Pandora's Box
by TwilightPrincess89
Summary: Post War! Changed the characters that survived the war. see inside for full summary. Rated M. Incest, Blackcest. Lesbian content, abuse, self harm, swearing. Multiple parings. Cissatrix. Hermione/tonks, Hermione/Bellatrix, Hermione/Narcissa in later chps.
1. Chapter 1: Taking Over Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Contains: Abuse, swearing, murder, the usual. All chapters will be rated M just to be safe, so Dont read if it offends. I dont have time for rude reviews, but nice and constructive critizism is welcome. Cissatrix is involved later in the story. And there will be mutliple pairings.

Author's Note: This doesnt follow a strict plot to Harry Potter. I have changed a few things, kept a few characters. This is Post War. And it's kind of a crazy twist. So dont be mad or offended that I have made this up. please read and review. you have been warned that it changes the plot of the books.

Summary: Bellatrix makes a lapse in judgment that sets in motion her husbands downfall, and her life to uproot. Can Narcissa help her get through this? And what does Hermione have to do with this whole thing?

Pandora's Box

Chapter one: Taking Over Me

Bellatrix sat crying, letting the tears fall for the first time in 25 years. She had never let anyone see her cry, the only person who had accidently witnessed it, was Narcissa, and that was only once. And now she wasn't even sure if Narcissa would ever talk to her again. Bellatrix's first choice to get rid of her baby had hit home for Narcissa. She never understood Bellatrix's choices growing up or what she had been through in the years she had served Voldemort.

Narcissa knew nothing of the horrors or horrific things Bellatrix had done and witnessed under Voldemort's reign of terror. Nor the torture she had suffered at his own hand. Narcissa knew nothing of the rush she felt when she murdered or when she tortured, not that she had murdered more than once, her expertise was torture, not murder. she always got off on inflicting pain on others, their pitiful cries and pleas of surrender, or their cries of pain. She loved them, and once she started she didn't stop.

Bellatrix Lestrange always finished what she started.

She was snapped out of her reverie by a set of strong arms on her thin shoulders.

"Bella?" Rodolphus asked, his cold voice sent shivers down her spine.

Bellatrix stiffened, his tone of voice suggested that he was angry with her for some reason or another. Perhaps he had heard the conversation between she and Narcissa.

"Bella?" He asked again.

"Yes?" Bellatrix replied weakly.

Her voice was hoarse from crying.

"Where is Narcissa?" He asked.

"She…she um…she left." Bellatrix replied trying to find the safest way to explain her sister's abrupt departure.

"How come she left in such a hurry, that isn't like her, did you two have an argument?" He asked.

"It's nothing that I want to talk about. Least of all with you." Bellatrix spat.

His grip on her shoulders tightened, she winced at the pain, but didn't let her pain show, and he hated it when she showed weakness.

"I don't like your tone of voice." He said in a low and deadly voice.

"I don't much care what you like or don't like Rodolphus. You don't scare me anymore." Bellatrix said with all the force she could muster.

He chuckled coldly and moved away from her.

"Why don't you just tell me what is on your mind, you never used to keep things from me." He said, his voice losing it's razor's edge.

She stood looking at him, her eyes wide and dangerous. He raised his eyebrows in surprise; he couldn't think what could be making her so upset. He knew not to mess with her when she was angry, he knew she had a horrible temper, but even this was a little extreme for her.

"I am only trying to figure out what has your knickers in such a twist. This is a little extreme, even for you Bella." He said.

"I already told you, it is nothing I want to talk about with you." She said through gritted teeth.

"Well if you don't want to talk to me fine, but you know I will find out eventually, so you had better start explaining to me what it is, or else." He said.

"Or else what Rodolphus? You'll hit me again? Torture me again? Rape me? I am sick of your threats, you aren't a real man, you're just a scared little boy!" Bellatrix shrieked.

"You better watch what you say to me woman." He hissed, his hand closed tightly around his wand.

But she was too quick for him, he knew that it was foolish to take her on when she had her wand, she was a witch with uncanny senses and prodigious skill. She was second in power to Lord Voldemort afterall.

"CRUCIO!" She shrieked.

He crumpled to the floor, writhing in pain. After a few moments she lifted the curse and he clamored to his feet, shaking and coughing.

"You'll pay for that woman." He said in a low and deadly voice.

And before she could throw another curse he had her by the throat up against the wall. She struggled and gasped as his grip became tighter. Her wand fell from her hands and rolled across the floor out of reach. Silent tears fell from her eyes as she tried to protect her stomach from his punches.

"Plea…se…." She choked.

His grip loosened and she fell to the floor, gasping and retching. She never begged and pleaded. Something was defiantly off.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked.

She stared up at him in shock; he had figured it out quicker than she thought.

"Because the last time you were pregnant, you defied me like this too." He added still looking at his wife.

She swallowed hard and nodded.

"I expect that you will take care of it?" He asked, this was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Already ahead of you." She lied.

"So this is why your sister left in such a hurry? Probably to go cry and sulk for her insane sister. Narcissa has always been the weak one, and as for Lucius, that bastard, he is weak too." He mused.

"Don't you dare talk about Cissy that way." She hissed.

"I don't think you are in any position to make threats Bellatrix." He said advancing on her.

He grabbed a fist full of her wild, raven curls and with his free hand punched her hard in the stomach. She doubled over in pain as he repeatedly threw blows at her abdomen. She stifled a moan of pain as he dropped her to the floor and began to kick her hard in the torso. A sickening crack told her that he had broken her ribs. She coughed and she could taste the metallic tang of her own blood in her mouth. She begged for him to stop but that made him even more furious. One last punch to the face and kick to the abdomen, and he stood and drew his wand.

"CRUCIO!" He bellowed.

A wave of nausea hit her like a ton of bricks as the pain crashed down on her. Ten minutes later he stood over his wife's broken, bleeding and trembling body.

"That ought to teach you never to betray me again. I know it isn't mine. This should teach Lucius to never touch my wife again." He said coldly.

He walked out of the room and she heard a loud crack as he disaparated. She could feel her insides churning, another wave of nausea hit her and she dry heaved, having not eaten in the past couple days; there was nothing to throw up. He blood was boiling in her veins, and every inch of her body hurt, and the only person she could think of, the only person that she wanted to see was Narcissa.


	2. Chapter 2: St Mungo's

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rated M, swearing, blood, all that good stuff.

Author's note: So this will be kind of strange, but I have kind of changed how wounds are healed in this chapter. If you are beaten in a Muggle way, then you get healed in a Muggle way. I know that may upset some, but I sorry, it was an idea I had and it kind of fits for the later chapters. And since Hermione is a Muggle born she is familar with the healing process. Narcissa and Lucius have incorporated Muggle things into their lives, like phones and they each have a car. so dont be too shocked. Please read and review but be gentle.

Chapter two: St. Mungo's

Narcissa was sitting in her study when she heard a loud thump from down stairs. With wand in hand she ran down the staircase into the first floor drawing room. She stopped in her tracks as she saw Bellatrix lying on the floor.

"Bella?" Narcissa said running to her sister's side.

She lifted Bellatrix's head to see the left side of her face bruised and bleeding. Her eyes and free hand ran down Bellatrix's body, she could feel the deformity in her sister's slim torso. She expertly unlaced Bellatrix's corset and lifted up the black shirt under it. She gasped as she saw the black and purple bruises already forming on her pale flesh. Upon further inspection she could see something dark red, and glutinous seeping from between her legs, she gently placed Bellatrix's head back on the floor. She was turning even paler by the minute.

"Lucius!" Narcissa screamed.

Within seconds Lucius Malfoy ran into the room.

"Dear god what happened to her?" He asked rushing over to his wife's side.

"I'm not sure, it looks as though she has been attacked, can you take her to her room please while I contact St, Mungo's?" Narcissa asked.

He nodded and picked up his sister-in-law in his arms. She groaned as his arms touched her ribs, but his grip was firm but gentle. He quickly carried her up the stairs and into her room.

"Midas!" Narcissa said.

A loud crack sounded and a short house elf in a dark green toga appeared in the drawing room.

"Get me some one from St. Mungo's quickly." Narcissa said to the elf.

He nodded in understanding and then he was gone.

"Can I help you?' The welcome witch asked as the House Elf appeared in front of her.

"My Mistress sent me to get a Healer." He said.

"Location?" The witch asked.

"Malfoy Manor." He replied.

The witch's eyes widened in shock and she quickly left her desk. A few minutes later she returned with a young woman with bushy brown hair.

"You are to go to Malfoy Manor." The witch said.

The girl nodded and took the Elf's hand and they vanished into thin air.

Hermione Granger followed the House Elf up the large staircase into the bedroom where Bellatrix Lestrange was laying on the bed whimpering and moaning in pain. The last time she has been this close to Bellatrix was when she had tortured her in this very Manor. Bellatrix who held a knife to her throat and threatened to kill her, carving the word Mudblood into her left arm. She was just getting to the point where she no longer had to take sleeping potions at night to help her sleep. She had worked hard to forgive Bellatrix for what she had done, and now she had to have a level head in order to treat her.

"Dr. Granger." Narcissa said ushering Hermione into the room.

"Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said greeting them with a grave smile on her young face.

"I am sure you remember my sister?" Narcissa said gesturing to Bellatrix.

"Yes, Bellatrix, I remember. Can you tell me exactly what happened?" Hermione asked.

"I was in my study when I heard a loud thump from downstairs. I ran down into the drawing room and saw her lying on the floor. I removed her corset and I think some of her ribs are broken and she is losing blood." Narcissa replied.

"Are you sure that she didn't splinch herself?" Hermione asked.

"She is even more experienced than me. There is no way she did this herself. Someone attacked her, I know it." Narcissa replied.

Hermione nodded and walked over to the bed and looked down at Bellatrix.

"Mr. Malfoy I am going to have to ask you to leave. I need to examine her." Hermione said.

He nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Hermione sat her bag down and pulled the covers off Bellatrix. She was pale and cold to the touch. Narcissa watched in a state of apprehension as Hermione pulled off Bellatrix's top and examined her torso. Her brow furrowed as she ran her hands gently down the older woman's ribs. She pushed and Bellatrix jumped and whimpered.

"They are defiantly broken." Hermione said.

She then pulled up Bellatrix's skirt and gasped as she saw a large amount of blood that had pooled between her legs.

"Was she raped?" Narcissa asked.

"No I don't think so. That is too much blood for a Rape. It is possible that she is having a miscarriage, is she pregnant?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Narcissa replied.

Hermione's expression turned even more serious.

"I need to get her to St. Mungo's immediately." Hermione said.

Narcissa looked worried.

"Who is her Medical Power of Attorney?" Hermione asked.

"I am." Narcissa replied.

'"I may have to deliver this baby, if worst comes to worst I will have to abort it. I will need you to make the choice either way. Make it as if you were her. Is that clear Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Please call me Narcissa." Narcissa said.

Ignoring Narcissa's words Hermione spoke again;

"Is that clear?"

Narcissa nodded.

"Okay place a hand on her other shoulder, we need to disaparate quickly. Before she loses anymore blood." Hermione instructed.

Narcissa nodded and she waved her wand and a new blouse appeared on her sister's torso.

"Think, Trauma Room 2, 4th floor, Muggle Injuries, St. Mungo's." Hermione said.

Narcissa nodded and then they disaparated. A few seconds later they appeared in the Trauma Room 2. Hermione and Narcissa placed Bellatrix on the bed. Narcissa looked around the room and she saw the sign;

Muggle Injuries

"Why Muggle Injuries?" Narcissa asked raising a silver eyebrow.

"I believe that she may have been beaten. I am not allowed to heal her with magic on this floor. She will require Muggle techniques." Hermione replied rushing around Bellatrix, putting in an IV.

Narcissa observed the bizarre things Hermione was doing to her sister. Never before had she seen so much focus and intelligence come from one person. She couldn't help but admire the younger woman, she was helping Bellatrix and she didn't have to. The young girl that Bellatrix had tortured had been replaced by a very intelligent, grown up, attractive woman.

"She will be fine Narcissa." Hermione said placing a hand on Narcissa's shoulder.

"I know she is good hands." Narcissa replied choking back tears.

Just then a tall, thin red-haired woman entered the room, followed by a platinum, blonde haired girl, and a tall, dark, haired man.

"Ginny please show Narcissa to the waiting room. Luna I need two units of O negative and Neville get the rest of the team together we have to set her ribs and possibly perform an abortion." Hermione instructed her team.

Narcissa was again awestruck by the cool headedness of the younger witch. Narcissa was happy to see the girl again, however she wished it was on better terms than that of the last time or the current situation. The war had changed everybody and Narcissa no longer lived in that Pure-Blood Supremacy any longer. Narcissa was amazed at how much of herself she saw in the young witch. This meeting was making her regret her earlier decision to have an abortion. A choice she had yet to inform her older sister about.

"If you could please follow me Mrs. Malfoy." Ginny said snapping Narcissa out of her musing.

She followed Ginny out into the waiting room and sat down in one of the big comfy chairs. She could see Ginny talking to the receptionist, and she started to feel a little better.

"Here I need you to fill out a couple of papers for us. And I got you some coffee. I guessed one cream and no sugar." Ginny said walking back over to the blonde haired witch.

"You guessed right, thank you." Narcissa said taking the clipboard and the coffee.

"I just need you to read and sign these; this gives us permission to treat her, and to administer blood if needed." Ginny said handing Narcissa a pen.

She sat down and placed her coffee on the table in front of her. She quickly read the papers and signed them, handing the clipboard back to Ginny.

"Your signature is beautiful." Ginny said looking down at the ink on the page.

"Thank you." Narcissa said smiling.

Ginny smiled back and gave the paperwork back to the receptionist.

"I will come and get you when you're able to see her." Ginny said.

Narcissa nodded and Ginny walked down the hall into Bellatrix's room.

"How is she?" Ginny asked as she walked into the room.

"Stable now, she has lost a lot of blood, it is a wonder that she didn't die from all the injuries she had." Neville replied wiping the sweat from his brow.

"And the baby?" Ginny asked.

"We weren't able to save it." Luna replied.

She looked at the faces of the team; all she could see was sadness and exhaustion.

"She was losing too much blood, she went into shock and then flat lined. We had to get it out before she died." Hermione said softly.

Neville put a supporting hand on Hermione's shoulder. He saw it as a good sign that she didn't shrug it off. Seeing Bellatrix was taking its toll on the young witch.

"You all take a break, I will set her ribs." Ginny said gently moving Hermione away from Bellatrix.

"Page me if you need me." Hermione said.

Ginny nodded and the team left the room closing the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3: For Whom the Bell Tolls

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: It may not make any sense why they are setting her this way, but Narcissa explains later that Bellatrix likes pain, yeah she still likes always, I like reviews!

Chapter Three: For Whom the Bell Tolls

Ginny picked up the wrap she needed to set Bellatrix's ribs and gently began to set her ribs. This was the first time since the war that Ginny had seen the older witch. The years had done her justice, there was more meat on her bones and her face wasn't hollow and gaunt anymore, her beauty had returned. Ginny's stomach churned as she felt the broken ribs beneath her fingers and a small whimper had escaped Bellatrix's mouth as she moved the wrap around her torso.

"You took quite a beating. Goodness. Who did this to you?" Ginny asked quietly to herself.

"R…Rodolphus…" Bellatrix whispered.

Ginny stopped dead, her hands resting on Bellatrix's lower abdomen.

"My…husband beat me…" Bellatrix whispered.

She coughed and a moan of pain escaped her lips as pain shot through her body. Silent tears were streaming down her face. The sight of tears on the face of the most dangerous witch in the world made Ginny's heart stop.

"Why would he do this?" Ginny asked, genuinely confused as to why someone could be so cruel.

"The pregnancy." Bellatrix replied.

Ginny stared in shock.

"It wasn't his." Bellatrix said in response to Ginny's silence.

"I see." Ginny said resuming the setting of Bellatrix's ribs.

She pulled tighter and tighter on the wrap. Bellatrix winced and whimpered at the pain.

"I'm sorry I have to pull it so tight. I have to make sure your ribs will heal properly. It's a shame that I can't give you SkelleGrow." Ginny said finishing the last of the bandages.

She also rubbed some salve on Bellatrix's bruised face.

"Thank you." Bellatrix said.

"You're welcome. Now I am going to give you some medicine through your IV, this should help you relax enough so you can get some sleep." Ginny said picking up a bottle of clear liquid and a syringe.

She injected it into the IV, the effect was immediate, and Bellatrix instantly relaxed and sighed deeply.

"You're sister is quite a woman." Ginny said placing the used needle in the sharps container.

"Yes she is, I honestly don't know where I would be without her." Bellatrix replied.

"I just meant she handling this well for a woman who just had an abortion herself, she is incredibly resilient." Ginny said.

"What?" Bellatrix said sharply sitting up.

"Hey don't sit up yet." Ginny said gently pushing Bellatrix back down.

"So she had it done then?" Bellatrix asked.

"You didn't know?" Ginny asked.

"No she failed to mention that tiny detail before she left my sitting room this morning." Bellatrix replied.

She shivered as the air came on in the room. Ginny picked up a thick blanket and covered the older witch.

"I guess she really didn't have time to tell me. I spent most of our conversation yelling at her, I was too upset to listen to her. Maybe she tried to tell me but I didn't listen. She just sat there and let me rant like she always does. She is so selfless and I am the complete opposite." Bellatrix said.

"People can change; I think that if a person has the opportunity to change, and the means to do so, they should do it." Ginny replied.

Bellatrix was taken aback by this sudden insight, she had never thought of it that way.

"It is impossible; I have always been that way." Bellatrix said.

"Anything is possible if you have enough nerve." Ginny said simply.

She felt like she was getting through to Bellatrix.

"S'pose it is." Bellatrix shrugged.

"I have to make my rounds. So I will take you to your new room and then go get Narcissa if you would like to see her." Ginny said.

"Yes, I would." Bellatrix said.

Ginny nodded and rolled her down the hall and into a more comfortable room. Once settled Ginny left the room and closed the door behind her, tears stung her eyes. She actually felt sorry for Bellatrix, the most ruthless and insane Death Eater on the planet. It tore her up inside to see this once strong woman broken down. Ginny took a deep breath and shook the thoughts from her head, now wasn't the time to get upset for something she had no control over. She walked into the waiting room to find Narcissa pacing around the room, a worried look in her features.

"Mrs. Malfoy, she is stable and in her own room now. I gave her some morphine for the pain. But she needs some rest, feel free to stay as long as you like. You should get some rest too, it's been a long day." Ginny said.

"Not just for the patients either." Narcissa said cupping the red-head's face.

Ginny blushed as Narcissa brushed away a tear that had leaked from Ginny's eyes.

"You're a nervous wreck. You should go home and get some sleep," Narcissa said softly.

"Is that the mother coming out of you?" Ginny asked smiling.

"No, the woman." Narcissa replied smiling as well.

Now Ginny could see why Draco was so handsome. His mother was stunning. Her deep blue eyes could see right through her.

"How's Bellatrix?" A voice said snapping the two of them out of their moment.

"She is…um…stable. I just gave her some morphine and moved her to her own room." Ginny stammered.

"Good, well I am sure that Ginny told you, but you can go see her now Narcissa. I need to go check on another patient but I will be in there to explain everything in a moment." Hermione said smiling at Narcissa.

Narcissa smiled and left the two women alone in the waiting room.

"Narcissa? Narcissa? Since when are you on a first name basis with her?" Ginny asked angrily.

"Can we not talk about this here?" Hermione asked taking Ginny's arm and leading her into the locker room.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hermione asked indignantly as they entered the empty locker room.

"You! Calling her by her first name! She's a Pure-blood, and not to mention a very powerful Pure-blood, you can't just go around calling her whatever you like!" Ginny replied.

Hermione was taken aback by Ginny's sudden outburst, never before had Ginny spoken to her in such a manor. She had never given it much thought, she had been accepted in the magical world even though she was muggle born, and she sure as hell didn't go around calling Ginny by her surname. It was as if Ginny was saying that she wasn't fit to stand in her presence.

"So you're saying that since I am a Mudblood I do not possess the worthiness to stand in the presence of a Pure-blood? Are you telling me that I have to go around and call you by your Blood name, Ms. Weasley? Is that what you want me to call you? My own partner? I would have never expected this from you of all people! I don't believe this. I'm gone!" Hermione shouted.

Hermione never shouted, this sudden change in her behavior scared Ginny. But Hermione couldn't believe that Ginny was saying these things to her. Her own girlfriend of 6 years was calling her a Mudblood, even if she didn't say it out right, Hermione was smart enough the read between the lines. She could see it in Ginny's light brown eyes, she had meant every word. Hermione turned on her heel and left the locker room, leaving a stunned and crying Ginny in her wake.


	4. Chapter 4: Set Fire to the Rain

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: I have named these chapters after some of my favorite songs, some of them fit the chapter and some dont. It's all kinds of crazy. This is still rated M. The whole story will be as such, and will contain sex, blackcest, incest and lemony goodness.

Chapter Four: Set Fire to the Rain

Hermione left the locker room in a worse state than she had entered it. The things that Ginny had said to her were beyond anything she had ever heard the red-head say.

"This is a side of Ginny that I never knew existed. I don't care if she is hormonal or if it is that time of the month, what she said….that was inexcusable!" Hermione said to herself.

She went up one more floor into the 6th floor locker room, took off her lab coat, shoes and stethoscope, placing it in a pile beside her on the bench. Once she sat, the tears fell, uncontrollably, for the first time in 6 years. After a few minutes or an hour, Hermione wasn't sure when, she felt a hesitant hand on her knee. She looked up to meet the deep green eyes of Luna Lovegood.

"Hermione, Ginny told me what happened." Luna said softly.

"I suppose you agree with her then?" Hermione hissed.

Luna was also a Pure-blood, and even if she didn't share that mania like some of the others, she was still one nonetheless.

"No, I absolutely do not agree with her. She was being rather cross with me." Luna said indignantly.

Hermione snorted.

"Please Hermione; I would like to hear it from you. People downstairs could hear the conversation. And I would like to be able to set the record straight if people start talking." Luna said.

Hermione sighed, and nodded. Luna placed her hands on Hermione's and looked into her eyes.

"Legilimens." Luna whispered.

She was instantly pulled into Hermione's memories, from the morning she had spent in bed with Ginny, to the moment she was at Malfoy Manor attending to Bellatrix, then to the conversation between her and Ginny. Hermione had tears in her eyes as she relived the things Ginny was saying. Ginny's attitude shocked the blonde; the look she saw in Ginny's eyes was cold and empty. Luna could see the anger, hurt and pain in rising in Hermione. Ginny was on a fast and furious road to ruin, and she was bringing Hermione down with her. After a few minutes Luna pulled out of Hermione's mind, tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"Hermione, I had no idea that things had gotten this bad." Luna whispered.

"Yes, well I try to keep my personal life and work life separate. No one knows the extent of the damage except for maybe Harry." Hermione said.

"Ginny has been spending a lot of time with him lately." Luna said.

"I know, I mean I know they are friends, they even have a past, but I never expected her to start up something with him again. I honestly think that she is cheating on me." Hermione explained.

"Okay, I am not defending her or anything, but try to see things from her point of view. Both of you need to work on issues on yourselves before you can even think of working on your relationship. Now the cheating is a different story, maybe he is giving her something that you aren't, and I don't mean physically, emotionally. He is a man and women think differently, so maybe he is doing something that you aren't on that aspect. And the same for you, except you haven't sought out another person, you have just inverted all those feelings and thrown yourself into your work and maybe that is what driving you apart. But ultimately up to you how you confront her with the cheating, the only way to find out is to ask." Luna said.

"I think she is, and I don't think I want to know the reasoning, just that she stops, but if she isn't happy with me any longer, then I have to let her go." Hermione said sadly.

"When you have nothing, you have nothing to lose, so the next course of action is to ask." Luna said calmly.

"Thank you Luna." Hermione said smiling through her tears.

Luna stood and Hermione pulled her into an embrace.

"I need to go check on another patient, but if you need anything you know how to get a hold of me." Luna said.

"I need to call Harry anyways to report the accident, so maybe I can do this without holding any grudge." Hermione said.

Luna nodded and walked out of the locker room. Hermione took a deep breath, put all her gear back on and walked out of the room. Upon entering her office on the 5th floor she noticed just exactly how many pictures of her and Ginny she had around the room. Deciding that it was too soon to do anything irrational, she just ignored them and sat down at her desk. With a trembling hand she picked up the phone and dialed the Ministry of Magic.

"Thank you for calling the Ministry of Magic, how may I direct your call this evening?" A cool, female voice asked.

"Harry Potter, at the Auror's Office, Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Hermione replied.

"One moment please." The voice said.

There was a short pause then a familiar male voice answered the other line.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"How did you know it was me?" Hermione asked weakly.

"You're the only person who would call me at this hour." Harry replied, the hint of a smile in his tired voice.

"This isn't a leisure call, I have a patient who I believe has been beaten by her husband, the injuries resulted in a murder, she lost the baby." Hermione replied.

"Baby? Hermione this isn't my field of work, why do you need me?" Harry asked confused.

"Because she is the wife of a Death Eater, not to mention she used to be one herself." Hermione replied.

There was a silence followed by a sharp response.

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Hermione replied.

There was another long silence.

"Look Harry if you don't want to take the case I can find some one else, it's just I trust you and I will feel more comfortable knowing that you are overseeing the case, this is, as you understand a very delicate case." Hermione said fighting back the bile that was rising in her throat at the word 'trust'.

"No, I will do it. If you can get over your memories and treat her as if she were just an ordinary person, well then I can too. What is the nature of her injuries?" He asked in a more business like voice.

"Broken and bruised ribs, black eye, and we had to abort the baby due to the heavy trauma she had sustained to her lower abdomen. There are bruises everywhere, and she may have long term damage from the miscarriage , though we have yet to confirm that just yet." Hermione replied.

"And you are sure that these injuries were inflicted by non-magical means?" Harry asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes, it is my professional opinion that these injuries were inflicted by non magical means." Hermione answered in a more dignified voice.

"I will need to do a little more investigating before I can set up the arrest. May I see her? I will need her testimony before I can make the case solid." Harry asked.

"Yes, meet me in 15 minutes on the 4th floor, Muggle Injuries." Hermione said.

"See you soon." He said.

Hermione hung up the phone without saying goodbye. She pushed back her chair and walked down the hall into Bellatrix's room. Narcissa was still at her side, but this time she was reading a book.

"The Tales of Beatle the Bard?" Hermione asked raising a chestnut eyebrow.

"It's a classic, as a Muggle-born I wouldn't expect you to be familiar with them." Narcissa said looking up smiling.

"I am familiar with them, they were a big help 6 years ago." Hermione replied indignantly as she made a few notes on Bellatrix's chart.

Narcissa smiled.

"You're left handed?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes." Hermione replied.

"That means that you are creative and artistic. Bella is left handed as well." Narcissa said.

"She is creative alright." Hermione mumbled.

"She is a superb piano player, we all are, it was grilled into us the second we were able to toddle." Narcissa said.

"I play piano." Hermione said.

"I have been playing for 35 years, and I am always learning something new." Narcissa said.

"I like learning new things. It gives me peace of mind." Hermione said continuing to write on the chart in her hands.

"So what is the verdict?" Narcissa asked closing her book and getting to her feet.

"She should be able to go home in about a week. I made a call to the Auror Office; Harry will be here soon to conduct his investigation. He says he needs her testimony before he can arrest Rodolphus. And he will probably need your story as well." Hermione said.

"Oh, well alright then, if he must, he must." Narcissa said.

"And if she doesn't want to talk, he will have to use Legilimency." Hermione said.

"I am afraid, that will be difficult. Bella is a master at Occlumecy. Even the Dark Lord couldn't see past it. I am a skilled Legilimens myself and even I can't break through. She has sheltered her mind in a place that I can't reach. Sometimes I feel like I don't even know her anymore. That there is so much that I still don't know about her. And as her sister, you can imagine how difficult that is." Narcissa explained.

Hermione knew the feeling about not knowing somebody when they thought they did. She had spent every second of her life since the War with Ginny and now after the conversation in the locker room she felt as if she didn't know her lover at all. The past month had been even more rocky than the last, but Hermione supposed it was because she had been working too much, but that didn't explain what Ginny was doing with Harry. She just hoped that she wasn't overanalyzing things like she usually did.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Mr. Harry Potter to see you." Neville said smiling.

Hermione's stomach churned as Harry stepped into the room. Though he looked handsome in his jeans and t-shirt, with his ruffled hair and scruffy face, she still didn't want to face him yet.

"Wow she looks like Hell." Harry said looking over towards Bellatrix.

"Nice to see you too Harry." Hermione replied indignantly.

"Oh sorry Mione, it's good to see you." He said embracing his friend.

Hermione could smell something other than his cologne on his collar.

"Oh, and hello Narcissa." Harry said cheerfully taking her hand.

"Hello Harry." Narcissa said.

There was a tense moment followed by a thick silence, Hermione was off in some way and Harry wasn't sure why.

"Are you alright Hermione? I mean I know seeing her again is a little bit unerveing, maybe you should have let some one else take over the case." Harry said completely oblivious to Hermione's pain of him being there.

"It is my job to help those in need, reguardless of what they have done. They are a patient and human first Harry. How dare you bring this up here and now." Hermione said furiously.

Harry took a step back. Hermione was scary when she was angry, but Harry couldn't understand why she was so upset, he had only been making a suggestion. Maybe there was something more to this than he could see at the moment.

"I requested her Harry. I knew she was a Healer and she was the only on I trusted." Narcissa said breaking through the tense moment of silence.

"Right, well I hate to cut this short but I am a very busy at the moment. I would like to ask you and your sister a few questions so I can get all the facts straight before I make the arrest. I seriously doubt that he will run anywhere, I already had people on his trail for a while." Harry said removing a small, black tape recorder from his jacket pocket.

Narcissa eyed it curiously but shrugged it off, she hadn't fully gotten the hang of all these Muggle contraptions yet.

"Hermione I'm sorry but I am going to have to ask you to leave." Harry said apologetically.

Hermione was almost at the door when Narcissa placed a hand around her wrist.

"Please I would like it if she stayed." Narcissa said not looking at Harry, but at Hermione who had a nauseated expression on her features.

"Okay if you insist." Harry said waving an airy hand.

"As you wish Narcissa." Hermione said.

She took up a seat in the far corner of the room. Narcissa sat by Bellatrix's side once more with a smug expression on her face. Hermione knew that the blonde woman had grown up getting everything she desired. Though she couldn't quite understand why Narcissa wanted her to stay in there.

She made a mental note to ask her some time later after Harry was finished.


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions of a Sister Black

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: Sorry this chapter is short, I am still trying to get the hang of a multi-chapter story. You either love it or hate it. Now we get to see a little more into Bellatrix's dark past, just a little. this has happend over thr course of one day so far. And Narcissa lies a little bit about actually asking for Hermione. As she really didnt, she just got lucky. As always read and review.

Chapter Five: Confessions of a Sister Black

"So shall we get this interview started?" Harry asked pulling up a stool to the side of Bellatrix's bed.

"Yes, please." Narcissa replied.

Harry placed the black box on the food tray next to him, and pushed it between him and Narcissa, then pressed a button.

"Harry Potter, interviewing Narcissa Malfoy regarding the battering case of her sister Bellatrix Lestrange." He said in a firm, grown up voice.

"Mrs. Malfoy, if you could please give me your account of the events that took place this evening?" Harry asked politely.

"I had left Bellatrix's Manor right after I had come straight from St. Mungo' had, had an argument, so I left rather quickly. It couldnt have been more than 20 minutes. And was settling down in my study to read when I heard a loud crash from downstairs in my drawing room. Upon entering I saw my sister, Bellatrix, on the floor crying and bleeding. I rushed to her side to see what had happened, and upon further observation I came to conclude that her ribs had been broken and her face as well. Then I noticed the blood, and when I saw were it was coming from it led me to call for my husband Lucius Malfoy. He carried her upstairs and I called for my House Elf Midas to get someone from St. Mungo's. I told him to get me Hermione Granger, and with in a few minutes she was there. She accessed the situation and then concluded that Bellatrix needed urgent medical care, so we came here." Narcissa explained.

"Why did you just return from St. Mungo's? What did you two argue about?" Harry asked.

"I do not believe that this is relevant to the case. So can we please leave those questions out of the interview?" Narcissa asked.

Harry nodded and proceeded with his interview.

"Where was the blood coming from?" Harry asked.

"From between her legs. It concerned me because this was a little too much to be from something normal going on." Narcissa replied.

Harry looked over at Hermione who would not meet his gaze, he turned back to Narcissa, brow furrowed.

"Do you know who attacked her?" Harry asked.

"Her husband Rodolphus Lestrange." Narcissa replied matter-of-factly.

"What causes you to believe that it was he who attacked her?" Harry asked.

"My sister Bellatrix isn't a push over, nor is she a force to reckoned with, this had to be done by somebody who was close to her, and who knew her. And I have to say Mr. Potter that there are very few, and I mean very few people who know Bellatrix." Narcissa replied.

"Okay, please can you tell me more? Where there other times that she had been in this state?" Harry asked.

"She has. This wasn't the first time she has come to me in this state, however, it is the first time she has been so injured that she actually required assistance from an outside person, including myself. From the time she was married to now I have always noticed bruises on her, but I never asked, I figured if she wanted to tell me that she would. Bellatrix does not open up easily, even if it is to her own sister." Narcissa replied looking at her sister.

Hermione and Harry both knew that this wasn't easy for Narcissa to be giving this information about her sister to a boy who she had sought to kill for years. It was painful to tell him all this without her sister's permission, but Narcissa knew as did Harry that it was for her sister's own good.

"What do you believe led up to this gruesome of a beating?" Harry asked.

"She was pregnant." Narcissa replied.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat, the recent events had brought back the painful conversation that she had with Ginny earlier after the stabilization of Bellatrix.

"The baby wasn't Rodolphus's." Narcissa said to Harry's questioning look.

"Then who's was it?" He asked.

"I do not believe that is relevant to the case, now if you are done asking me questions I would like to be alone with my sister now." Narcissa said getting to her feet.

Harry got to his feet as well, followed by Hermione. He turned off the tape recorder and placed it back into his jacket pocket.

"I think I have all I need from you now Narcissa. I will still need the facts from Mrs. Lestrange as well." Harry said.

"I will have some one in contact when she is awake and willing to talk, I doubt that you will have any problems getting the information that you need." Narcissa said.

"I will notify you when she is ready." Hermione said speaking for the first time since the interview started.

Harry nodded and he extended his hand towards Narcissa, she took it and he turned to face Hermione who didn't look at him.

"See you later Mione." He said.

"I dare say you will." Hermione said darkly as he left the room closing the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6: Jagged Edge of a Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Author's note: You get to see a softer side of Bellatrix in this one. It may be a little suprising. Chips is chips as in fries, and we will get to see what is really going on between Harry and Ginny.

Chapter Six: Jagged Edge of a Broken Heart

Hermione and Narcissa stood in silence for a few moments after Harry had left the room. Hermione couldn't believe that she had just been that rude to her best friend, even he was the suspect in her suspicions about her girl friend cheating on her.

"Is something going on between you two?" Narcissa asked breaking the silence.

"I think that he is sleeping with my girlfriend." Hermione replied before she could stop herself.

"I suspected as much." Narcissa said simply.

"Is it that obvious?" Hermione asked.

"I may not have spent much time around you, but I can read people rather well, and though I wasn't exactly sure what was going on, I knew something like that was happening." Narcissa replied.

Hermione sighed, she didn't much fancy talking to a woman she hardly knew about her personal life, but she felt that some how she could trust Narcissa. After all she saved Harry's life by telling the Dark Lord he was dead, when he wasn't. And she was a mom, and that was also a comforting thought to Hermione as well.

"I just don't know what to believe, I want to tell myself that I am wrong and that Ginny is just having some issues that she needs to work out for herself, but something in my gut is telling me that it is what I really think it is." Hermione said.

"I think that you should go talk to her." Narcissa said.

"I should, I will be back in a few hours." Hermione said.

Narcissa nodded and turned back to her sister.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"You're welcome." Narcissa replied.

Hermione left the room and walked towards her office. She was going to confront Ginny once and for all, and get to the bottom of all this drama that had been building for the past year. She reached her office and stopped dead in her tracks, her hand halfway to the door handle when she heard something unusual. Her breath hitched and her stomach dropped, her worst fears were confirmed. Ginny was cheating on her. The moans and groans she heard on the other side of the door were unmistakably Ginny's. Hermione stood rooted to the spot, the shock consumed her for a few moments and she had half a mind to bust the door open and hex Harry into oblivion. But a sudden cool headedness washed over her, no there was a better way to handle this, and this was the last straw. Now there was only one thing left to do, she turned on the spot and disapparated.

Hermione ran around the apartment that she and Ginny shared and began to pack her things. Leaving behind the bed, Ginny's night stand, and the living room couch. She took off her ring and put it in an envelope, sealing it and placing it on Ginny's pillow. She picked up her small beaded bag that contained everything she owned and locked the door behind her. She walked down the hall, into the elevator and got into her car. She started the ignition and drove away. Never looking back.

Bellatrix awoke with a start; sitting bolt upright in her bed, a light sheen of sweat covered her body. Her entire body ached and her head was pounding. She looked around the room for Narcissa and spotted her in the large arm chair in the far corner sleeping soundly. Her long blonde hair cascaded across her pillow, giving it an ominous sheen. Then the door opened and Ginny walked in carrying a tray of food.

"I wasn't sure what you liked, so I got you a burger and chips." Ginny said setting the tray of food down in front of Bellatrix.

Bellatrix eyed it apprehensively; she wasn't used to Muggle food.

"Just try it, you will like it." Ginny said encouragingly.

Bellatrix picked up the burger and took a large bite, Ginny smiled as Bellatrix continued to eat the food in front of her.

"Thank you, it was good." Bellatrix said wiping the corners of her plump lips with a napkin.

Ginny moved the tray away from the older witch and took her stethoscope from around her neck.

"I need to check your vitals. Take a deep breath." Ginny said moving behind Bellatrix.

Bellatrix took a breath as deep as she could manage without causing too much pain. Ginny seemed satisfied with this, so she moved Bellatrix gently back onto the bed.

"I need to check your ribs now." Ginny said raising up the hospital gown.

She pressed firmly on the woman's torso, the sharp intake of breath told Ginny that they were still a little sensitive. She gave Bellatrix some more morphine.

"How long has she been out?" Bellatrix asked, inclining her head towards her baby sister.

"About 6 hours. You have been sleeping for almost 22." Ginny replied.

Bellatrix's eyebrows rose in wonder and astonishment that Narcissa hadn't left her side the whole time.

"She watches you like a hawk." Ginny said.

"Typical Cissy. She has always looked out for me, even though I am the eldest, she still looked after me. I would be lost without her." Bellatrix said looking at her sister with a tender expression on her features.

Ginny smiled, she knew what it was like to feel loved and cared for by a sibling.

"Is Potter still here?" Bellatrix asked.

"Harry? Oh yes…he had to send an owl to the Ministry but he should be back soon, he really needs to talk to you." Ginny replied.

A blush covered her face at the mention of Harry.

"You two are involved?" Bellatrix asked, it was more of a fact rather than a question.

"Sort of." Ginny shrugged.

"Seems to me that you fancy him, you know the way you flushed in all when I mentioned him. Of course I could see why he likes you, you look like you'd be a good fuck." Bellatrix said looking at Ginny.

Ginny's mouth fell open and she glared at Bellatrix. Bellatrix raised her eyebrows in wonder; she knew that she had struck a chord with the red-head. She cackled softly, smirking her crooked smirk.

"I haven't heard any complaints so far from any of the men, or women I have bedded." Ginny said indifferently.

"Touché. Well I guess I already figured you were a player." Bellatrix said shrugging.

"Not a player, just never satisfied I suppose." Ginny said.

"Sounds like me, I am never satisfied." Bellatrix said.

"One of these days I expect those of us who have that problem will be surprised that it ends up being out down fall." Ginny said writing some notes on Bellatrix's chart.

Bellatrix smiled, she didn't even know this girl, but she already liked her. But then she remembered that she needed to speak to Harry.

"Could you ask Potter to come in here, I think I am ready to talk. The sooner that bastard of a husband is out of my life, the better." Bellatrix said.

"Yes, I will be right back." Ginny said leaving the room.

Bellatrix sat in silence as she looked over at her sister, still sleeping on the sofa in the far corner of the room. Narcissa had always been there for her no matter what. Even when Bellatrix was being irascible and impossible, or just being a petulant child, Narcissa was still there. She made a mental note to repay her sister for everything she had done for her. She allowed the tears to fall from her eyes once more.

Hermione pulled her BMW into the drive way of her summer home two hours from London. Hermione picked up her small, beaded bag and unlocked the door. She waved her wand and the cabin was filled with a soft yellow light. She opened the beaded bag, waved her wand again and everything she had taken from her flat was instantly placing itself in the correct spots in the house. Hermione took off her shoes and walked into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine.

"Maybe I left too soon." Hermione said to herself as she sat down on the couch, staring at her piano.

Hermione couldn't let herself focus on the things she had heard in her office. She knew that she wasn't giving the red-head the attention that she deserved, but that wasn't a reason to go off and shag someone else, let alone her best friend. She finished her glass of wine and poured herself another, an hour and a bottle of wine later, Hermione retired to her bedroom. She stripped of all her clothing and climbed beneath the sheets. They were soft and warm, and Hermione instantly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Interview with Bellatrix

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: Now we get to see a little bit into Bellatrix's past. I know I am probably updating this fast than its being red, but I have it all written just not uploaded, please yall review! It feeds my ego lol. This interview is probably rubbish, I have read much better fan fics about the lives of the Black Sisters, but this is all my mind could come up with.

Chapter Seven: Interview with an Ex- Death Eater

Not soon after Ginny had left, she had returned, and this time she was not alone. Harry cautiously walked into the room, trying his best to keep his eyes from focusing too much on Ginny. This didn't go unnoticed by Bellatrix who smirked and looked at the two people standing before her.

"Bellatrix." Harry said stiffly.

"Mrs. Lestrange." Bellatrix snapped.

Harry tensed; he knew Bellatrix was a crazy bitch.

"My sister may let you call her by her first name, but I will not be treated with such disrespect, even if the Wizarding World has changed the order of things." Bellatrix said.

Harry nodded and cautiously moved forward. He sat down in the same spot that he had sat when interviewing Narcissa. Ginny took this as her que to leave and she silently slipped out of the room completely unnoticed by Bellatrix and Harry.

"Did you bring that thing with you that you used to get down my sister's interview?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Will it be enough for the biggest story of your pathetic career?" Bellatrix asked.

"Sure if you answer all my questions, honestly, that's only fair yeah?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately." Bellatrix replied dryly.

There was a short pause.

"I would like to tell you the background story of my marriage to Rodolphus then, so you can understand the dynamics before you make the case." Bellatrix added.

"Great." Harry said.

He removed the small tape recorder from his jacket pocket and sat it on the tray between them.

"I am really anxious to hear how this affected your roll as a Death Eater in Volde…" Harry started.

"No." Bellatrix said abruptly, "We arent going to begin that way; I am not going to divulge any of the activities that occurred while I was in the service of the Dark Lord."

"Sorry, then let's begin." Harry said pressing the recording button on the recorder.

Bellatrix reached for her bedside lamp, at once to room was illumined by a soft white light. Harry could see the ex-Death Eater more clearly, her wild mane of curly hair, her dark eyes, sharp cheek bones, and like Sirius, her features once held vestiges of great good looks, but something, perhaps the years she spent with Voldemort had taken its toll on her appearance. He could see the purplish bruises on her face and his eyes trailed down to her bare left forearm where the Dark Mark should have been. She could sense the worry in his gaze and looked up at him, liquid obsidian against blue. She looked up at him and said truthfully, confidentially;

"Believe me, I won't kill you. I want to get this out, I need to put that bastard in his place, that is more important to me than you know."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. The corners of Bellatrix's plump lips curled into a slightly mocking smile.

"Just start the damn thing already for fuck's sake." She hissed.

Harry jumped and pressed the button to make sure it was recording.

"Harry Potter, interviewing Bellatrix Lestrange regarding the domestic abuse by her husband Rodolphus Lestrange." Harry said into the recorder.

"Please, just start from the beginning. Anything that may help make this case more solid." Harry said.

"The Black Family is one of the oldest and purest Wizarding families in our world." Bellatrix started.

Harry didn't respond, so she went on;

"My father wanted to make sure his three daughters were married to the richest and most well connected Pure-Blood men. All marriages are arranged whether or not you want it. Pure-Bloods do not marry for love. Unlike Narcissa I did not want to be shackled down by marriage, I didn't want to be a stay at home wife, or a baby factory. I was bigger than all of that, I wanted more than that. I never wanted Rodolphus. We went to school and were in the same house, the same year, everything. He was part of a very old and noble family in France. I never liked him, he was just like me, and I can't stand people who are like me. Over time we started to get along better over out Hogwart's years. However, violence was always a part of him, but it started to become more than just punching Lucius in the mouth for making a pass at me, he started to become more controlling and demanding, and we weren't even a couple." Bellatrix explained.

"So it started early then?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, when the term ended and we went our separate ways, Narcissa's husband had already been chosen, by that time Andromeda had run off of that Mudblood, Tonks. My husband was the last to be chosen. But Narcissa had let slip that Rodolphus and I were spending a lot of time together while we were at school, my father assumed, which his assumptions were correct, that Rodolphus and I were in a sexual relationship. We were friends with benefits, but that is all we were. That is all that we wanted to be. Of course I never admitted that we had crossed that line, but my father didn't believe it, and we were married 6 months later." Bellatrix continued.

"He decided that no woman could be 'just' friends with a man without something going on behind closed doors? That seems a little extreme." Harry said.

Bellatrix grinned, and raised her eyes brows.

"You don't know Cygnus Black. He was a very well respected and feared man. He wasn't mean, just protective of his family. Honor and respect were what mattered to him; he felt that no matter what, you had to bring honor first, self second. You had to respect your family, and you had to respect yourself. Well naturally I had no self respect and I didn't care what anyone thought about me. I drank and smoked, I was promiscuous, a very rebellious teenager. I didn't care about honoring him because he didn't care about us, just about his reputation." Bellatrix continued.

She paused, Harry said nothing, and he just continued to stare at Bellatrix with unbridled fascination.

"Once Narcissa had let it slip, naturally my mother, Druella over reacted and was convinced that my virtue was gone, and that I had to be married to the man who took it. I couldn't tell her that my virtue was taken by a woman. She will not be named. She yelled and ranted, saying that I shamed the name of Black and that I was nothing more than a common whore. I tried to argue my case and say that I wasn't sleeping with him. I mean I was, but it wasn't on a very regular basis, for fuck's sake, but I wasn't about to admit that, and naturally when I had anything to say no one sodding listened. So as I said before, in a matter of 6 months, we were married. I was now a part of the Lestrange family. Rod and I kept it casual, we didn't act married. But he was even more controlling now, saying that I was his property and that I had to obey him. Well let's just say a swift kick to the groin put him in his place real quick. But he somehow saw through me, and he knew that I really wanted to be by his side, I mean I would be lying if I said he wasn't good looking. But there was more to him than looks, but I didn't like to be in a cage, and he put me in one. Every time I rebelled, I was punished." Bellatrix said.

"Punished? How?" He asked.

"He would hit me, rape me, get some of his friends to bind and torture me. Force me to drink sleeping potions that would make me out of it so he could have his way with me. He got off on my vulnerability, and he used it to his advantage. He would tell me that he was sorry, but of course it was a lie. It always happened again." Bellatrix replied.

"And you didn't fight back?" Harry asked.

"Now don't tell me that you are feeling sorry for big, bad Bellatrix." Bellatrix replied in mock baby voice.

"No, I just don't see how you, you of all people were treated that way, I mean you are…tough, I have seen you fight, you weren't afraid of anything." Harry said.

"Azkaban changes a person. This all happened before Azkaban." Bellatrix said, but did not elaborate.

"Go on, before Azkaban." Harry said.

"I had isolated myself from my family. Narcissa was the only one who could see through the façade, she knew that something was wrong with me, but I never told her, because I had to protect her. And I had to protect her family, if she knew, then they would all suffer, I mean Narcissa is an exceptionally good witch, much like myself, but she isn't mentally strong, and Rod would have broken her in a heart beat. I was always faithful to him, though I know he wasn't with me and well I had finally had it with him, and I cheated. For the first and only time in 30 years I cheated. And the result of that is the reason I am in here talking to you. I had to be punished and that resulted in the murder of my child. He beat me and left me for dead, and now he should be punished." Bellatrix finished.

Harry stared at her. The most ruthless Death Eater, one of two woman branded with the Dark Mark, the one person next to Voldemort that Harry feared, that the whole of the Wizarding world feared was sitting here, utterly defeated and vulnerable. She had just divulged the secrets of her past to him and she was determined for once, to see something such as murder a deed that could not go unpunished. Harry stopped the recording and reached for it, but Bellatrix placed her hand on his. He was surprised to find that it was warm and comforting, not cold and foreboding. She stared at him and half quizzical smile on her face.

"Please, please don't let anyone but you hear this tape. If you can avoid it, I can't have the world thinking that I am weak, after all I have a new reputation to uphold, and I have to with Cissy, salvage what is left of the Black Family name." She said her voice barely above a whisper.

He looked up into the now soft face of Bellatrix Lestrange, a single tear seeped from underneath her closed eyelids. All the resentment, anger, and fear that he felt for her had dissolved in the wake of her silent tears that were now falling down her pale cheeks. She opened her eyes and met his, he was lost in her eloquently, painfully, tormented face. He could see that she actually felt guilty for what she had done, not just to her husband, but to the Wizarding world in its entirety. Seeing that she actually had a heart beneath her chest was a comforting thought to the young man. She removed her hand from his and he stood, putting the recorder back in his jacket.

"Off the record, is this why you were mad and horrific when you were in the service of Voldemort?" Harry asked abruptly.

"Years of suffering horrific and unspeakable tortures at the hands of my parents, and torture administered by my husband does numb the mind. It forces you to forget who you are and how strong you can be. Not to mention 15 years in Azkaban does take every ounce of sanity you have. I wasn't mad as a hatter my whole life Mr. Potter. I am what the men in my life have made me. I am free of the Dark Lord, as you can see, I am starting over. We are all starting over." Bellatrix replied.

Harry smiled, he seemed satisfied with the information she had just given him.

"I will let you know after I make the arrest. And once the case is ready I will contact you with the details of the trial. Thank you for everything." Harry said.

"Thank you. I will be at Malfoy Manor, you may contact me there." Bellatrix replied.

Harry nodded and turned to leave the room, closing the door behind him. Harry left the hospital without another word to anyone, he figured he would try to see Ginny another time, he had work to do. 15 minutes later he was in his office sitting at his desk. Ron had joined him and the two of them listened to both of the interviews.

"I can't believe she talked to you mate." Ron said with an exasperated look on his face.

"Me neither, I was shaking the whole time. I'm not sure what this means, but she was different." Harry said.

"How so?" Ron asked.

"Her eyes were softer; they had color to them, emotion. I mean her face was anguished. She was really having some kind of internal battle of some sort. And everything she said was true, even about Voldemort. She wasn't lying." Harry said.

"You used Legilimency?" Ron asked an incredulous look on his face.

"Didn't have to Ron, it was written all over her face." Harry replied simply.

"You know what this means right?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head in understanding.

"We have to arrest him." Harry said.

"I have no idea where the Lestrange Manor is, do you?" Ron asked.

"No, but I bet I know someone who does." Harry replied standing.

"Who?" Ron asked confused.

"Tonks." Harry replied.

Ron nodded and the two men left the office to find Tonks. They didn't have to look far, the second they walked out of their office, they saw the violet haired woman talking to the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Tonks!" Harry said.

"What's up guys?" Tonks said cheerfully.

"We need your assistance with a case." Harry said.

Tonks looked at them brow furrowed.

"Okay, what's the deal? What is going on?" Tonks asked suddenly serious.

"I will leave you to it. Goodnight you guys." Kingsley said taking his leave.

They all waved and went back to their conversation.

"It is a little sensitive, come back into the office and we will explain." Harry said leading Tonks back into their office.

Once they reached the office, Ron closed the door behind them. Then Harry went into full flow about the interview with Narcissa and Bellatrix, Tonks's face was impassive and unreadable through out the entire story. Once Harry finished Tonks had sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you want me to help you arrest my uncle because he beat the shit out of my aunt?" Tonks asked calmly.

"Yes, only we don't know where the Lestrange Manor is, so we thought you could help us. Not to mention, you are much more skillful than we are, and it would help to have a senior Auror on our team." Harry replied.

"You know, flattery will get you no where Harry." Tonks said grinning.

"Well will you help us?" Ron asked.

"Of course, but stay out of my way, Rodolphus is no push over. Though I would be way more worried if it was actually Bellatrix we were arresting. But since it's not, we won't have any trouble." Tonks said getting to her feet.

"Alright so where are we going?" Ron asked as they left the office.

"France." Tonks replied simply.

Harry and Ron both stopped, Tonks looked back at the two men and rolled her eyes.

"What?" Tonks asked.

"I didn't know they lived in France." Harry replied.

"Yes, the name Lestrange is French." Tonks said.

"Oh." They replied in unison.

They kept walking until they were outside the Ministry. They went into a nearby alley way that was empty and turned on the spot and vanished.


	8. Chapter 8: What the Night Knows

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: Ginny returns home to a bug suprise. And we find out something new about her as well. Hermione is conflicted about the proper names to call Narcissa and Bellatrix. As always read and review, no haters. This chapter contains swearing.

Chapter Eight: What the Night Knows

Exhausted Ginny changed out of her scrubs and jumped into the shower. It had been a long day and she wanted to get home to Hermione as quickly as she could. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen Hermione since Bellatrix was brought in, with this thought she quickly washed and rinsed her body. Dressed in her sweats and coat she grabbed her bag and disaparated to the flat she shared with Hermione, she pulled out her key, unlocked the door and went inside to find the house bare, and Hermione was no where in sight. She ran into the bedroom to find that all of Hermione's clothes were gone from her closet, and that there was a small envelope on her pillow. She picked it up and with trembling hands opened it. A silver diamond ring and the key to the apartment fell into her out stretched hand. Ginny's legs buckled and she fell onto the bed, sobbing. Ginny knew what this meant, Hermione had found out. Ginny deduced that Hermione had found out because of them being in her office earlier that day. Hermione knew, this was a solid fact. She wasted no time getting her things and leaving. The one thing that Hermione didn't know was that she was pregnant with Harry's baby.

She knew that the hormonal changes her body was experiencing due to the pregnancy. That was the reason she had exploded on Hermione earlier that day. Ginny knew that what she had said to Hermione was wrong and very insensitive, and she didn't mean it. Tears fell from Ginny's eyes again. Hermione was gone and she was never coming back. Deciding that she didn't feel well enough to go back to work, she called to say that she was taking a few weeks off. She packed her duffle bag and left for the Burrow.

The next morning Hermione awoke, dressed for work and drove the two hours to the hospital. She went through her rounds checking on various patients, she figured she would save Bellatrix for after lunch. She wasn't at all concerned that she hadn't seen Ginny yet and went about her usual lunch routine.

"Rumor has it that she took a vacation. But if you ask me, she ran off that that Potter guy; you know the one who was here interviewing Madame Lestrange." A woman said from the table next to Hermione.

She stopped eating, her fork halfway to her mouth. It was true then, she really did leave with Harry. She figured that it would spread fast that Bellatrix Lestrange was in St. Mungo's; luckily no one was upset about it. She continued to eat, focusing intently on the rest of the conversation. No one bothered to keep their voices down around her, no one at the Hospital except for Luna and Neville knew about their relationship. It was widely known that they were good friends, but Hermione refused to comment on the situation, saying that it wasn't anyone's business and that she'd turn up when she felt the time was right. After lunch she made her way up to the 5th floor to see Bellatrix.

"Afternoon Dr. Granger." Bellatrix said, her back to the door as she gazed at the window.

"After noon Mrs. Lestrange." She replied picking up her chart.

"Do you mind if I check your vitals?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all." Bellatrix replied walking back over to the younger woman, and sitting on the edge of her bed.

Hermione checked her vitals and then requested that she lay back on the bed.

"I need to examine your ribs." Hermione said.

Bellatrix nodded and took a shallow breath. Hermione pressed gently on her torso and Bellatrix flinched.

" Of course it has only been a couple of days, so they will be tender. I can give you something more for the pain if you would like?" Hermione asked.

"No, the red head gave it to me before I fell asleep. So I will take it then." Bellatrix replied.

Hermione stiffened at the sound of Ginny's name; this didn't go unnoticed by Bellatrix who was examining the brunette with benign interest.

"You and the red head are involved aren't you?" Bellatrix asked.

Hermione didn't answer. Obviously, like her sister, Bellatrix was very good at reading people.

"Well?" Bellatrix pressed.

"Ginny, her name is Ginny, and yes we have been in a relationship for almost 7 years. But yesterday my suspicions of her cheating were confirmed, so I suspect that she has figured out that it is over between us. Now she can be happy with Harry." Hermione spat.

She was shaking, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She wouldn't lose face in front of Bellatrix; she suppressed the tears that had threatened to fall all day.

"Have you told her any of this?" Bellatrix asked.

"I moved out, I think that should be enough." Hermione replied curtly.

"No need to get your knickers in a twist, I was merely curious." Bellatrix said shrugging.

Hermione slammed the clipboard down on the tray between them. She was angry, furious. She was angry that Ginny didn't have the guts to inform her or let her go before this happened. Angry at the fact that Bellatrix was getting under her skin in a good way, she was just so angry. She wanted to run away and never come back.

"I am done trying to work things out with her. We have been in a relationship for almost 7 years, she knows me inside and out. We haven't had sex in a year and before then it was just automatic. Like the first three were like a dream it was wonderful, then everything started to change. And now I refuse to try anymore, so I am done trying to figure out what is going on in her head. Talking to her didn't help; pouring my heart out didn't help. So leaving is the only other thing that I haven't tried. And I think that this time it will make her see. Not that it makes a damn bit of difference, because this time I'm a little bit stronger." Hermione explained.

Bellatrix said nothing; she just continued to stare at the brunette. Hermione shook her head and picked up the clipboard.

"I want to keep you for about a week. Just to manage your pain. I think that in a week or so, I can give you a potion to help the mending of your bones. Also to make sure that the bleeding is under control." Hermione said putting the chart down.

"It's not like I have anywhere else to go. Cissy will need to be told. Where is she anyways?" Bellatrix asked.

"The front desk said she went home to change, that she should be back later. I will call Mrs. Malfoy when I leave here so she is kept in the loop. She has a phone right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. So 'Mrs. Malfoy' it now huh?" Bellatrix asked raising a raven eyebrow.

"I deemed it prudent to call her by her rightful name." Hermione replied.

"You're not un worthy to call her by her first name." Bellatrix said.

"Oh yeah? You really think so? So this isn't proof of my unworthiness?" Hermione asked hotly, pulling up her sleeve to reveal the word Mudblood that had been carved into her right arm by the very witch that was sitting in front of her.

Bellatrix swallowed audibly, she hadn't thought about that in years. A wave of nausea hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I have tried everything I could think of to make it go away, but it wouldn't. It bled for an entire year." Hermione said her voice was heated and barely above a whisper.

"I…there isn't a way to remove it…at least not that I know of…I am sorry Dr. Granger." Bellatrix said, tears laced her low voice.

Hermione looked up into the once cold face of Bellatrix Lestrange. She saw nothing put pain and remorse in her once cold, hard eyes. Tears were threatening to fall from those eyes, and it broke Hermione's heart. She could tell that this remorse was genuine.

"Don't worry about it; I have put it behind me. I forgave you a long time ago. Because I know that at some point you would see the error of you ways. And it looks like you have; I mean you helped our side in the War." Hermione said.

"I can see why my sister likes you." Bellatrix said.

"Oh?" Hermione asked raising a chestnut eyebrow.

"You have suffered and endured horrific and horrible treatment at my hands, and others. Dealt with magic and life issues that most people at your age couldn't even imagine. And you have the ability to forgive and move on, to see the good in others." Bellatrix explained.

"I am not a person to be admired really. I mean I spent all my time studying, I never let myself indulge and I was always the voice of reason." Hermione said.

"If my sister likes you, trust me, there is someone worth getting to know within you. I guess I can't complain, she is never wrong when it comes to seeing the good in someone." Bellatrix said.

"Perhaps her faith is misplaced." Hermione said.

"It isn't, trust me." Bellatrix said simply.

"I hope you're right." Hermione sighed.

"You are a good person Hermione. I can tell by the way you do things, the way you carry yourself. You put aside your hatred and fear to help me and my family. You are a selfless person, and that is a very admirable quality." Bellatrix said.

Hermione didn't know what to think about the words Bellatrix was saying. This ruthless woman who had killed and tortured was telling her that she was a good person, and that she was an admirable person. This was all too much for Hermione to process.

"I need to make my rounds, get some rest and I will be back to check on you later." Hermione said leaving the room.

Hermione went down the hall to her office, as she rounded the corner she saw Ginny standing there, tears running down her face. Hermione said nothing she just walked right past Ginny and shut her office door behind her. A few moments later Ginny had entered the office, Hermione didn't look up as she moved to stand in front of the desk.

"I thought you were on vacation?" Hermione spat as she looked up at Ginny.

The pure hurt and anger in Hermione's eyes broke Ginny's heart. Never before had she seen the brunette so broken.

"I had to tie up a lose end before I uprooted myself." Ginny said scathingly.

Hermione knew what she meant by this. Unlike she, who had just moved out with out so much as a warning or a word, she was giving Hermione some information. Ginny placed the envelope, which Hermione had not noticed before on the desk, Hermione took it gingerly in her hands and read the contents. At once her temper flared and she got to her feet and shoved the papers back into Ginny's chest. Ginny staggered and looked up into the livid and sad face of her former partner.

"Get the fuck out of my office." Hermione said in a low and deadly voice.

"Hermione…" Ginny started.

"Don't, I don't want to hear it Ginny. I just need some time. Get out. Get the fuck out of my hospital." Hermione said, even more dangerously.

Ginny could see that Hermione was shaking with rage, never before had she seen so much anger coming from one person. And the worst part was, Ginny knew that she was the cause of all the pain. She had never seen or heard Hermione say a bad word in her life. Without another word or glance back Ginny left the office. Hermione sat down at her desk and closed her eyes, trying to master herself. She still had patients who needed her, and she had to have a clear head. She picked up the phone and dialed Narcissa.

"Malfoy Residence." A stern male voice answered.

"This is Dr. Granger calling for Madame Malfoy." Hermione replied in a business like tone.

"She has been expecting you; I will get her, hold on a moment." Lucius said, his tone softening.

"Dr. Granger." A soft, musical, female voice answered.

Hermione couldn't explain it, but there was something calming in the older woman's voice. Something that told her that everything was going to be alright.

"Madame, I am calling to inform you that I wish to keep Madame Lestrange for about a week so I can manage her pain and keep an eye the bleeding. She is making excellent progress." Hermione said.

"That is good news, thank you for informing me. I should be back up there later this afternoon to visit her." Narcissa said, relief evident in her voice.

"Not a problem." Hermione said.

There was a short pause.

"Is something wrong?" Narcissa asked in a mothering tone.

"I'm dealing with a lot right now. I am having a difficult time keeping things straight." Hermione replied, and suddenly her voice sounded tired and hoarse.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Narcissa asked.

"Not over the phone. How about dinner at my house tonight? I will give you the address." Hermione replied almost desperately.

Hermione gave her the address and the time to be there, she hung up the phone feeling slightly apprehensive. She had never formally met Narcissa, except for when she had brought in Bellatrix, let alone talked to her for more than 15 minutes. She shook her head and left her office to complete her rounds.

Narcissa's hands shook as she buttoned up her jeans. Her meeting later with Hermione was blocking out all other thoughts. She had never really formally talked to the young woman besides when she called about Bellatrix.

"She is old enough to be my daughter." Narcissa thought to herself as she picked out a simple blouse and a black skirt and put them on.

She picked up her coat and purse and walked down stairs into the kitchen.

"I am going to see Bellatrix. And tonight I am joining Dr. Granger for dinner." Narcissa informed her husband.

"Are you coming home?" He asked.

"I don't know yet." She replied.

Lucius smiled at his wife. He knew that she like him, had needs that the other couldn't fulfill. And that Narcissa was most likely not coming home tonight.

"Well I will be leaving for France tonight; I am not sure when I will be back." He said returning to his paper.

"I will see you when you return then." She said.

She left the kitchen without another word and got into her sleek, black Mercedes and drove to the hospital.

"What has your knickers in a twist?" Bellatrix asked as her sister entered the room.

"I am having dinner with Dr. Granger." Narcissa said pacing the room.

Bellatrix watched her sister with an amused look on her face. She chuckled softly and this made Narcissa stop pacing and glare at her older sister.

"What is so bloody amusing? Care to enlighten me?" Narcissa asked irritated.

"It's just your so cute when you're sexually frustrated." Bellatrix replied laughing.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Narcissa asked.

"Watch your mouth Cissy. Such a dirty mouth you have acquired. I don't know what has gotten into you." Bellatrix said sarcastically.

"You know perfectly well why I am nervous Bella." Narcissa said softly.

"Because you know that you will end up fucking her." Bellatrix replied simply.

"Must you be so vulgar all the time Bella?" Narcissa asked with hint of a smile in her question.

"You know you like it when I talk dirty to you Cissy." Bellatrix said with all the innocence she could muster.

Narcissa laughed, she hadn't laughed so hard in years. She was happy to see her sister so content and at ease, even if her current predicament was less than glamorous. Narcissa had left to the restroom by the time that Hermione had come back to make her last visit of the night.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"Like I have been run over by a Hippogriff, otherwise I am alright." Bellatrix replied.

"I will give you some more pain meds, this should help you sleep." Hermione said injecting the morphine into the IV.

Bellatrix sighed contently and smiled at Hermione, she had the same nervousness about her that Narcissa did. She chuckled softly and placed a hand on Hermione's.

"Don't be nervous, just be yourself and you will be fine." Bellatrix said.

"I hope so….thank you Mrs. Lestrange." Hermione said.

Bellatrix smiled and Hermione left the room, closing the door behind her. Bellatrix couldn't help at feel a little pang of jealousy that Narcissa was having dinner with Hermione. But she knew that eventually she would have the brunette at some point, so that didn't concern her just then. She rolled into her side, wincing a little at the pain in her ribs, and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: A Failed Refrain

Disclaimer:Still owns nothing.

Author's note: So I know I am making Hermione out to be some kind of Harlot, but in all honesty she just needs to let lose. Sorry to disapoint yall. But Hermione is just doing what she wants right now, for her and no one else. And I know Ginny seems like she is an insensitive biotch, but I do believe that she and Harry belong together in some way or another. I added some French in here, and I believe I translated it corectly, if I didnt, please forgive me. Please read and review. No haters or un called for absolute rudness.

Contains: Explicit lesbian sex, swearing and tears. Dont read if it offends.

Chapter Nine: A Failed Refrain

Hermione arrived home in just enough time to take a shower before Narcissa got there. She had no idea what to make, she figured that Narcissa was used to food cooked by House Elves, and being waited on. She didn't have time to decide however, just then the door bell rang.

"Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said stepping aside to allow Narcissa to enter into the hall way.

"Narcissa." Narcissa corrected Hermione as she stepped inside the door.

"Here I guessed red." Narcissa said taking off her coat and handing Hermione a bottle of wine.

Hermione studied the bottle in her hands; her eyes grew wide at the name on the label. Narcissa smiled and moved into the sitting room.

"Don't worry; I didn't spend any money on it. It has been in my wine cellar for 15 years." Narcissa said in response to Hermione's incredulous gaze.

Hermione nodded and walked into the kitchen, she reached up into the cabinet and pulled down to wine glasses, and she uncorked the bottle and poured the blood red wine in the glasses and carried them back into the sitting room. Narcissa was walking around the living room examining the art work that was displayed on the walls.

"Take off your shoes, stay a while." Hermione said handing the blonde a glass of wine.

Narcissa took it with a word of thanks and Hermione invited her to sit on the sofa. She sat and Hermione followed, pulling her legs under her. Narcissa took a slow, sip of her wine surveying Hermione from over the rim of her wine glass. Hermione half drained her glass and sat it on the table in front of her.

"What's on your mind?" Narcissa asked cautiously.

"I didn't know what to make for dinner, so I just thought we could wing it, and call for take out." Hermione replied.

"Dinner can wait." Narcissa said concerned.

Hermione quavered under the soft and concerned look that Narcissa was giving her. She blinked back her tears; she couldn't lose face in front of Narcissa.

"Ginny came to see me today…I knew something had been going on with her…I mean for the past 2 years we barely slept with one another. I mean I know she get's busy during the training season. But she had grown very distant from me. I guess I never expected things to get so out of control." Hermione said.

"Sometimes we don't see what is right in front of us until it walks away from us. Well you can always work it out with her can't you? I mean any relationship that could be saved, should be." Narcissa said wisely.

"Oh, no, I don't think this can be saved." Hermione said taking her wine glass and draining it.

"And why not?" Narcissa asked stubbornly.

"She is pregnant." Hermione replied.

Narcissa was shocked by this sudden piece of information.

"I knew she had been cheating on me…I mean I wasn't sure, but I had a feeling. It became even more apparent when she hadn't touched me for more than a year. I had ways of curbing the urges, but none of them were enough, I wanted her, and I tried to be with her, but sometimes she would reject me. I knew some thing was off yesterday, and it was confirmed when I heard her with Harry in my office. They were fucking on my desk. So I did the only thing I could to protect myself, I went back to our flat, and packed and left. I never expected this from her. I don't even want to know why she did it. I have just felt so lost these past few years. It's all a bit overwhelming." Hermione explained, tears straining against her eyes.

"Affairs can often lead to things like this. You did the only thing that you knew how. She made her choice when she started seeing him behind your back. And now that she is having his baby, then there can be nothing else between you until you can forgive yourself and forgive her. Judging by what you have told me, you have been preparing yourself to let go. You are ready to let go." Narcissa said.

"I mean I had been giving it a serious amount of thought for the past 6 months. Our lives were going in different directions, and I think she just felt trapped and she needed to break free to see what she really wanted. I knew what I wanted; I wanted her in my arms every night. And I had her, I had what I wanted. But I guess I wasn't enough." Hermione explained.

"I see." Narcissa replied finishing her wine and placing her empty wine glass next to Hermione's on the table.

"Would you like some more wine?" Hermione asked getting to her feet.

"No thank you, I'm fine." Narcissa replied smiling.

"Do you mind if I do?" Hermione asked.

"No, not at all." Narcissa replied.

Hermione poured herself some more wine and downed the glass in one, refilling her glass she sat back down and stared at the wine in the glass, she was so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed Narcissa had placed a hand on her thigh.

"If you're hungry we can order now." Hermione said snapping herself back to the present.

Narcissa's hand was warm on her thigh and she could help at notice that a small pang of lust was forming between her legs. She supposed it was the wine, but she could see the tenderness in Narcissa's eyes and realized that Narcissa was going to be there to pick up the pieces in any way that she could.

"As I said, dinner can wait; you look like you just need to talk." Narcissa said sympathetically.

Hermione's eyes flooded with tears and she moved forward, falling into Narcissa's arms. Her tears soaking through the fabric of the older woman's blouse. Narcissa ran her perfectly manicured nails through Hermione's bushy hair, and she was reminded of how her sister Andromeda would hold her when she cried her first year at Hogwarts. Her own eyes flooded with tears and Hermione began to sob harder, Narcissa held Hermione tighter to her chest. After a few minutes, or an hour, Narcissa didn't know, Hermione had stopped crying.

"You should go lie down; you have had a rough couple of days." Narcissa said breaking the comfortable silence.

"I can't sleep. I haven't slept well in years." Hermione said.

Narcissa looked at her with a rather affectionate smile on her lips.

"At least try." Narcissa pleaded, helping Hermione to her feet.

Hermione led the way to the bedroom, leaving Narcissa at the door way she climbed into her bed and pulled the covers over her still clothed body. Narcissa stood rooted to the spot, staring at Hermione.

"Come and lay with me." Hermione said.

"I don't trust myself." Narcissa said.

Hermione knew what she meant by this. There was the issue of being emotionally vulnerable at this time and Narcissa didn't want to take advantage of that. She didn't want to drag the blonde into her inferno of self battering either. Not to mention the fact that she was hot and bothered by this meeting and closeness to Narcissa. Narcissa could sense this because she was also hot too.

"I trust you." Hermione said.

Narcissa sighed and left the door way and climbed into bed next to Hermione. The brunette instantly snuggled into Narcissa's arms and with in minutes she was asleep. A little while later, Narcissa lay awake listening to the slow deep breathing of Hermione when the phone rang. She eyes it nervously hopping that it wouldn't wake up Hermione, but it went straight to the answering machine. She suddenly heard Harry's voice as clearly as if he was standing in the room with them.

_"__Hermione __its __Harry.__I __just __wanted __to __inform __you __that __we __made __the __arrest, __and __he __has __been __admitted __in to __the __psychotic __ward __at __Azkaban __to __a wait __trial. __I __will __need __you __to __appear __in __court __a long __with __Mrs.__Lestrange __and __Mrs.__Malfoy. __I __am __confident __that __with __the __testimony __of __all __of __you __he __will __be __in __Azkaban __for __a __long __time.__I __will __call __you __in __a __few __days __when__I __know __more __about __the __trial. __Talk __to __you __later.__" _Harry's voice said.

There was a beep and Harry's voice had disappeared. Narcissa considered this strange machine for a moment. After the war she and Lucius had integrated several everyday Muggle things into their lives now. The phone was dead useful but the answering machine was new. Narcissa made a mental note to ask Hermione how it worked later. Narcissa was curious about the events that had led up to Hermione's minor breakdown and decided that she would do a little more investigating.

"Legilimens." Narcissa whispered.

She closed her eyes and was pulled into a whirlwind of memories from the past few days. The one earlier that day about the discovery and confession of the pregnancy really made her heart ache, she could see the pain on both of the women's faces and the anger and pain in Hermione's. Then she went a little deeper to something that intrigued her. Hermione was currently moaning softly, and there was a very intimate and erotic fantasy playing in Hermione's mind. Narcissa was dragged back to reality by the feeling of soft kisses being placed on her neck, and her name coming out in a faint whisper from Hermione's lips. Narcissa moaned softly, her body relaxing more into the younger woman's body. Hermione's eyes fluttered open and met the pale blue eyes of Narcissa Malfoy. And in that instant Narcissa understood what Hermione wanted, no, what she needed. But there was also reluctance there and further probing of the younger woman's mind told her what it was.

"Don't worry about Bella, she will understand." Narcissa said.

Dropping all pretenses, Hermione pressed her lips against Narcissa's. A moan escaped the blonde's mouth as Hermione moved her hands down her back, and before they realized it, Hermione's legs were wrapped around her torso.

"I…want you…" Hermione moaned breaking the kiss,

"Are you sure this isn't the wine talking?" Narcissa asked smiling.

"It's not the wine." Hermione replied.

Narcissa began to kiss down Hermione's neck, forcing soft moans to escape her lips and in one motion Narcissa had straddled Hermione's hips, looking down into lust filled eyes.

"Are you sure?" Narcissa asked.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life." Hermione replied.

Narcissa smiled and moved her lips against Hermione's. After a few moments Hermione broke the kiss.

"Do you mind if…I am in charge? It's just that…Ginny never let me be in charge…and I would like to be for once…" Hermione asked awkwardly.

Narcissa smiled and rolled onto her back, switching places with Hermione. Narcissa was anxious to see how good she would be, her core was already aching to be touched. Hermione moved her hands down Narcissa's body, unbuttoning the buttons on Narcissa's blouse as she did so. She gently removed the fabric from the older woman's body. She was surprised to see a skimpy, black bra covering her generous cleavage, and couldn't stop herself from moaning as she kissed between them. Narcissa moaned and clutched at Hermione's hair, pushing her gently into her chest. Hermione moved her arm around and under Narcissa's back, lifting her up so that she could unhook Narcissa's bra. The offending garment was removed slowly allowing her creamy breasts to fall free of their confines into Hermione's open mouth. She rolled an erect nipple between her teeth and was surprised when she heard Narcissa moan so loudly that it made Hermione jump. She pushed Narcissa back down on the bed, softly kneading the other breast. Narcissa moved her hands down to the hem of Hermione's shirt, pulling it up and over her head, and unclasped her bra with such expert precision that Hermione hadn't even noticed that she was completely topless until she felt wet, warm lips kissing her breasts. Narcissa brought her lips to Hermione's neck as she pulled back the light brown hair, exposing her throat. Hermione swallowed hard, almost afraid of what Narcissa was going to do, but Narcissa's kisses were gentle and sensual.

Hermione had never been kissed and touched the way Narcissa was kissing and touching her. She ran her piano fingers expertly across Hermione's burning flesh, playing the notes of her desire that were radiating from her body. Hermione brought her lips to Narcissa's again and gently moved her hand across Narcissa's breasts.

"Oh…god…Hermione." Narcissa moaned as Hermione lightly pinched a nipple and index finger.

Hermione removed her lips from Narcissa's and began to kiss down her neck and moved her hands down the blonde's toned abdomen, running her fingers over the faint stretch marks below her bellybutton. Then a strange thought occurred to her.

_"__She __is __old __enough __to __be __my __mother.__" _Hermione thought to herself.

She quickly shook the thought from her head and resumed kissing down Narcissa's neck and collar bone; she gently sucked on an erect nipple. She moved her lips from Narcissa's nipple down her chest and abdomen; it was then that she noticed an elegantly scripted tattoo spanning the length of her ribcage.

"Toujours Pur?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

"The Black Family motto." Narcissa answered in response to Hermione's questioning gaze.

"Always Pure." Hermione said softly.

"Always." Narcissa said closing her eyes and arching into Hermione's touch.

Narcissa's body arched into Hermione's hands as she slowly unbuttoned and removed Narcissa's jeans and underwear. Hermione stood and removed the rest of her clothing as well, as a reflex Narcissa closed her legs only to have Hermione gently move them apart, exposing the pale, blonde hair that was glistening with her arousal. Hermione kissed up Narcissa's creamy thighs leaving a trail of white hot fire in their wake. Narcissa let out a low moan as she felt the brunette's hot breath against her core.

"S'ilvous plait me baiser." Narcissa moaned in French.

Hermione smiled and moved up to capture Narcissa's lips once more.

"Je vais te lecher jusqu'a ce que vous venez dans ma bouche un millie de fois." Hermione whispered against Narcissa's lips.

The sound of those words almost made Narcissa cum on the spot. Hermione moved her lips back down to Narcissa's core and gave a long lick up Narcissa's wet slit. Narcissa jerked and moaned loudly, and her clit throbbed painfully. A warm whisper of breath caressed the blonde's clit sending a ripple of pleasure through her body. She moved her hips forward silently asking for more, and Hermione happily obliged. She parted the slick folds of Narcissa's sex, inserting her tongue and moving it in and out. Narcissa moaned loudly as Hermione picked up pace, adding three fingers along side her tongue.

"Holy…fuck!...Hermione!" Narcissa all but screamed as she felt Hermione pump her fingers in and out of her throbbing cunt.

Hermione removed her mouth from Narcissa's clit and kissed back up her body, finally capturing her lips in an intense kiss that made Narcissa fall over the edge into complete ecstasy. She could taste herself on Hermione's tongue as she sucked on it.

"Narcissa….Cissa…." Hermione moaned as she pushed her fingers in harder and faster.

Pleasuring Narcissa was becoming too much for her, so she snaked her hand between their hot bodies and began to stroke her own clit. She gasped as she felt the warm fluid coat her fingers, and run down her arm. Narcissa realized that Hermione was getting a little less attention than she wanted so without any further hesitation she moved one of her hands down between them and plunged two fingers inside Hermione.

"Fuck! Narcissa!" Hermione gasped as she felt Narcissa's fingers fill her core.

"You're…so tight…ahnnn…fuck…harder Hermione!" Narcissa said.

Hermione moved her fingers harder; Narcissa bucked her hips wildly against the younger witch's palm forcing a groan to escape her lips. Hermione's brain was surging, racing, she couldn't think straight. The feel of Narcissa's breasts against hers and the feel of her fingers inside of her made her tremble with ecstasy.

"Hermione….I'm cumming...ahhhhhhhh Hermione!" Narcissa moaned loudly.

Hermione could feel Narcissa's cunt clench around her fingers and her ambrosia squirt out and soak the sheets all the way to the mattress. Hermione couldn't believe that she had made someone squirt; this was defiantly something new to her. Of course being the book worm that she was, she loved to be informed, but hated to be inexperienced. This was something that was she wasn't expecting.

"Fuck…Cissa…" Hermione moaned as Narcissa moved her fingers deeper inside the younger witch.

"Cum for me Hermione…I want to hear you cum…" Narcissa rasped huskily in Hermione's ear.

Hermione pulled her fingers out of Narcissa and sat up ridding her hand, crying out in sheer pleasure as she came down Narcissa's arm. She let out one last moan, shuddered and fell off Narcissa's hand and lay down beside the slightly sweaty blonde.

A comfortable silence passed between the two witches as they basked in the afterglow of the most intense orgasm either of them had ever had. Hermione sighed and snuggled into the older witch and fell asleep against her chest. Narcissa smiled and pulled the blanket up to cover them and fell into the most comforting sleep she had ever had in her life.


	10. Chapter 10: Afterglow

Disclaimer: Still owns nothing.

Author's note: I dont have much to comment on in this chapter, except that we kind of get to see a little bit into Narcissa's life. Again read and review, no haters please.

Contains: Lesbian sex, swearing and more crying.

Chapter ten: Afterglow

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling more rested than she had felt in the last 6 years. Nightmares of the war had plagued her dreams and forced her to wake up screaming and sweating, but somehow laying here with Narcissa made all that go away, even if her sister was the one who she had nightmares about daily.

She considered Narcissa for a few moments, studying her features. She was the total opposite of her sister Bellatrix. Bellatrix had dark, wild hair, heavily lidded eyes, sharp facial features, and dark, cold eyes that could strike fear into the bravest person on earth. Narcissa had platinum blonde hair and a pale complexion, with electric blue eyes that could see into your soul and draw out the deepest desires of your heart. She carried herself with regal grace much like Bellatrix, but she didn't have that aura of arrogance surrounding her.

Hermione sighed and smiled slightly. She had just had the best sex of her life with a woman that she hardly knew personally. But she didn't care about that; she knew that it was a one night stand, and that after today Narcissa wouldn't want to see her again. She also knew that the only reason that she had slept with Narcissa was because she was hurting, and she supposed that Narcissa understood that, after all there was no way in reality that she could be with Narcissa full time, she was a married woman. Then there was the slightly problematic part of her older sister, Bellatrix. Hermione had no idea how Bellatrix would react to this, or if there would be a bounty on her head by the end of the day. She knew what Bellatrix was capable of, and was a little apprehensive about going back to work tomorrow to check on her.

Hermione was snapped out of her musings by a soft, musical voice. She focused her now undivided attention on the amazing woman beside her.

"Where did you go? You looked so far away just a minute ago." Narcissa asked placing a morning kiss on Hermione's lips.

"I was just overanalyzing things like I normally do, as I was replaying last night's events in my head." Hermione replied.

"I see, well it was an intense night." Narcissa said rolling over and sitting up.

Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back catching the sunlight in all the right places. Hermione smiled and got up as well.

"Why don't you shower while I start breakfast?" Narcissa suggested as she stood in all her glory in front of Hermione.

"Um…I…there is another bathroom down stairs…you may use it to shower if you need to." Hermione stammered as she stared at Narcissa's naked form.

"I think I will, see you down stairs soon." Narcissa said smiling.

She picked up her clothes from the floor and waved her hand across the air and the curtains drew back and the sun light flooded in full force.

"Wandless magic?" Hermione gasped.

"Yes, I am rather skilled at it." Narcissa said smugly.

" I haven't quite gotten the hang of it, I suppose it is because of all the stress I have been under. Would you teach me sometime?" Hermione said walking into the bathroom.

"I would love to." Narcissa smiled.

Hermione smiled in return and closed the bathroom door. Narcissa smiled at the closed door and left the room. Once she was showered and presentable she made her way into the kitchen to start breakfast. She pointed her wand at the coffee pot and coffee instantly began to brew, then she made some toast and scrambled eggs. After a few minutes the phone rang again, but this time Narcissa was prepared for the answering machine. Once she heard the beep, Ginny's voice sounded on the machine. Narcissa shook her head and went back to preparing breakfast. Twenty minutes later Hermione emerged from upstairs wearing a lavender tank top and white pajama pants. Narcissa turned off the stove and put the eggs in a bowl, poured two cups of coffee and buttered the toast. She then waved her wand and the food made its way to the table. Hermione smiled and took a drink from her mug of coffee.

"This looks delicious, thank you so much Narcissa." Hermione said serving herself some eggs and toast.

"You're very welcome." Narcissa replied taking a sip of her coffee.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Narcissa covertly studying the younger woman. She had no idea what had happened between them last night to make them connect in the way that they did. Narcissa felt things with Hermione that she had never felt with anyone else. Narcissa supposed that it was because Hermione was emotionally vulnerable, but she didn't protest either. Narcissa was brought back from her reverie by Hermione lightly touching her hand from across the table.

"Now where did you go?" Hermione asked.

"I was jus thinking, a lot has happened in the last 48 hours." Narcissa replied sipping her coffee again.

"Can I be completely honest with you?" Hermione asked.

"Of course." Narcissa replied.

"Last night…that was the most…the best…sex I have ever had. Never have I been made love to like I was last night. Now I don't know what happened or why, but I feel connected to you now, well, a lot more so than I used to. But last night was just…perfect." Hermione said.

Narcissa blushed and put her mug back down on the table.

"Unfortunately, I can't say the same on the sex part. However, I do agree that it was perfect. Don't get me wrong, you were amazing, it's just there was something different in the dynamics of our love making last night." Narcissa said.

Hermione's brow furrowed.

"So you regret last night?" Hermione asked softly.

She was confused and she wasn't sure why Narcissa's words had stung her like that. Of course she wasn't the best Narcissa had ever had. Narcissa was much, much older and had surely had sex many, many times in her life. But to her last night was so different and even before she dated Ginny, sex was the same with everyone, with the exception of Narcissa.

"I didn't say that Hermione. It's just that I have had a lot of experience. I will say that, you are the only person who has made me squirt like that. Never before have I done it that much. There is only one other person who has made me do that besides you. And Hermione, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. But I just want you to know that I really enjoyed last night more than you know." Narcissa replied.

Hermione visibly relaxed at these words. So okay, last night wasn't a complete mistake, and she had at least achieved something.

"And you are probably by far one of the best kissers I have ever had the pleasure of locking lips with." Narcissa added smiling genuinely.

"Who was the other person who made you squirt?" Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Andromeda." Narcissa replied.

"Oh…I have never seen or met her…I never knew." Hermione said.

She could tell by Narcissa's tone of voice when she said Andromeda's name brought up some painful memories.

"I don't talk about her much because it's upsets Bella. Well Bella doesn't know but I have been in contact with Andie since the end of the war. And have well…re-connected. When Andromeda ran off with Ted Tonks, she dishonored the family name. We are a family of Pure-Bloods and Ted is a Muggle born. So naturally she was burned off the family tree, disinherited and lost ties with us forever. Bellatrix was furious the night she left, she set fire to Andromeda's room and laughed as she watched it burn. I cried all night, I cried every night. I have cried every night for 20 years. And when the war was over, she must have known that I wanted to see her again because she sent me a letter, and I responded at once and we got together. Bella has no knowledge of this and I am sure she would be mad at the fact that I had kept it from her. Because like me, she has a new view of the order of things." Narcissa explained.

She knew that Narcissa hadn't told anyone this and she was happy that Narcissa was able to talk to her about it. But she could sense that Narcissa didn't want to keep talking about Andromeda so she changed the subject.

"How is Draco?" Hermione asked.

Narcissa's mouth curved into a smile, she looked radiant.

"He has just secured his job as Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts." Narcissa replied.

"Wow I don't think I ever pictured Draco as a teacher." Hermione said shocked.

"I always knew he had potential…and well during the war I found myself even more protective but distant from him. I prepared myself for losing him, I was so afraid that he would be killed. But now that he is alive and well, I am talking to him frequently and I am happy for him." Narcissa said.

"Yes, well that is understandable. I am sure we all felt a certain level of detachment to our loved ones during that time." Hermione said.

"Yes, well now we are able to start over. I have to salvage what is left of the Black Family name, and re build bridges that have been burned. Draco has already started his life, and settled down with a woman, and I couldn't be more proud of him." Narcissa said.

They finished breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen. After words Hermione had led her upstairs into her personal library.

"Wow, I don't think I have ever seen such a condensed library. This is really impressive Hermione." Narcissa said running her fingers gently along the spines of the Muggle and Magical books on the many shelves in the room.

"Yes, I have read every single one of these books, I can never have enough. Ginny used to complain about all the space that was taken up by the books." Hermione said sadly.

"Well now you have your own space to do with whatever you wish." Narcissa said picking a book and pulling it from the shelf.

"Hogwarts: A History?" Narcissa asked raising a platinum eyebrow.

"It's my favorite book. I think that I have read it more than any of the other books." Hermione replied taking the book from Narcissa's hands and placing it back on the shelf.

"I read that one a lot as well in my time at Hogwarts. Perhaps Hermione, we have more in common than you think." Narcissa said moving around the room once more.

"I knew that the moment we first met." Hermione said.

"You know that there is new addition of that book out now? It came out after the war, and it is a very interesting read." Narcissa said.

"I heard about that. I just haven't had the time to get to Flourish and Blott's to pick it up." Hermione said.

"Seems like you haven't had time for a lot of things." Narcissa said.

"Yes, well I have been busy, and now this thing with Ginny…It will just take some time to recover." Hermione replied indignantly.

"Oh speaking of Ginny, she called why you were in the shower." Narcissa said.

"Oh did she? Did you talk to her?" Hermione asked.

"No, she left you a message on that little black box next to your phone, there is also a message from Harry as well, he called last night while you were sleeping…before…we made love." Narcissa finished awkwardly.

"Oh, well then I guess I should go and listen to them." Hermione conceded.

She turned and left the room leaving Narcissa alone in the library. With shaking legs she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She pressed the button on the machine and braced herself to hear the words from Harry. She sighed in relief that he hadn't mentioned anything, but at the same time she was pissed that he didn't have anything to say. On the other hand Ginny may not have told him yet, she was good at the whole not telling people important information thing. Then she heard the beep and Ginny's message began to sound. Narcissa stood in the hall against the wall and listened too.

_Hermione __I __know __that __you __don__'__t __want __to __speak __to __me, __and __I __know __that __you __need __time __and __that __this __probably __isn__'__t __the __best __time __to __tell __you __anything __remotely __close __to __an __apology,__but __I__am __going __to __say __it __any ways. __I __broke __your __heart __and __your __trust. __And __I __knew __what __I __was __getting __myself __in to __when __I __started __sleeping __with __Harry,__and __I __know __that __I __shouldn__'__t __have __drug __you __in to __it. __There __are __no __words __to __tell __you __how __sorry __I __am, __and __I __have __no __excuse. __All __I __want __is __for __you __to __find __happiness __and __peace, __because __you __deserve __it. __Goodbye __Hermione ,__I __love __you._

The message ended and Hermione was in shock, she wasn't expecting an apology so soon after all this. She stared at the machine and tears began fall down her face. She knew that eventually she would forgive Ginny for this, but now was too soon, much too soon. Hearing the pain and tears in Ginny's voice was almost a first for Hermione, Ginny usually never showed any kind of emotion like that. It was then that she felt a pair of arms circle around her waist, warm breath on her neck and full breasts at her back. She sighed and turned to face Narcissa who also had tears in her eyes, and then she broke down, sobbing into Narcissa's shoulder.

"Don't worry Hermione, I know that it may not seem like it now, in this moment, but your heart will eventually heal." Narcissa said softly running her fingers through Hermione's bushy, brown hair.

"Has yours healed?" Hermione asked.

"Not yet, and it's been 20 years. But the bond I have with my sisters is a little different than this. We aren't supposed to love one another on that level and I think that is what makes it so bad because it is wrong and it is hopelessly forbidden because we are blood related. Im not saying that your situation is any less painful, I just mean that there are different and many ways to love, and the love you had with Ginny was one of a kind and young." Narcissa replied.

"Did your parents ever know?" Hermione asked.

"No." Narcissa replied simply.

"Really?" Hermione asked shocked.

"You see, we were all very close, so it wasn't unusual for us to spend the night with one another. We spent a lot of time together in front of and behind closed doors. They never gave it much thought." Narcissa explained.

"My parents adored Ginny." Hermione choked through her tears.

"And Ginny's parents?" Narcissa asked.

"It took a lot of time for them to come around. You know Ginny being their only daughter; I supposed they expected her to end up with Harry and for me to end up with Ron. But they accepted it in the end, once they found out I was shagging their daughter they got over it." Hermione replied, her voice thick with emotion.

"Ah, typical Molly. She has always been kind of a prude. I mean I was too when I was younger, Pure-Blood women usually have an air of dignity and self respect around them. She couldn't stand the thought of Pure-Blood women being gay. Because we are supposed to marry respectable men and have Pure-Blood babies and live a life that is befitting the dignity of our Blood Status. I grew up brainwashed; I was influenced a lot by Bellatrix. Andromeda never liked the amount of control that she had over me. Bellatrix took my vice and my virtue. I am now comfortable with my sexuality and so is Lucius. While Bellatrix was in prison I never gave into my urges, because the only woman I wanted to touch me was Bella. For 14 years I held in my urges and acted the way every Pure-Blood woman is expected to act. Just like Molly." Narcissa explained.

Hermione sighed; she never knew what kind of pressure fell on Pure-Blood women until now. Maybe, she supposed that is why Ginny got so caught up in Harry, because she felt ashamed of being gay. She shook the thought from her head and continued to look at Narcissa.

"Seems like it was a lot of pressure to be so noble and self sacrificing for a reputation and image." Hermione said softly.

Her fragile voice cracking a little.

"It is a lot of pressure. So much depended on your status back in those days. But I know that it is a lot to be a Muggle born, I saw it during the war and for Andromeda. She was disowned from a very old, powerful and rich blood line, so she has had to live with the shame of that for 25 years. I am sure that it wasn't easy for her to live that way. I don't know for sure, I have never asked her. But back to you, I know that you will find someone who loves you no matter what. Because you deserve it, you have so much to offer some one." Narcissa said.

"Thank you." Hermione said softly, her mouth curving into a small smile.

"For what?" Narcissa asked raising her eye brows in wonder.

"For loving me, even if was only for one night. It still meant a lot to me." Hermione replied.

"Who says that it only had to be a one night stand?" Narcissa asked a little hurt.

"I don't want to be your Mistress, Cissa, not someone you only see on occasion or whenever you feel like it. I can't come between you and Lucius. I don't want to be the reason two people split. I don't want to hurt anymore, and I don't want to be the cause of some one's pain either." Hermione replied.

"I understand. Look Mione, I mean everything I say, and that includes everything I have said to you since you took my sister into your care. If you don't want to be involved with me sexually anymore I understand. But I would still like to have you as a friend." Narcissa said.

"I will give it some thought, but in the mean time, I should be getting to work at some point today." Hermione said disengaging herself from Narcissa's comforting arms.

"I should take my leave as well." Narcissa said a little crestfallen that Hermione's warmth had left her arms.

"Is Lucius expecting you?" Hermione asked curiously.

"No, he left for France early this morning." Narcissa replied.

"Business?" Hermione asked.

"His Mistress." Narcissa replied, and Hermione was surprised to see tears in the older woman's eyes.

"Cissa…I didn't…I'm sorry." Hermione stammered.

"It's alright, I have known about her for years. He leaves me often to be with her. Even more so now that Bella is free and I am able to see Andromeda. We don't talk about it much, I just let him do as he pleases and vice a versa." Narcissa said furiously blinking back her tears.

"Not a very glamorous life." Hermione said before she could stop herself.

"No, it isn't. Pure-Bloods don't marry for love." Narcissa said moving to sit on the couch.

Hermione followed and sat down next to the older woman.

"Do you love him?" Hermione asked.

"I do. But it wasn't always like that. I was just his trophy wife, and he my trophy husband. But in the events leading up to and during the war we grew closer together. I love him, but he may not love me, to him I am still his trophy wife. I do know that he loves his Mistress." Narcissa replied.

She wasn't sure why she was telling Hermione any of this. But she decided that since the brunette had been honest and vulnerable with her, that she should do the same thing.

Hermione said nothing, she just continued to watch Narcissa, so she went on.

"I don't ask him about her because I know he won't tell me the truth. But in all honesty I want to know everything about her. What she looks like, where she comes from, not so I can compare myself to her, but so that I can understand why a woman like her would be with someone like him out of free will. I was forced to marry Lucius; there was only a physical attraction, not an emotional one. I wasn't allowed to let my emotions cloud my judgment or my relationship. Years of training from my parents, especially my mother, forced me to lock away all emotion and not let it show. Even behind closed doors it was inappropriate to be so weak. Because I had a reputation to uphold and I always had to be dignified, even when no one was watching me. That is why to most I am known as "The Ice Queen", but in reality I just need someone who can melt the ice." Narcissa finished, this time the tears had begun to fall.

Hermione sat in a stunned silence. She couldn't believe how much silent suffering Narcissa had been subjected to her whole life. And she even felt a pang of sympathy for Bellatrix as well. From what Narcissa had said about her, she wasn't mad from the beginning. And she could see why they were they way that they were, it was because of their childhood and their society. Hermione couldn't control the emotion that was breaking free of its confines; she closed the gap between her and Narcissa and pressed her lips to hers. She could taste the salt from her tears and the coffee they had drank only a few minutes ago.

"I thought you had to get to work?" Narcissa asked breaking the kiss, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I am the head of my department. I can do whatever I want. Plus, you need this right now…" Hermione replied kissing Narcissa again.

"It can wait." Narcissa protested.

"No, it can't. Narcissa you have lived your life by rules and guidelines. You have been subjected to years of emotional solitude and forced to live a lie. I don't pretend to know how exactly your life went, but I am a smart woman and I can deduce from the details that you have given me about your life, that it wasn't and isn't a happy one." Hermione explained.

"I wasn't allowed to be happy." Narcissa whispered.

"Well times are different now, so allow it." Hermione snapped.

Narcissa looked at Hermione with tears in her deep blue eyes, and closed the remaining distance between their lips. Hermione moaned as Narcissa removed her tank top and pushed her back on the couch, moving between her parted legs. She moved her lips down the column of Hermione's throat down to her collar bone. One hand in her bushy hair, and the other moving to gently squeeze her exposed breast. Hermione gasped as Narcissa's tongue swirled around her erect nipple, and then her lips closed around it. Hermione arched and she could feel the wetness flood her groin. She could fee Narcissa smile against the sensitive skin of her breast.

"Do you like it when I do that?" Narcissa asked in a low, sensual voice.

"Yes…please Cissa…lower." Hermione pleaded in a throaty whisper.

Narcissa smiled again and sat up, expertly removing her shirt and bra. She leaned down and kissed Hermione once more, her full breasts pressing into Hermione's. Both women let out a shuddering gasp as their nipples became hard against one another. Narcissa moved one of her hands down passed the waistband of Hermione's pants and smiled into the kiss. Hermione was soaking wet, and dripping already.

"You're so wet my love." Narcissa whispered.

Hermione groaned as Narcissa slipped two fingers between the wet fold of Hermione's sex, parting it and entering her. Hermione groaned even louder as Narcissa kissed down her torso and lightly blew hot air onto her throbbing erect clit.

"Say it Mione…tell me what you want." Narcissa whispered.

"I want you to eat me Cissa…please fuck me with your tongue." Hermione groaned impatiently.

That was all Narcissa needed to hear; she at once brought her lips to Hermione's clit and lightly sucked on the sensitive nub. Hermione moaned softly and began to move her hips in rhythm with Narcissa's tongue. She had felt slightly embarrassed by the fact that Narcissa was seeing her this way. She didn't normally shave down there. She and Ginny had watched videos together, and usually all the women were shaved, but she quickly shook the thought from her head as Narcissa added another finger and began to hit her g-spot with expert precision.

"Fuck…Cissa….Narcissa…ahnn…" Hermione moaned loudly.

The blonde could feel the tension increase and feel Hermione's legs begin to tremble, she was close. Narcissa smiled at how responsive Hermione was, but then again she was also young, Narcissa smiled into Hermione's sex and began to suck hard on her clit. Hermione's sharp intake of breath told the older woman that she was doing something right. Narcissa picked up the pace, curving her fingers into Hermione, she could feel the fluid squirting out, Hermione was writhing and moaning as she had the most orgasm she had ever had.

"Fuck…Narcissa! I'm…cumming!" Hermione moaned loudly.

Hermione continued to ride Narcissa's fingers, as the older woman drank down the fluid that was still squirting out of her sex. After a few minutes Hermione's hips slowed and her breathing had returned to normal, Narcissa's lips were against hers again. Hermione could taste her cum on Narcissa's lips and proceeded to suck it off. Narcissa moaned and broke the kiss, lightly laying her head on the younger woman's chest. Hermione ran her ringers through Narcissa's platinum blonde hair and sighed contently.

"Cissa…" Hermione started but Narcissa brought a finger to Hermione's lips forestalling her, Hermione's words died in her throat.

"Don't say it Mione…I…just please, don't say it." Narcissa said softly removing her finger and replacing it with her lips.

Narcissa knew that the words 'I love you' were about to leave Hermione's mouth, and she felt like she had confused Hermione at this point. But she also figured that Hermione knew this wasn't something that could go on forever. Saying those three words made it final to Narcissa and the only person she would let say them was Bellatrix. Andromeda too, would say them, but for some reason they meant more coming from the eldest of the Black sisters, Bellatrix. Narcissa figured it was because she and Bellatrix had a different bond, and since Andromeda had left the family there was a great rift that developed between them. And now that the war was over, there was an opportunity to fill it in and reconnect with the middle sister.

Hermione knew that she shouldn't have even thought about saying those words. She knew that Narcissa didn't love her, she cared for her, and there was a fine line between them. And for some reason un be known to Hermione, she was okay with that, this thing had with Narcissa didn't come with all the complications that Ginny came with. This was easy and she had the opportunity to walk away if she wanted. She closed her eyes and took in Narcissa's sent of rosemary and peppermint, and drifted off to sleep with the older woman still lying in her arms. Narcissa looked up at the sleeping woman under her and murmured something under her breath. The couch enlarged making it big enough for Narcissa to roll of Hermione and lay comfortable beside her. One more whisper and a blanket covered them, and with that Narcissa put her head back on Hermione's chest and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11:One Night Is Not Enough

Disclaimer: Still owns nothing.

Author's Note: We get to see Tonks. And she has something to disclose to our favorite brunette. Maybe it is moving too fast, but Tonks and Hermione had a brief past before she got together with Ginny. And Narcissa give Tonks some very interesting information. As always read and review. No haters.

Contains: Kissing and more tears.

Chapter Eleven: One night is not enough

Hermione awoke to the sound of her phone ringing, she picked it up, careful not wake the sleeping woman beside her.

"Hello?" Hermione said her voice thick with sleep.

"Oh sorry Mione, did I wake you?" A cheerful voice asked on the other end.

"Tonks!" Hermione said excited and surprised.

It had been a while since she had talked to Tonks, and in the light of things it was a very welcome phone call.

"Yeah I called the hospital to talk to you, but they said you hadn't come in yet, so I decided to call and see if I could come over?" Tonks asked.

"Um…yeah, I just needed a day off, and sure you can come over, I will give you my new address." Hermione replied.

"New address?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, I moved, long story I will tell you when you get here." Hermione replied.

Tonks wasn't sure what was going on but decided that she would wait until she was face to face with the brunette to ask her about what was going on. She wrote down Hermione's new address and got into her car and drove off towards Hermione's house.

"My niece is coming for a visit. How lovely, I haven't seen her in a while." Narcissa said sitting up.

"Yeah I haven't seen her in a while as well. Um….how do you think she will feel about this…about our situation?" Hermione asked awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it, she will be fine." Narcissa replied.

Hermione stifled a moan of longing as Narcissa removed herself from the couch. She couldn't believe the things that Narcissa could do to her body; she made a mental note to ask the older woman where she learned all that.

"I learned it all from Bella." Narcissa said.

"Huh what?" Hermione asked stupidly.

"You were wondering where I learned all this, and I am telling you that I learned it from Bella. And well of course pleasuring myself, and a few books." Narcissa replied.

"You…Legilimency? Wandless Legilimency?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, this took a lot of training, and it isn't something that is easy, but I can teach you this also. And it might be a good idea for you to hone your Occlumency as well." Narcissa replied walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Hermione showered and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a white tank top. She studied herself in the mirror and thought that she ought to cover up the bruised on her neck where Narcissa had left her mark, but she wasn't going into work today so she didn't see the need to hide them. She walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see that Narcissa was half way done preparing lunch for the three women, the Muggle way.

"You know, you are getting rather good at this 'doing household things like a Muggle' thing." Hermione said leaning against the door frame, her hands in her jeans pocket.

"I actually enjoy it believe it or not." Narcissa said smiling.

Just then the doorbell rang, Hermione jumped slightly.

"On time as usual." Hermione muttered as she went to answer the door.

Hermione opened the door to see Tonks standing there in a pair of jeans, a t-shirt with her favorite band Paramore, and her coat. She was so excited to see her that she launched herself at the older witch.

"It's so good to see you Tonks!" Hermione squealed.

"You too Mione." Tonks replied softly.

She brought her lips to Hermione's ears and Hermione couldn't help the shudder that rippled down her body.

"You have a love bite on your neck." She whispered.

"I know, wait until you see who gave it to me." Hermione whispered back.

Tonks's jaw dropped as Hermione led her into the kitchen to see none other than her aunt, Narcissa Malfoy standing there with a love bite on her neck and setting the table for lunch.

"Hello Dora, it's so nice to see you!" Narcissa said embracing her niece.

"Aunt Cissy…I didn't…I didn't expect to see you here." Tonks said as she let go of her aunt.

"What are you doing here?" She added looking from Hermione to Narcissa.

"It's simple really." Narcissa replied.

"We slept together last night." Hermione said.

Tonks sat down at the table, her knees were weak and her head was spinning. Hermione rushed to her side and sat down in the chair next to her.

"How?" Tonks asked.

"Ginny and I broke up." Hermione replied.

"Why?" Tonks asked.

"Because she has been cheating on me for a year with Harry, and she is pregnant with his baby." Hermione replied, Tonks could see that Hermione was trying to hold back the tears that were welling up in her brown eyes.

"Oh…I didn't know that part…So you met at the hospital I guess?" Tonks asked.

Hermione looked confused; she wasn't sure what Tonks meant.

"You were the Healer that was called to Malfoy Manor to tend to my aunt Bellatrix." Tonks said in response to Hermione's obvious confusion.

"Yes, Harry told you?" Hermione asked.

"Well he needed my help arresting Rodolphus. And he thought that it might be a good idea to fill me in on the case. I guess it never occurred to me that you two actually exchanged words." Tonks replied.

Hermione had forgotten that Tonks was a senior Auror at the Ministry. Of course Harry would tell her, and if he didn't, she was sure that Tonks would eventually hear of it.

"Why did he need you?" Hermione asked.

"I was the only one at the Ministry who knew where the Lestrange Manor is." Tonks replied.

"France, northern France, hear the coast." Narcissa said softly.

Tonks nodded and looked back at Hermione. There was so much she wanted to ask the younger witch. But her main concern was the burning question as to why her aunt was sleeping with her.

"Harry said that the baby wasn't Rodolphus's." Tonks said.

Hermione nodded.

"He beat her half to death and walked away. I was told everything. If it wasn't his, whose was it?" Tonks asked.

"Lucius's." Narcissa replied.

Tonks put her head in her hands and ran her fingers through her violently pink hair. Narcissa sat down at the table on Tonk's other side and pulled her niece's hands away from her face.

"It's complicated…we had a threesome…and well both of us ended up pregnant…I took care of mine…where as Bella…she hadn't decided yet what she wanted to do. Rodolphus decided that for her, and that's why she is in the hospital." Narcissa explained.

"I see…" Tonks said.

It took a few minutes for Tonks to fully absorb the impact of her aunt's explanation. She couldn't believe how naughty and unbelievable sexy her aunt's sex life was. And she thought that she was crazy in bed.

"I just wanted you to have the full story before any judgment was passed." Narcissa said.

"I'm not judging anyone. I knew that something crazy went on behind closed doors…just the way Aunt Bella looks at you…like you're a piece of meat. I mean I could see it in the brief times during the war I just no idea that you were…bi…" Tonks said.

"Well I wouldn't call it that necessarily. But yes I do prefer women to men." Narcissa admitted.

Hermione wondered how long Narcissa had actually kept that admission of her sexuality hidden away. From what Narcissa had said about her child hood, homosexuality was not okay and it sure as hell wasn't okay for you to sleep with your sisters. Hermione also understood that Pure-Blood women didn't marry for love, but for power and she supposed, although Narcissa hadn't openly said it, that the reasons she slept with her sisters was because they _wer_e in love with one another, and it was a real, and raw, passionate love.

"It's not something I flaunt Nymphadora." Narcissa said crossly.

"Dora, please Aunt Cissy." Tonks corrected.

"Fine, Dora." Narcissa said.

"That still doesn't explain what you are doing here, sleeping with one of my best friends." Tonks said changing the subject.

Hermione beamed inside that Tonks would call her a 'best friend'.

"Tonks… As I have said; Ginny is pregnant with Harry's baby, and it's no use pretending that it will be okay and that we will be together again and lives out lives as if nothing has happened. She hurt me…I was hurting…even if it was for only one night…Narcissa made me feel again…more that I can say. I need to fix me, and well Narcissa was here for me." Hermione said.

Narcissa flushed at Hermione's words, last night was perfect.

"I know Mione…Luna filled me in, well as much as she could before I stormed out of St. Mungo's like a mad bat out of hell. I went to find you, but I ran into her, she said you had went on vacation, and well I know you and you don't just 'go on vacation' so I had to come and talk to you." Tonks explained.

Hermione could tell that there was more to the story than Tonks was letting one. If she wanted to talk she could have just said it over the phone, but she came in person, so this meant that it was more that just a casual visit to chat.

"There is more to this than you are letting on…care to enlighten me?" Hermione asked.

Narcissa took this as her que to leave the two young women alone. She walked up the stairs and out onto Hermione's balcony. She found one of the soft lounge chairs, conjured a glass of wine and relaxed in the shade of the balconies over hanging roof.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as the two witched continued to stare at one another. Hermione was determined to find out what Tonks was up to, her body language, her attitude it was all wrong.

"What's going on Tonks…what is it?" Hermione asked, she could see that Tonks was struggling with something.

"I know this…this is way too soon to bring it up and maybe you have forgotten about us…what we used to have…but I want to start over." Tonks replied.

There, it was out on the table. Her heart, it was on the table she had said what she had come to say. She took Hermione's stunned silence as disapproval and she moved to stand and leave, but Hermione's grip on her arm forestalled her.

"I haven't…I didn't forget our last night together…and maybe it is too soon, but Tonks, I have missed you so much…I just need some time…can you give me that?" Hermione asked.

There was a desperate plea in her voice; she scolded herself for sounding so childish. The truth was, the whole time she was with Ginny, though she closed off thoughts of Tonks when they were in bed, it didn't stop the brunette from thinking about the pink haired witch on a daily basis. It wasn't a sexual thought all the time, just a thought of missing someone who really understood her and how she ticked.

"Yeah sure I can Mione…I just thought that I would share it with you, now that I was able to…I mean I don't mean to come off as a sodding git or anything….or someone who was just waiting to swoop in the second you became single…but I just wanted you to know how I felt." Tonks stammered.

"But what about Remus?" Hermione asked.

Tonks's expression changed so quickly that Hermione thought she would curse her off the planet in that moment.

"We broke up 6 months ago. It's just been me, on my own." Tonks replied.

"Why? I thought you guys were going to get married?" Hermione asked confused.

"It's not important, it's over now Mione." Tonks replied coldly.

"It is important. Obviously it has upset you, so it must have been a big deal." Hermione prodded.

She knew that she was testing the waters, and they were turning out to be dangerous waters. Tonks was obviously upset about the situation.

"I don't what to bloody talk about it." Tonks snapped.

And she realized at once that she had frightened Hermione. She looked ashamed of herself.

"I'm sorry Mione…I…I'm just not ready to talk about it right now." Tonks said, her head staring down into her lap.

"It's…well I know it's not alright, but I will forget about the snap for now. I'm not going to force you, I am sorry." Hermione said, tears lacing her fragile voice.

"Hey, don't cry Mione, I'm sorry…it's just that well I haven't talked to anyone about it…I have been locked inside my apartment for 6 months, I only leave to go to work, and that's because I have to." Tonks explained.

Hermione had no idea that it was this bad, obviously the break up was a nasty one, well of course it would be if your boyfriend happened to be a Werewolf. But this confession of Tonks's made her think for a moment, could she possibly be ready to move on already? Just after one day? The sex she had with Narcissa was just a one night thing, and well she wasn't sure really if she wanted it to stay that way. This was just all so overwhelming that Hermione got up from the table and walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch. Tonks followed suit and sat her self next to the younger woman.

"Look I know it is way too soon for me to say that I am in love with you, but you have to believe me when I admit it." Tonks said breaking the awkward silence.

Hermione said nothing she just looked at the vulnerability in Tonk's at the moment, green eyes. She looked inside herself, focusing in her intention, looking now even more directly into Tonks's eyes, she whispered;

"Legilimens."

She could see the walls of Tonks's very protected mind start to crumble, but not enough, she probed deeper, but there was a barrier there that she knew wasn't the right time to break down. She saw what she was looking for. Conclusive proof that what the older witch had told her was true. Visions of her climaxing to Hermione's name falling from her lips. Long nights where a picture of Hermione stood sentinel in Tonk's hand while she poured over long notes and files at work. Everything Tonks had said was true, and Hermione couldn't help at feel a little ashamed of herself for not noticing the pain that was here before.

With all the strength she could muster she pulled herself out of Tonks's mind and sat there, a light sheen of sweat covering both of their foreheads. Gazing into one another's tear filled eyes. And in that second everything had become clear to Hermione, she knew that somehow she was meant to save Tonks and Tonks would save her.

"See…Now you know how I feel. How I have always felt. Our last night…it know that it was short and sweet…but it replays in my head over and over as you just saw. And I am sure that it will take more than what you just saw to convince you." Tonks said her voice a little breathless and tearful.

Hermione said nothing so she went on;

"I know it may take a little while, but I will wait for you…just as I have since we parted ways…" Tonks said.

"You will have some convincing to do…that is certain…" Hermione said softly.

"I supposed I had better get a move on." Tonks said.

And without any further hesitation Tonks moved forward closing the gap between her and Hermione. Their lips met and sparks flew, and it was in that instant that Hermione understood, she knew that Tonks would always be there for her from now on.

Narcissa awoke, not realizing that she had fallen asleep, the sun was lower in the sky and she figured that she had better be going. She got up and walked back through Hermione's bedroom and quietly moved down the stairs as to not interrupt the two women in the living room. She heard her niece laughing and knew it was safe to re enter the room.

"Narcissa! Come; join us for a glass of wine." Hermione said cheerfully.

"Oh no, I think I have over stayed my welcome. I have to get going. But I had a really nice time with you. I will keep in touch." Narcissa said holing up her hands.

She put on her long, green, pea coat, and her purse, and headed towards the door.

Hermione stood and followed Narcissa into the hallway that led to the front door.

"Do you have to go?" Hermione asked softly.

Narcissa could hear the desperation in the younger woman's voice, it broke her heart.

"It seems like you're doing better. And Nymphadora looks as if she really needs to get some things out on the table. I don't want to rain on anyone's parade. It's just better if I go." Narcissa replied.

Hermione didn't look very convinced, but she decided not to cause an argument. So she just stood there, and sighed in defeat.

"Hermione, I will be here for you in the future if you ever need anything. But I believe that whatever Nymphadora is here to tell you is something you need to hear. And I just need to go." Narcissa said cupping the younger woman's face and bringing it level with hers.

"And plus I am too old for you babe." Narcissa added smiling, gently stroking the younger woman's cheek with her thumb.

Hermione brought her hand to rest on top of Narcissa's.

"That doesn't matter to me." Hermione said.

"I know it doesn't, Hermione. Look, just give my niece a chance, because she doesn't disappoint. You deserve the best, you deserve more than what I can give you. I can't' be only yours and that is something I know I cannot do for you. You deserve the best as I said and she is sitting on your couch." Narcissa said.

"You're right." Hermione conceded.

Narcissa closed the distance between them and gently pressed her lips to Hermione's, then she turned to leave.

"Bye Dora, tell your mum I said Hello." Narcissa called down the hallway.

"I will, bye Aunt Cissy." Tonks called back.

"Bye love, I will call you later." Narcissa said turning back to Hermione.

"Bye Narcissa, thank you for everything." Hermione said.

She embraced the younger witch then left, closing the front door behind her.


	12. Chapter 12:Set The Fire To The Third Bar

Disclaimer: Still owns nothing.

Author's note: I have already pre-written these, the hard way! Sometimes I find pen and paper a little more relaxing than just typing, so in case yall were wondering why they are up so fast and solid, is for that reason. But I still would like feed back. I am proud of this one, and I like to hear what people think. Questions? comments? Concerns? I am your woman! Please no haters.

Contains: Lesbian sex, swearing and disrespect.

Chapter Twelve: Set the Fire to the Third Bar

Hermione stood looking at the spot where Narcissa had just been standing. She felt an overwhelming urge to run after her, even though she heard the engine of Narcissa's Mercedes start and then fade away as she drove off. She figured that she had kept Tonks waiting long enough so she made her way back into the living room, somewhat composed.

"Tonks…I…" Hermione started.

She felt like she needed to apologize, she assumed that Tonks had heard the exchange between the two women a few minutes ago.

"It's okay Mione; if you want me to leave I will go. I am sure that you would much rather want to be alone." Tonks said standing.

"No…That's the last thing that I want to be right now. I know myself…I can't be alone right now…that wouldn't be good for anyone. So I would like it if you would please stay." Hermione said.

"There is no other place I'd rather be right now, than here with you." Tonks said softly, her eyes brimmed with tears.

Hermione closed the distance between the two, and Tonks took her into her arms holding her tight to her body. She could feel Hermione's body shaking with sobs and she held her tighter, trying to convey by the pressure in her hug that everything was going to be alright. Tonks ran her fingers through Hermione's bushy, brown hair, rocking her gently.

"Tonks…what is wrong…with me? Why did…she have to break…my heart?" Hermione sobbed.

"You didn't anything wrong." Tonks replied feebly.

"Than why?" Hermione asked childishly.

"Ginny left because of Ginny, and you didn't have anything to do with that. Maybe you did something, maybe you didn't. There is no use on running around in circles, or pointing fingers. You said that there was no way that you two would ever be together again, so now the only thing left to do is to move on and try to find some happiness." Tonks replied.

Hermione said nothing; she considered Tonks's words for a moment.

"You have everything that some one in their right mind would want. And anyone who thinks other wise has shite for brains." Tonks added.

At this Hermione laughed softly though her tears.

"Some one like you?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Tonks replied simply.

Hermione looked up at Tonks and kissed her again.

"You look like hell Mione. Come on let's put you to bed." Tonks said brushing her thumb over Hermione's cheek, wiping a tear away with it.

"I don't want to sleep…I want to fuck." Hermione said rather boldly.

Tonks raised her eyebrows.

"You want to fuck do you?" Tonks asked.

Hermione nodded, she was flushed from head to toe with desire for her friend, long awaited and suppressed desire.

"Did my aunt not fulfill your requirements?" Tonks asked.

"Oh she did, but it was sweet and gentle. Wonderful, blissful, oblivion. But tonight, I want it rough. Show me what you're made of." Hermione replied.

She led Tonks up the stairs and into her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Well you asked for it." Tonks said before she slammed Hermione up against her closed door.

She crushed her lips against Hermione's, forcefully grabbing the younger woman's covered breasts. Hermione groaned as her fingers found her nipple beneath her tank top becoming hard against Tonk's had.

"Please…" Hermione breathed.

She removed Hermione from the door and roughly pushed her face first on to the bed, moving on top of her, grabbing a fist full of Hermione's hair in her hand. She moved her free hand down and expertly unbuttoned Hermione's jeans, sliding her hand down inside her underwear. Tonks groaned as she felt how wet and ready Hermione was. With surprising strength she pulled them down, along with her jeans, as she still held onto Hermione's hair. She kissed and sucked on Hermione's exposed neck, marking her even further.

"Tonks…" Hermione moaned loudly as Tonks moved her fingers along her exposed womanhood.

She let go of Hermione's hair and roughly flipped her onto her back, so that she was now straddling her hips, forcing Hermione's arms above her head, holding them in place with one hand. She ripped off Hermione's tank top, surprised to find that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her lips instantly clamped down on an erect nipple, Hermione gasped and writhed underneath Tonks's weight. The hot movement of the woman beneath her made Tonks shudder in pleasure. Now she could see how domination was such a turn on to Bellatrix. Hermione was completely at her mercy and she loved it. Tonks roughly bit down on Hermione's nipple, drawing blood, she lapped it up kissing up Hermione's chest, sucking hard on her pulse point as her hungry lips found her neck.

"Fuck…" Hermione moaned.

She could feel her orgasm start to build, Tonks seemed to sense it and withdrew, letting go of the younger woman. She removed her clothing without a word from Hermione and took out her wand. Hermione looked at it a little apprehensively, but Tonks just smirked.

"Incarcerous!" Tonks said pointing her wand at Hermione.

Hermione felt the ropes bind her wrists above her and her legs being tied to one of the bed posts on her bed. She lay there, spread eagled and wet, looking up at Tonks who was panting and staring hungrily at Hermione. Tonks climbed back on top of Hermione capturing her lips with hers. She moved her hands down her body, Hermione whimpered and moaned as she felt Tonks lightly claw at her flesh

"Please…Please…" Hermione moaned.

"Please what?" Tonks asked.

"Fuck me." Hermione groaned as she felt Tonks's hand move down her body and cup her sex.

Tonks parted the lips of Hermione's sex, easily sliding three fingers inside. She groaned as she felt Hermione swallow her fingers, she began to move them slowly in and out. Hermione arched and moaned loudly as Tonks moved her fingers along her g-spot.

"Oh…fuck…Tonks…" Hermione moaned.

Tonks moved her lips over Hermione's chest, sucking on each of her nipples in turn. She let out a gasp and she felt Tonks place her thumb over her clit, lightly pressing on it. Hermione bucked wildly against Tonks, pressing her hips harder, in a desperate attempt to get more of Tonks's fingers.

"Tell me what you want Mione…" Tonks whispered.

"I…I want to cum…" Hermione replied.

Tonks smiled as Hermione strained against her bonds, trying to move to touch Tonks. But Tonks didn't want that yet, she snaked her free hand down, between their hot bodies and rubbed her clit with unbridled passion. She could feel that Hermione was close, and she kissed more of Hermione's neck, trying to get herself off as she rubbed her own clit vigorously. Hermione watched as Tonks's eyes and hair began to change, perplexed, she didn't understand what was happening.

"Mione…I'm so close…" Tonks breathed.

Tonks let out a loud groan as she bore down on her own hand, her hair changing and eyes flashing. Hermione bucked even more wildly against Tonks's hand as she felt her body start to tremble, she was going to explode.

"Tonks….I'm….oh fuck….Tonks…." Hermione moaned as she felt the wave start to break in her belly and move towards her groin.

The ropes that bound her cutting into her wrists and legs as she strained to touch Tonks, she needed to feel her, to be inside of her. She noticed that Tonks's body began to tremble and a light sheen of sweat was covering her forehead as she began to cum.

"Fuck…Cum with me Mione…cum for me…" Tonks panted.

That was all Hermione needed to hear and with on final thrust Tonks and Hermione climaxed.

"Oh…god…Tonks!" Hermione screamed.

"Her…mione….Fuck…" Tonks moaned.

Their breathing became steady as they came down from their high; Tonks rolled off Hermione and lay beside the still bound witch. Hermione lay there in silence for a while, her head turned sideways to look at Tonks, whose eyes were closed and her hair still deciding on its color.

"Tonks…could you um…untie me please?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Oh, yeah sorry Mione." Tonks said as she reached over the edge of the bed to grab her wand.

"Relashio." Tonks said, and the roped fell free of Hermione's arms and legs.

She moved to snuggle next to the elder witch who cradled her in her arms and sighed contently.

"Tonks…how come your hair…" Hermione started.

"Changes when I orgasm?" She finished.

Hermione nodded, she had read a lot into the rare condition of being a Metamorphmagus, but she hadn't found anything on sex with one in her research.

"Yes, I mean I have done all kinds of research when you told me what you were, but I still don't fully understand your gift." Hermione said.

Tonks knew that Hermione hated to be out of the loop on many things, and especially when it came to her friends, she liked to know everything she could.

"I don't much understand it; I have a rare condition, and that it is mostly found in women of Pure-Blood decent, and there is still so much that is a mystery so there are really not many texts on it yet. But I think that since my mood really does effect my transformations, that it plays a role in my sex life as well. I think that as my orgasm hits the surge of hormones that control my transformation surge and it becomes too overwhelming for my body to handle. So it forces them to keep changing since I am in no fit state to control it." Tonks explained.

"Does it happen often?" Hermione asked.

"It's not often that I get to have an orgasm Mione." Tonks snapped.

"I'm sorry…I was just curious." Hermione replied softly.

Her body had stopped trembling and she had decided up on a dark shade of chestnut brown and her eyes were a gorgeous shade of hazel.

"Is this your natural hair color?" Hermione asked running her fingers through the chestnut locks.

"Yes, my eyes too. At least that is what my mum tells me anyways." Tonks replied closing her eyes as Hermione continued to run her fingers through Tonks's hair.

"I like it." Hermione said.

'"Then I will keep it this way. I need a new 'permanent' look anyways." Tonks said smiling.

They lay in a comfortable silence for a while, each basking in the afterglow of the best sex either of them had had in a while.

"I have to go to work tomorrow." Hermione groaned as she snuggled into Tonks's arms even more.

"Me too, I usually don't take off, I get so busy." Tonks said.

"I'd call in again, but I am the head of my department, and I have patients to see, your Aunt Bellatrix being one of them." Hermione said.

"How is it? You know dealing with her?" Tonks asked curiously.

"She is actually not a bad patient. I can't really go into details, but she isn't as bad as she used to be." Hermione replied.

"I'm sorry you had to find out through Harry, it just really didn't occur to me that you would be the one to arrest him." She added absently tracing the contours of Tonks's toned abdomen.

''It's S'okay Mione. It's not like I have made an effort to talk to you more. I just…it has just been a long 6 months and I needed you more than ever, but my pride wouldn't let me receive help from anyone. I was forced by Mad-eye to go to St. Mungo's when I fell ill." Tonks said.

"I didn't know you were in St. Mungo's." Hermione said sitting up.

"Well I wanted to keep it under wraps, you know, I hate admitting when I am sick, and I didn't want anyone to know I was there." Tonks said dismissively.

Hermione knew that there was more to the story but she decided to ignore it for now, she didn't want to cause an argument with Tonks.

"How did it feel to arrest you uncle?" Hermione asked.

At this Tonks chuckled lightly, Hermione was so cute when she was being inquisitive.

"He has been arrested before, so I didn't think much of it really when Harry said we were going there, I was surprised though that it wasn't Bellatrix we were arresting." Tonks replied.

"Oh, have you arrested her before?" Hermione asked.

"Once." Tonks replied.

Hermione could tell by the tone of her voice that she didn't want to talk about it anymore so she changed the subject.

"Are you hungry?" Hermione asked.

"Fucking starving." Tonks replied.

"Pizza?" Hermione asked.

Tonks nodded and Hermione rolled out of bed and picked up her phone, ordering the pizza. Then she climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over her and Tonks, kissing her passionately.

"But the pizza will be here soon." Tonks said looking into Hermione's eyes.

"I wanted to skip right to desert." Hermione replied smiling.

"Sounds good to me." Tonks said.

Hermione leaned in and kissed her again, moving her hands up and down Tonks's body. She groaned at the contact because she was tied up before, now that she was able to touch Tonks, she didn't wait any time running her hands over the older witch's flawless body. Her lips kissed down her neck and down over her sensitive breasts. Tonks moaned loudly as Hermione sucked on a painfully hard nipple.

"Oh god…Mione…" Tonks moaned softly.

Hermione could tell by the way Tonks was breathing and panting that she wouldn't last long under this kind of stimulation. She continued to move her hands down Tonks's body, still sucking on her nipple. Tonks gasped as she felt Hermione's fingers tentatively move around her swollen sex, she squirmed when Hermione moved her thumb over her clit.

"You're so beautiful Tonks." Hermione whispered as she kissed down her toned abdomen past her belly button and kissed her clit.

Tonks jerked violently, thrusting her hips forward so she could get more of Hermione's mouth, but Hermione placed a firm hand on her hip pushing them back down.

"Stop moving so much." Hermione said forcefully.

Tonks complied and lost herself in the sensation of Hermione's mouth moving against her womanhood. She licked up the older woman's wet slit, Tonks moaned, and pushed her hips forward a little. Hermione pushed her tongue inside as far as it would go. She sucked on Tonks's clit as she moved her tongue in and out at a fast pace.

"Shit…Hermione….fuck…oh god." Tonks moaned loudly.

Her head was spinning; nothing had felt this good to her in past 6 months. The feel of Hermione's tongue moving inside of her, and the feel of her hands on her hips, holding her at bay was amazing. Hermione could sense that Tonks's was close, and without warning she pushed three fingers in along side her tongue. Tonks thrashed and moaned loudly as Hermione pumped her hands in and out of her sex.

"Mione…fuck…Mione…I'm cumming." Tonks rasped.

Tonks tangled her fingers in Hermione's hair pulling her closer as she rode out her orgasm. Her hips bucked wildly as she bucked against Hermione's face. Hermione moved harder as Tonks came for a second time.

"Oh…my…god! Ahnnn Hermione!" Tonks yelled as she arched up off the bed.

Hermione noticed the hair between Tonks's legs change color as she came, then she fell back onto the bed panting heavily. Hermione continued to lap up the rest of Tonks's cum and then moved to snuggle up the older witch. Tonks closed her eyes and attempted to get her breathing under control, just enjoying the feeling of Hermione's warm body against hers. But before she could get too comfortable the door bell rang. Hermione sighed and rolled out of bed, put on her robe, grabbed her wallet and ran downstairs to get the food.

"Pizza ma'am." The pizza guy said.

"Thank you." Hermione said handing him the money.

"Keep the change." She added as she took the pizza from his hands.

"Have a good night, sorry to have interrupted you." He said.

"Quite alright, she and I were finished. You are just doing your job." She said.

He smiled and left, Hermione smiled and shut the door behind her. She walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink for her and Tonks, she wasn't sure what Tonks liked to drink so she grabbed and bottle of wine and a beer from the fridge.

"Pizza is here!" Hermione said brightly as she walked back into the bedroom.

Her face fell as she saw that Tonks wasn't on the bed, but then she heard the toilet flush and the sink running. So she sat down on the bed and made herself comfortable.

"Sorry Mione, nature called." Tonks said as she found an extra bathrobe on the back of Hermione's door and put it on.

"Here come and sit, lets eat." Hermione said patting the spot next to her.

"Would you like a glass of wine or a beer?" Hermione asked.

"Beer." Tonks replied.

Hermione handed her a beer and poured herself a glass of wine. They ate in silence, Tonks had eaten half of the pizza before Hermione had finished her first.

"Hungry much?" Hermione asked giggling.

"Well…you made me burn off my lunch already, so naturally I am hungry." Tonks replied taking a swig of her beer.

Hermione smiled and continued to eat her pizza. After a few minutes Tonks glanced up at the clock on Hermione's bedroom fireplace.

"I should get going soon. You should get some rest before work tomorrow," Tonks said.

Hermione could tell by her tone that she didn't want to leave, but they both knew that they needed a little space after this.

"Do you have to?" Hermione asked, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Hermione, you and I both know that if I stay, neither one of us will get any sleep." Tonks replied.

She put her arms around the brunette, pulling her close into a comforting hug.

"Yes, that is true, and I could do with a goodnights sleep." Hermione admitted.

"I had an unbelievable time Mione." Tonks said.

'"I can't tell you what this means to me." Hermione said.

"Mione, please call me Dora." Tonks said placing a soft kiss on Hermione's lips.

"Dora." Hermione breathed against Tonks's lips.

"I really need to go." Tonks said getting up.

She picked up her clothes and got dressed. She cleaned up their pizza mess and followed Hermione down the stairs. They stood for a moment on the threshold of Hermione's door step.

"I had a really good time, I know this looks bad. I shag you senseless and then leave afterwards." Tonks said awkwardly.

"It's quite alright, it's high time that I do something for myself the way I want for once. For the first time in a long time I feel like I am in control of my life." Hermione said.

Tonks smiled, then she opened to door.

"I will call you later." Tonks said.

"I will be waiting." Hermione said.

She stood on the door step and Tonks walked to her car. She raised a hand in farewell and Tonks got into her car and drove off into the gathering darkness. Hermione walked back inside and locked the door behind her. She was halfway up the stairs when her phone rang, giving an agitated sigh, she picked it up.

"Hello?" She said rather curtly.

"Hermione, this is Mrs. Weasley, could you please explain to me what is going on with you and Ginny? She showed up here with everything she owned in tears. Could you please explain?" A very worried motherly voice answered.

"Ginny hasn't told you?" Hermione asked sharply.

Ginny in tears was a new thing, Ginny rarely cried.

"She hasn't spoken so much as a word to me since she got here two days ago. She has locked herself in her room and is refusing to eat or see anyone." Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Well I expect she is feeling ashamed of herself, as she should. She fucked up and sodding hurt me. She made her bed now she has to lay in it. No if you'll excuse me I have to go." Hermione said.

Before Mrs. Weasley could retort she had hung up her phone and walked upstairs to her bedroom, took off her robe and climbed in to bed, falling instantly asleep.


	13. Chapter 13:Face Your Demons

Disclaimer: Still owns nothing.

Author's note: We see more of Bellatrix here, and a softer side. And like I said before, I have changed some of the charachters that lost their lives in the war. So no hating! And as always read and review.

Contains: Lesbian sex, kissing, self-pleasure. Dont read if it offends!

Chapter thirteen: Face Your Demons

Hermione awoke, took a shower and rushed to work without eating anything. Bellatrix was the only thing on her mind. She felt horrible that she wasn't there last night to look after her, but she was sure that the ex-Death Eater would understand.

"Why good morning Dr. Granger." Bellatrix said looking up from her copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Morning Mrs. Lestrange, do you mind if I check your vitals?" Hermione asked.

"Bellatrix, call me Bellatrix, and no I do not mind." Bellatrix replied.

Hermione stopped and stared at Bellatrix for the first time since she had entered the room.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Hermione asked.

"I saw Cissy this morning." Bellatrix replied.

"Oh did you?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrows.

"She told me about the other night, all about you…and what you're capable of." Bellatrix replied smirking.

Hermione blushed from head to toe, her face became hot and her groin tightened at the thought of Narcissa. This didn't go unnoticed by Bellatrix.

"Any person who can please Cissy the way you obviously have done has earned my respect." Bellatrix said.

"I wasn't that good, honestly." Hermione said.

"Did she squirt?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes, she did." Hermione replied blushing.

"Then I dare say that you were good." Bellatrix said laying back down.

"Dora thought so too." Hermione said writing a few things down on Bellatrix's chart.

"Nymphadora?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes…she um…well she dropped by last night, before Narcissa left." Hermione replied.

"Looks like she did more than just drop by. I am assuming that she stayed well after Cissy left." Bellatrix said pointing to the love bites she had on her neck.

Hermione blushed furiously; she had forgotten to conceal them before she left the house this morning. She didn't need to answer Bellatrix, because she knew that the older witch knew what went on anyways.

"You have love bites, Cissy had them too, and I bet if you lifted up your shirt, I would see some faint scratch marks." Bellatrix said.

"I am rather proud of them." Hermione admitted.

Bellatrix smirked.

"Can you lay all the way flat; I need to examine your ribs." Hermione asked changing the subject.

Bellatrix did as she was asked, and Hermione lifted up Bellatrix's hospital gown and pushed firmly on her ribs. Bellatrix flinched a little, suppressing a moan of pain, but Hermione could sense that there was more than pain running through Bellatrix at the moment.

"Still tender, well that is to be expected." Hermione said making another note on Bellatrix's chart.

"Just a little." Bellatrix said smoothing the folds of her gown.

"How is the bleeding?" Hermione asked.

"It's not as heavy as it was." Bellatrix replied.

Hermione wrote some more notes down and put down the clipboard.

"You're glowing." Bellatrix said finally.

"Well I had the best sodding orgasm of my life yesterday." Hermione said.

"Cissy or Dora?" Bellatrix asked curiously.

"Both. Each was amazing in their own way. But I'd have to say that Dora made it last a little longer." Hermione replied.

She couldn't believe that she had just said that out loud! Not to mention in front of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I bet I could top them both." Bellatrix said an air of smugness in her voice.

"Is that a challenge?" Hermione asked cocking an eyebrow.

"More of a statement of fact, but if you're accepting…" Bellatrix replied.

"Perhaps after you have healed…and I'm not taken." Hermione said.

Bellatrix stared at the brunette; Hermione looked away from the intense gaze. She knew what Bellatrix was thinking, and then without another thought she closed the gap between her and Bellatrix, crushing her lips onto the older witch's. The second their lips met, Hermione felt her groin flood with a wetness she never knew that she possessed. Bellatrix heard Hermione's moan of pleasure and she knew that she had made the younger woman orgasm without even touching her.

"Fuck…" Bellatrix said as Hermione pulled away.

"Fuck is right…I have never…Bellatrix…I…I have to go." Hermione said as she turned and made her way to the door.

Hermione left without another word and Bellatrix lay back on her bed, feeling hot and bothered by that kiss. She sighed and knew what she had to do. Vividly picturing the brunette in her mind she moved her hands down her body, running her long nails over her thighs. She groaned as she moved her hand over her swollen sex, running her thumb over her clit.

"Fuck…" Bellatrix moaned as she pushed three fingers inside of herself.

She moved them as fast as she could, while pinching a painfully erect nipple between her thumb and forefinger. After a few minutes Bellatrix could feel her walls begin to clench around her fingers.

"Fuck…oh fuck…" Bellatrix moaned softly.

She let out one last shuddering gasp and felt herself cum down her hand. Without any shame she brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked them dry. She lies in her bed completely sated and fell asleep.

Ginny awoke with a harsh knock on her bedroom door. She wished that the whole sodding world would just leave her alone so she could be ashamed alone, but as fate would have it, she was subjected to harsh knocks and words of comfort every hour. This time she got the courage to march to the door and hex whoever was on the other side, and she didn't much care who it was, they would pay for messing with her.

"What the sodding hell do you…" Ginny ranted as she opened the door, only to be met with Fred standing there.

"Fred. I'm sorry." Ginny said weakly.

"Gin we need to talk, can you let me in?" He asked.

She sighed, feeling defeated and stepped aside to let her elder brother into her room, and she closed the door behind them. She waved her wand casting a silencing charm on the room; she knew her mum would try to listen in.

"So are you going to tell me what is going on with you? I mean you show up with everything you own, in tears and you haven't eaten in two days. Harry is worried, we all are, and we have never seen you like this before." Fred explained looking at his sister.

"I…If I tell you, you have to promise not to breathe a word of this to anyone." Ginny said.

"Gin…" Fred started but Ginny forestalled him.

"Swear it Fred!" Ginny bellowed.

Her chest heaving and tears in her eyes. Fred took a step back, he had never seen her so broken up over something, she looked positively mad.

"I swear." He said finally.

"I…I'm…pregnant." Ginny whispered.

His face fell, he hadn't expected this.

"But I thought…that you and Hermione…" Fred started.

"I bloody cheated on her Fred! And now I'm sodding pregnant for fuck's sake! I'm pregnant! Now what! I can't do this; I'm not ready to be a mother." Ginny said hysterically.

"Hey listen, it's going to be alright yeah?" Fred said enveloping his only sister in his arms, she cried into his chest.

"I don't know what to do. I haven't even told Harry. The only person who knows is…Hermione…and she and I are no longer together." Ginny croaked.

"Well, I think that seeing as Harry is the father, that he should know that you are pregnant with his baby." Fred said reasonably.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." Ginny replied stupidly.

"And you will need to tell mum as well." Fred said finally.

"My Quiddich career is over, I know that for sure." Ginny muttered.

"That too. You are strong Gin and I know that you can over come this and be a great mom. But you need to tell Harry and you need to tell mum." Fred explained hugging his sister closer to him.

She released him and sat down on her bed, Fred had never seen this side of Ginny, and it was alarming.

"What happened to make you and Hermione fall apart so fast? You two seemed so happy?" Fred asked.

"I…I just I was confused on how I felt about Harry, I mean she knew that I had always liked him, but when I was with her, I forgot the world existed outside of us. I think that my head was so far up my arse to realize that I was hurting my girl friend by not giving her the attention she needed. Physically or otherwise. I mean she tried so hard but I just didn't want to do it anymore, I was selfish and I let her believe that something was going on when it wasn't. But I had coffee with Harry one day and well, something re sparked and…we slept together, and we have been for a year. I was a fool Fred; I let the most wonderful woman in the world slip through my fingers, and I think I lost her for good." Ginny explained.

Fred stood there in a stunned silence; he wasn't sure what to think. He had never expected Ginny to open up like this, and it was a little overwhelming because Ginny was passionate about everything in her life.

"Well right now, you need to focus on yourself, and you need to stay healthy for this baby, and you need to tell Harry." Fred said.

Ginny nodded and Fred left the room closing the door behind him. Ginny picked up her phone and dialed Harry.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey, can you come over; I need to talk to you. I am at mum and dads." Ginny replied.

"Oh yeah sure, I think I can get out of here now." Harry replied.

"Good, I will see you in a few then, just floo into my room." Ginny said.

"Right, see you in a few, by Gin." Harry said.

She didn't reply the just hung up her phone and tried to compose herself as best she could, but she barely had a minute before green flames erupted in her fireplace. Harry stepped out brushing ash from his shoulders. He waved his wand and the dust vanished, he beamed at Ginny, but instead of a radiant smile, she just turned away and went to stand by the window.

"Gin?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Harry I…I'm pregnant." Ginny said after a few minutes.

"What?" Harry asked stunned.

"You heard me. I'm pregnant." Ginny replied stiffly.

"But how?" Harry asked stupidly.

"How? How? We had sex you dolt! And people can have babies from sex!" Ginny said hotly.

"Well what are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"What do you think we are going to do?" Ginny said her voice heated.

"I don't know." Harry replied defeated.

"We are going to step up and take responsibility is what we are going to do! I am having this baby, and either you stay by my side and help, or you get the fuck out of my house." Ginny shouted.

Harry took a step back, Ginny was scary when she was angry. He couldn't believe this, not only had he betrayed Hermione, but now he had probably lost her for good. Ginny was reduced to tears and sunk in a heap onto her mattress. He approached her cautiously and sat down next to her.

"Hey Gin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a prat. We will get through this alright? We just need to be strong, and tell your parents." Harry said softly.

"Yeah, Fred told me the same thing." Ginny replied.

"He's right." Harry conceded.

He didn't much like the thought of confronting Mrs. Weasley, but he knew that it was the right thing to do. They both left the room and walked down the three flights of stairs to the kitchen.

"Harry dear! When did you get here?" Mrs. Weasley asked getting to her feet and embracing him.

"Just a few minutes ago, Ginny called." Harry replied.

Mrs. Weasley looked from Harry to her daughter, and then gestured for them both to sit down. They sat and Ginny took a deep breath.

"Mum, I need you to listen before you say anything. Don't interrupt me please. I have to tell you this." Ginny started.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and Ginny continued.

"Hermione and I are no longer together because I cheated on her. That is why I am here because she has moved out. I had been doing this for awhile, and there is no excuse for my actions. That being said, I am pregnant. So that is why there is no chance for she and I work this out, so now I am taking responsibility for this and settling down." Ginny explained.

Molly stared at her daughter in disbelief. Shock was evident on her features, Ginny could tell there was about to be am explosion.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley! I raised you better than that. How could you betray Hermione like that? She adored you Ginny. She loved you so much." Molly shrieked.

"As I said, it doesn't excuse my actions." Ginny said in a small voice.

"I am assuimg that Harry here is the father?" She asked already knowing the answer.

Harry and Ginny nodded and Mrs. Weasley sat back in her chair clutching her chest.

"How could you? She is your best friend." Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry had no words for this question, so he said nothing, he just sat there next to Ginny, looking ashamed of himself. Silent tears streamed down Ginny's face, remorse wasn't something that Ginny expressed openly.

"I have lost her…I know that…but now I have to grow up and take responsibility." Ginny said through her tears.

"As you should, both of you." Mrs. Weasley said fiercely.

There was an awkward moment of silence between the three of them.

"How many weeks?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"8." Ginny replied.

"Well, you need to start eating better for starters. No more Quiddich and you need to take it easy at work." Molly said getting to her feet.

Ginny stood as well and Molly embraced her daughter.

"You'll be okay, I will help in any way that I can. But you need to talk to Hermione at some point." Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry stood as well and Mrs. Weasley embraced him as well. Then she turned to the stove and began to prepare dinner. Ginny and Harry took this as their que to leave the kitchen. They walked up the stairs and into Ginny's room, closing the door behind them.


	14. Chapter 14: We Stitch These Wounds

Disclaimer: Still owns nothing!

Author's note: Thanks to Greeneleka for the reviews makes me happy! And my Hermione is a harlot for now! But dont worry guys she will settle down eventually. So the typical things take place, we get to see a little of BellaMione in here. Contains lesbian sex and swearing. Please read and review.

Chapter fourteen: We Stitch These Wounds

Hermione sat at her desk going over paperwork when her phone rang. She put down the paper she was reading and picked it up.

"Whatca Mione." Tonks said cheerfully.

"Hey Dora." Hermione said softly.

Tonks's brow furrowed, she knew that something was wrong.

"Hey you okay?" Tonks asked.

"No not really, I have so much going on; I am having a hard time keeping my sanity. This whole thing with Ginny is wearing me out, and it's only been a week." Hermione replied.

"I think that you need a vacation." Tonks said.

"I know, but I have patients that I have to treat and paperwork, it's not a luxury that I allow myself to have." Hermione said.

"Well maybe you need to do something for yourself for once." Tonks suggested.

"I can't just pick up and leave, as much as I would want to, I can't." Hermione said stiffly.

"I am not saying just up and leave Mione, of course tie up the lose ends, before you do anything." Tonks said indignantly.

"Are you suggesting that we do something?" Hermione asked.

"Well I was thinking about something, but it might be too soon, I mean it has only been a couple of days since we…re-connected. I mean we aren't exactly dating or anything." Tonks replied.

"No, we aren't dating, but we have known each other for years Dora, it's not like we are strangers." Hermione said.

"I know, anyways, just do what you need to do, and I will work everything out. I will see you later, and we will figure something out." Tonks said.

"Alright, that sounds good. I will talk to you later." Hermione said.

"Bye Mione." Tonks said hanging up the phone.

Hermione sighed and stood, waving her wand, and instantly everything organized itself. After she had packed her brief case she left her office and went to find Luna. After a few minutes she spotted the blonde talking to another Healer in the same hall as Bellatrix's room.

"Hey Luna may I speak with you for a moment?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, sure." Luna said leading Hermione into the break room.

"What is it?" Luna asked as they sat down at one of the tables.

"I am taking a vacation, and I need you to be the one to look over my patients until I get back. Could you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Sure I can Hermione, you look like you really need a vacation, and I in the light of everything that has happened to you this week, I dare say you need to take a break and work something out, you're a wreck Hermione." Luna replied.

That was one of the many quirky things about Luna; she always had a way of telling people the truth, no matter how brutal it was. Well it was true, Hermione did need a vacation, and yes, the week's events had put a strain on her. She smiled at the blonde across from her. The two women stood and Luna embraced Hermione.

"Mmm I needed that." Hermione said as she let go of Luna.

"Anything else?" Luna asked.

"No, that should cover it, just call me if you have any problems. I have already written out the treatment plans for the three patients that I am currently overseeing. There shouldn't be any problems." Hermione replied.

Luna smiled at Hermione's diligence, and left the room. Hermione walked back into her office and picked up her phone again.

"Hello?" A voice said on the other line.

"Narcissa, I am releasing Bellatrix tomorrow morning." Hermione said.

"That is good news; I could see that she is doing better." Narcissa breathed, it was clear that she had been worrying.

"Yes, well her ribs will take a little bit longer; you should be able to give her some potions for the bruising. And the bleeding has stopped, plus I think that she would much rather not be here, but at home." Hermione explained.

"She has never been known to stay in once place for very long, you're right; I need to bring her home with me." Narcissa admitted.

Hermione smiled.

"I will be there in the morning to collect her. Thank you for letting me know." Narcissa said after a few moments pause.

"See you tomorrow." Hermione said, she hung up.

A few moments later she found herself back in Bellatrix's room.

"I am releasing you tomorrow morning." Hermione said.

"Does Cissy know?" Bellatrix asked.

"I called her just before I came in here." Hermione replied.

"What did you say?" Bellatrix asked.

"I wasn't a long conversation, I just explained about your progress and that you would do better at home. She told me that was a good idea, that she wanted you home with her." Hermione replied.

An awkward silence passed between the two women, the kiss they shared the day before left both Bellatrix and Hermione burning for more. Hermione felt like a complete harlot for wanting to climb on that bed and fuck her senseless. But she held herself in check will all the self control she could muster. But Bellatrix's gaze was making her falter, it was mesmerizing, everything about Bellatrix was intriguing, and dangerous. She was aware that she was panting, and Bellatrix smiled seductively, she was also hot and the color was high in her cheeks.

"Why Dr. I do believe that you are blushing." Bellatrix said after a long silence.

"Well…I…it's hot in here." Hermione replied weakly.

"That's not the only thing that is hot…" Bellatrix said.

Bellatrix knew that was a lame excuse, but she didn't care at that moment. She was finally getting her life back together and even if she couldn't keep Hermione, she felt like she needed her at that moment. Hermione moved over to the door and drew the blinds, locking the door; she didn't want to be walked in on. Maybe this was foolish, maybe she was playing with fire, but she felt something stir in the pit of her stomach when she was being tortured by Bellatrix. Her body on top of hers, her breasts pressing into hers, her hot breath in her ear, oh how she wanted to kiss those plump lips back then. She was snapped out of her musings by the feel of Bellatrix's hand on her shoulders, facing her, looking at her though her obsidian eyes. Hermione swallowed audibly and tears filled her eyes as Bellatrix moved her lips against hers. Hermione moaned as Bellatrix moved her towards the bed, in the process removing her shoes and lab coat. Hermione fell back on the bed, panting, looking up at Bellatrix who was moving her lips down her chest, and unbuttoning her blouse.

"Hmmm…Bella…" Hermione whispered.

Bellatrix kissed on every inch of skin that became exposed as she unbuttoned the buttons on Hermione's blouse, she pushed it off Hermione's shoulders, unhooking her bra in the process, pulling it off and throwing it to the floor. Her plump lips found an erect nipple and gently sucked on it, as her other hand moved to unbutton Hermione's slacks; she slipped her hand inside and moaned at the intense heat that met her hand.

"For fuck's sake Hermione…god your so wet…you really are a filthy harlot aren't you?" Bellatrix asked against her lips.

"I…oh just shut up and fuck me…" Hermione moaned irritably.

Bellatrix raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow in response, she liked to take control, not be given permission, but Hermione seemed ready, and she wasn't going to deny the woman any longer, after all it had been far too long since she had felt the touch of another. She moved her thumb over Hermione's clit, and the younger witch arched off the bed in a whimper as she made light circles around the sensitive nub.

"Bella…" Hermione moaned softly.

Chills erupted down Bellatrix's body at the sound of her whispered name fell from Hermione's lips. Then lips were on her neck before she realized it, her eyes fluttered shut as Hermione's lips caressed her neck. Her lips brushed across the runic Azkaban tattoo that had been slapped on her when she was sent there for life. She had seen it before in the picture of Bellatrix's wanted posters all through out the war, but never gave it much thought, and now that she was seeing it for real on the flesh of Bellatrix's neck, it scared her as much as it turned her on. She was sleeping with a dangerous person. Hermione smiled against Bellatrix's neck as she reached her hand down under her gown and lightly circled her clit, being careful not to enter her, that wasn't something she was ready for yet. Bellatrix moaned as Hermione made feather light touches across her clit, making her jerk and arch, her breathing heavy and chest heaving.

"Is that alright? Do you like it?" Hermione asked tentatively, she knew it was a ridiculous question, but always wishing to be well informed about everything she could, had to ask anyways.

"Yes…" Bellatrix whispered.

She kept up the pace and Bellatrix moved her hips in a rhythmic motion, meeting Hermione's fingers thrust for thrust, as she kept up her ministrations on Hermione. She could feel Hermione begin to tremble and shake, and smiled at the quickness at which her orgasm approached, deciding not to keep the younger witch waiting for long, she pushed two fingers inside with ease and began to move them in and out, and with a growl of frustration she yanked down Hermione's slacks to her knees, giving her more freedom to move. At the sudden freedom Hermione bucked wildly against Bellatrix's hand.

"Bella…shit…oh fuck…" Hermione panted.

Bellatrix lowered her head to lick the light sheen of sweat that had collected in the valley between Hermione's breasts. She moaned as Hermione's fingers began to move more urgently against her clit. It was amazing really, the multitasking, Hermione could barely think straight and she tried to focus on Bellatrix, but was too lost in the sensations that Bellatrix was giving her. Sensing that Hermione was having some kind of internal struggle, Bellatrix's free hand moved down over Hermione's and began to guide it more effectively. She arched and moaned as she moved Hermione's hand harder, and she felt her own orgasm starting to break over her threshold.

"Hermione…I'm…going to cum…cum with me…oh fuck…cum with me…" Bellatrix moaned huskily in her ear.

She moved her fingers even harder in such a steady rhythm that Hermione could barely think, her mind reeling and her body screaming for release. With one last shuddering gasp Hermione felt her groin flood with the hot liquid of her cum, she bucked against Bellatrix as she felt the older witch's climax hit at the same time.

"Bella…I'm…oh fuck…yes…Bella!" Hermione gasped loudly.

She felt suspended in mid-air just then, the world seemed to stop as her orgasm burst into life, she rode Bellatrix's fingers until she felt the last of her cum spill out and down Bellatrix's arms, she noted too that Bellatrix had came more than once, as her hand was also covering in her cum as well. Bellatrix's knees felt weak and she fell onto the bed beside Hermione, panting and trying to keep her breathing under control, it was still very painful to breathe and Hermione sensing that Bellatrix was in distress quickly got dressed and assessed her patient.

"Is it too painful? I can give you another IV, if you need more medicine." Hermione said fussing over the dark witch.

"No…no…I'm…fine, I just…need a minute…" Bellatrix panted waving Hermione away.

Hermione stood back and watched for a few minutes as Bellatrix got control of her breathing. Hermione felt horrible that she had caused Bellatrix to be in even more pain, just because she was thinking with her cunt and not her brain. After a few minutes Bellatrix sat up and smiled lazily up at Hermione, the younger witch couldn't help but beam back.

"How is it? Does it still hurt?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Like a bitch. But I will be alright, plus this isn't the worst pain I have ever felt. But thank you for asking. I will be going home tomorrow, so there will be no need for me to continue the medicine, and plus Cissy is rather gifted with potions I am sure she can knock me out or give me something to keep the pain at bay." Bellatrix explained as she forced herself into a sitting position, her legs hanging over the side of the bed. Hermione smiled, she had forgotten that Bellatrix was shorter than her; the boots she usually wore added a little height to her. Hermione smiled and picked up her coat off the floor, stepping into her shoes she put her hair back up in a ponytail.

"Leaving so soon?" Bellatrix asked pouting.

"Oh don't tell me that you're going to miss me?" Hermione replied sarcastically.

"Not as much as you think Babe, don't get cocky now. One fuck isn't enough to have me hooked just yet." Bellatrix snorted.

"Hooked? Who said I wanted to do this again?" Hermione asked indignantly.

She knew she was playing a dangerous game with Bellatrix, but she didn't really care much, after a year of being sexually frustrated, she was finally getting the attention that her body needed, and she felt like a Tigress on the prowl searching for that person who could give her the relief she so desperately needed. Bellatrix smirked, and Hermione knew that Bellatrix was challenging her.

"Look…I know… that well I just... I am unsure of a lot of things right now…and I have gone and made a harlot of myself in the past week." Hermione said.

"Yes, you have, but…you seemed a little, oh what is the word…Sexually frustrated. So I can understand, after all I was in Azkaban for 15 years. I get it believe me." Bellatrix said.

And Hermione was surprised to see an actual smile on Bellatrix's face.

"My guess is that you and Ginny didn't actually shag on a regular basis?" Bellatrix asked.

"How did you.." Hermione started.

"Cissy, she explained to me what happened…and I must say it was a brave thing you did by walking away, if it where me she would have been hexed into oblivion. Well at least that is what my old self would have done." Bellatrix said breaking across Hermione's question.

"And what would the new you do?" Hermione asked.

"I can't answer that right now. After all the new me is something that I myself have to get used to as well." Bellatrix shrugged.

A comfortable silence passed between them, in which Hermione moved to the bed and sat down next to Bellatrix.

"So what happens now?" Hermione asked.

"Whatever you want. I mean…this thing with Rodolphus; well I don't see myself going back to him. So I will be a free agent. But from what Cissy has told me, my niece has had her eye on you for a while." Bellatrix replied.

Hermione could sense the offer in Bellatrix's words and to be quite honest the thought of being in a relationship with Bellatrix Lestrange scared the shit out of her.

"Is there anything that Cissy hasn't told you about me?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself.

"Well she _is_ my sister, so there are _no _secrets between us. But don't worry she wont tell anyone but me, not even Andromeda." Bellatrix replied.

Hermione stiffened at the mention of Andromeda's name.

"She told me that it upsets you when she talks about her." Hermione said softly.

"It does. I know she has been talking to her for the past 6 years, yes it bothers me, but I have no desire to face her right now. I guess that you could say that I am a coward. It is far more difficult to forgive myself for everything I have done, than it is to forgive her, which I have surprisingly, but of course I am not going to admit that." Bellatrix explained.

Hermione wasn't so sure how to handle this sudden vulnerability with Bellatrix, the war had changed her indeed. It was a curious think how darkness can consume you and make you forget what and who you are. But Bellatrix had always known who she was, well at least she thought she knew, but in light of everything that had happened and the disappearance of the Dark Mark from her skin forever had snapped her back to the reality of things, almost as if she was in a trance. Bellatrix was snapped out of her musing but the feel of Hermione's hand on her thigh.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. You should probably get going, I am sure that you have other patients to see." Bellatrix said softly.

Hermione didn't argue, but she was smart enough to recognize the dismissal. It was a curious thing, to have just fucked Bellatrix in her hospital room with the door unlocked and un silenced, and to have learned so much about a woman she thought completely mental, then to just walk away casually, pretending as if nothing happened. Hermione was growing a little weary of this, but she knew that she had brought this upon herself when she decided to listen to her cunt instead of her reason. At this point Hermione had no regrets, the only regret she would allow herself to have was that she should have just left Ginny when she had the chance, but she instead listened to all the false words and sweet nothings that Ginny had told her, she thought herself a fool for listening, but she knew also that the whole break down of their relationship wasn't entirely Ginny's fault, but that was still no excuse to go off and get knocked up. Hermione shook the thoughts from her head and left the room without another glance back at Bellatrix.


	15. Chapter 15: Between Love and Fire

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Author's note: I kind of like the way this is progressing...Thanks to Greeneleka for the encouraging words and inspiration! This chapter is a little shorter, but I feel like it is in flow with the story, I had to add a solo Chapter with Andromeda. Since she is now back in the lives of her sisters. And even though Narcissa has a phone and Andromeda is all too familar with phones, Narcissa still prefers to use owls with communicating with her sisters. As always read and review.

Chapter fifteen: Between Love and Fire

Andromeda sat at her piano, fussing over a few lines of music she had been writing. She hadn't left the room for three days, once the music started in her head, she had to let it flow out and she wasn't leaving until the song was perfect. She didn't pay much attention to the door of her study opening and closing, until a familiar voice spoke to her.

"Dromeda what are you writing?" Ted asked.

"A song for Cissy." Andromeda replied not looking up from her notes.

"Is it ready yet?" He asked.

"No, I haven't finished the whole piano part yet; the words just came to me." Andromeda replied.

Ted raised his eyebrows in wonder, Andromeda's ability to hear and see music in her head never failed to impress him. Then once it was on paper, it was even more impressive.

"Well then I will leave you to it. I just wanted to check on you." Ted said walking towards the door.

"Thank you Teddy." Andromeda said.

He smiled and left the room, and into the kitchen to boil some water for tea. Just then the phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey dad!" A familiar voice said.

"Dora?" Ted exclaimed.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I am doing good, just making a pot of tea. And you?" Ted asked.

"Good, how's mum?" Tonks asked.

"She has been locked up in her study for three days, she is writing a song for your Aunt Narcissa, and she is really being extra picky about it." Ted replied.

He always worried when his wife was too consumed by her music.

"Wow she really must have been hit by a muse then. Well anyways the reason I was calling was to ask you if I could come home for about a week or so." Tonks asked.

Ted smiled, his daughter was always so straight forward, it made him smile with pride.

"Dora you know that you're always welcome to come home whenever you like, you don't have to ask." Ted replied, a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Well I wanted to ask because I won't be coming home alone." Tonks said sheepishly.

Ted raised his eyebrows and smiled,

"Oh, well who is the lucky person you have chosen to bring? I mean Remus works a lot; I didn't think that you would be able to come." Ted said.

"It's not Remus dad, and I don't want to talk about him, I will explain later." Tonks snapped.

Tonks at once realized her mistake, she had never snapped on her dad before, and she was almost in tears at this sudden outburst.

"Sorry dad, it's just been a long year. Look I know you guys will love her okay, so just tell mum to be nice, I know how she feels about me dating women." Tonks said.

"Don't worry about your mum, I can handle her. Well who is the lucky girl? And is it serious?" Ted asked.

"It's a surprise, and I am not sure yet, she just got out of a bad relationship, and well this whole thing is still new for both of us. But I think that she should meet you guys." Tonks replied.

"Right, well then I think this is settled then! When are you coming?" Ted asked.

"In two days, I haven't told her yet for sure, but I don't think that she will object, so I will see you in two days. Just give mum a heads up, and well I guess I will explain more when I get there." Tonks replied.

"Will do. I will talk to you later, Love you." Ted said.

"Love you too dad! Bye." Tonks said brightly.

Ted smiled and hung up the phone. He chuckled softly, he had never heard his daughter so happy before, and he shook his head in amusement and made a cup of tea for himself and Andromeda.

"I know she won't be too happy about this, but Dora is our daughter and she needs to support her no matter what." Ted thought to himself as she carried a tray of tea and cookies upstairs to his wife.

He knocked and entered, Andromeda was playing a few notes on her piano, adding and taking out notes on her paper. He sat the tray down on the side table and sat down in the chair next to the piano. It was a couple of minutes before Andromeda stopped and acknowledged him. She put down her pen and rubbed her temples.

"I think it's finished." Andromeda said, her voice was soft and tired.

"Good, now may I talk to you?" He asked a little sarcastically.

Andromeda shot him a warning look which he ignored and handed her a cup of tea, she took it with a word of thanks and then looked at her husband.

"Well?" She asked.

"I just got off the phone with Dora." Ted started.

"And?" Andromeda asked.

"She and a friend are coming to visit in two days; she says that they will be staying for about a week." Ted replied sipping his tea.

"A friend? What friend? I thought she and Remus were still together?" Andromeda asked brow furrowed.

"She told me that she didn't want to talk about it, that she would explain it when she and her friend get here in two days. And Dora didn't say who she was." Ted replied finishing his tea.

"She?" Andromeda asked raising a chestnut eyebrow.

"Yes her." Ted replied a little curtly

He hated it when Andromeda looked down on their daughter's sexuality. It made him a little uneasy sometimes, even if she wasn't as arrogant and pompous as her sisters, she still had some pretty medieval thoughts about sexuality.

"I expect that they have already been intimate." Andromeda said.

This was more of a statement rather than a question. Ted wasn't sure how to answer this, after all Tonks hadn't said anything about their sex life, and to be quite honest he didn't want to know. He also thought it rather rude and presumptuous of her to even suggest such a thing, though he knew in his gut that his daughter was a charmer and could get anyone into bed if she really wanted to. But he also knew that Tonks had self respect and respect for others and didn't just sleep with anyone and everyone she wanted.

"Even if they have been, though I do not know for sure, Dora is still our daughter and we have to support her in whatever she does. And I think that it is rather ridiculous of you to be acting this way, when we she has been honest with us from the beginning." Ted explained fixing his wife with a rather stern look.

But the Black and Slytherin in her wouldn't allow her to back down; she refused to accept this part of her daughter no matter how much it was accepted by society. Deep down she felt like she couldn't bear to see her daughter as a bi-sexual, because of her own secrets, she blamed herself for the reason her daughter was the way that she was, more than that she just couldn't stand to see her daughter so happy, because she herself hadn't had a happy child hood and she herself had been in a horribly forbidden love affair with her sisters. But she quickly shook the selfish thoughts from her head and looked at her husband.

"I'm sorry Ted." She said finally.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, she rarely apologized first. They rarely fought but when they did, she never backed down and she never admitted that she was wrong. But he took it in stride and didn't comment on it, he finished his tea.

"We have to support her no matter what Dromeda, we are her parents, if she can't trust us, then who can she trust?" Ted asked.

"I just…I don't want to see her hurt; she can be incredibly vulnerable sometimes." Andromeda admitted softly.

"Well that is how we learn Dromeda, and we can't protect her from all the evils in this world, you and I both know that she can handle herself and if she was really in trouble she would as for help." He said.

Andromeda sighed and rubbed her temples again, she was getting a headache.

"I can't wait to see her; she hasn't been home in so long." Andromeda said finally.

"I can't wait either, I am sure everything will be okay Dromeda, don't worry so much." Ted replied standing.

A short silence passed between them, Ted put his arms around his wife and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I will start dinner." He said picking up the empty tea tray and walking towards the door.

"I need to send an owl to Cissy. I will be in there shortly." Andromeda said.

"Alright." He said leaving the room.

Andromeda pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment and began to compose her letter to Narcissa.

_Cissy,_

_I miss you so much, I know it has only been 4 days but I still can't help at feel like something is going on with you that you aren't telling me. I'm sorry I haven't been in contact, but I have been busy composing a song for you, and I wanted to come an perform it for you, it would really mean lot for you to hear it. I don't have much more to say, just reply back to this as soon as you can. Dora is coming home to visit in a couple days and she is bringing a friend with her, I can't help at wonder who this girl is that she is bringing, but she seems hung on her, so we will see how it plays out. I have to go._

_With all my love._

_Yours truly,_

_Andie_

Andromeda sealed the letter and walked down the hall and up to the attic. She walked over to a very beautiful Eagle Owl and it surveyed her though her large scarlet eyes.

"Athena, I need you to deliver this to Malfoy Manor, give it only to Narcissa. " Andromeda said handing the letter to the owl.

She hooted in understanding and spread her large wings and flew off into the sunset.

Narcissa was sitting in her study reading a book when she heard a light tapping at her window. She looked up and with a jolt ran and threw open the window. The owl soared into the study, perching on the back of Narcissa's chair. Narcissa removed the letter and opened it with trembling hands, she hadn't heard from Andromeda in 4 days.

"Could hang on a moment, I will send my reply back with you?" Narcissa asked.

The owl hooted in reply and Narcissa conjured a bowl of water and some owl nuts, which the owl took thankfully. As she ate Narcissa opened the letter and smiled at the familiar elegant hand writing of her elder sister. She sat down at her desk and wrote a reply and walked back over to the owl.

"Bring this back to your mistress." Narcissa said softly.

The owl hooted in reply and soared back out the window, Narcissa smiled and went back to her book. A couple of hours later, Ted and Andromeda were just finishing dinner when Andromeda heard a tap on her window, she threw it open and the owl flew in, she took the letter from her beak and carried her back up the stairs to the attic. She left without a word to Ted who rolled his eyes and set to clearing up the kitchen. Andromeda took the letter in her hands and opened it.

_Andie,_

_I would love to hear your song. Sorry I haven't gotten around to writing you lately, there has been a lot going on. I have been dealing with Bellatrix for the past week and I have just lost track of everything. She will coming here tomorrow, but don't worry I am sure she will be sleeping most of the time; she has been through a lot. I will explain everything when I see you. I am available anytime, Lucius is in France, and so it's just myself and Midas in the house. Just Floo on over, I will be waiting._

_With all my love,_

_Yours,_

_Cissy._

Andromeda's brow furrowed, leave it up to Narcissa to clean up Bellatrix's messes. Even after all these years Narcissa was still doing everything for her. But Andromeda shook the memories from her mind; she did not want to think about those thoughts now. The other potentially problematic situation was the confrontation with Bellatrix. She didn't much fancy seeing her elder sister after all this time, but she supposed that if Narcissa was handling everything that it would roll over smoothly. Narcissa had always been the only one that Bellatrix trusted above everyone, and she had good reason to. Narcissa was a good secret keeper and she never let anything out unless she knew it was something that she couldn't handle. She had always been there for Bellatrix and it made her feel slightly guilty that she had missed out on so much with her baby sister after she had ran away. She shook the thoughts from her head and walked back into her bedroom and changed into jeans, a t-shirt and pulled on her coat.

"I am going to see Cissy." Andromeda said walking into the living room where Ted sat watching the news.

"Any idea how long you'll be?" He asked looking at his wife.

"An hour or two." She replied.

"Be careful Dromeda. See you when you get back." He said smiling.

She nodded and summoned the folder with her music in it. She walked over to the fire place and picked up a handful of powder.

"Malfoy Manor." She said clearly.

She was engulfed in a bright green rising of flames and vanished.


	16. Chapter 16: Giggling Again For No Reason

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Author's note: So I'm sorry but this one is going to be a short chapter. But Tonks and Hermione are ready to take this to the next level. But Hermione isnt so sure that she is quite ready. Can Tonks convince her? Please read and Review...No haters please

Chapter Sixteen: Giggling Again For No Reason

Hermione drove home after a long day at work. She wasn't exactly sure why she had agreed to go with Tonks on a mystery vacation, but it just seemed right at the time. She also couldn't shake the feeling that this was going to be a fun weekend, everything always seemed livelier when Tonks was around, Hermione supposed because the violet haired woman never took herself seriously, and she knew how to make the most of a situation. She smiled as she pulled into her drive way, she was happy to be home. Not soon after she had walked in the door, her phone rang.

"Hello Dora." Hermione said cheerfully.

"Hey Mione, what are you up to?" Tonks asked curiously.

"I just walked in the door." Hermione replied closing her front door behind her and locking it.

"Oh, well I can call you back if you need a minute to get situated." Tonks said feeling slightly ashamed.

Hermione smiled and took off her shoes and coat.

"No, it's alright, I was actually about to call you, I wanted to talk to you about our vacation, or whatever it is that you have planned." Hermione said in a more business like tone.

"Don't sound so serious Mione, it's a vacation, so its all about relaxation and all that good stuff. Can I come over and talk to you?" Tonks asked.

"Absolutely." Hermione said quickly.

She was anxious to see Tonks again, and even if they didn't sleep together again, she was still happy that Tonks was back in her life again.

"Alright I will be there in 20." Tonks said.

Hermione hung up the phone and prepared for Tonks's visit. She went into her bedroom and changed out of her work clothes and into some sweats and a tank top, and went into the kitchen to make a pot of tea. She was just setting the table when the door bell rang.

"On time as usual." Hermione muttered as she went to answer the door.

"Hey Dora, come on in, I just made us a pot of tea." Hermione said ushering Tonks inside the house.

"You know, I think that sweat pants look rather flattering on you Mione." Tonks said pulling Hermione into a brief kiss.

Hermione moaned softly and pulled away walking back into the kitchen, Tonks followed suit and sat down at the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry…" Hermione said softly.

Tonks looked at Hermione confused, she had nothing to be sorry for.

"For what?" Tonks asked.

"I just left you hanging so to speak." Hermione replied.

Tonks laughed softly, she smiled.

"It's okay Mione, I should have asked before I assumed you wanted me to kiss you. I don't know, it just seemed like the right thing to do at the time. I mean we aren't exactly dating, so really I had no right to kiss you just like that." Tonks explained.

Hermione's expression did not change, she looked anguished.

"Look Mione really, this whole thing is new for us, and maybe we slept with one another too soon, but it isn't as if we have never done it before. So we will just wing it and see how it plays out Mione." Tonks said.

Hermione felt slightly better at these words, though it didn't really do much to appease the burning between her legs. She reluctantly sat down at the table across from Tonks.

"Okay…so changing the subject…where is it that you are taking me?" Hermione asked.

"How do you know I am taking you somewhere?" Tonks asked.

"Intuition." Hermione said shrugging.

"Oh well okay miss know-it-all, I was planning on taking you to meet my parents." Tonks replied.

Hermione choked on her tea, Tonks rushed across the table clapping her on the back.

"Ser..iously?" Hermione asked trying to catch her breath.

"Yes…" Tonks replied slowly.

"Don't…you think that maybe it is too soon for that?" Hermione asked her breathing returning to normal.

"Well, no. I think that we have been friends long enough for you to meet my family." Tonks explained.

Hermione sighed; she was a little worried about meeting Tonks's parents but more so to meet her mother. After all she had never seen or heard much of Andromeda, and Narcissa and Bellatrix didn't talk about her much, even in the short space of time that she had spoken and gotten to know Narcissa, she didn't dare ask about her. Tonks could sense the anxiety and placed her arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Look, don't worry about mum. She may have something to say in regards to you shagging both of her sisters and then shagging her daughter, but I don't care what she thinks Mione, because I want you in my life and I am not afraid to stand up to her." Tonks said.

"But the last thing I want to do is cause drama between you and your family." Hermione said.

"You wont, it's high time that my mum starts to accept my sexuality. It's been far too long for her to be acting like this. I know she is disappointed about my not settling down with a man, I think that most of it is due to the fact that she wants grandchildren. And…well I think that it may be possible with two women…but that isn't the point, it is way too soon to be talking about kids and all that. But back to what I said don't worry about mum, I can handle her." Tonks explained.

As much as Hermione wanted to believe that Tonks could stand up to her parents, the last thing she wanted was to cause a fight. The thought of meeting Andromeda scared Hermione more than she could say, she was sure that Narcissa had at least told Andromeda about their nights together, whether or not she went in to detail, well Hermione could only hope that she hadn't.

"You don't think that she will be upset or consider me a threat?" Hermione asked.

At this Tonks actually laughed.

"No, if anything she would probably ask you for tips." Tonks said laughing.

"I am being serious Dora!" Hermione said punching Tonks on the arm.

But Tonks still continued to laugh, she couldn't help it, Hermione was doing her usual over analyzing of the situation. After a few minutes and an evil glare from Hermione, Tonks finally settled down and looked at Hermione.

"I'm sorry Mione, I know that is going to be difficult for you, and if you aren't ready then I wont force you to go. I just thought that it would be a chance to get away for a while, my parents live in the country." Tonks said sobering.

"No…I want to meet them." Hermione said softly.

"Okay then it's settled then, we will leave the day after tomorrow. I have it all fixed, so no worries." Tonks said smiling.

A comfortable silence passed between them. Hermione interlaced her fingers with Tonks and sighed, this felt so right, being here with Tonks, everything about Tonks felt right. But it was just so soon after Ginny that she wasn't so sure that what they had would last. She felt terrible because she didn't want Tonks to be the rebound girl, but in all fairness, Tonks agreed and she was also out of a bad relationship, even if hers ended 6 months ago instead of a week ago.

"So…do you want to stay for dinner?" Hermione asked looking up at Tonks.

"I would like that. I need to go back to my flat and pack, I can meet you back here in an hour." Tonks said.

"Sounds good, do you need a lift?" Hermione asked.

"No, I drove here." Tonks replied.

"I keep forgetting that you're dad is a muggle born." Hermione said softly

"Yeah I forget it sometimes too. But mum has curbed him of it, well at least some of the more un satisfactory Muggle habits." Tonks said.

Hermione smiled at this. It was so easy with Tonks, everything. She felt her anxiety dissipate as she moved forward and captured her lips in a brief kiss.

"I will see you in an hour." Hermione whispered against Tonks's lips.

Tonks stood and she and Hermione walked towards the front door, they lingered on the doorstep for a few minutes.

"I really have to go Mione…I will be back soon." Tonks said.

Hermione nodded and Tonks got into her car and drove off into the gathering darkness. Hermione closed the front door and proceeded to the kitchen to start dinner.


	17. Chapter 17: My Immortal

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And the song belongs to Florence and the Machine and they get full credit for it! Dont hurt me!

Author's note: I had to add a chapter in here about Tonks and Remus, though it doesnt disclose all the details of the reason they broke up a few chapters later will. So keep and eye out for that. This chapter is a little bit fluffy, but I thought it prudent to include it. And sorry that it is a little short. So as always read and review. No haters please.

Chapter Seventeen: My Immortal

Tonks arrived at her flat, unlocked the door and went inside. It was clean and tidy just the way that she left it, except for a tall, thin man sitting at her kitchen table.

"Remus." Tonks said turning on the light.

"I was beginning to worry; you hadn't answered my owls or my phone calls, so I had to come by and see if you were alright." He said looking at her.

Tonks leaned against the door frame and took in his appearance. He was shabbier than ever, and there was grayer in his hair, he was absolutely more disheveled than he was 6 months ago when they split up after 5 years.

"You look terrible Remus. Are you taking you potion like you are supposed to?" Tonks asked, moving from the door frame to get some iced tea out of her fridge.

"I have. Severus told me how to make it, so now I can do it myself." Remus replied noticing how Tonks deflected his initial statement.

Tonks poured them some tea and he took it with a word of thanks, she sat down at the table across from him, crossing her arms.

"Are you going to tell me why you have been ignoring me?" Remus asked trying to keep his voice casual.

Even if they weren't together anymore, he still cared about her more than he cared to admit. But Tonks on the other hand was furious, because now he was acting like an obsessed lover. The truth was, she received every letter and message he had left her, but she never replied. Because they were all the same, all the same words that she didn't want to hear, she just needed him to move on, just like she had.

"Well to be quite honest with you, it's none of your sodding business why I am ignoring you." Tonks said curtly.

Remus was taken aback by this, she wasn't usually cross with him or with anyone for that matter, and he supposed that maybe being alone for the last 6 months had taken some kind of toll on her personality. There was a moment of silence where Tonks finished her tea and stared at Remus.

"Look I don't want to be rude, but I am in a hurry, I am leaving to see my parents tomorrow." Tonks said.

"Well then I will get to the point then." He said.

Tonks made an impatient noise; she really didn't have any time for this.

"Will you just hear me out?" He asked.

"Get on with it then, but don't expect me to take you back after you are finished, it's over Remus." She replied.

He was taken aback yet again; and no, he didn't come here expecting her to take him back but to at least remain something like friends.

"Okay fine, you know that I still care about you. That I still worry, no I can't change what happened, but oh Dora do I wish I could take it back. And I know that you need time, but I don't want to be ignored. All of this, the time, the space, it doesn't change the way that I feel about you." Remus said.

"Don't say it Remus, because I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear about how you could take it back or that you're sorry. I want to forget about it Remus, and you come here after 6 months and bring everything back up after I have worked hard to get over it, you make me sick Remus." Tonks said heatedly, the color was high in her cheeks and her chest was heaving.

She could feel the panic attack coming on, but she couldn't lose face in front of him anymore, she was stronger now.

"Do you honestly think that it didn't affect me? Are you really that selfish to think that you were the only one who was hurt that night? It killed me inside when I heard from Mad-eye that you were half dead when he found you! I thought I had killed you, and you have no idea how badly scared and hurt I was by doing that to you." Remus said his voice heated.

"But you walked away like nothing ever happened, you didn't speak to me, this is the first time I have seen you in 6 months and you have to audacity to come here and tell me all of this after I have moved on. I'm not putting down your suffering Remus, I know how badly it affected you! I was your fiancé! I was prepared to live the rest of my life with you!" Tonks said her voice rising.

He said nothing, so she went on;

"I cared about you, I loved you and I stood by you no matter what. You walked around thinking that you were this horrible monster, but I could see passed that, and you weren't willing to accept it. You could never accept that people didn't look down on you because of what you are, at least they don't so much now, and you refused to let me in. Well I am sick of it Remus and after that night, well I can see now that you really are a monster. You didn't take your potion like you were supposed to and look what it did, you can't let that happen again, and it will never happen with me again." Tonks finished.

Remus sat there staring at his lap, he couldn't look at Tonks. Her eyes and hair had flashed and she was breathing heavy, he never would have expected her to be so brash with him, but it was the truth, that night, he was a monster, and he regretted it more than he could ever explain, but the thing that killed him the most was that she had called him a 'monster' and well he was.

"And what is more." She continued "You will have to find someone who can deep down, truly accept it, because I can't accept it anymore. And what's more, I have found someone else, and she treats me the way that I deserve to be treated. You isolated yourself and you couldn't see passed anything. You weren't a monster, you weren't a horrible person, but yes you should feel like one after what you did to me." Tonks finished.

"I'm…you have found someone else?" He said in shock.

He was utterly in shock by this, because this to him meant that it was finally and absolutely over. He leaned back in his chair and stared at her with watering eyes.

"It sounds bad" she said, "But I have spent the last 6 months of my life trying to figure out myself. And now I know who I am and what I want. But you spent your whole life denying what you are, and you lost sight of who you were, and Remus…Like I said, I can't deal with it anymore. I can't accept it and if we had ever had children…well I couldn't think of something happening to them…I have no idea how it would have worked out." She said.

"It…wouldn't have." He said softly.

"Just don't tell me that you love me Remus. Because I don't want to hear it, because I don't love you anymore, care about you yes as a friend, but no longer as a lover or a partner." She said.

"I won't say it then. And I know that nothing I say or do can take back what happened, but I know that I shouldn't have left things open ended like I did and for that I am sorry, and I still care about you," He said.

"I know, but you and I both know that this has to end. In the future I suppose we could go back to being friends, but as of right now, that isn't something that I want to focus on." Tonks said her voice cracking.

"So I guess this is goodbye then?" He asked standing.

Tonks got to her feet as well.

"Goodbye Remus." Tonks said.

"Good bye Dora." Remus said pulling on his traveling cloak.

Without another word he left the flat closing the door behind him. Tonks stood there for a few minutes trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. She shook her head and cleared up the two glasses.

"Mione is probably waiting on me; I said it would only be an hour." Tonks said walking into her bedroom.

She went into her closet and pulled out her duffle bag and packed some jeans, t-shirts and pajamas. Then she laid out a pair of clothes and stripped down to nothing. She jumped in the shower allowing the hot water to soothe her body, and then before she could stop herself, she cried. The tears fell hot down her face; she leaned forward bracing herself on the wall before her legs became too weak to hold her. This had to stop the endless crying and long showers to forget the world, it had been 6 months and she had now found someone who could love her completely and who wasn't afraid of themselves. She decided that she had spent enough time in self pity and she finished her shower, got dressed and added her toiletries to her bag and then making sure that everything was off, she left the flat, locking her door behind her.

Hermione had turned off the water to her shower and stepped out onto the cold tile floor, wrapping a towel around her torso. She glanced over at the clock, and she had a little less than 10 minutes before Tonks was supposed to be back. Dinner was ready and keeping warm on the stove, and her sheets were just coming out of the dryer. Smiling to herself she began to pack her bag, she waved her wand and her ipod began to play.

_ If you could only see the beast you made of me_

_ I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free,_

_ Screaming in the dark_

_ I howl when we're apart_

_ Drag my teeth across your chest I taste your beating heart_

_ My fingers claw your skin_

_ Trying to tear my way in_

_ You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl_

_ My fingers claw your skin_

_ Trying to tear my way in_

_ You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl_

Hermione continued to sing as she packed and dressed, after a few minutes she walked back into the kitchen, raising the volume on the song as she moved from room to room picking things up and making sure everything was ready for their departure tomorrow morning.

_Howl,__howl_

_ Howl, howl_

_ Now there's no holding back_

_ I'm making to attack_

_ My blood is singing with your voice_

_ I want to pour it out_

_ The saints can't help me now_

_ The rope have been unbound_

_ I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground_

_ Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins_

_ I want to find you and tear out all your tenderness_

_ And howl, howl, _

_ Howl, howl,_

_ Be careful of the cure that falls on young lovers_

_ Starts so soft and sweet and turns them into hunters,_

_ Hunters, hunters, hunters_

_ Hunters, hunters, hunters,_

Tonks arrived at Hermione's house and walked up to the front door, but she stopped to listen…she could hear music and a voice…Hermione's voice singing.

_The__fabric__of__your__flesh_

_ Pure as a wedding dress_

_ Until I wrap myself inside your arms I can not rest_

_ The saints can't help me now_

_ The ropes have been unbound_

_ I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground_

_ And howl_

_ Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_

_ Starts so soft and sweet and turns them into hunters_

_ A man who's pure at heart and says his prayers by night_

_ May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright_

_ If you could only see the beast you've made of me_

_ I held it in but now seems you've set it running free_

_ The saints can't help me now_

_ The ropes have been unbound_

_ I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground_

As the last note finished Tonks raised her hand and knocked. Hermione waved her wand and the music turned off and she went to the door.

"Hey Tonks, I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me." Hermione said opening the door and ushering Tonks inside.

She shut the door behind them.

"Hey are you alright?" Hermione asked taking in the appearance of her lover.

"I...I am not so sure that I am ready to talk about it." Tonks replied wiping her eyes.

"Okay, well I won't force you, but when you are ready I will listen." Hermione said leading Tonks into the kitchen.

Tonks sat down at the table and Hermione served them some pasta and garlic bread. A comfortable silence passed between them as they ate.

"You have a beautiful voice Mione." Tonks said breaking the silence.

"You heard?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I stood there for the last minute of the song and listened, I hope you don't mind, I didn't want to interrupt." Tonks replied.

"It's alright, I mean I love music, it just makes me forget about the world for a little while." Hermione said finishing her pasta.

"My mum writes music, and I do a little, but I do sing. I didn't sing at school, but I sang in my free time." Tonks said.

"I didn't know that! I would like to hear you sing sometime!" Hermione said.

"I would like that. My mum can sing too, and well so can Bellatrix and Narcissa. Mum told me that they were all forced to learn music and all that, that is why she plays piano so much." Tonks said.

"Narcissa told me about it. That she has been playing for years." Hermione said.

Tonks smiled she liked having these small conversations with Hermione; it made her forget about the world for a few minutes.

"So where is your stuff?" Hermione asked.

"In the boot. I figured I would drive since I know where they live. And I don't want to fly on my broom, and plus the scenery is beautiful where they live." Tonks replied.

"That sounds like a good idea. What do you say that we finish up and get some sleep?" Hermione asked standing.

"Sounds good, I am exhausted, and plus I will have you all to myself for a week." Tonks replied.

Hermione smiled and washed their dishes and cleaned the kitchen.

"Will it be difficult if I sleep in only my underwear and bra?" Tonks asked closing the bedroom door behind them.

"I think I can handle it." Hermione replied confidently.

Tonks smiled and she took off her clothes putting them into a neat pile by the bed and she crawled in bed next to Hermione.

"Hey you washed your sheets." Tonks said snuggling into a pillow.

"Well I had to; they smelled like sex and sweat." Hermione said getting under the covers.

"Hmm my two favorite smells." Tonks sighed.

"Gross!" Hermione said indignantly.

"I meant to say, they are my two favorite smells on you." Tonks said planting a soft kiss on Hermione's lips.

"Dora I thought you agreed to sleep, as in just sleep?" Hermione asked.

"I do, all I did was kiss you Mione." Tonks replied rolling over and settling herself more under the blankets.

Hermione rolled her eyes and rolled up behind Tonks, wrapping her arms around her.

"Good night Dora." Hermione whispered.

"Good night Mione." Tonks replied.

No more words were exchanged between the two women as they both fell asleep.

Author's note 2: Like I said the song isnt mine! So no getting mad!


	18. Chapter 18: Castle Walls

Disclaimer: I own nothing! The song isnt mine! Its "Castle Walls" By T.I. Featuring Christina Aguilera! I dont own it so no sueing!

Author's Note: I had to completely add this chapter to the story, so I just wrote this. Sorry that it is short, and I tried oh so hard to kind of let you into Bellatrix's mind a little bit, but I had difficulty with this. This chapter was very difficult to write, so feed back is much appreciated! No hateful or rude comments are welcome. But constructive critisizm is. So please read and review!

Chapter Eighteen: Castle Walls

_Everyone thinks that I have it all_

_ But it's so empty living behind these castle walls_

_ These castle walls_

_ If I should tumble, if I should fall_

_ Would anyone hear me scream behind these castle walls?_

_ There's no one here at all _

_ Behind these castle walls_

Narcissa had brought Bellatrix back to Malfoy Manor after she had been discharged from the hospital. Bellatrix didn't much like the thought of being in the same house as Lucius, but after Narcissa explained that he was in France visiting his mistress she felt a little bit better, though the thought of him with another woman besides her sister infuriated her, but she knew, as did Narcissa that it was not uncommon for Pure-Blood men to have women on the side. Bellatrix could tell that it was taking a toll on her sister, but stayed out of it, the last thing she wanted to do was break up her marriage and unlike hers, it wasn't falling apart.

The whole ordeal with the hospitalization and the pending court case made the witch feel uneasy. She wasn't one for confrontation, or at least causing one. Not to mention Harry Potter was the one on the case and his best friend Hermione Granger was involved as well. Hermione Granger, the same woman she had tortured in the drawing room of this very Manor, a woman she had slept with no less than 48 hours ago. Being back in this house wasn't settling in very well with Bellatrix, but she really didn't much fancy going back to her own house, or even her parent's house. Narcissa was good to her though, she knew her sister well enough to know when she needed to be left alone, or when she needed companionship, she wasn't over bearing and she didn't fuss over her. Narcissa even let her have the entire West wing to herself, since Draco had long moved out; it was free for Bellatrix to use.

Bellatrix would lay awake at night and think, staring into the dark silence of the bedroom. Throwing around all the things that she had done, and things others had done to her in the years before and after Azkaban. But one person stood out in front of the rest and that was Narcissa. She was the only constant in her life, the only person who understood her, and who understood her childhood, after all she was there for most of it. She had always done everything in her power to protect her baby sister, and even if that meant giving herself to their father to save her from the humiliation of rape, then so be it. Narcissa was too pure for that man to taint her soul. Bellatrix felt as if she was too far gone to be saved, to lost and she just eventually became immune to the pain and somewhere in her sick, perverted mind she enjoyed it.

Then there was Andromeda, her second youngest sister, the spitting, lighter image of herself. Andromeda was everything Bellatrix wasn't, a complete paradox. Bellatrix was dark and guarded, where as Andromeda, much like Narcissa who wore her emotions on the surface, and was compassionate, a rare trait for a Pure-Blood woman. She had too suffered at their father's hands, though not as much as Bellatrix had. She more suffered at their mother's for being an emotional and un-selfless person. And that changed her over time, much to Narcissa's displeasure because even on the good days Bellatrix really didn't have time for Narcissa's adolescent angst and emotional issues, and the only person she used to be able to turn to was Andromeda. But in Andromeda's 7th year at school she grew very distant from Narcissa and in her desperation she had written Bellatrix who had long since been married for two years, in France one night. In her distress she let slip that Andromeda was seeing some boy from Gryffindor, and she wasn't even sure of his blood status, but to Bellatrix the only ones who were worthy of their hands in marriage were Pure-Bloods. Bellatrix had come home is a towering temper, bursting into Andromeda's room, breaking and smashing things. And they dueled, Bellatrix and Andromeda, throwing curses and hexes, trying their best to defend and to injure, Narcissa could only watch in shock as Bellatrix was blasted off her feet and thrown into the opposite wall. The look on Andromeda's face as she picked up her Hogwarts trunk and turned on the spot was one of pure hatred and pity. She knew that Bellatrix and Narcissa would suffer for her leaving, but she wasn't going to be subjected to a life of misery because her parents and society demanded it. After Bellatrix had come round, she set fire to Andromeda's room and laughed as the flames burned everything that was left. Narcissa had cried herself to sleep that night. That was the last time Andromeda had seen her sisters in person, at least until Bellatrix's trial. Both sisters attended and both watched as their elder sister was carried away in chains, proud as a peacock that she was going to rewarded for her loyalty when the Dark Lord returned.

Bellatrix spent her 14 years in Azkaban hating he sister for everything she was, and everything she stood for. Fuck the Mudbloods and their values, the only values worth following were Pure-Blood and as far as she was concerned she no longer had a middle sister. Though she would never admit it, Narcissa still cried about Andromeda, and Bellatrix knew, because she could hear the crying, even now 25 years later she still cried. In the past week Bellatrix had cried more than she had ever cried in her life, she supposed that it was the hormones and the situation with Rodolphus had finally broken her. She was having a difficult time dealing with the loss of another child, and the fact that Narcissa had done away with hers before she had even told her made her blood boil. But of course that was why Narcissa had left so abruptly. She had to leave before she told Bellatrix what she had done, she couldn't handle seeing her sister hurt that they weren't going to be pregnant together.

Bellatrix was snapped out of her musings by a soft knock at the door, she waved her hand and the door opened, Narcissa walked in wearing a pale blue night gown, her white robe was open giving Bellatrix a teasing view of her cleavage and curves, her long, blonde hair cascading over her shoulders was glowing in the moonlight that was shinning into the room, Bellatrix swallowed as Narcissa removed her robe and climbed into bed next to her, waving her hand, closing the door, locking them inside. Narcissa pulled Bellatrix to her body and held her tightly.

"What were you thinking about?" Narcissa asked softly running her perfectly manicured nails through Bellatrix's raven curls.

"Nothing important." Bellatrix replied avoiding the question.

Narcissa knew better than to press the issue, but Bellatrix had been shut up here ever since she came home and Narcissa wasn't going to let her sister be lonely anymore. She wanted to be let back in, but she knew that she chances of that happening anytime soon were next to nothing.

"Are you sure? You seem to have been in deep thought for the past couple days. You have hardly spoken a word to me since you have been here." Narcissa said.

"It isn't you Cissy; I have just had a lot on my mind lately. Nothing that I feel up to, or ready to disclosing right now." Bellatrix said.

"I won't push the issue, but you can't keep to yourself forever Bella." Narcissa said.

"I know Cissy, look I will tell you when I am ready, but until then can you just drop it?" Bellatrix asked heatedly.

She could feel her sister's temper rising and decided that it was better if she left the conversation where it was before it got out of control.

"Fine have it your way Bella." Narcissa said removing herself from Bellatrix and getting out of bed.

"Where are you going Cissy?" Bellatrix asked hurt.

"You don't want to talk, and though you are comfortable with the silence I am not. I haven't pushed you because you have been through a lot, but this isn't easy for me to watch you go through, let me in Bella. Let me back in." Narcissa replied her voice laced with tears.

The sound of tears in Narcissa's voice was breaking Bellatrix's heart. She knew that even if Narcissa wasn't pushing her to talk or spend time together, it was still against her will. She needed Bellatrix and Bellatrix was rejecting her. Ever since she was brought here she hadn't spoken so much as a word to Narcissa. She felt trapped inside her mind, a place that she couldn't let Narcissa into without disastrous consequences.

"Look Cissy, I just need to get through this…alone…for once just let me please?" Bellatrix asked.

"Fine, you know where to find me when you are ready to talk." Narcissa said picking up her robe and tying it at the waist.

She didn't say anything else as she walked towards the door; she opened it and slammed it shut behind her, leaving Bellatrix in a stunned silence.

_Nobody knows I m all alone_

_Living in the castle made of stone_

_They say that money is freedom but I feel trapped inside it all and while I sit so high up on a throne I wonder how I can feel this low_

_On top of the world its' beautiful but there's no place to fall_

Bellatrix rolled over and stared moodily at the wall until she fell into an uneasy sleep.

Author's note 2: I do not own the song!


	19. Chapter 19:Hermione's Nightmare

Disclaimer: Still applies. I own nothing.

Author's note: First I would like to wish everyone happy holidays! And I hope everyone is safe this holiday season! Now down to business, Hermione has a nightmare of her time at Malfoy Manor, I couldnt decide which scene to use, the book, or the movie, so I used a little of both. And I apologize if it is confusing or if I completely insulted it. But I couldnt decide so I had to fuse them with a twist. That being said, you have been warned. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed, it feeds my ego (muse) ! Please read and review, and as usual, constructive critisizm is welcome, but rudeness is not. Enjoy!

Chapter Nineteen: Hermione's Nightmare

_Bellatrix cut her free of the other prisoners and dragged her by her hair into the middle of the drawing room, she could remember seeing the terrified faces of Draco and Narcissa as Bellatrix drew her wand once more and stood over her._

_ "Where did you get that sword?" Bellatrix shrieked._

_ "We found it!" Hermione sobbed._

_ "Liar! Crucio!" Bellatrix shrieked._

_ Hermione writhed in pain on the floor at Bellatrix's feet. The pain made her sick and she wretched, but nothing came up, having not eaten in a week there was nothing to hack up. _

_ "I will ask you only one more time, where did you get the sword?" Bellatrix asked in a low and deadly voice._

_ "We found it! We found it, please." Hermione sobbed._

_ "Found it? It is supposed to be in my vault at Gringotts!" Bellatrix shrieked._

_ "It's a fake…please we found it! We found it!" Hermione said again as another curse ripped through her body. _

_ She could hear Ron and Harry's voices yelling from the cellar, but she couldn't think of how to get out of this situation, Bellatrix was too dangerous to take alone._

_ Bellatrix bore down upon her and before she knew it Bellatrix had flipped her on her back with surprising strength and straddled her hips and then her lips were at her ear. Shivers ran down Hermione's body as she felt Bellatrix's hot breath in her ear._

_ "For your sake, I hope you are telling the truth." Bellatrix whispered._

_ Hermione moaned despite herself, she felt the smile play on Bellatrix's plump lips at this. She could feel her chest heaving against hers and even in the low light of the room; she could tell that the elder witch was flushed. This was turning her on; this torture was turning her on. _

_ "I think that it is time to teach you what happens when you lie to me." Bellatrix whispered._

_ Hermione swallowed, she felt the left sleeve of her shirt being ripped off and then a terrible scream was wrenched from her lips as she felt the tang of the blade cut through her arm, she could feel the blood trickle down her arm, the smell made her sick to her stomach. Her chest was heaving again, and she tried to catch her breath as the pain subsided, she heard Bellatrix's breath hitch as she shifted trying to push Bellatrix off of her. The primal struggling of the girl only served to arouse the Death Eater even more, she pushed her body more firmly against Hermione, pinning her harder into the floor. Then another scream, a flash of silver and spray of crimson, the pain was unbearable; she could feel the word being carved into her flesh_

_ Mudblood._

_ Each letter was carved with expert precision on Hermione's arm._

_ "Please…stop!" Hermione moaned, tears streamed down her face._

_ Bellatrix removed herself and Hermione groaned at the lack of contact, she saw Bellatrix stand and turn to her sister._

_ "Cissy fetch the Goblin! If it is a fake, he will know." Bellatrix bellowed._

_ "Bella…" Narcissa started terrified, she had never seen her sister so demented, it was like she was a whole different person._

_ "Cissy do it! You have no idea what danger we could be in if this is the real sword! Do you want to go the same way as Dumbledore?" Bellatrix asked._

_ Narcissa started to say something but Lucius stepped in,_

_ "Draco, go get the Goblin." Lucius said._

_ Draco left he room terrified, but glad to be out of the company of his insane aunt. A few moments later he came back with Griphook._

_ "Tell me Goblin; is this the real sword of Gryffindor?" Bellatrix asked forcefully._

_ The Goblin took the sword in his long fingers and examined it with his black eyes._

_ "No, it is a copy, and it is an excellent copy, but no, it is not real." He said in a calm, determined voice._

_ Bellatrix scoffed at the Goblin, she hated being proved wrong, but she had to keep a cool head in this, if she did anything rash, she would surely pay dearly for her actions should they prove to be a hindrance to her Master._

_ "Well now that, that is settled, it's time to deal with Miss. Mudblood." Bellatrix cackled._

_ Hermione could feel the curse coming as she looked into the dark, cold eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange. _

_ "Crucio!" Bellatrix shrieked._

_ Hermione doubled over in pain, she kept her eyes fixed on Narcissa's terrified gaze, trying to do something, anything to take her mind off the excruciating pain that was ripping her body in half. But then the pain stopped abruptly and she heard the voices and foot steps of Harry and Ron, they had disarmed Bellatrix and Draco._

_ "Drop your wands!" Bellatrix shrieked as she dragged Hermione to her feet, holding her tight against her, she could feel the cold metal of the blade biting into the soft flesh of her neck._

_ Bellatrix was shorter than her, but her high, heeled boots were giving her a slight height advantage, this made Hermione uneasy, there was no way out of this, even if Harry and Ron had managed to disarm Bellatrix and escape the cellar._

_ "I said drop them! Drop them or Miss. Mudblood here dies." Bellatrix shouted._

_ Hermione heard the clink of the wands hitting the floor, she heard Bellatrix's low laugh in her ear as she looked over at her Brother-in-law._

_ "Call the Dark Lord, we have Harry Potter." Bellatrix said._

_ She saw Lucius drag back his left sleeve, and almost touch the dark mark when they heard a grinding noise from above them, every one looked up and before they had time to think the heavy wrought iron chandelier fell from the ceiling, Bellatrix shrieked in surprise and alarm, pushing Hermione from her, she landed in Ron's arms and the last thing she remembered was Bellatrix swearing and the flash of silver as Dobby turned on the spot, pulling them all into the suffocating darkness that swallowed them._

Hermione sat bolt upright in bed, a cold sweat covering her body, she was panting and her body was shaking. Tonks had sat up next to her and was looking at her with concern.

"Hermione you're trembling." Tonks said as she reached to turn on the bedside lamp.

The light turned on and Tonks could see that Hermione had her hand to her throat, as she lowered it, Tonks noticed the light, silver scar across her vocal chords, she hadn't noticed it before now, and that struck her as odd.

"Mione." She whispered.

"I…I'm sorry…" Hermione said as she got out of bed and walked down stairs into the kitchen.

She got herself a glass of water and drank it down in one gulp, she turned to see Tonks standing in the door way.

"Mione, what is going on?" Tonks asked as she removed herself from the door way and sat down at the table.

Hermione sat down as well, but she wasn't sure where to start. She felt mortified that she had even had the nightmare, it hadn't occurred in the past month or so, and it was rather frustrating because now Tonks probably thought she was going mad.

"Nightmare." Hermione muttered not looking at Tonks.

"I know, I heard…I heard you murmur Bellatrix's name." Tonks said.

"What happened? What did she do to you?" Tonks asked.

"We…when we were on the run during the war…we were captured by the Snatchers. And then we were taken to Malfoy Manor and Bellatrix…she…she tortured me…If Dobby hadn't saved us, I would probably have been killed… all of us would have been killed." Hermione replied.

Tonks stared at her in shock; she figured that Hermione had not ever told anyone what had happened at Malfoy Manor, or what they had been doing while they were on the run.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear it…I haven't had the nightmare in months…I think that maybe because she has been in my life for the past week, it has just brought back everything. I have tried everything I could to forget, but when I showed up to Malfoy Manor because she needed my help…it all came flooding back…I know that she is no where near the same person who tortured me that day, I could see it in her eyes." Hermione explained.

"She is different." Tonks agreed.

"She tortured me…said things…did things…" Hermione said.

She muttered something Tonks couldn't hear and then Hermione put her left arm on the table, it was there, sliver and rose against Hermione's flesh, the scar.

"Mudblood." Tonks whispered running her fingers over the raised scar.

Hermione shivered.

"I hide it because it couldn't be removed, whatever she did to that blade prevented me from completely healing it, it bled for months." Hermione said.

"She did many terrible things. I have even suffered at her hands." Tonks said.

"Her own flesh and blood?" Hermione asked.

"Well there was a time where there wasn't anything she would do to please her Master." Tonks replied.

"But she was so…" Hermione started.

"Gentle when she fucked you? Yeah I know about it, I am not stupid Mione, I figured she had done something to you. I could hear you moaning in your nightmare, and I know that it wasn't from being tortured." Tonks said in response to Hermione's incredulous gaze.

She understood that Tonks wasn't angry, but that she had accepted that she had slept with Bellatrix. Hermione hung her head, averting her eyes; she pulled her arm out from under Tonks's gentle caress.

"Look Mione, I am not upset. I have even suffered at her hands, but I have also experienced pleasure beyond anything I could have ever imagined. Though I would never admit it to myself or her, I have and I can't change that fact." Tonks said.

"I…never knew…Tonks I am sorry." Hermione said still not looking at Tonks.

"It is not something I have told anyone." Tonks said.

"I…I don't want to talk about Bellatrix anymore." Hermione said softly.

Tonks nodded and looked over at the clock on the wall.

"Well it is almost 7'oclock, we could each take a shower and get dressed or we could try and get another hour of sleep." Tonks said.

"I don't want to go back to sleep." Hermione said looking back up at Tonks.

"Then you go shower and I will make us some breakfast." Tonks said standing.

"Sounds like a plan." Hermione said softly.

Without another word Hermione walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs into her bedroom. Tonks walked over to the stove and stared at it amused. She was never very good at cooking and thought it prudent to make something that wouldn't set off the fire alarm.

"I am totally rubbish at cooking, so I think toast will have to do." She said finding the bread and putting it in the toaster.

15 minutes later Hermione returned dressed and ready. She sat at the table and smiled at the simplicity of her breakfast.

"Well dig in!" Tonks said cheerfully setting a cup off coffee down in front of the brunette.

"It looks good!" Hermione said picking up a piece of toast and taking a bite.

"I am afraid that I haven't quite gotten the mastered cooking skills of my mum, though I should have paid attention, she always said I would need them some day." Tonks said.

"Well I think you might, a little extra knowledge never hurts." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Tonks smiled and watched Hermione eat another piece of toast.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Hermione asked.

"I don't eat in the mornings." Tonks replied smiling.

"Oh, well why don't you go and take a shower while I finish up and then we can leave." Hermione said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Tonks said standing.

Hermione smiled and Tonks left the room. Hermione watched Tonks's retreating figure walking up the stairs and smiled to herself, she had totally forgotten that Tonks was only dressed in her underwear and bra.

Tonks reached Hermione's bathroom and took off her underwear and bra. She stepped into the shower and allowed the hot water relax her body, she moaned softly as she felt all tension draining from her muscles. She sighed and stopped fighting the tears that had been welling up in her eyes all throughout Hermione's explanation of her nightmare, but there was more to it than that. Her meeting with Remus had really shaken her up. Their last night together hadn't ended well and the consequences had left deep wounds literally and figuratively. And it had taken months to get over everything, and now that Hermione was back in her life again she wasn't too keen on pushing her away. She quickly finished washing her body and hair, rinsing it, and then she turned off the water, and stepped out onto the cold tile floor. She found a clean towel under the sink and dried off her body. Tonks stared at her naked body; she had hated what she saw when she looked at it in the mirror. The deep scars on her sides and back made her feel ugly and humiliated. She had used the best and most complex concealment charms to hide them, but unfortunately she hadn't found one that could stand up to water. She wasn't ready for Hermione to see the scars yet. Even St. Mungo's wasn't able to get rid of them, all they could do was give her a salve for the wounds and an antidote for the claws, but they were not able to get rid of them. She remembered laughing bitterly to herself when she was sent home, Bill Weasley, one of her best friends was also in the same boat as her. She was snapped out of her reverie by an abrupt but soft knock on the bathroom door. Tonks jumped and quickly wrapped her towel around her torso, covering her wounds.

"Dora, I need to make a phone call real quick, so when you are ready meet me down stairs in the living room." Hermione said through the door.

"Oh…okay Mione." Tonks said in a shaky voice.

"Are you okay Dora?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, fine, be down in a moment." Tonks replied.

She listened intently for the sound of Hermione's retreating footsteps to dissipate. Once she was sure that Hermione was gone she quietly opened the door and grabbed her clothes and her wand, running back into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. At once she dropped her towel and waved her wand in complicated movements, and her scars disappeared right before her eyes. She dressed and picked up her dirty towel placing it in the hamper she noticed in the bathroom, put on her shoes and met Hermione down in the living room. As she walked down the stairs she could hear Hermione on the phone, so she waited a few minutes before entering the living room. Once she was sure she was off the phone she made her entrance.

"I'm ready." Tonks said walking into the living room.

"Me too." Hermione said smiling.

Hermione studied her friend she could tell that something was bothering her, but she wasn't sure what it was. Tonks was rarely weepy and she had never seen her this distracted before.

"Are you sure that you are okay?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, yes Mione. Don't worry about me, shall we go then?" Tonks asked walking towards the door and picking up her coat.

Hermione knew that there was more to it but decided not to push the issue. So she put on her coat and Tonks took her bag from her hands and led her out to the car. Hermione locked the door behind her and followed Tonks to the car.

"Are you sure that your parents will like me?" Hermione asked as she got into the passenger seat.

"They will love you Mione, just be yourself." Tonks replied smiling as she settled into the driver's seat.

Tonks knew that Hermione had major confidence issues, and not to mention Tonks's mom was the sister of the two women she had slept with.

"Look Mione, don't worry so much. My dad isn't judgmental and well my mum, she is just a prat sometimes, but don't worry about her, she may be from a Pure-Blood family, but she does not share the same views as them. She isn't obsessed with Blood Purity like her sisters used to be. You have nothing to fear." Tonks said placing a comforting hand on Hermione's thigh.

Hermione smiled and Tonks's started the ignition.

"Shall we go?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, we shall." Hermione replied.

And with that Tonks backed out of the drive way and sped off into the morning sun.

Author's Note 2: I dont own any of the lines, I checked to make sure I didnt copy word for word, because those arent mine! So I mean no copyright otherwise.


	20. Chapter 20: Revelations

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Author's note: I hope everyone had an epic holiday! So here is a longer chapter for ya'll. Now as I said in my summary of the overall story, this DOES NOT follow a strict plot. So I have placed Tonks at Hogwarts with the Golden Trio, but she was in Ravenclaw, so she didnt see much of them of course because I have palced her three years above them, and Tonks in this is a genius, and very gifted witch like Hermione so she trained early for the Auror position. So like I said it doesnt follow the story! But that is what fanfiction is about. And I know that Hermione agonizes about Andromeda alot in this chapter, but wouldnt you if you had slept with her two sisters? No hateful comments, only constructive words. So as always read and review!

Chapter Twenty: Revelations

Hermione and Tonks shared polite conversation on their two hour drive to her parent's house. All the while Hermione was screaming inside, she had no idea what to expect when they arrived, for all she knew Andromeda could hex her into oblivion without a second thought. Even though she tried, Tonks couldn't think of anything else to say that would make Hermione feel any better. She also couldn't really understand why Hermione was so afraid of meeting her mum. Though she supposed it might have something to do with her having slept with Bellatrix and Narcissa. Tonks tried to tell her that her mum wouldn't be too concerned about that, after all they were all grown women and could make their own decisions. Tonks placed a hand on Hermione's thigh snapping her out of her reverie.

"We are here Mione." Tonks said pointing to a house up on top of the hill.

Hermione forgot all about her fears as she stared at the house. It wasn't very big, but it was two stories, with a porch that went all the way around the side and a large swing on the front porch next to the door. Hermione noticed a tall, big bellied man with light hair and a huge grin on his face, Hermione knew that this was Tonks's father. She looked sideways at Tonks and could see that her eyes had lit up and she was smiling just a wide as the man on the porch. Tonks pulled into the drive way and turned off the car, and before Hermione could even get off her seat belt saw Tonks launch herself at the man.

"Dad!" Tonks said excitedly.

"Dora!" Her father said hugging her tightly, lifting her off the ground and twirling her in the air.

"You're hair looks so gorgeous! You look so like your mum, beautiful." Ted said.

"Thank you dad, you don't look too shabby yourself." Tonks replied.

"Yes well getting old is treating me well." Ted laughed into Tonk's hair.

Hermione beamed at the scene in front of her, and got out of the car. Tonks, hearing the car door close, let go of her father and gestured for Hermione to come and join them. Hermione walked towards the duo and walked up the three steps onto the porch.

"Dad, I would like you to meet Hermione, Hermione Granger." Tonks said.

"Nice to finally meet you Hermione, I am Ted, Ted Tonks." Ted said smiling widely at her.

Hermione extended her hand to shake his but instead he scooped her up in his arms, hugging her tightly. Hermione gasped in surprise as she tried to return the hug.

"Dad! Put her down, you don't want to crush her!" Tonks said indignantly looking at her father.

"Oh, I am sorry; I am just too happy to see you both." Ted said putting Hermione back on the ground.

"Nice to meet you as well Mr. Tonks." Hermione said.

"You may call me Ted if you like." He said.

Hermione smiled.

"Let me get your bags." He said walking towards the car.

He got the bags out of the trunk and he followed his daughter and Hermione into the house. Tonks led her up the stairs and down the hall into s bedroom. Ted followed shortly and set the bags down on the floor next to the door.

"Where is mum?" Tonks asked turning from Hermione to her father.

"She went into town to get some stuff for dinner, I expect she will be back soon. " Ted replied looking at his daughter.

"Oh, um where is Hermione sleeping?" Tonks asked.

"In here with you." Ted replied simply.

"What? You're letting us sleep in the same room?" Tonks asked looking at her father in shock.

"Of course Dora!" Ted replied laughing.

"Mum agreed to this did she?" Tonks asked raising a chestnut eyebrow.

"Well she won't have a choice; it isn't as if you two can get one another pregnant." Ted said still laughing.

Tonks looked thoughtful for a moment and Hermione made a mental note to ask her what she was thinking, but shook the thought when Ted hugged Tonks again.

"Look Dora, she won't have a choice, it doesn't matter to me, I trust you two and I know you will be respectful. You are both grown women and Dora I know you would barricade your room in case things get a little…out of hand." Ted explained.

Tonks beamed but Hermione looked shocked. He was actually saying that he expected them not to be able to contain themselves while they were here, this thought made her feel a little embarrassed and she flushed.

"Well, I will give you ladies some time to settle in before your mum gets back Dora. Dinner will be at 6." He said leaving the room.

He left the room, closing the door behind him. Tonks took Hermione's hand and pulled her close.

"I told you, you would be alright." Tonks whispered against Hermione's lips.

"I'm sorry I worried so much." Hermione said softly.

Tonks smiled and closed the distance between them, Hermione moaned softly running her hands through Tonks's chestnut hair. she pulled away after a few minutes and looked around the room, beaming at the familiar everyday Muggle objects.

"Your house really is beautiful Dora." Hermione said.

"Yeah well Muggle life isn't so bad. I like it; it makes life so much easier, no complications, much easier to deal with." Tonks replied.

"Yes I quite agree, I like simplicity. It makes living so much more desirable. I just wish that some things wouldn't become so complicated at the most in opportune times." Hermione said.

"It will get easier Mione…I mean it has taken me a long time to get to where I am, and I have you to thank for that. If it wasn't for you, I think I would have just faded away." Tonks said.

"Well I am glad that you didn't fade away, because if you had, I wouldn't be here in this wonderful place with you." Hermione said pulling Tonks back into a kiss.

This time it was Tonks who let go, she knew that if she kept kissing Hermione in this state that she would end up with her on the bed writhing beneath her.

"Fancy a walk?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, I would like that," Hermione replied smiling.

They left the room and walked down the stairs, Ted was sitting in the living room watching the Muggle news.

"Dad, Hermione and I are going for a walk." Tonks said as they made their way to the front door.

"Your mum should be back soon, you two girls have fun." Ted said beaming at them.

Tonks nodded and led Hermione out into the afternoon sun. Hermione took in a deep breath. Letting the crisp, cool air caress her lungs, she smiled.

"You know Mione; you are even more beautiful when you smile." Tonks said extending her hand.

Hermione took it.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"I know how difficult it is to put on a genuine smile sometimes. But when you're with someone who makes you smile, you feel better." Tonks said.

Hermione didn't respond she just took a look at her surroundings; Tonks couldn't have brought her to a more beautiful place. Tonks led her away from the house down a narrow path, it looked as if it had been used frequently, and it was sharp and clear in the dirt. They walked in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company. Tonks led Hermione down the winding trail that went down into the trees. After a few minutes she stopped and motioned for Hermione to sit down with her. They had stopped on the edge of a small cliff that over looked a wide valley that stretched on for miles.

"Wow…Dora this is beautiful!" Hermione said excitedly joining Tonks on the ground.

"I know, I used to come here a lot growing up. I spent a lot of time here thinking." Tonks replied.

A few moments silenced passed in which Hermione took Tonks's hand in hers once more.

"You make me so happy Mione. I don't know why I ever let you go all those years ago." Tonks said looking at their interlocking fingers.

"We were going in different directions…and I think that it was the best thing to do at the time. We were still so young; I mean who knows where we would be today if we hadn't split up." Hermione said.

"True, even it was brief; those were still some of the best days of my life Mione. I was happy then and I am happy now sitting here with you." Tonks said.

"Ginny used to make me feel happy." Hermione said bitterly.

Tonks tensed at the mention of Ginny's name, she wasn't sure why Hermione was bringing her up.

"Remus used to make me happy as well." Tonks said.

"We just fell apart, I am not sure when or why. One day or at some point everything changed." Hermione said, completely ignoring Tonks's statement.

"I know why Remus and I fell apart, but that still doesn't take away the shock and anger I have been feeling since it ended." Tonks said.

Hermione looked at Tonks, and she could see that the older witch had gone pale and her hands were shaking.

"Tonks are you alright?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Yes…It's just the memories…they still make me a little sick to my stomach." Tonks replied.

"What happened?" Hermione asked totally forgetting about her own misery for a moment.

"I…I am not ready to talk about it yet, I am sorry Mione." Tonks replied.

"I am here to listen when you are." Hermione said seriously.

She was determined to be there for Tonks in any way that she could, she wasn't about to make the same mistake that she made with Ginny, though she wasn't even sure what that mistake was at the moment. She and Tonks hadn't really confirmed their relationship status but to her it was pretty obvious where it was heading and Hermione was ready to start over, she didn't care that it was only a week after Ginny had left her office that day. To her she felt like she was just picking up where she left off with Tonks and it was as easy as breathing with her, there was no guessing and she could read Tonks, they understood one another.

Tonks's eyes filled with tears but she didn't respond so Hermione went on;

"We both had gotten to busy with our work. After Ginny took a break from Quidditch we had more time to spend with one another. Then we both started working at St. Mungo's together. We were together all the time; it was never a problem before because we had always been together during the off season. But I guess spending every waking hour with one another was too much time. I guess she got tired of me." Hermione explained.

"Space is important in any kind of relationship. If you don't give the other person space then you start to ignore what made you be in that relationship in the first place." Tonks said wisely.

"I think that was what made us fall apart. We spent too much time together." Hermione said.

"Do you think that Harry had anything to do with it?" Tonks asked.

"I don't think that he did it intentionally to hurt me. I know Harry, and he wouldn't do something just to spite them. I know she just felt something for him and he for her, before the war they were together and they spent a lot of time in each other's company. Then during the war they were apart. Ginny moved on, well at least she told me she moved on, and that is how we got together. I had had a crush on her for a while, and when you left for your training and broke it off, I decided that it was time to act on the crush, but by the time I had gotten over you, she was already with Harry. Brief though it was with you, I never felt more complete. With Ginny it was mechanical, and monotonous, I always knew that she really loved Harry; after all he had saved her life when she was 11, and I think that just set in motion the downfall of our relationship. Am I upset? Yes. Am I blaming Harry for this? No. I blame myself and Ginny for not being honest with me. Maybe she thought that being honest with me would make it worse, but in all honesty I wish I would have known. Finding out this way had just made it more painful. I thought I knew her, but I guess I didn't know her as well as I thought." Hermione said.

"We always think we know someone, but there will always be something unexpected that happens that makes you step back and re-evaluate the situation. My situation made me see a lot of things that I didn't see before, and I found that it wasn't something that I was ready to commit to, something that I _couldn't _commit to. "Tonks said.

"Ginny is connected to him on a much deeper level that I am. He and I have been best friends since out first year at school, we have saved each other's lives more times than I can count, but it was just automatic, we are friends and friends do that for one another. But the Chamber of Secrets was a big deal to Ginny, it really struck a chord for her because she really didn't have anyone she could depend on to be there for her all the time, like I had. Then when Harry saved her, that is what sealed the bond, from there on out they were friends. I think for her it was more Hero worship than anything else. Harry and I spent months together during the war, but ever since we met on the Hogwarts express when we were 11, I saw him as a brother. I always knew how he felt about Ginny." Hermione said.

"Do you feel like he betrayed you?" Tonks asked.

"Not really, because I never really told him how I felt about her, or at least not how much I cared about her. But how can it be a betrayal if we were falling apart in the first place?" Hermione asked.

"True. So you don't see it as a betrayal because you never told him how much you loved her? Well doesn't that make you feel angry? I mean if he was your best friend then he should have known anyways." Tonks said.

"One would think, and as much as I love Harry, he is a guy and guys really don't think like that. He never knew that I was gay, I never told him. Well he knew after Ginny and I were official. I mean yes it hurts to know that two people I thought were my best friends turned out to be in love with one another and didn't even bother to tell me. I should be angry and be on the war path, but honestly I think that I had somehow mentally prepared myself for the fall out." Hermione said.

"You have every right to be hurt, but eventually you will have to accept it and move on." Tonks said.

"I know, but I just don't feel like right now is the right time." Hermione said softly.

"Well I can wait, really Mione, I have waited this long to have you back in my life and I will give you as much time as you need." Tonks said.

"If there is anyone I would believe, it is you Dora." Hermione said.

"May I ask you something like completely personal? You don't have to answer, but I just want to know." Tonks asked.

"Ask away." Hermione replied.

"How was the sex?" Tonks asked a little embarrassed.

Hermione was taken aback, not by the question but by the sudden awkwardness in Tonks's question.

"When we would have it, it was alright. I mean at first it was amazing, but as time went on it was just all mechanical. She never wanted to try anything new and sometimes she left me hanging. But about a year ago was when it started becoming virtually non existent." Hermione replied.

Tonks said nothing; she was obviously still a little embarrassed at her question, so Hermione went on;

"I suspect it was because she was already seeing Harry by that time. I also suspect to that she was just bored with me. I don't know how he is in bed, but I know how she is, well at least how she used to be, and I can say that he is a very lucky man. He was obviously doing something she liked because she kept going back. I never understood how she could go without it for so long. I mean I was going crazy and resorted to getting myself a vibrator and I used it when I was alone, I wasn't about to suffer just because she wasn't giving me any. But cheating or going to someone else, well it never occurred to me." Hermione finished.

"I also don't believe that it is a 'He has something that I don't' issue, they were just meant to be." She added.

Tonks sat in silent thought for a moment.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked breaking across Tonks's train of thought.

"It's just…I don't think that you're boring, even when we were in school, all those late night flying lessons, I thought that you just wanted to be close to me, but I can see now, that it was for Ginny, it was always Ginny." Tonks said.

Hermione knew that Tonks's words were true. She had asked Tonks to give her flying lessons all those years ago so she could impress Ginny. She knew Ginny was a good flyer from the summers she had spent at the Burrow, but the thought made her slightly sick back then because she was with Tonks, and she was thinking about someone else. She felt slightly ashamed at this sudden and incontrovertible truth. Tonks noticing Hermione's horrified silence couldn't think of anything to say, but when Hermione's voice broke as she tried to respond she held up a hand to silence her.

"I'm sorry Mione; you don't have to respond to that. I guess I never suspected that you were crushing on Ginny while we were together. But I am thankful that we ended it when we did. I guess I just felt a little jealous, I mean I am older than you and back then it just seemed a little wrong to take advantage of you, I mean you were so young, I took your innocence away from you when I probably wasn't the one you wanted to give it to. I told you I loved you then and I remember the look in your eyes when you climaxed screaming my name. I meant what I said then. And I know that you aren't ready to hear those words from me right now. You know that I don't throw those words around easily. But I had to tell you that I am still in love with you, and you deserve so much more than I could ever give, but I want to try, I feel like I have finally found the right person for me." Tonks said.

For a second Hermione thought Tonks was upset, the tone of her voice suggested that she was angry, but it wasn't that she was angry with Hermione, but with herself. Hermione felt like she was leading Tonks on and confusing her, after all she had just broken up with Ginny after 6 years together, and it was so sudden and so cataclysmic that she felt like she was leading Tonks on. She wasn't, and obviously now that she had heard this, Tonks didn't believe that was the case either. Tonks was relieved, at least now she had a few things clarified.

"I haven't forgotten about our brief 2 month relationship Dora." Hermione said.

"I feel like I used you Mione! I mean you were only 14 and I was 17! I knew better than to do that to you, but I wasn't thinking like that back then. I had already been accepted into the Auror Academy and I felt like I had to do something to make my last year at school memorable. And then I just left you, I left you with no explanation." Tonks said.

"If I remember correctly, I never told you no, and I was old enough to know what I wanted. So don't hate yourself for that, and yeah I was a little upset that you just left, but I was never mad at you. I had Ginny. And I think I was with her, well because I was in love with her, but also because I was in love with you too. I was still in love with you, and even after all this time I am still in love with you." Hermione said.

"I never knew." Tonks said softly.

"I think secretly that is part of the reason Ginny and I fell apart, because I wasn't truly over you, and she wasn't truly over Harry and since neither one of us could have who we wanted, we naturally went for one another." Hermione admitted.

"Some cruel joke fate has played on us." Tonks said bitterly.

" I know that it is none of my business, but was it the Lycanthropy that broke up you an Remus?" Hermione asked.

"Something like that…I will tell you when I am ready Mione." Tonks replied.

They sat in silence following this response, then Tonks jumped as her phone vibrated, she pulled it out and looked at it.

"Dad says that Mum is home." Tonks said typing a response back to her dad.

"So soon?" Hermione asked suddenly feeling uneasy.

"Don't worry, come one I want you to meet her!" Tonks said standing and offering her hand to Hermione.

Hermione took it and she and Tonks made their way back to the house. The whole time Hermione screaming on the inside, she wasn't too keen on meeting Andromeda the thought scared the shit out of her, but she knew that if Tonks was there beside her she could do anything. So she summoned every ounce of courage she could muster and climbed the steps with Tonks and entered the house, closing the front door behind her.


	21. Chapter 21: Andromeda Tonks

Disclaimer: Still applies.

Author's Note: So...here we get to meet Andromeda. And a few things come into perspective for Hermione. This chapter was difficult and I removed a lot of stuff that didnt make sense. Since I did write this with pen and paper, I have already written thw whole thing, now I am just editing as I go. As always read and review.

Contains: Swearing, and kissing, lots of kissing.

Chapter Twenty-One: Andromeda Tonks

As the door closed behind Hermione she heard an excited voice from the kitchen.

"Nymphadora!" A woman's voice cried as she and Tonks entered the kitchen.

"Mum!" Tonks said embracing her mother.

After a few moments they broke apart and Tonks turned towards Hermione.

"Mum, this is Hermione, Hermione Granger." Tonks said beaming.

Hermione's gaze met Andromeda's, and she felt her knees go weak. Her resemblance to her sister Bellatrix was strikingly similar, and it made Hermione feel a little uneasy. She was slightly taller than Bellatrix, and her hair was light and her eyes were kind and not heavily lidded. Her jaw was softer and her face wasn't hollow and gaunt. Her body was lithe and she was thin, but showed all the right curves in all the right places. Andromeda could feel Hermione's stare as her eyes roamed over her body and she smirked as she held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Hermione." Andromeda said.

As Hermione shook it; she prayed that Andromeda hadn't noticed her assessment of her figure, and the fact that she was trembling with fear. She was sure that Andromeda wouldn't like the fact that she had slept with her sisters and now her daughter, though she wasn't sure if Tonks had disclosed that they were in a sexual relationship.

"How was your trip?" Andromeda asked letting go of Hermione's hand.

"Wonderful. It is so beautiful out here." Hermione replied.

"It is quite nice. I always preferred the countryside rather than the city." Andromeda said.

As she continued to stand in Andromeda's presence she felt her worry drain away. Tonks smiled as she could see Hermione relax and the color return to her face.

"I like both, I lived in the city, but recently I moved to my summer cottage just outside London." Hermione said.

"Recently? Why?" Andromeda asked curiously.

"Roommate drama." Hermione replied evasively.

Hermione wasn't quite sure how much of her personal life she should disclose to Andromeda at the moment, though she suspected to that if Andromeda had been to see Narcissa lately, she might already know about her and Ginny. Andromeda surveyed Hermione imperiously, she knew that there was something she wasn't telling her, but she didn't expect her to tell her the whole story so soon.

"Dora, why don't you two go wash up before dinner." Andromeda said turning back to the stove.

Tonks was about to say something to her mother about getting a little too personal so quickly, but she recognized the dismissal. She knew that her mother was still trying to figure out Hermione, and that question was the first test. Once they were in her room Tonks sat down on her bed and fell back onto the pillows. After a few silent moments Hermione spoke,

"I need to use the bathroom." Hermione said softly.

"Down the hall first door on your right, it's in front of the staircase." Tonks said not looking at Hermione; she was currently pinching the bridge of her nose. Her mum was so infuriating sometimes.

Hermione said nothing she just left the room and down the hall into the bathroom, but on her way she stopped suddenly when she heard voices in the kitchen.

"Dromeda are you okay?" Ted asked walking into the kitchen.

He knew something was wrong because she was starting dinner without magic, and she rarely did that.

"Fine." She replied curtly.

"No everything is not _fine_, meeting Hermione upset you." He said.

Andromeda put down the knife and rounded on her husband.

"She…she has been with both Narcissa and Bellatrix. Did you know that she is head of the Muggle Injuries department at St. Mungo's?" Andromeda asked furiously.

"No I actually didn't know that. I haven't bombarded them with questions yet. And what do you mean that she has been with both of them?" Ted replied.

"Meaning she has fucked both of my sisters! She is a total Harlot!" Andromeda shouted, her voice broke.

"Dromeda,dont call her that, and I have no doubt that Hermione will treat our daughter the way she deserves to be treated. I am sure that Dora knows what Hermione has done, and I am assuming that she is fine with it, as she is obviously still with her." Ted said calmly.

Andromeda's temper was rising, she wanted to slap Ted, knock some sense into him. This woman that their daughter was dating was to her a Harlot. And Andromeda would rather kiss a Dementor than let her daughter be with someone like that. Narcissa had told her the whole story and as far as she was concerned it was really low of Hermione to go back out onto the sexual front so soon. Truth be told Hermione scared Andromeda, and Andromeda Tonks didn't like to be scared.

"And if she doesn't?" Andromeda asked heatedly.

Tonks did know, Narcissa had explained to Andromeda that she had stopped by the morning after she had slept with her. And she had also said that she suspected they ended up sleeping together as well.

"I am sure she does know Dromeda. I can see that she means a lot to Dora, and we need to support that. And even if she doesn't know, it is none of our sodding business Dromeda!" Ted said, his temper rising.

Her attitude towards their daughter's sexuality still infuriated him. But he could see her falter under the stern gaze he fixed on her. She sighed and she knew that she had lost the argument. She turned away and without another word to her husband she began to finish making dinner. Ted left the room, leaving Andromeda to her thoughts. Hermione sat there still crouched for a few more seconds. She couldn't believe what she had heard, Andromeda thought that she was playing Tonks, and she also assumed that she was keeping secrets from her, which wasn't true at all; they so far had shared everything, except the few things that weren't ready to be out in the open yet. She shook her head and went to the bathroom; afterwards she walked down the hall towards Tonks's bedroom. She tried to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes, but she was angry. How could someone she had only known for 5 minutes already judge her so severely? Yes she had slept with both Bellatrix and Narcissa, but they were both flings, one time experiences, and everyone involved knew that.

"I was hurting so bad, so I jumped into bed with someone else…is that so wrong? I mean what would anyone else have done?" Hermione asked herself.

After a few minutes of standing outside the door, she decided that she couldn't hold back the tears any longer, with trembling hands she opened the bedroom door and walked inside.

"What's wrong Mione?" Tonks asked sitting up as Hermione walked back into the room.

"I…your mum…she doesn't like me." Hermione sobbed.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about Mione?" Tonks asked confused.

She knew that Hermione was sharp and intelligent, but there was no way that she could have deduced that her mother didn't like her from only a 5 minute conversation.

"I over heard your mum and dad in the kitchen on the way to the bathroom…She was telling your dad that I had slept with…Bellatrix and Narcissa…she called me a Harlot…and she thinks that I am playing you. And that I am lying to you about me sleeping with them…but I haven't lied Dora…I have told you everything." Hermione sobbed.

Tonks looked at Hermione, her eyebrows furrowed.

"She said all that?" Tonks asked icily.

Hermione nodded and continued to stand there and cry, her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

"You dad defended me though…But I don't want to cause drama between you and your family…if she knows that I slept with Narcissa then I am sure that Narcissa explained why I did so…but in any case that doesn't help my case or make me look like a respectable and trustworthy person." Hermione said, her voice evening out slightly.

Tonks stood and pulled Hermione over towards the bed, sitting her down then she knelt at Hermione's knees.

"First of all you are a highly respectable person and I trust you. Second, I know what you did, and I know why, and it doesn't matter to me. Third, my mother isn't easy to please, so don't take anything she says seriously. She is a hypocrite because I know she still has a sexual relationship with Aunt Narcissa on occasion. Fourth, I am in love with you and always have been, she can't stand the thought of me being so happy, and the fact that I am happy with a woman is even more upsetting to her. I am not so sure why she gets so upset by my being an open bi-sexual, but she is. Fifth, she is a selfish person sometimes, so please don't let her get to you. And quite frankly the only person you should be worrying about impressing is me, and I say you do a damn good job at it." Tonks explained.

"But…" Hermione started but Tonks cut her off by placing a finger over her lips to silence her.

"You over analyze things way to much." Tonks said.

Hermione kissed the finger on her lips.

"I have been told that before." Hermione whispered against it.

"Well don't do it anymore." Tonks said placing a kiss on Hermione's lips.

"I will try and work on it." Hermione said slightly breathless as they broke apart.

Just then they were interrupted by a knock on the door, but Tonks did not remove herself from her place at Hermione's knees.

"Come in." Tonks said still looking at Hermione.

Ted opened the door and walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He could see that Hermione had been crying and knew instantly that Hermione may have overheard the conversation; he had heard the bathroom door shut as he left the kitchen.

"Look Hermione, whatever you heard down in the kitchen, don't take it seriously. Dromeda isn't an easy person to please, she get's jealous when people besides her self spend time with her sisters. And she is being selfish because Dora is with a woman now, I know she really wanted grandchildren and now that she is no longer able to have them, she is upset. Just don't let it upset you, she will come round." He said looking seriously at Hermione.

"It was wrong of me to eavesdrop. I am sorry." Hermione said softly.

"You just happened to be in the hall when she started shouting." He said smiling.

"What she said…about Narcissa and Bellatrix is true. But there are reasons behind it, and Dora knows and understands, I haven't lied to her and I have been honest from the beginning. Ted I have no interest in breaking Dora's heart." Hermione said.

"It isn't me that you have to convince. It isn't any of my business; you are both grown women and can make your own choices." Ted said.

"And plus I know you are a good person, I knew from the moment I met you that you are the one for my Dora." He added beaming at the pair of them.

" I Should probably go down there and set the record straight, there is no sense in letting things stay this way, especially if we are going to be staying under the same roof for the next week." Hermione said getting to her feet.

Tonks stood as well and rubbed Hermione's back.

"Would you like me to go with you?" Tonks asked.

"No, I need to do this alone, the only way she is going to trust me is if I tell her straight up and be honest with her." Hermione replied.

Ted nodded and stepped aside as Hermione strode to the door and left the room.

"Dad do you think that is a wise choice? I mean you know how mum gets when she raving." Tonks asked.

"It is time that your mother got off her pompous high horse and starts accept you for who you are and that you are a grown woman and can make decisions that best suit you. I know that you know perfectly well what you are doing and she just needs to stop being selfish about the grandchild business." Ted replied.

"I hope that you are right." Tonks muttered.

Hermione took a deep breath and descended the stairs. She hoped that Andromeda would at least hear her out and let her explain things before it got too out of hand.

"Mrs. Tonks." Hermione said tentatively as she entered the kitchen.

"Andromeda will do. I do not place myself on a pedestal of arrogance like my sisters do. I am above such petulance." Andromeda said curtly as she turned to face Hermione.

"Andromeda, I have some things I would like to clarify for you." Hermione said softly

Andromeda put down her stirring spoon and advanced on Hermione, backing her into the wall next to the door frame, she held Hermione's chin between her thumb and index finger, forcing her face upwards. She then pressed her lips to Hermione's. Hermione was in shock, Tonks's mother was kissing her, and she was kissing her back. She heard a soft moan erupt from Andromeda's mouth as their tongues moved against one another. After a few moments Andromeda broke the kiss, and Hermione could see that she was flushed and slightly breathless.

"Keep your explanations, Narcissa told me the truth. But please do not break my daughter's heart Hermione Granger." Andromeda said against Hermione's lips her voice barely above a whisper.

"I…won't." Hermione whispered back.

"I can see why my sisters like you, but I mean what I say, do not break my daughter's heart, or there will be hell to pay." Andromeda said.

Hermione nodded and Andromeda released her and walked back over to the stove to finish dinner. Hermione took this as her que to leave and she left the kitchen. Her brain was going 100 miles an hour as she walked back up the stairs to Tonks's room. As she walked in she saw that Tonks was alone and sitting on her bed in thoughtful concentration. She turned at the sound of the door closing and she saw that Hermione was pale and shaking.

"Mione are you okay?" Tonks asked walking over to her lover and pulling her into her arms.

"She…she kissed me…" Hermione said softly.

"Not surprising she probably wanted to see why Aunt Narcissa likes you so much." Tonks said looking at the still shocked expression on her lover's face.

"I kissed her back…she was satisfied I guess. I heard her moan softly." Hermione said.

At this Tonks actually laughed, she figured her mother might try and pull something like this, but Hermione was still in shock.

"Look its cool Mione; I am not upset over it. Just don't let her get to you. She tries to act like she isn't haughty and proud like her sisters, but she is. Even if she doesn't associate herself with the Pure-Blood family she descends from, she is still highly respected; sometimes she lets it get to her. And even though she spent years trying to run away from it, hating the Pure-Blood mania and petulance that her family created, she is still a part of it. She left the family when she was 17 and married dad shortly after that. From what I understand about my Aunts, she and Bellatrix used to fight a lot, mostly over Narcissa. Because Narcissa was young an impressionable and Bellatrix's unnatural control over her made my mum feel uneasy. Bellatrix was sadistic and domineering. After years of hiding that she was with dad, she had finally had enough and she slipped up. Narcissa caught them and told Bellatrix, well naturally Bellatrix was furious and they fought badly. That night was the last night she saw her sisters, until Aunt Bella's trial. Then the years following the war and the last war, both sides started to see things differently. Bellatrix and Narcissa stopped being stuck up prats." Tonks explained.

"So she has been accepted again?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, she had spent many years without so much as a word from them or to them, because she was disowned. Bellatrix especially disapproved of anyone who wasn't Pure-Blood and she had a lot of influence in her family, and especially over Narcissa. After Bellatrix was sent to Azkaban she thought that maybe if she wrote to Narcissa she would get a response, because with Bellatrix out of the way, Narcissa could think for herself. But her hopes were dashed, she rarely heard from her baby sister, and when she did they were ugly words, but mum never stopped trying, because Narcissa is her sister and she wasn't about to lose her like she had lost Bellatrix. And now that the war is over and Voldemort is gone forever, they have nothing to stand for anymore, and Narcissa came round." Tonks explained.

"I can see why she wants the best for you, because she had such a difficult and dysfunctional family, she doesn't want that for you." Hermione said.

"I know she means well, but she has to realize that I am grown now and that I am living my own life my own way, she of all people should understand what that means to me." Tonks said.

"Dora…Just so you know…I have no interest in breaking your heart." Hermione said.

"I know Mione, I have no interest in braking yours either." Tonks replied.

"I want this, and I know what I am getting into. I want you back in my life and I was an idiot for not letting you know sooner and letting myself get into a bad relationship with Ginny. I want you more than anything." Hermione said, her voice cracked from the emotion in her words.

"Me too Mione." Tonks said.

Tonks held Hermione closer to her chest.

"I just want to be with you and I want your family to approve, I want to be with you in every way I possibly can." Hermione said.

"And you will." Tonks said letting the tears fall from her eyes into Hermione's bushy hair.

"You know something that I have noticed?" Tonks asked pulling back a little so she could look in Hermione's eyes.

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

"You have stopped calling me Tonks." Tonks replied.

"I can call you Tonks if you prefer. I just thought you liked Dora better." Hermione said.

"I do like it. I like it when you say it Mione." Tonks said.

Hermione smiled and pressed her lips against Tonks's. But before they could go any further, there was a knock at the door.

"Dinner is ready girls." Ted said through the door.

They shared another quick kiss and then left the room hand in hand.


	22. Chapter 22: Butterflies and Hurricanes

Disclaimer: Still applies.

Author's note: So I just noticed that the time line is a litte confusing. I am confused *ducks from flying objects being thrown* so just to clarify as best as I can, this whole thing has been over the course of about two and a half weeks. I know that it is moving kind of fast, but I know you guys are smart and you probably already knew that! Anyways I am sorry this chapter is so short, but I hope that it is worth it. As always read and review.

Contains: Kissing and swearing.

Chapter Twenty-Two: Butterflies and Hurricanes

The two women sat down at the table across from Andromeda and Ted. Tonks knew that her mother was burning to ask Hermione everything and anything she could now that the air was clear between them, and as if on que Andromeda was the first the break the silence.

"So you're a healer at St. Mungo's?" Andromeda asked passing her husband the roast chicken.

"Yes, in the Muggle Injuries ward." Hermione replied.

"How do you like it there?" Andromeda asked.

"I like it a lot. I love being a Healer, for a long time I wasn't sure what I wanted to do after school, I was going to be an Auror, but it just didn't seem like my calling. So when St. Mungo's offered me the job after the war…I took it." Hermione replied.

She took a bite of her chicken, it was very good.

"It's not easy being an Auror." Andromeda commented.

"No, it isn't. It is a difficult job to do." Tonks agreed.

"Did you know Mum that Hermione got O's in all her N.E.W.T.'s and she graduated top of her class at Hogwarts?" Tonks asked.

Hermione flushed, she hated it when her exceptional academic skills were boasted about. Andromeda raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrows.

"Cissy did say that you were very intelligent." Andromeda said taking a sip of her wine.

"She also started an organization to give House Elves more rights too, and there is now a Representative for House Elves in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." Tonks said.

"Oh honestly Dora, you don't have to boast about it." Hermione said softly.

"She also said that you were modest. Don't ever be afraid of your intelligence or your achievements Hermione, you should be proud, that new Representative couldn't have been easy to establish." Andromeda said.

Hermione blushed and continued to eat.

"How long have you worked at St. Mungo's?" Andromeda asked.

"6 years, I went right out of school." Hermione replied.

"I used to be a Healer at St. Mungo's, but after the war…I couldn't handle it anymore. So I decided to retire and live a quiet life with my family." Andromeda said.

"I have always wanted to help people in some way, but I wasn't ready to go back to Hogwarts and teach. My dad is a dentist and I always wanted to do something like that. So when Madame Pomfrey gave me a letter of recommendation to the head of the hospital, I took the job." Hermione said.

"I have never known someone who was as passionate about helping people as you are, except for Dora." Andromeda said.

"I honestly half expected her to work in the Minster's office. But she surprised me when she ended up at St. Mungo's." Tonks said.

"Kingsley has been trying to get me into his office for the longest time. But I like being a Healer; I don't much fancy a career in politics." Hermione said.

"So how long have you two been…um in this relationship?" Ted asked cutting across his wife's next question.

"Well I am not sure how to best answer that. This whole thing is still new for us, and I think Dora will agree with me when I say that we are taking things slow, and just seeing where things will go from here. I just got out of a bad relationship and it is best if we take it slow for now. So for all the purpose of the discussion we aren't exactly dating." Hermione replied.

Tonks could see her mother's expression harden and tried to change the subject.

"Dad I don't think that we should talk about this." Tonks said.

"No Dora, it's okay. It is time to clear the air; if you and I are going to try this out and have a relationship then I believe that they have a right to know about my past." Hermione said placing a hand on Tonks's arm.

Tonks relaxed and her expression drained of all tension.

"Okay." Tonks said.

Andromeda studied the two women for a moment, she had never seen Tonks just roll over and become calm like that before, Hermione truly was an interesting person.

"Let's clean up and then have some tea in the living room." Andromeda said standing.

Everyone else stood as well and Andromeda waved her wand, the dished cleared and washed themselves. The girls followed Ted into the living room and sat down on the couch side by side. After a few minutes Andromeda brought in the tea and sat in the chair next to her husband.

"Before I start, I would just like to say that I am serious about Dora, and I will do everything I can to make sure that she is happy and supported." Hermione said.

"I can by that." Andromeda said sipping her tea.

"I had been in a relationship with Ginny Weasley ever since we left school. We had built a life together, and then at some point, I am not sure when or how, we fell apart." Hermione explained.

Andromeda raised a chestnut eyebrow.

"You fell apart?" She asked.

"Our job directions, the distance, she was a Chaser in the Holy Head Harpies, and the only time we got to see one another was during to off season." Hermione replied.

"Was? What do you mean was?" Andromeda asked,

"You see the reason I left her was because I discovered that she had been cheating on me. Then the day after, I was told by her, and it was confirmed that she was pregnant. So I left, and now she can go be happy with Harry." Hermione replied sounding bitter for the first time.

"Pregnant? By Harry? As in Harry Potter?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes, so you see that is an issue that cannot be resolved." Hermione replied.

There was an uncomfortable silence that passed between them, they had all finished their tea by that time and sat looking at one another for a few minutes.

"I was rash, I packed up and left. I didn't wait for an explanation, after I heard her fucking him on my desk. I just left, I needed to get out. I am not blaming Ginny for the whole reason we fell out. She and Harry have always had a complicated relationship, a deeper connection that I ever had with her. We had problem from the start, if it had just been the issue of cheating then I know we could have worked it out, but now that it has resulted in pregnancy, it is serious and we can't work this out. I know this is something that Harry and Ginny want." Hermione said breaking the silence.

"I see what you mean." Andromeda said.

"I did some things after the break up that aren't very respectable, but that doesn't change the way I feel about your daughter, I have every intention of making her happy in any way that I can, for as long as she will let me." Hermione said.

Tears formed in Andromeda's hazel eyes despite herself. She could see nothing but truth in Hermione's deep brown eyes.

"Dora this is so soon after Remus, are you positive that you are ready for this?" Ted asked speaking for the first time since they left the table.

"Mum, Dad, I have never felt more ready that I do right now. I have taken the last 6 months and worked on myself. I dated no one, I focused on work, I came to terms with my sexuality, and what happened between Remus and I. What happened…I am not ready to talk about it…but some day I will and Hermione knows and understands. I want to make her happy because she makes me happy." Tonks replied.

Ted and Andromeda stared at their daughter. Never before had they seen her so serious about any one in her life. Hermione was definitely the person for their daughter.

"We have known one another for years and I am proud to now call her my girlfriend." Tonks said.

They beamed at their daughter who looked at Hermione and beamed back.

"I guess that this settles things. I feel confident that you will make our daughter happy and I think you two are wonderful together. But it is getting late and we should all turn in, it has been a long day for everyone." Ted said getting to his feet.

The three women stood, embraced and left the room.

"Wow what a day." Tonks said closing her bedroom door behind them.

" I like your parents." Hermione said.

"I knew that you would. I knew that Mum would come round once she knew the facts." Tonks replied.

"Narcissa and Bellatrix are certainly different from Andromeda." Hermione said rummaging through her duffle bag for her pajamas.

"They are all different from one another. But time changes people and they have all changed for the better, and I like it." Tonks said getting her pajamas out as well.

"I need to make things right with Ginny. I haven't spoken to her in almost two weeks. And I know she has called me several times, but I have ignored them. I am hurt and I know that she is hurting too. Ginny doesn't need all this stress, I am her best friend and I need to make it right, and I need to tell her that I am okay with her and Harry, because I want nothing but happiness for them." Hermione said.

"That…sounds like a good idea. Would you like me to go with you?" Tonks asked taking off her clothes and changing into a t-shirt and pj pants.

"No, I need to do this alone." Hermione replied putting on a black tank top and a pair of boy shorts.

Tonks stood in silence, just looking at Hermione.

"You know Mione; you have made me the happiest woman in the world." Tonks said softly.

Hermione smiled and moved towards Tonks.

"Then I must be doing something right." Hermione whispered coming to stand in front of her.

Their lips met in an intense kiss. Tonks moaned softly pulling the brunette closer to her body.

"We shouldn't do this now, but I want you do bad right now Dora." Hermione said breaking the kiss.

"You're right, we shouldn't. And I want you too, but I am exhausted, and I know that you are too. So let's just sleep for now. I promise I will make it up to you Mione." Tonks said placing another kiss on her lips.

"That sounds good." Hermione replied.

The two women climbed into bed, and Tonks turned out the light.

"Good night Mione." Tonks whispered in the darkness.

"Night Dora." Hermione replied.

The two women fell instantly asleep.


	23. Chapter 23: Salt on the Wound

Disclaimer: Still owns nothing.

Author's note: Okay so...Hermione confronts Ginny in this chapter...now mind you the time line is confusing, my sincere apologies. But this is over the span of about two and a half weeks. I know it may seem kind of quick for Hermione to do this but for the sake of Ginny's baby, Hermione sees that it is time now to figure this out. Please guys, I implore you to review! I would really like to know what you guys think, but please be gentle, this is a special story for me!

Contains: Kissing and swearing...little bit of lime thrown in the mix as well.

Chapter Twenty-three: Salt on the Wound

"Hey Ginny you okay?" Harry asked as he joined his girlfriend in their room at the Burrow.

She had been distant for the past two weeks, keeping mostly to herself and avoiding any type of conversation with anyone.

"She isn't returning any of my phone calls, and it has almost been three weeks." Ginny replied.

Harry could tell the she had been crying. She had done nothing but cry since he got here, she usually wasn't one for theatrics or drama, but her actions had both led her and Hermione to this point.

"Give her some time Gin, I'm sure she will come around. If I know Hermione, she won't just forget about you, nor will she abandon you. She is hurt and that takes time to get over." Harry said sitting down next to her.

"You sound like you have been through this before." Ginny said softly still not looking at Harry.

"I know what betrayal feels like, and I hate to say it, but we betrayed Hermione and we have to accept that we hurt her in the worst possible way and she knows that we are hurting too, but she can't help that. She just has to work herself out and when she is ready to deal with us, she will confront us about it." Harry said.

Ginny sighed and placed her hands on her stomach.

"I am giving you something that you have always wanted." She said looking down at her stomach.

"Ginny, I never wanted it to happen this way. I came between you and Hermione, and I knew that I shouldn't have done it the way that I did. I had no right to break you up." Harry said.

"You weren't the whole reason we broke up Harry. We were already falling apart; I wasn't strong enough to admit that we were falling into something that we couldn't get out of until it was too late. I kept telling myself that the fighting wouldn't last forever and that we would work it out, but obviously we couldn't work it out. Plus I never said no to you, so you can't take all the credit for this." Ginny said.

"Ginny you can't blame yourself for the whole thing." Harry said.

"But it is my fault Harry. Like I said I never said no. I should have let her go that night she wanted to. I could see it in her eyes that she was serious. I knew that she didn't want to fight anymore, and wanted to leave. I should have let her go, but I was a coward and I made her stay. That night we made love, and it was unlike anything we had ever done before, I made promises and I said things. And I have broken those promises." Ginny explained.

Harry was silent, and listened to Ginny's explanation. He understood that she needed to feel this way, and that she needed to get this off her chest, but at the same time he knew that the emotional strain wasn't good for her or the baby.

"Look Ginny, I am worried about you. And I know you need to feel the way that you feel, but right now isn't a good time. I am not saying to put it away on the back burner and forget about it, but you haven't been eating and taking care of yourself. Our child is the priority right now and I don't want anything to happen to either of you. And I know that Hermione wouldn't want you to not be taking care of yourself because of this, just try to stay positive, I know that when she is ready Hermione will call." Harry said.

"You're probably right." Ginny admitted.

"Now I think that it is time to get some rest." Harry said.

Ginny nodded and changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed next to Harry.

The next morning Hermione awoke to the smell of pancakes and sausage cooking from downstairs. She rolled over to see Tonks sleeping soundly beside her.

"I could wake up to this for the rest of my life." Hermione thought to herself.

She smiled and continued to study Tonks's sleeping form, all the while her thoughts traveled to Ginny. She knew that Ginny had been calling, but she was too afraid to pick up the phone, and even if she did, she had no idea what she would even say, or if she could say anything at all.

"I have to go and see her; Dora said the Weasleys live close to here." Hermione thought.

Just then Tonks's eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"Morning Mione." Tonks said her voice thick with sleep.

"Morning." Hermione replied.

Hermione leaned in and pressed her lips against Tonks's.

"Hmmm as much as I would love to stay in bed and make love to you all day, we really should get down to breakfast." Tonks said breaking their kiss.

"True…and plus I have to make it over to see Ginny at some point today, I mean I know you brought me here to see your family, but I have to make it right with her before I can move any further." Hermione said.

"I know, and I want you to be able to make it right, well as right as you can." Tonks replied.

"We should get up and go down to breakfast." Hermione said getting up.

She rolled out of bed and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, Tonks followed suit and in a few minutes they were down in the kitchen eating breakfast with Tonks's parents.

"What are your plans for today?" Andromeda asked addressing Hermione.

"I have something I need to take care of before I start anything." Hermione replied simply, but didn't elaborate.

"And you Dora?" Andromeda asked her daughter.

"I was going to record a little before Hermione get's back, but other than that I hadn't really thought about what we were going to do today." Tonks replied.

"I didn't know that you had a recording studio." Hermione said excitedly.

"I don't use it very often anymore, since I don't live at home anymore, but I used it a lot while I was in school." Tonks said.

Andromeda and Ted beamed at the exchange between the two women. They had never seen their daughter so happy; this was a nice change of pace for them.

"There is a carnival in town and I wanted to take you guys." Ted said speaking for the first time that morning.

"That sounds epic dad!" Tonks said finishing the last bite of her pancakes.

"So take care of whatever it is you need to Hermione, and then we will go when you get back." Andromeda said addressing Hermione once more.

"It shouldn't take too long." Hermione replied blushing at being addressed this way.

"Take your time dear, there is no rush." Andromeda said sweetly.

"Would you happen to have an owl?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, in the attic, there are quills and parchment on the desk next to the stand. We leave the window open so she can come and go." Ted replied clearing the table.

"Do you mind if I borrow her?" Hermione asked.

"Go ahead." Ted replied.

Hermione smiled and she and Tonks left the kitchen.

"I will be in our room when you are done." Tonks said as she and Hermione reached the attic staircase.

"Okay, it shouldn't take me too long." Hermione said.

Tonks nodded and Hermione walked up the attic stairs. Upon entering the room she noticed that the window was indeed open and that a magnificent Eagle Owl was perched on a stand next to the window. The owl surveyed her imperiously as she moved towards the desk where a quill and piece or parchment was standing at the ready.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked the owl.

The owl lowered her scarlet eyes to the golden plaque that was just below her on the stand.

"Athena…That is a beautiful name." Hermione said.

Athena blinked in understanding; Hermione knew that Athena didn't have all day to wait on her, so she set to writing the letter to Ginny.

_'Ginny,_

_ I am coming over in 20 minutes. Be waiting, I wont have long. I hope to sort things out, or at least try to._

_-Hermione-_

She folded the letter and put it into an envelope and took it over to Athena who took it in her beak.

"Please deliver this to Ginny Weasley, and there will be no need to wait for a reply." Hermione said to the owl.

She hooted in reply and took off through the window. Hermione stood there for a few moments watching the owl's retreat. Then deciding that she needed to go and make herself more presentable she left the attic and joined Tonks back in their bedroom.

"I am leaving in 20 minutes." Hermione announced as she walked back into the room and closed it behind her.

"Sounds good." Tonks said distractedly not looking up from her note book.

Hermione eyed her curiously, and moved towards Tonks who looked up as she approached the bed where she was lying on her stomach.

"What are you writing?" Hermione asked.

"A song, but it isn't finished yet, but it will be by tonight." Tonks replied putting down her pencil.

"That soon?" Hermione asked putting her hair into a ponytail.

"Once I get the music in my head, I can't stop until it is done." Tonks replied.

"I get that way too when I am into a good book." Hermione said checking her hair in the mirror.

A comfortable silence passed between them in which Tonks had closed her notebook and looked up at her lover fixing her hair.

"Have you thought about what you are going to say to Ginny?" Tonks asked.

"No." Hermione replied sadly.

"I just know that I have to do it." She added.

Words usually never failed the brunette, but Ginny affected her differently than most.

"I am sure you will figure something out, you always do." Tonks said brightly.

"Your confidence in me is misplaced Dora." Hermione said.

"It isn't, trust me on this one. Just analyze the mood that she is in and then go from there. I dare say you know Ginny pretty well, so you should be able to tell what kind of situation you are walking into." Tonks said seriously sitting up.

"What if I upset her? Then everything I am trying to work for will be ruined and I don't want to upset her because I know that won't be good for the baby." Hermione said her voice on the edge of hysterics.

"Mione, you need to sort things out with her, so no matter what, you have to say anything and everything that is on your mind. That is the only way that you can be at peace and so she can stop hating herself, and you can stop hating yourself as well. No matter what you have to say what you want to say no matter how hurtful it is." Tonks replied trying to calm Hermione down.

Hermione sighed, Tonks was right; she had to explain things to Ginny and to tell her everything that was on her mind. But most of all she wanted to tell her about Tonks. After a few moments of internal struggle Hermione looked up to meet Tonks's hazel eyes.

"I love you Nymphadora Persephone Tonks." Hermione whispered.

Tonks stood and moved to stand in front of Hermione, their lips met in a brief passionate kiss. Tonks was sure now that she could say those words, now that Hermione had said them.

"I love you too Hermione Jean Granger." Tonks said breaking the kiss.

"I wish that I could stay in your arms all day, but I have to do this." Hermione said.

"Don't worry, you will do fine. When this is all over you will feel much better." Tonks said stroking Hermione's cheek.

"I should get going." Hermione said.

"You should, I will see you when you get back. Have a safe trip Mione." Tonks said.

"I will." Hermione said putting on her shoes and picking up her coat.

She put it on and left the room, once out in the front yard she walked a little ways outside the magical barrier and thought of the Burrow. She turned on the spot and vanished into thin air. A few minutes later she arrived in the Weasley's drive way, and she was greeted by none other than Molly Weasley.

"I am so not in the mood for this." Hermione thought bitterly to herself as Mrs. Weasley held out her arms to embrace her.

"Hermione dear, it is so nice to see you." She said hugging Hermione tightly.

"And you too Molly." Hermione said.

"What brings you here?" Mrs. Weasley asked letting go of Hermione.

"I need to see Ginny. I sent her an owl, so she should be expecting me." Hermione replied.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea, she is in a very delicate emotional state right now." Mrs. Weasley said concerned.

"I know, but I have to do this, I am sorry but I have to talk to her." Hermione said walking past Mrs. Weasley and into the house.

She walked up the stairs and stopped on the 3rd floor landing right in front of Ginny's door, she knocked softly and waited, but there was no answer, she listened and the soft sobs she heard on the other side of the door broke her heart. Ginny rarely cried and the fact the she was crying made Hermione's stomach drop. She took a deep breath and opened the door closing it softly behind her. Ginny's room still looked the same as it did before she moved out, except that her bed was bigger and she could see some of Harry's clothes in the closet. She stopped at the sight of Ginny lying on her bed crying. She was holding a piece of parchment in her hand, and Hermione realized with a jolt that it was her letter. Ginny hadn't seemed to notice that Hermione had entered the room, so Hermione took off her shoes and coat and climbed into bed, she put her arms around Ginny and buried her face in her fiery mane of red hair.

"I'm…so sorry…Herm…ione…" Ginny sobbed, she couldn't control the tears anymore now that Hermione was there holding her.

Hermione didn't respond, she still couldn't figure out what had made her come to hold the younger woman in her arms, habit she supposed. Ginny could feel that Hermione was trembling and realized too that Hermione was crying. She gently rolled over to face Hermione; she had her eyes closed but the tears still fell freely down her face. She had never seen the brunette so broken, not even the nightmares about Bellatrix broke her like this. Ginny's stomach churned uncomfortably at the realization that she was the reason that Hermione was so broken up like this.

"Hermione." Ginny whispered.

"Ginny I am sorry that I left like that…I left you without…any explanation…I never meant to cause you to become a sobbing mess." Hermione cried.

"But Hermione, you have every right to make me feel this way…I hurt you in the worst…possible way and that cannot be forgiven." Ginny said through her tears.

It was taking every ounce of self control that she possessed not to cradle Hermione in her arms and make sweet love to her. She shuddered at the thought that it wasn't her privilege to make her feel that way any longer.

"Yes you hurt me…and I would have never expected that from you…I loved you, gave you everything I had and you threw it in my face Ginny…but I can't let myself stay angry at the situation…because there is nothing that I can do to change it…you and Harry are both my best friends and I don't want you to leave my life…I have found someone who makes me happy…someone that I shouldn't have let go in the first place…and I love her. But Ginny I still love you…but you can only ever remain a friend from now on…And I wish nothing but the best for you and Harry, which is all I want." Hermione said sobering a little.

"I can't be happy until you forgive me. Not until I hear those words from you, because then I will know that you can truly be happy…I expect you to call me every name in the book and shout at me and be angry, I expect all that from you, because you have every right to be angry." Ginny said her voice was rising hysterically.

"Ginny, look, yes I was angry, and yes I am still hurt and I can't believe that you would do something like this to me. I never would have expected it from you. But I am not going to punish you for it; I know that you have punished yourself enough without me having to do it for you. We are both to blame for the fall out…you hurt me and I don't even want to know why you cheated on me…but I can guess…I just want you to know that I am hurt and I still want you in my life, but I can not move on in my relationship without telling you all of this." Hermione said.

Ginny was silent, she really didn't have much to say, all she wanted was for Hermione to forgive her some how, and even if they couldn't be together anymore she still wanted to be in Hermione's life no matter what.

"Ginny, I forgive you." Hermione said softly.

She wasn't quite sure why she was forgiving her so quickly, but it just felt right. Everything in this moment with Ginny felt right. She finally felt like she was getting through to Ginny. And even if she left here today and was still hurt or angry, at least she knew that she had told Ginny everything that she wanted her to know. At the words of forgiveness Ginny's eyes re filled with tears and before she could stop herself Hermione had leaned forward and pressed her lips against Ginny's. And before either woman realized it, Ginny was on top of Hermione; her thigh between Hermione's spread legs.

"Ginny…" Hermione moaned as she felt Ginny's lips on her neck.

Ginny's hands moved under her shirt, setting Hermione's skin on fire. She felt her groin flood with wetness despite herself, and she moaned softly as she felt Ginny's hand cup her breast, then slowly move down her torso to the waist band of her jeans.

"Wait Ginny." Hermione said abruptly placing a hand on Ginny's wrist to stop her descent; the rational part of her brain had kicked in.

Ginny looked up, her cheeks flushed and her chest was heaving.

"We shouldn't do this…we don't want to do something that we are going to regret." Hermione said panting.

"True…we shouldn't…I am sorry Hermione….I didn't mean to…" Ginny said tears welling up in her eyes.

Ginny climbed off Hermione and brushed out her long red hair. Hermione sat up and straightened her shirt and fixed her pony tail.

"Don't worry about it please…we kissed, nothing more happened." Hermione said smiling.

Ginny's mouth twitched, Hermione knew that she wanted to smile.

"I just wanted to set things straight with you before I moved into something more serious in my new relationship." Hermione said.

"Go ahead and yell, scream, hit me, do whatever it is that you need to do to get it out, like I said before, I expect it. I will be your verbal punching bag; I deserve to be your verbal punching bag." Ginny said bracing herself for Hermione's wrath; she knew from personal experience that Hermione had a way with words.

"Like I said before I am not going to yell at you or tell you that you are a bad person. But you should be ashamed of yourself. But I am not going to ask why, because quite frankly I don't want to know. This whole thing…we are both at fault. Both of us made mistakes and hurt one another, but Ginny I just wish that you would have told me before it got this bad." Hermione said.

Ginny was silent and Hermione stood and advanced on her coming to a stop in front of the younger woman. She placed a hand on the small, but evident swell in Ginny's abdomen.

"This is a precious gift. I know how badly you wanted to be a mother. Now you get to have that chance, I would never make you chose between me and Harry. I want you to be happy and I can see how happy this baby is making you even if you don't see it yourself, or want to admit it. I forgive you so please stop beating yourself up over this, and for our fall out. It is not good for you or the baby. This baby needs you to be strong and Ginny I know you can be." Hermione said.

"I don't know what to say Hermione. I don't regret my un-born child, but I do regret hurting and I do regret not telling you about my feelings for Harry, I put you through an unnecessary hell these past couple of years. I should have let you walk away that night you were at the door with your suitcase, but I was a coward, I wasn't ready to let go. I kept telling myself that I could stop seeing him; that I could just leave him and come back to you and not worry about it anymore. But that wasn't the case, my plan backfired, I couldn't stop it, and I went and hurt you, and I just want you to know that I am sorry and that I want you to be happy as well." Ginny said looking at Hermione's hand on her swollen belly.

"We were both cowards, I was too afraid to tell you to piss off, and go live without me, but I couldn't. I wanted you in my arms every night. I saw the tears in your eyes and I couldn't leave you. I couldn't admit how fed up I was of the distance…and the shutting me out. The life we had was not the life I wanted, I saw us living a bigger life than that." Hermione said and her voice broke, the tears were starting to fall again.

"Now we just have to live bigger lives with other people." Ginny said.

There was a short silence followed Ginny's words, in which Hermione removed her hands from Ginny and stepped back from her picking up her coat and putting on her shoes.

"So…where do we go from here?" Ginny asked softly breaking the silence.

"I would like for us to be friends again. I don't want you out of my life…And Harry…well I will just have to talk to him some other time. And I hate to admit it, but you and he are just made for each other. And I know this sounds bad, but I have moved on, and I have found someone else and she makes me happy. What Dora and I have…I think that it is something that we have always had, just never realized it. I don't really believe in fate but I think that we did the things we did because we weren't meant to be Ginny." Hermione replied.

"Dora? As in Nymphadora Tonks?" Ginny asked shocked.

Hermione nodded.

"I always knew that you two would end up together somehow, I just never expected it to happen this way." Ginny said looking up at Hermione.

"It was a shock for both of us. Her relationship with Remus didn't end well, and I think that she has finally come to terms with it, and she tells me that I had something to do with that." Hermione said.

"I am happy for you Hermione, Tonks is brilliant! And I know that she will make you happy, you deserve that, you have so much to give and now you have some one who will make you happy." Ginny said beaming.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at Ginny's genuine happiness for her.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"I am glad you came over to talk this out with me, I feel like we are in a much better place than we were a couple of weeks ago." Ginny said.

"I am glad too. I didn't want to come, but I knew that neither one of us could move on without this…without some kind of closure." Hermione said.

"Thank you." Ginny said moving forward and embracing Hermione.

Hermione hugged her back and the two women walked down the stairs, passed Mrs. Weasley who was sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea.

"Would you like some tea Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh no thank you Molly, I really have to get going." Hermione replied.

"Yes, of course, well take care of yourself, you're looking a bit peaky. And don't be a stranger." Molly said.

"I won't, goodbye Molly." Hermione said.

"Bye Hermione dear." Molly said.

The two women walked out of the door and down the drive way. Ginny didn't want to admit it, but Hermione did look much happier than she had in a long time, and she knew that Tonks had something to do with it. And for the first time in her life Ginny could truly see how happy Hermione was when she was in love.

"I have to go now Ginny." Hermione said as they reached the spot beyond the barrier.

"Yes, of course. Good bye Hermione." Ginny said.

"Good bye Ginny." Hermione replied.

She gave Ginny one last smile and turned on the spot and vanished. Ginny stood there for a few minutes staring at the spot where Hermione was just standing. She was overjoyed that she got to see Hermione, and that she hadn't hexed her into oblivion, but on the other hand she was sad that this was the end of their physical relationship. Ginny sighed and made her way back into the house, she walked right passed her mother and went up to her room and closed the door behind her.


	24. Chapter 24: Losing Grip

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Author's note: Sorry it has been a couple of days since I have updated. I have been potty training my son and it had been an epic couple of days. Sorry too that this chapter is a short one, I know the ending is a little choppy, but the conversation between Hermione and Tonks has to take up a new chapter. So keep checking back for the next chapter. Hermione has a major break down in this chapter, and Tonks does her best to convince her that everything will be alright. So again I implore you to review! Please! Reviews are awesome.

Contains: Kissing, cussing and a little bit of lime.

Chapter twenty-Four: Losing Grip

A few moments later Hermione arrived a few yards from Tonks's parents house. She took a deep breath and walked up the drive way and onto the porch. She raised a shaking hand to the door and knocked.

"Welcome back Hermione." Andromeda said as she opened the door and stepped aside so Hermione could enter the house.

"Thank you Andromeda." Hermione said walking into the house and taking off her coat.

"I made some tea and cookies, please come and have a seat." Andromeda said.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table across from Andromeda; she kept her eyes down and stared at her steaming cup of tea. She had a feeling that Andromeda knew that something was wrong with her.

"Hey Mione! When did you get back?" Tonks asked placing a quick kiss on Hermione's lips.

"Just now." Hermione replied softly.

"How did it go?" Tonks asked sitting down next to her mother and pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Better than I expected." Hermione replied, but didn't elaborate.

"That is good, I am glad that you two got things worked out." Tonks said eating a cookie.

She offered the plate of cookies to Hermione who refused politely.

"Is everything okay? You don't seem like you are feeling well, you look a little pale." Tonks asked looking at her lover, brows furrowed.

"Would you like me to brew you a pepper up potion Hermione?" Andromeda asked.

"No thank you. I think if I just have a lay down for a few minutes I will feel better." Hermione replied standing.

She stood and left the two women in a stunned silence. Tonks wasn't sure what was going on with Hermione, she seemed alright this morning before she left and now she wasn't. Something had happened with Ginny Tonks supposed and she made a mental note to ask Hermione about it when she finished her tea.

"Dora, honey, if you would rather not go to the carnival this afternoon we don't have to. If Hermione isn't feeling well, it wouldn't be a good idea for her to be out in this cold." Andromeda said clearing the table.

"I will talk to her mum; both of us need to get out. Just let me talk to her and we will be down soon." Tonks replied getting up.

She left the room and walked up the stairs to her room and opened the door, Hermione was standing at the window looking in the direction of the Burrow. She was shaking with silent sobs, Tonks closed the door behind her and walked up and embraced Hermione, but before she could get a word out, Hermione had roughly pushed her on the bed and straddled her hips. Tonks could taste the salt from the tears that were falling freely from Hermione's closed eyes. She roughly pushed up Tonk's shirt and painfully squeezed one of her breasts, Tonks let out a strangled moan of pain as Hermione's other hand had moved under the waist band of her jeans and she had pushed two fingers inside of her.

"Mione…Mione…Please stop." Tonks pleaded.

This wasn't right, this wasn't Hermione. She was upset and crying, and this was proof that something had happed with Ginny.

"Hermione stop!" Tonks said firmly.

She placed a hand on Hermione's wrist and with great difficulty pulled her hand out of her pants. Hermione seemed to come back to herself and began to sob even harder; she rolled off Tonks and stood her hand over her mouth in shock.

"I…I'm so sorry Dora" Hermione said between sobs.

She collapsed to the floor and Tonks got off the bed and cradled the younger witch in her arms.

"Shhh…Mione what's going on?" Tonks asked as she gently rocked Hermione in her arms, looking down at her anguished face.

"Dora…I'm sorry…but I kissed her…I made out with her…and it almost went…to far…but I stopped…I told her it was over for good…I kissed her…" Hermione sobbed.

She moved out of Tonks's arms and curled into a ball and began to sob violently, uncontrollably, Tonks just stared at her blankly.

"So this is what is bothering you so much?" Tonks asked trying to make sense of the situation, she was bordering on amusement.

Not that Hermione's distress was amusing, but the simple fact that she was so broken up over something that mattered very little to her, she trusted Hermione and she knew that is something did happen that Hermione wouldn't let it get out of control.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…we just…I'm sorry." Hermione said sobering a little.

"And that is all?" Tonks asked.

"I stopped before our clothes hit…the floor…" Hermione replied.

Relief broke across Tonks's face; she had trusted Hermione before she left and she trusted her now. Tonks knew that for sure, she could trust Hermione fully with her heart.

"Mione, Look I am not upset. I understand, both of you are in incredibly vulnerable emotional states right now, and the fact that your break up was so sudden and so horrible I can't blame you for wanting to comfort her. It's an engrained habit, and she probably felt the same way. And I am not that upset about it, so will you please look at me Mione?" Tonks asked looking at her lover laying on the floor beside her.

"Why? So I can see the disappointment on your face? The fact that I went and made out with my ex and almost fucked her on her bed doesn't make you angry? It should Dora! I am a horrible person!" Hermione shouted bitterly.

"The fact that you didn't fuck her on her bed is what I am proud of Mione, and you are not a horrible person, so will you please stop beating yourself up over this for fuck's sake! I am not mad alright." Tonks replied indignantly.

At this Hermione rolled over and glared at Tonks. But she saw that Tonks wasn't mad and that made her feel slightly ashamed of herself for yelling at her like that. Tonks moved closer and placed herself beside Hermione on the floor.

"I am not mad. I love you and nothing, and I mean nothing will change that. So please don't let this get in the way of our trip. I know that you had to settle things with Ginny while you had the courage to do so, but don't let what _didn't _happen between you eat you up inside." Tonks said cupping Hermione's tear stained face.

"I will try." Hermione replied somewhat lamely.

They lay there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. After a while Tonks placed a soft kiss on Hermione's lips and sat up.

"We should head downstairs; mum and dad are probable waiting for us." Tonks said standing, she held out her hand to Hermione.

She took it and the two women changed and headed down to the car where Ted and Andromeda were already waiting. They both got into the back seat and Ted started the ignition. 20 Minutes later they arrived at the fair grounds. Tonks nudged Hermione awake and they got out of the car.

"Dora show your girl a good time." Ted said handing Tonks a bundle of Muggle money.

Tonks beamed and took Hermione's hand, dragging her towards the nearest booth.

"You want to try?" Tonks said handing Hermione a ball.

"I am awful at this, you try." Hermione replied.

Tonks smiled and threw the ball, knocking all the bottles down on the first try. Hermione clapped loudly and cheered, Tonks took a bow and beamed.

"Wow!' Hermione gasped once she had settled down a little.

"Always the tone of surprise." Tonks replied smiling.

"I had forgotten how good a Quiddich player you are." Hermione said.

"Well take your pick, which prize do you want?" The man who owned the booth asked breaking across their conversation.

Tonks picked out a large, white owl and handed it to Hermione who looked at it, she felt a pang of sadness hit her, it looked like Hedwig. Her face fell a little; this didn't go unnoticed by Tonks.

"Hey you okay?" Tonks asked as they walked away from the booth and down a small path that led to more booths.

"Yeah, sorry, thank you." Hermione replied walking towards another booth.

Tonks had a suspicion that Hermione was still brooding on the subject of Ginny, it had just occurred to her that the owl she had just won for her resembled Hedwig. She shook the though from her head, she was determined to show Hermione a good time, no matter what. After a couple of hours and a few more prizes later she could see Hermione's mood improve. After a while they had found themselves sitting at a makeshift table out in front of a small food tent.

"I am having so much fun." Hermione said taking a bite of her slice of pizza.

"Me too, I haven't had this much fin since I was in school." Tonks said taking a sip of her soda.

"I never let myself have fun. I always made myself study. You know I wanted all the O.W.L's and N.E.W.T.'s I could get. I let a lot of things pass me by and I wish that I could go back and change it. But now I am glad that I am able to do this with you." Hermione said,

"I am glad you are having a good time Mione. I can't imagine myself doing this with anyone else but you. Remus and I never did anything like this; he didn't like to be seen in public." Tonks said.

Hermione was taken aback by this sudden mention of Remus. Tonks hadn't really said much of anything about him since they started trying out their new relationship.

"I was hard for both Ginny and I, she being a famous, and very good Quiddich player, me, being one third of the Golden Trio, the same Trio who defeated Voldemort. It was difficult to go anywhere without being asked for autographs and a re-telling of the war. But after a while, it died down and we got polite waves and hand shakes. I had found out later that Ginny had made a statement in the Daily Prophet saying that she would like it if people would let us live our lives in peace and quiet, and though we appreciate all the thanks and cards, we would just like to be able to live like normal people. I think that may have been the only valiant thing she had ever done for me." Hermione explained.

"Remus never liked to be seen in public. Everyone knew that we were involved in the winning side of the war, and they also knew that he was. He let it get to his head and he became withdrawn, and sullen. I tried to tell him that not everyone knew about his condition, but he was convinced that everyone knew. I tried to tell him that most of the Wizarding World did know, but that they didn't care. But he was convinced that he was a monster, he wasn't. He took his potion like he was supposed to and I left him alone on the week leading up to the full moon. Over time more and more people started to ask questions and I would avoid it, I was getting sick of the publicity. I gave up everything to be with him, but he could never see that I loved him even if he was a monster. But the night we ended I had had enough…" Tonks explained, she let her last sentence trail away, Hermione could tell that she didn't want to talk about that night just yet.

"I had to go through that with Harry, all the years we were at school and after, Ron took it in stride, but I never liked the questions. I can only imagine what it was like for you." Hermione said.

Tonks took a deep breath; she had to tell Hermione sometime what happened between her and Remus, and now seemed like a good time to tell her what she had been hiding from the world.

"Mione there is something I have to tell you…well show you too, but I can't do it here. Let's go find mum and dad and go home." Tonks said looking at Hermione with tears in her eyes.

Hermione nodded and they stood. A few minutes later they found Ted and Andromeda sitting on a bench talking and laughing. Tonks beamed at her parents and they stood when Hermione and Tonks approached.

"Did you win all those prizes?" Ted asked as they walked to the car.

"No way, Tonks has a much better arm than I do." Hermione replied.

Ted chuckled and opened the doors, all the women got into the car.

"Thank you for taking us out." Tonks said to her parents.

"Our pleasure Dora." Andromeda replied.

Tonks smiled weakly and was silent for the remainder of the drive back to her house. She was depressed and had her hands in her lap. This concerned Hermione, she had never seen Tonks this way, and she supposed that the conversation about Remus had made her this way, but she couldn't be sure. After 20 minutes they arrived home and they all got out of the car and went inside.


	25. Chapter 25: Behind These Hazel Eyes

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's note: First I would like to thank those of ya'll who have added me to your favorites and story alerts! I will do my best not to disapoint ya'll! So here Tonks explains what broke apart she and Remus. Hermione deals with the issue of Tonks's suffering. And I made a slight transition to Harry and Ginny at the Burrow...Please I implore you to review! I really would like to know what ya'll think.

Contains: Mentions of violence, sex, and swearing. Dont read if it offends.

Chapter Twenty-Six: Behind These Hazel Eyes

"Dinner will be at 6." Andromeda said to the two women as they made their way up stairs.

Tonks nodded and continued to lead Hermione up the stairs and into her bedroom. Tonks shut the door behind them and waved her wand, casting a silencing charm on the room.

"Dora what is going on?" Hermione asked as Tonks put her wand away.

"Let me…I have to tell you why I left Remus. I have to tell you before I lose my nerve." Tonks said, her voice shaking.

Hermione sat down on the bed and looked up expectantly at her lover. Tonks had begun to pace the room, her hands were shaking and she was nervous. She was obviously afraid to talk about this.

"Like I said at the fair, he didn't like to be seen in public, he was convinced he was a monster. I spent 5 years trying to tell him other wise but he wouldn't listen. So as a result things had gotten rough between us, it got to the point where I couldn't save him, and then I realized that he didn't want to be saved. The stress and the fighting all the time, I couldn't stand it. Then one day I discovered that I was…pregnant…and when I told him he couldn't handle the news, he became angry and depressed. I knew that I shouldn't have been there, it was the week leading up to the full moon, but I told him that I was leaving, that I was prepared to raise our child alone…then I realized that he hadn't been taking his potions like he was supposed to…the full moon revealed itself and he lost control…after the transformation was complete….he attacked me…I lost…the baby…" Tonks explained, she had stopped pacing and was standing still, but she was trembling and sobbing violently.

"Dora…I…" Hermione started but Tonks held up a hand to silence her, Hermione knew that she had to finish this explanation.

"I…was a fool, I should have known better than to go there during the full moon when I knew that he hadn't taken his potion, I should have ran away and waited, but I didn't care, I told myself that he knew me and that he wouldn't hurt me, but I was wrong. I never told anyone that I was pregnant…a choice I am thankful that I did make. But it was still hard to deal with. I remember thinking as I lay there bleeding to death that I was living nothing but a lie and that I deserved this. I deserved to lose my child and my life. I couldn't bring myself to get up and go to St. Mungo's. I laid there until I felt cold and numb. Mad-eye found me the next morning and took me to the hospital anyways. I spent two weeks in the psych ward…the nightmares….the pain. He almost killed me Hermione. He killed our child…he killed it…I couldn't look at him and I still can't shake the nightmares…I bled for weeks Hermione…and the scars…" Tonks said, letting the last sentence trail away.

Tonks removed her shirt and bra, throwing them to the floor. Hermione's brows furrowed in confusion, she hadn't noticed any scars before. Tonks then removed her shoes, socks, followed by her jeans and underwear. She was now standing naked in front of Hermione, she waved her wand and the concealment charms she had placed on her body faded. Hermione gasped as she saw the long jagged scars appear across her body. They started at her arm pit and looped around her right breast, down her torso, across her abdomen, it was then that she noticed the teeth marks on her neck and the worst of the damage had been done to her lower abdomen where the baby would have been. Hermione's eyes flooded with tears at the sight of Tonks's scars. She had no idea how much she was suffering, this took a lot of courage to show someone.

"I hid them from you because I was ashamed. I'm a coward. You show your scars, you wear them with pride, no shame. I know Bellatrix regrets inflicting them on you, but you got them for a noble cause. I know Remus regrets this as well, but…I don't care…I got mine because I was in the way. And sometimes they still hurt me." Tonks said tears still running down her face.

She collapsed on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

"You wear them…like a hero…" Tonks sobbed.

"Babe…my scars aren't anything to be proud of." Hermione said kneeling beside the sobbing witch on the floor.

"I didn't think I was going to survive….I thought I would become a wolf…the pain…the venom was so bad…I wanted to die." Tonks said not looking at Hermione.

"I thought I was going to die too. Bellatrix…she was scary…she was mad with anger and fear…I was going to die and I would have if Harry, Ron and Dobby hadn't saved me." Hermione said.

"I should have died…I deserved to die…I was a fool, I should have ran…but I got our child killed…" Tonks said.

"Dora listen to me. I love you. You will get though this. This doesn't change the way I feel about you. I love every part of you, scars and all." Hermione said hugging Tonks to her still clothed body.

She continued to hold Tonks until she calmed down. Hermione placed a kiss on Tonks's lips and before she knew it, her clothes were gone and Tonks's head was between her legs.

"Dora…Oh god…Dora!" Hermione moaned loudly.

Tonks could tell that Hermione was close. She inserted two fingers and moved up to capture Hermione's lips in a kiss. She felt Hermione bare down on her hand and a warm wetness flooded over her hand. Hermione tensed and then she dropped limply to the floor, breathing heavily, a light sheen of sweat covering her body. Tonks withdrew her fingers and kissed Hermione's sweaty forehead and lay down beside her panting. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing.

"Hermione…I love you." Tonks whispered.

"I…love you…too…" Hermione said between pants.

After a few minutes she rolled onto her side facing the older woman, Tonks smiled and closed her hazel eyes.

"Do you think that your parents heard us?" Hermione asked.

"No, my room is sound proof. Both in magical and Muggle ways." Tonks replied.

Hermione smiled.

"We should take a shower before we go down to dinner." Tonks said sitting up.

They got up and got into the shower before going down to dinner.

Meanwhile at the Burrow….

"Your mum told me that Hermione came by today." Harry said as he walked into their bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"Yes, she did." Ginny replied, but didn't elaborate.

"Well, how did it go?" He asked taking off his shoes and jacket.

"I went better than I thought it would." Ginny replied.

"That is good; do you think that she is still angry?" Harry asked.

"She was never angry." Ginny replied.

These short answers were beginning to get on Harry's nerves.

"Would you mind giving me more detail than that please?" Harry said angrily.

Ginny whipped around to face Harry, her eyes blazing with anger, she couldn't do this, not tonight, not after Hermione had talked to her. She still needed time to absorb it.

"She sent me an owl. Then an hour later she showed up. She explained that it wasn't entirely my fault, that she had also contributed to the fall out. She wasn't angry, but hurt, and she also said that she was happy for us. That I would be a great mother and that she is happy with Tonks." Ginny explained heatedly.

Harry just stared at her, he wasn't sure if he heard her right.

"Yes you heard me; she is in love with Nymphadora Tonks." Ginny said in response to Harry's incredulous stare.

"I…damn…I didn't see that one coming." Harry said snapping out of his stupor.

"Though it does hurt to know that I am not the one who is making her happy anymore, I still feel happy for her. She deserves it. Tonks is a fine woman. And to be honest I have always had a crush on her." Ginny said.

"I think that anyone who has ever met Tonks has a crush on her." Harry said smiling.

"You know Tonks's mum, Andromeda, and my mum tried to fix up her and Charlie a long time ago." Ginny said.

"I had no idea." Harry said.

"Yeah Charlie told me, they were best friends and it was too weird, so they didn't end up going out." She said smiling at the memory of the conversation.

"I wanted to talk to you about the wedding." Harry said abruptly changing the subject.

Ginny said nothing, so he went on, feeling a little awkward at this statement.

"If we do it soon, we could say that you got pregnant on the honey moon. Or we don't even have to get married at all. Your mum seems to think that getting married is a good idea, and I love you Ginny and I want to be with you for the rest of my life, but I will not force you into something that you do not want, or aren't ready for." He finished.

"I do appreciate it Harry. I know that we don't have much time to decide, but I just need a little bit to think on it. I mean having a baby is a huge commitment, and so is getting married. I know I am ready for the baby, but I am still unsure about the marriage." Ginny said.

"So you don't love me then?" Harry asked crestfallen.

He knew that this wasn't true, that on some level, Ginny did love him, but he couldn't blame her for shielding her heart away from him. After all they had dated for a while back at school, broke it off and then dated again. And after she got with Hermione, he lost his chance and he felt bad for throwing her heart around like that. Then when they started seeing one another again behind Hermione's back, he was sure that this was it that this time he could make it work with her. Though he did feel guilty on some level for hurting Hermione the way he had, he still couldn't feel anything but happiness at having her back by his side. And he knew that on some level Hermione understood why he needed Ginny and that in time she could forgive him.

"It isn't that Harry. You know that I do. But I am just trying to figure out on what level. I mean I know that it is kind of late to say that I don't love you at all. Because I do, but I just don't know how much yet. I mean we dated on and off at school. We were apart during the war and I had prepared myself for losing your forever. And I just…I don't know how to explain it. But I will not get married just to please people; I am going to do what I want to do. I am not ashamed of this baby, and I am not going to hide it from the world. Maybe in the future when we have lived a little as parents we can get married, but right now I just want to focus on being a mom." Ginny said rather crossly.

Harry didn't say anything; he really didn't want to say anything because he didn't want to upset Ginny anymore than she already was.

"We should explain to mum what we plan to do, but I don't want to do it today, I am way too tired to deal with anything at the moment." Ginny said in a tired voice.

"Well get some rest, and I will go and make you some dinner." Harry said walking towards the door.

"Thank you Harry." Ginny said.

Harry smiled and left the room leaving Ginny to her thoughts again.

Tonks and Hermione left the bedroom and made their way down to the dinning room for dinner where Ted and Andromeda were already sitting at the table waiting for them to come down and eat.

"Everything okay Dora?" Ted asked his daughter as she sat down at the table and began to serve herself and Hermione.

"Yes dad, I think that it will be." Tonks said looking at Hermione who beamed back at her.

There was a short pause where everyone began to eat, and then Tonks put down her fork and looked up at her parents who stopped eating and looked at her daughter expectantly.

"Mum, dad there is something I need to tell you, but I can't do it now. Can we talk after dinner?" Tonks asked.

They both nodded and they finished their dinner in silence.

"We will be waiting in the sitting room when you are ready." Tonks said getting up from the table and taking Hermione's hand, leading her into the sitting room where they both sat together on the couch across from the two arm chairs. After a few minutes Ted and Andromeda joined them in the sitting room.

"Mum…I can show you…but Dad, I have to tell you." Tonks began.

"Honey…" Andromeda started but Tonks waved her down.

"Please mum I have to say this before I lose my nerve." Tonks said.

Andromeda quieted and stared at her daughter expectantly.

"The reason that Remus and I broke up was because he attacked me during the full moon." Tonks said.

"He attacked you?" Ted said in surprise and alarm.

"Yes he attacked me." Tonks replied.

"Why? Why didn't you tell us?" Ted asked.

"Because…he attacked me because I was pregnant." Tonks replied.

"Was?" Andromeda asked raising a chestnut eyebrow.

"He…he was forgetting to take his potion…they news of the baby had driven everything else from his mind. He became depressed and angry all the time. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I went to confront him and I told him that I was leaving and that I was going to raise our child alone, but he became angry and I realized that the full moon was revealing itself, and when the transformation was complete, he attacked me…I lost the baby…" Tonks explained.

She was shaking, and tears were falling down her face. Then without missing a beat and not caring if her father saw her naked she removed her shirt, the concealment charms had already been broken. The scars stood sliver against her skin, raised and angry. A gasp of horror escaped her parents' mouths as they looked at the scars on their daughter's body. Andromeda stood and advanced on her daughter, pulling her tightly against her. Tonks lost all control and broke down, sobbing into her mother's chestnut hair. Ted rose from his chair and embraced his wife and daughter as they both sobbed. All Hermione could do was watch as the three of them cried and hugged. After a few minutes Tonks broke free of her parents' embrace and put her shirt back on, not bothering to put up another concealment charm to cover her scars. She sat back down on the couch next to Hermione, who placed her hand on Tonks's thigh.

"Oh Dora…how come you never told us?" Andromeda asked her voice thick with emotion.

"Because I didn't want you to be hurt over the loss of your future grandchild, I almost died mum." Tonks replied.

"He attacked you Dora and you let him go…you let him get away with this?" Andromeda asked closing her eyes, tears continued to fall from her closed eye lids.

"I was in shock for a few days after the attack. I didn't have any contact with him for a month. I know that he punishes himself every day. He doesn't need to hear it from me." Tonks replied.

"But Dora…" Andromeda said opening her eyes.

"I wanted to die mum, I expected to die. The pain…I could feel the venom pulse through my veins from the wound on my neck…I was bleeding profusely…he ran away. Mad-eye found me the next day when I didn't show up for work. He took me to St. Mungo's, and he used a fake name so no one would know." Tonks explained.

"But how did you stop the venom? I thought that there was no cure for Werewolf bites?" Ted asked puzzled.

"I morphed into a Werewolf. It was the only thing that I could think of to save me. I wanted to die, but a part of me forced myself to survive. I guess that it just wasn't my time to die. My body morphed, from my DNA, to the outside appearance, I changed. I know that I passed out from all the blood loss. All that I remember after that is waking up in St. Mungo's." Tonks replied.

"I had no idea that was possible." Andromeda replied astounded.

"Me neither. There is still so much about my abilities that I do not know yet. But I am glad that it was possible, because if it wasn't I wouldn't be here today with Hermione, with you guys." Tonks said, she was starting to calm down at this point.

"Dora…you don't deserve to die….you shouldn't have had to go through this alone." Andromeda said.

"I know mum, but I didn't want to burden you with this…and the fact that I almost died…I knew that you guys wouldn't be able to handle it. I could barely handle it." Tonks said.

There was a short silence that passed between the four of them. Hermione stifled a yawn behind her hand and looked over at her lover sleepily.

"It's getting late." Ted said looking at the clock on the wall.

"We should all get to bed." Andromeda said yawning herself.

They all stood, exchanged good nights and went into their bedrooms.

"Wow, I feel much better now that I told my parents. Now I think that mum will be a little more accepting of you and I." Tonks said closing the bedroom door behind them.

"I hope so." Hermione replied softly.

"Hey…you okay Mione? You were very quiet downstairs." Tonks asked placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I didn't want to intrude…I knew that you needed to tell them what happened. I know that it was important for you to tell them…for them to know…it was so extremely personal." Hermione replied.

She moved away from Tonks and went though her bag and pulled out a pair of boxers and a tank top.

"Maybe…but I couldn't have done it without you there beside me." Tonks said wrapping her arms around Hermione's waist as she stood.

"Me too." Hermione sighed melting into Tonks's embrace.

"Can you tell me how you suppressed your memories of Bellatrix?" Tonks asked breaking the silence, her tone was serious, and her face set.

She let go of Hermione and looked into her face, she was serious. She was tired of suffering though the nightmares and the pain, she wanted it to end.

"I…I have been going through book after book trying different remedies. I even went so far as to get a Pensive. But even removing the memories didn't help. I just forced myself into my work and tried not to think about them. Sleeping potions help a lot too, but I am tired of taking them. When you came back into my life, for some reason the nightmares stopped, except the other night. But I think that was brought on because I had just slept with Bellatrix." Hermione replied.

She wished that she had a better answer for Tonks.

"Maybe Occlumency will help, but I don't know, I haven't tried it. But we can certainly try Dora." Hermione added.

Tonks's face fell, she had been afraid of that answer. Hermione usually had an answer for everything, and the fact that she couldn't help Tonks with this particular issue made the older witch a little sad. But it wasn't Hermione's fault; she wasn't upset at her, just the situation.

"I am sorry babe, I wish that I had a better answer for you, but the truth is I can't even help myself. All I can do at this point is comfort you as best I can. I wish that I could say that I know a for sure way to make the pain go away, but I don't have one." Hermione said.

"It's okay. I mean I was in Ravenclaw, I should have figured out some way or another to get rid of the memories. But I didn't think that removing them alone would do it." Tonks said changing into a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt before climbing into bed.

Hermione changed and climbed into bed next to Tonks.

"I really wish I could help you, but I can't. It really makes me upset that I don't know how to help you." Hermione said.

Tonks sighed, she was really getting tired of hearing this from Hermione, and she had heard the word 'sorry' more times in the last 5 minutes than she had heard in her entire life.

"S'okay Mione, we will figure something out." Tonks said finally.

She clapped her hands and the lights went out in the room. She placed a quick kiss on Hermione's lips and rolled over, facing away from her, she fell asleep in a matter of minutes. Hermione lay there for a long while after Tonks had fallen asleep. She was stunned; Tonks had never just rolled over and went to sleep without Hermione in her arms over the past two weeks. This distressed the younger witch. With another sigh, she rolled over and snuggled up to Tonks's back, draping an arm over her abdomen. She gave a jolt of surprise as she felt the raised scars under the fabric of Tonk's tank top. It made her slightly sick to know that Tonks had to live with these every day that she had to suffer like this. She made a mental note to do some more research on this after they got back from their vacation. She shook the thoughts from her head as she felt Tonks stir beneath her embrace, Tonks's body shook with sobs as Hermione held her. She continued to hold Tonks until they both fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26: Not As We

Disclaimer: Still owns nothing.

Author's note: Sorry guys that this chapter is short. But I felt it a little critical to the plot. You also get to see a little bit of a softer side of Bellatrix in this chapter. So read and review!

Chapter Twenty-Six: Not As We

Mrs. Weasley was sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea and reading the latest issue of Witch Weekly. She looked up as some one entered the kitchen; she put down her magazine and saw her daughter standing there.

"Mum may I talk to you for a minute?" Ginny asked a little awkwardly.

Mrs. Weasley put down her magazine and gestured for her daughter to sit down at the table, Ginny did so and Mrs. Weasley put a cup of tea in front of her.

"So what is it?" She asked sitting back down across from her daughter

"Harry and I aren't getting married right away." Ginny said finally.

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips, but remained silent, so Ginny went on;

"I am not going to do something to make everyone else happy. I am going to do things my way, and I would like it if you would respect my wishes and not talk to Harry about things like that without me. I know that he wants to get married because he loves me, but I am not ready for that type of commitment. I am trying to deal with one thing at a time right now. And getting married is not on my list of things that I want to focus on right now. I have already discussed this with Harry, and he agrees." Ginny finished.

"I…well you shouldn't be worrying about too much right now. Dealing with things as they come is a good way to go about things." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I also think that I should get my own place soon. I have money saved and I can find a place in London close to the ministry and St. Mungo's." Ginny said.

"Ginny dear you don't have to move out. You know that you are always welcome here." Mrs. Weasley said she seemed hurt by this statement.

"I know mum, but I think I need to live on my own for a while. And when the baby comes, I don't want to have everyone around. I want to do this my way mum." Ginny said.

"Alright. You should get some rest dear, it is rather late." Mrs. Weasley said getting to her feet.

Ginny stood as well and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Good night mum." Ginny said.

"Night Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said.

Ginny left the room without another word, she went into her bedroom and went to sleep.

"Wait so Nymphadora and Hermione are dating?" Bellatrix asked incredulously.

"Yes, didn't I just say that Bella?" Narcissa asked a little impatiently.

"And why are you all of a sudden concerned about her?" She added.

"I'm not." Bellatrix replied defiantly.

Narcissa smirked; this new side of Bellatrix was amusing.

"Is Bella jealous that her property has been claimed by another?" Narcissa asked in a mock girlish voice.

Bellatrix snorted, this side of Narcissa had always annoyed the older witch.

"She isn't my property Cissy. And if I'm not much mistaken you have already staked a claim on her anyways. That mark…I have put that all behind me as well as the entirety of the Wizarding World. I was brainwashed and naive when all that happened…so Cissy please…don't remind me of all that. I have changed…we have all changed." Bellatrix said in a soft and vulnerable voice.

Narcissa smiled, she knew that Bellatrix was really trying to get her life back together, and all the drama that she was now going through was making her confused and vulnerable. Bellatrix Lestrange didn't like to be either.

"I just don't understand why you have taken to her the way that you have." Narcissa said turning back to the stove.

"Well since when have you done things without magic? Where is that useless House Elf? And since when have you cooked?" Bellatrix asked irritably.

"For starters, he isn't useless. Second, I like the simplicity of doing things without magic, and third, I like to cook. If you want things done the right way, you have to do it yourself. You of all people Bellatrix; should know this." Narcissa replied rounding on her sister.

"Yes I agree…that is the only way to get what you want." Bellatrix muttered into her tea cup.

Narcissa shook her head and took a deep breath.

"You really are different, and I am not so sure that I like this new Bellatrix." Narcissa said.

"It really isn't up to you now is it Narcissa?" Bellatrix said icily.

Narcissa was taken aback by this; Bellatrix had never called her by her full name. They hadn't seen one another since the other night when they had argued and Narcissa could see now that this was turning into another one of those stony silences.

"I didn't mean it like that Bella." Narcissa said in a shaky voice.

She was on the verge of tears again.

"Well then what did you mean?" Bellatrix asked looking up at her baby sister, her eyes cold.

"I just meant that you have become soft and I don't like your aggressive indifference either. I didn't like who you were at 17 and I don't like who you are now at 50. I just have to see passed all the madness that was you for so long. This is a new you and I am having a difficult time dealing with it. You're actually interested in a person who is loads different than you are, a person who you wouldn't have even looked twice at, and it's like you are obsessing over her." Narcissa said.

"I am not obsessing over her." Bellatrix replied indignantly.

"Getting yourself off while screaming out her name is borderline obsessive Bella." Narcissa retorted.

Bellatrix said nothing, she knew that Narcissa could hear her at night when she was doing that. But she dismissed this comment; she didn't want to talk about Hermione at the moment.

"You know that you are different too. Not using magic, driving a Muggle car, going about your daily life in the Muggle world, actually working. Cissy all if this is new for me. And I am doing my best to deal with it." Bellatrix said.

"We have lived our whole lives by rules and been subjected to cruelty and bigotry. And now that we have a second chance at life, why not live? Why not indulge in simplicity? I like it, and if you're going to live here with me Bella, I implore you to try and accept the way that I live now." Narcissa said.

"You want to know something that I have never told anyone?" Bellatrix asked.

"What is that Bella?" Narcissa asked softly.

"For years I wanted things, or thought I wanted things and then when I got those things, or did something not so nice to get them, I realized that the only thing that I truly wanted was…a baby. But I was denied, and so I never tried. Azkaban…I thought it had ruined my chances….Rodolphus would never try…he would only use me to get off and then that was all…then I became pregnant…and even it was by Lucius, I felt happy for the first time in 20 years. Happy for a good reason." Bellatrix replied.

"A baby? I would have never guessed." Narcissa said quietly.

"But I lost every single one. Maybe I wasn't meant for motherhood Cissy." Bellatrix said, her voice was thick with emotion.

"Or maybe I just haven't found the right person." She added mentally.

"For what it's worth I think that you would have made a great mother Bella." Narcissa said.

"I am too selfish to be a mother Cissy." Bellatrix scoffed.

"Yes, you used to be. But you said yourself that you wanted to be a mother, so I think you could have made it work somehow. I mean look at me, I used to be extremely selfish." Narcissa said.

"Yes, but you unlike me, didn't spend so much time carrying out orders for someone who you thought cared about you…You have always been incredible selfless, at least when it comes to me and Draco." Bellatrix said.

"See, if I can make it work, then so could you." Narcissa said trying to reassure her sister.

"Maybe. Cissy I am tired, can we talk later?" Bellatrix asked.

"Sure, your sheets have been changed and there are new towels in the bathroom for you." Narcissa replied.

"Thank you." Bellatrix said.

Narcissa smiled, but did not reply. She didn't need to; Bellatrix knew what Narcissa was thinking. She stood and left the kitchen, leaving Narcissa to her cooking.


	27. Chapter 27: We Hide and Seek

Disclaimer: I still own nothing!

Author's note: I want to give a shout out to GE for reviewing and giving me the encouragment I need! Okay so in this chapter, I kind of went off on a tangent with Andromeda and Hermione, I felt like it was needed, because after all Hermione is involved with her daughter. Also kind of went into the back ground of Andromeda's child hood. So as always read and review!

Chapter Twenty-Seven: We Hide and Seek

Hermione awoke the next morning to an empty spot next to her. She sat up and looked around the room, but Tonks wasn't anywhere to be seen. She yawned and got dressed then left the room. She walked into the kitchen to see Andromeda placing a plate of toast on the table followed by a pot of tea; she looked up, and beamed as Hermione entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Hermione, sleep well?" Andromeda asked sitting down at the table.

"Better than usual. Where is Dora?" She asked joining the older witch at the table.

"She and Ted went into town this morning to get a few things. They should be back later. Until then it is just you and I." Andromeda replied.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Hermione asked.

"She didn't want to wake you, but asked me to inform you." Andromeda replied pouring them each a mug of tea.

"That was nice of her." Hermione said.

"That's Dora, always thinking about others, she has always been that way." Andromeda said reminiscently.

Hermione smiled and drank some of her tea, and helped herself to a slice of toast. They ate in silence for a few moments. Hermione kept her eyes averted from Andromeda as she ate, it was difficult not to stare at the older witch, she reminded her so much of Bellatrix.

"Fancy a walk Hermione? It's a beautiful day outside." Andromeda asked casually breaking the silence.

"Sure I'd love that. Just let me brush my teeth, and I will meet you back down here in 5 minutes." Hermione replied standing.

"Alright." Andromeda replied.

Hermione left the kitchen and walked up the stairs into the bathroom where she vigorously brushed and flossed her teeth. Then she put on her shoes, picked up her coat and walked down the stairs to find Andromeda clad in jeans and a t-shirt and an emerald pea coat, a different stretch from her sundress and apron that Hermione had seen her in since she arrived.

"Shall we?" Andromeda asked opening the door allowing Hermione to exit first.

Andromeda closed the door behind them and led Hermione around the house down a different path than she and Tonks had taken on their first day there. They walked in silence for 10 minutes before Hermione broke the silence with a sneeze.

"Bless you." Andromeda said.

"Thank you. I am not used to all of these trees." Hermione said wiping her nose on a tissue she had pulled out of her coat pocket.

"Dora tells me that you are quite the gifted witch." Andromeda said slowing her pace a little.

"I don't think that I am that good." Hermione said blushing.

"And she also said that you are very modest about it as well." Andromeda said smiling.

Hermione blushed, but said nothing; she wasn't quite sure what to say.

"You should never be afraid of who you are Hermione. That's no way to live. You have to embrace and come to terms with who you are before you can even hope to accept anyone else." Andromeda said wisely.

"Is that what you did?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself.

She thought she had crossed a line because Andromeda had stopped walking and stared at her.

"I'm sorry…It's just…I am curious." Hermione stammered.

"No, it's alright. It's time for the record to be set straight." Andromeda said brightly.

She walked on and Hermione followed suit.

"As of course I am sure that you know I am part of a very ancient, pure, and noble bloodline. A blood line that has very rarely been tainted. When I was a child my parents trained me, and filled my head with Pure-Blood mania. My sisters and I were expected to follow and adhere to very strict rules and guidelines. My mother was cruel and she punished us severely if we so much as looked in the wrong direction. She used to torture Bellatrix and I to make sure we understood that we were never to be associated with filth and if she ever heard a whisper of us doing so she would make us regret it. Well I pretended to uphold the family honor, but I really didn't see any difference between myself and others, except financial status. My family is very well connected and rich. I didn't care about blood. Bellatrix on the other hand took it seriously and became a bully and Narcissa, was a prudish snob who liked to throw around the weight of her financial status and her Blood status. I hated that my own sisters acted like haughty bitches. They sneered, and made fun of my fascination with people different than me, though they never told the family, and for this I was grateful.

"I couldn't stand their taunting and bullying. So I kept myself, and I stayed at school during the holidays. But following an angry outburst from my father in my 4th, I was forced to come home. My mother punished me severely for my impudence and I remember my father said to me 'No Black will ever stay away from their family, blood is thicker than water and you have a sacred duty to uphold the family honor.' I honestly could care less about those words. Narcissa had been brain washed by our mother and Bellatrix went on to make a highly respectable, typical, and loveless Pure-Blood marriage to the Lestrange Family. Then when I was 17 I announced that I was leaving because I had found a respectable man to marry, they laughed at me because I was in love. My mother always told me that love is for fools, and that she would never allow me to marry for love. Narcissa had written to Bellatrix about it, about how I was withdrawn and that I was leaving, well of course Bellatrix wouldn't allow it, so she came back from France. We dueled and I won. I ran away after that. I had nothing more to say to them. I was disowned, I lost my inheritance, and I was blasted off the family tree. I had disgraced and dishonored the family name. If you saw the tapestry in Grimauld Place, then you know.

"I didn't care, I didn't care that I had lost my family. I missed my sisters, even Bellatrix, but I couldn't go back even if I wanted to. After I left Bellatrix had fooled Narcissa into thinking that I didn't care about them, about her…I always cared, but I wanted to live and I knew who I was and what I wanted, and I went after it. And now after everything, my sisters still love me and they have accepted me and my family." Andromeda finished.

Hermione was silent for a while; trying to absorb everything she had just been told.

"I know that it is a lot to take in, but seeing as how you have been…involved with both of my sisters, I just thought you ought to know the truth. So you can better understand the family dynamics." Andromeda said.

"But she has changed, I can see it. I heard that she was an accomplished Legilimens and had mastered Occlumency better than the Dark Lord himself. But when I was with her…there was no evil, no barriers, she was a different person. She tortured me years ago, and I still have nightmares about it, but I know now that she actually feels guilty for what she has done. Everything she has done." Hermione said.

"You seem to understand her better than I do. We were never really that close. But she used to be a good person, stubborn and headstrong, but a good person." Andromeda said.

"I don't know her that well…all I did was sleep with her…that is all I know about her." Hermione said blushing.

"Yes…well I know her that way too…although not as well as Cissy…but like I said she used to be a good person, but one day something snapped and she was never the same again." Andromeda said.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't there, and Narcissa would never tell me. I suspect it was horrific because Bellatrix wouldn't even talk about it, though I had noticed some new scars at one point. And it had always been a touchy subject for both of them. They are really close, always have been. I always thought that Bellatrix had an unnatural power over Narcissa, but it is a good thing, because she was protected during both Wars." Andromeda said.

"But did you and Narcissa have…a…you know…relationship?" Hermione asked awkwardly.

She didn't know how she had become so bold, but she needed to know, she needed to understand Andromeda, and Andromeda also knew that she needed to know.

"Yes, but Bellatrix didn't like it. See one thing you have to understand about Bellatrix is that she is a very possessive and protective person, especially when it comes to Narcissa. She has always been like that, I have no idea why, but like I said it came in handy. I suppose that because our parents never were affectionate towards us, we just gravitated towards one another in that sense. We hung onto one another for comfort, emotion wasn't something that Bellatrix showed easily." Andromeda replied.

The walked in silence for another ten minutes then Hermione stopped at the sight of a large barn from which she heard horses.

"I didn't know you had horses, Dora didn't bring me down this way." Hermione said brightly.

She had always loved horse back ridding as a child.

"I thought you and I could go for a ride, you can ride Dora's mare." Andromeda said.

"I'd love to!" Hermione said sprinting towards the barn.

She felt so free, like before she had entered the Wizarding World. Hermione had never felt so young in her life. Andromeda broke into a run catching up to Hermione effortlessly and began to introduce Hermione to the three horses in the stables.

"This one is Juliet. She is mine." Andromeda said gesturing towards a large Friesian Mare who had the fur the same color as freshly fallen snow. She nodded her great, white head as Hermione smiled at her.

"And this is Bucephalus. He belongs to Ted." Andromeda said pointing to a Friesian Stallion who nodded his head at Hermione, his fur was sleek and shinny, dark as night.

"Bucephalus; that was the name of the horse that belonged to Alexander the Great." Hermione commented taking in the black stallion's appearance a little longer.

"Who?" Andromeda asked curiously.

"He was a Muggle King in ancient Greece, his empire stretched all the way from the Mediterranean, to India. He was said to have had a horse with a black coat, and muscular build, the same build as a Friesian. He tamed the horse as a boy and it became his. I remember learning about him in school before I attended Hogwarts." Hermione replied.

"Oh I see, I forget that you and Ted are both Muggle born." Andromeda said smiling.

"I forget sometimes too." Hermione said softly.

"And last but not least, this is Artemis, Dora's mare." Andromeda said to a completely shocked Hermione.

This mare seemed to be larger than the other two and had black fur and big brown eyes that studied the brunette with an intelligent look on her flawless face. The mare nodded and without any further hesitation Hermione moved towards the mare and opened the stall. Instantly the mare nudged Hermione affectionately and neighed softly. She seemed anxious to get her saddle back on.

"The equipment is over there." Andromeda said pointing to a large section of the barn where the saddles were.

Hermione put all of the equipment on and mounted the mare. As soon as she settled down in the saddle she felt 7 years old again at her uncle's ranch ridding a horse. She smiled and patted the mare on her neck.

"Shall we go?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes." Hermione replied smiling.

Andromeda nudged her mare and she slowly trotted out of the stables and into the chilly morning air. They cantered along in silence, just taking in the beauty of their surroundings and enjoying each other's company. Hermione couldn't explain it, but she felt comfortable with Andromeda. She had become some sort of a mother figure to her over the past week and she almost couldn't help at feel like Andromeda thought of her as something like a daughter.

Then her thoughts drifted to Ginny, and they times that they had spent together. She would be lying to herself if she said that she didn't miss Ginny. The truth was, she still loved Ginny, but she knew that what they had could never come back, after all they were already falling apart. She had always been supportive of Ginny's career choice as a Quiddich player, but was never a big fan of the sport, Harry was a player and he loved the sport, it came as easy as walking for him. Another thought had crept its way into Hermione's mind; they were just made for one another. She knew that forgetting what she had shared with Ginny would be hard, but with the new baby on the way and the new relationship with Tonks moving to a new level, it was all becoming too overwhelming for her.

She was snapped out of her reverie by her mare coming to a gentle halt. She looked up to see Andromeda's hand on her reigns. Hermione looked at the chestnut haired woman with tears in her eyes and Andromeda understood that Hermione needed this moment to cry.

"I lost you there for a minute love. I know that everything is not alright, you know I may not have known you for very long, but I want you to know that you can talk to me about…well anything. I will listen." Andromeda said smiling.

Hermione gave a weak smile and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you Andromeda, you don't know how much this means to me." Hermione said.

They continued to ride along the trail and Hermione talked for more than an hour about her relationship with Ginny, to the night she almost left. Andromeda was quiet and listened. Hermione continued into the incident with Bellatrix, to her getting into bed with Narcissa, to Ginny's news that she was pregnant, and how she and Tonks had decided to pick up where they left off, after their brief relationship while they were at school ended. Andromeda listened, only interrupting to ask a question or two and passed no judgment. Once Hermione had finished the older woman seemed very deep in thought, the information about her sisters was a lot to take in.

"Andromeda?" Hermione asked tentatively

"I'm sorry, I just, it's just a lot to take in. I know...really very little about Bellatrix, but the one thing that I do know for sure was that…the one thing that she always wanted was a baby." Andromeda said.

Hermione said nothing, she just continued to look at Andromeda, so she went on;

"Despite what perceptions people have of my sisters, they be haughty, proud, arrogant, and sometimes prejudiced, but Narcissa is an excellent mother, I always knew that she would be. And as little as I knew about Bellatrix, I do know that deep down she wanted to be a mother, whether it was out of duty or want, I do not know, but I know that the thought was always there. But as life would have it, she was prevented from being one. I saw her shortly after she was taken to Azkaban. I was called upon to take away the child she had given birth to secretly while she was in prison. I was prepared to raise the child as my own; After all, I had just had Dora, however, she died in the pediatric ICU at St. Mungo's two days later. They never could determine the cause of death, but I suspected that the Dementors had gotten to her, and her tiny body couldn't handle the loss and coldness. Narcissa refused to visit the prison, so I had to be the one to tell my own sister, a sister who hated me and everything that I stood for, a sister who wouldn't hesitate to kill me, that her first and only child didn't survive. The scream that left my sister's throat…the aguish…the pain…I will never forget it. That was the first and only time that I had ever seen Bellatrix cry. That was also the last time that I saw her. The end of the sane Bellatrix Lestrange." Andromeda explained.

Tears streamed down her cold face at the memory, and Hermione placed a comforting hand on Andromeda's and the older woman looked up into Hermione's eyes.

"No woman should have to go through that. The loss of a child…I couldn't imagine…that's why when Dora told us….she shouldn't have had to go through that alone. I'm glad she has you Hermione. All I want is for my daughter to be happy, and I can see that she is happy with you. And I know that this isn't a phase, that it is real and special. I know that you love her like she loves you. Love is the strongest magic of all." Andromeda said.

"Dumbledore used to tell us that all the time." Hermione said.

"He was right. It helped Harry defeat Voldemort for good. It saved him when his mother gave her life to save him. It kept my sisters from going to a place where I couldn't reach them. It's what binds us and makes us stronger. Love is the greatest protection we can provide for ourselves and out loved ones. Never forget that Hermione." Andromeda said through her tears.

"I won't." Hermione said looking at the older witch.

After a few minutes Andromeda glanced down at her watch and looked back up at Hermione.

"How about some lunch? Give these horses a rest?" Andromeda asked dismounting her mare.

Hermione followed and they led their mares to a shady area with lots of trees and grass, Andromeda removed their reigns and they started to graze. Hermione took out her wand and silently transfigured some large rocks into a small table with two chairs. Andromeda raised her eye brows in wonder.

"Wow…I mean everyone should know how to transfigure solid, inanimate objects, but at your age, this is extraordinary Hermione." Andromeda said absentmindedly flicking her wand and a large pot of hot stew, a pitcher of lemonade, and flat wear came soaring towards them from out of nowhere.

"Thank you." Hermione said blushing at Andromeda's obvious flattery.

Andromeda smiled and with another flick of her wand spoons appeared and the two glasses filled with lemonade and the bowls with stew. They sat down and ate in silence for a while.

"We should be heading back soon; I expect Dora and Ted will be home soon. They never said when they were going to be back." Andromeda said standing.

"That sounds like a good idea. It is getting colder, and the horses could do with some warm and rest." Hermione said getting to her feet as well.

Andromeda flicked her wand and the all the dishes disappeared. Hermione waved her wand as well and the table and chairs became rocks again. They mounted their horses and rode back to the stables, placing them back into their stalls and giving them some fresh water. Andromeda cast a heat charm over the barn and they stood outside the stables for a few minutes. Andromeda offered Hermione her hand and together they turned on the spot and vanished, only to arrive a few minutes later in a quite house. Tonks and her father were not back yet.

"I think I am going to take a nap if that is alright?" Hermione asked taking off her coat.

"Of course dear." Andromeda said removing her coat and shoes.

"I had a really nice time today." Hermione said.

"I did too. Have a nice nap Hermione." Andromeda said smiling.

And with that Hermione left the room and walked up the stairs into Tonks's room and closed the door behind her.

.


	28. Chapter 28: Turning Tables

Disclaimer: Still owns nothing.

Author's note: Again thanks for the reviews GE! In this chapter we kind of go off the beaten track a little and get into Harry and Ginny a little more. I have already had written this whole story, so now I am typing and editing as I go. So bare with me, I know it may not be as exciting as some of you may have hoped. But keep reading please! And review!

Contains: Explicit Lesbian sex. Don't read if it offends.

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Turning Tables

"Hey Ginny." Harry said brightly as he walked through the kitchen door.

Ginny was sitting at the table holding a warm mug of tea in her hands; she looked up and beamed at him.

"You're in a good mood today. Did something happen?" Harry asked moving over to the sink and washing his hands.

"No I just feel good. For the first time in a long time I actually feel good." Ginny replied sipping her tea.

"Would you like some tea?" She added moving to stand.

"You sit Ginny, I'll get it." He replied grabbing a mug from the cabinet and helping himself to some tea; he sat down opposite her and took a long sip of the warm liquid.

"How was work?" She asked.

"Same as always. Just rounding up random law breakers and forcing them to talk. But the case of Bellatrix has been taking up most of my time. I can't wait until it is over and I can get back to training." Harry replied.

Ginny's stomach dropped, she knew that she would have to go to court for that case, she would have to face Hermione again. Then the second thought occurred to her, she was no longer able to play Quiddich again, well at least until she had the baby. At this mention of the sport Harry noticed Ginny's expression change.

"Have you told Gwenog yet?" Harry asked.

"No, I haven't gotten around to it; I will send her an owl." Ginny replied.

"She isn't going to be happy, I am her best Chaser." She added sadly.

"I am sure that she will understand." Harry said.

"I hope so. Well I had better go send her an owl, just so she is prepared. Mum says dinner is at 7." Ginny said getting up.

She walked passed Harry and kissed the top of his head, then made her way up the stairs to her room where she sat down at her desk and took out a quill and a piece of parchment.

_Gwen,_

_ I have some big news to tell you, but I don't want to say it in a letter. Could you meet me in Diagon Alley at the ice cream shop tomorrow at noon? Please send your response by return of this owl. I look forward to seeing you._

_ Sincerely yours,_

_ Ginny_

"Here Pig, deliver this to no one but Gwenog, and make sure she replied." Ginny said hanging the letter to the tiny owl.

He hooted happily and then flew out of the window. Ginny sighed and went to lay down in her bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Mione wake up." A voice breathed in Hermione's ear.

Her eyed fluttered open and she rolled over to meet Tonks's smiling face.

"Hello love, have a nice nap?" Tonks asked as Hermione sat up.

"Yes it was quite invigorating." Hermione replied stretching.

"How was mum? Did she ask you a million questions?" Tonks asked, she looked a little apprehensive, but Hermione smiled.

"She was wonderful. We went for a walk, and she took me to the stables, I got to ride Artemis. We talked and I learned a little about her family and she about mine. Then we had lunch and came back here." Hermione replied.

Relief broke across Tonks's face.

"She was good to me Dora. So how was your day?" Hermione asked.

"Good. Spent some with dad. I got a new guitar; I had been meaning to get one for some time. We had lunch and we talked." Tonks replied.

Hermione smiled.

"So she took you to the stables huh?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, it was very nice. I haven't been on a horse since I was 7. Way before Hogwarts." Hermione replied.

"Yeah I like it. I haven't been here in a couple of years so I haven't been down there to see her. Did she handle well?" Tonks asked.

"Smooth as silk." Hermione replied.

"Well, I got a surprise for you…but you'll have to wait until bedtime." Tonks said with a wink.

"You're such a tease!" Hermione said playfully punching Tonks on the shoulder.

"Oh trust me…it will be a tease." Tonks said.

"Oh my… I am a little scared now." Hermione said.

"Don't be…you'll love it, I'm sure." Tonks said smiling.

"Have I kissed you today?" Hermione asked looking at her girlfriend.

"No I don't think you have." Tonks replied with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Hermione leaned forward closing the distance between them. The moment their met, sparks flew. Tonks gently pushed Hermione back on the bed and climbed on top of Hermione.

"But your mum…wont she hear us?" Hermione asked, forgetting that Tonks's room was sound proof.

Tonks pulled out her wand and flicked it. Hermione heard the door lock click. And she felt a barrier fall over them like a warm blanket. Hermione knew that Tonks was just humoring her after remembering that Tonks's room was already sound proof.

"Has any one ever told you that you worry too much? Besides don't you remember me telling you that my room is already sound proof?" Tonks asked in a whisper.

"I think some people may have mentioned it to me over the course of my life." Hermione replied brushing her nose against Tonks's.

Tonks smiled and moved to kiss Hermione once more.

"God I love you so much Hermione." Tonks breathed as she broke their kiss.

"I love you too Dora…more than you know…" Hermione replied running her fingers through Tonks's chestnut hair.

Tonks slid her hand down Hermione's body and down passed the waistband of the brunette's pajama pants. She ran her fingers over Hermione's clit and Hermione moaned loudly.

"You're going to have to be quiet love. I am not sure how powerful my charms are…if my parents heard us the other day, they haven't said anything…but I don't want to chance it again." Tonks said.

"I think…I can manage…" Hermione said between pants.

Tonks smiled and removed Hermione's shirt, doing away with hers as well she resumed her efforts, leaning down to capture Hermione's lips in a kiss as she arched into Tonks's hand. Tonks knew that they didn't have much time, so she gently pushed two fingers inside her lover. Hermione moaned into their kiss and clutched at Tonks's arm, digging her nails in as Tonks's fingers against her g-spot.

"Fuck…Dora…" Hermione moaned.

Tonks moved her lips down to Hermione's neck, lightly sucking on her pulse point. She could feel goose bumps erupt down Hermione's neck as she continued to suck and kiss the skin she was working on. Not wanting Tonks to feel left out, Hermione moved her left hand down between their hot bodies and skillfully unbuttoned Tonks's jeans, sliding her hand in and massaging Tonks's clit.

"Mione…ahnnn….Mione…" Tonks moaned as Hermione's fingers continued to massage her clit.

Tonks moved her fingers more urgently, pushing Hermione closer and closer to the edge. Hermione could feel that she was close, and the feeling of Tonks's lips on her neck was pushing her arousal beyond anything she had ever felt before.

"Mione…don't tease…please…" Tonks moaned against Hermione's neck.

"Please what love?" Hermione asked.

"Please…put your fingers inside of me…and fuck me." Tonks breathed.

Hermione smiled and without any further hesitation pushed three fingers inside Tonks's warm, wet core. Tonks arched up, her fingers moving more urgently against Hermione's g-spot. Hermione caught and erect nipple between her teeth and began to suck hard, moving her fingers harder and faster inside Tonks. After a few minutes of this motion Hermione could feel Tonks's body begin to tremble and her hair was beginning to change again.

"Dora…fuck…Cum for me…I want you to cum for me…" Hermione moaned as she moved her hips more urgently against Tonks's hand.

She was thrashing and bucking her hips harder, she felt that familiar sensation of pressure building in her lower abdomen and she knew that was going to happen.

"Dora….fuck I'm….cumming…..Dora!" Hermione moaned as she felt her self squirt all over and down Tonk's hand.

Tonks moaned loudly and moved her hips against Hermione's hand so hard that she began to cum multiple times down it.

"Fuck….Mione….shit…." Tonks moaned as she slowed her movements and jerked slightly, coming down from her high.

She collapsed on top of Hermione gently. Hermione removed her fingers and attempted to catch her breath. She closed her eyes just enjoying the feeling of Tonks's warm weight on top over her. The feeling was so different, Ginny never used to just lie here afterwards and enjoy the afterglow with her. She shook the angry tears from her eyes and nudged Tonks.

"I love you Dora." Hermione whispered.

"I love you too Mione…oh how I love you Mione." Tonks replied looking into Tonks's eyes.

Tonks smiled and kissed Hermione once more.

"How about round two?" Hermione asked.

"Getting a little greedy now are we?" Tonks asked playfully.

"Oh you know it babe." Hermione replied flipping Tonks onto her back, switching their positions.

Tonks smiled and Hermione moved down to capture her lips in an intense kiss. Downstairs Andromeda rolled her eyes, looking up at the ceiling, she wished that Tonks would have bothered to sound proof her floor. She made a mental note to tell her daughter later. Rolling her eyes again she left the living room and walked outside to sit on the front porch swing next to her husband.

"Did you have a good time with Hermione?" Ted asked as his wife sat down next to him.

"I did. We went ridding today. I dare say the Juliet needed the exercise. We don't take them out enough like we should." Andromeda replied.

"We need to start to take them out twice a week if we can manage." He said.

"Yes. How was your day with Dora?" Andromeda asked.

"Good, she has changed so much since last tome we saw her. She told me a little more about her and Remus. I like him, but she is right, he needs to accept his ailment. And she talked almost non stop about Hermione. She is really in love Dromeda. And I don't mean like in lust, I mean that she has truly found someone she gets on with in every way." Ted replied.

"Yeah they get on alright." Andromeda muttered looking covertly up to the roof above them.

"Well after talking to Hermione today and learning about her past and all of that, I have come to accept that she will in fact take care of our daughter. She also got to hear a little bit about my past as well. She seemed a little shocked, but then again any one who has ever heard anything about the House of Black has been shocked." Andromeda said after a few minutes.

"So true. Well I am glad that you had a good time, I dare say that you needed to get out of the house." Ted said pulling his wife closer.

"Yes, it was a much needed outing, we really should do this more often." Andromeda said smiling.

"Maybe we should start dinner soon." Ted said looking out at the sunset.

Andromeda nodded and they two of them got up and went inside to start dinner. Andromeda silently cast a muffling charm on the ceiling as the entered the house, so Ted wouldn't hear the commotion above.

"Let's get started." He said smiling at his wife.

"Let's." Andromeda replied putting on her apron and waving her wand at the dishes.


	29. Chapter 29: Yield of Temptation

Disclaimer: Still applies.

Author's note: I mentioned in a previous chapter that Andromeda knew the fact about Bellatrix wanting to be a mom. Bellatrix doesnt know that Andromeda figured out this little tidbit of information about her sister. Guess Bellatrix's maternal nature towards Narcissa spelled that one out clear as day. So I just wanted to clear up that bit of confusion, kind of just spoiled it a little. But dont hate me! As always read and review.

Contains: Swearing and suggestive themes, sexual content.

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Yield of Temptation

Bellatrix sat in her room in Malfoy Manor, clutching a small, leather bound book to her chest. She jumped when she heard a knock at door.

"Come in." She said softly.

The door opened and Narcissa walked in, dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top, holding two mugs of tea in her hands. She sat down in the large arm chair by the fire and looked up at her older sister.

"What's on your mind Bella?" Narcissa asked handing Bellatrix one of the mugs she was holding.

Narcissa knew Bellatrix wasn't always keen on sharing her thoughts with anyone, even if it was with her. They hadn't spoken since their last argument over their personality changes.

"In the whole 29 years that I have been married to Rodolphus I have never been happy." Bellatrix said finally.

"Well that is to be expected. Our lives were planned out for us, we were forced to be married. We were never meant to be married for love." Narcissa said taking a drink of her tea.

"But you are in love with Lucius. And I know that he loves you. You're happy now, that is obvious." Bellatrix said.

"It wasn't always like that Bella, you know that." Narcissa replied.

"Even Andromeda…she is in love…she married for love. And she is happy." Bellatrix said bitterly.

Narcissa's eyebrows furrowed, she wasn't sure where this conversation was going, Bellatrix never spoke about love or Andromeda, and this concerned Narcissa.

"Yes, but you don't have to be in love to be happy or vice versa. For a long time I was happy just having him by my side." Narcissa said.

"In any case you eventually fell in love. You were then, but you just couldn't see it, but I could, I always could tell. I just wish that…that I could be in love." Bellatrix said.

"You do feel love Bella…I feel it when we make love…I have always felt it. And even when we weren't in bed…before that all started, I knew you felt love. Whatever you may believe Bella, you feel it." Narcissa said.

"Well of course I love you Cissy. Well I suppose what I feel for you is love." Bellatrix said.

"I am not just talking about me Bella. There have been other situations where you have shown it. But that doesn't mean that you don't feel it all the time." Narcissa said.

"So you believe that it exists?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes, I believe it exists, if it's the right people in the right circumstance." Narcissa replied.

"But you can't put love and happiness in the same category Bella. Because they do not always go hand in hand, there have been times when I have seen you happy, and others not so much. But you can have one without the other, sometimes anyways. Being in love makes me happy, but sometimes it makes me upset, because love makes people so some crazy things." She added.

Bellatrix was silent for a few minutes.

"Why they sudden inquiry?" Narcissa asked taking another drink from her tea mug.

"I'm just trying to sort out these emotions that I am feeling. I lost so many years in Azkaban. And when I was under the service of the Dark Lord…I was under the impression that I was loved by him…but he used me…I became a maniac…and I hurt a lot of people…but I am a new person now and I am just trying to make sense of it all." Bellatrix replied.

Narcissa had never seen Bellatrix so vulnerable in her life. And never had she heard of her sister talk about the Dark Lord with such bitter resentment in her voice. Her eyes fell back on the book that was clutched to her sister's chest.

"I see that you found it." Narcissa said nodding towards the book.

"I am surprised you kept it." Bellatrix said.

"Well I couldn't throw out your things. I never opened it, just so you know." Narcissa said finishing her tea.

"I trust you. Actually Cissy…I would like you to read it…whenever you feel up to it, that is…" Bellatrix said loosening her grip on the book and handing it to Narcissa, who took it and sat it on her thighs, staring at it.

"But…Bella…your life is in here…I mean…things you didn't even tell me…I can't take this." Narcissa said.

"But I am giving it to you Cissy. I want you to read it…I want you to understand…please…please I need you to read it…" Bellatrix said holding both of Narcissa's hands in hers, squeezing them tightly.

Narcissa couldn't stand the pleading vulnerability in Bellatrix's voice any longer; this side of Bellatrix scared her just as much as it intrigued her.

"Alright Bella…I will read it." Narcissa said finally.

Bellatrix let go of her sister's hands, Narcissa sat back crossing her thighs. She looked at her sister, a quizzical expression on her face. Narcissa couldn't read her.

"I love you Cissy." Bellatrix said softly.

"I love you too Bella, more than you know." Narcissa replied.

Bellatrix finished her tea in silence, avoiding her sister's inquisitive gaze. She hated being this weak, but she was glad at least that she could be this way with Narcissa.

"It's getting late; you should get some rest Bella." Narcissa said rising.

"I am not the only one who needs rest." Bellatrix said getting to her feet and moving to stand in front of her sister.

"Yes well, with you being you, it is rather exhausting to deal with." Narcissa said looking into her sister's dark eyes.

"Yes, I am rather high maintenance aren't I?" Bellatrix said smiling.

"You know Bella; you are rather beautiful when you smile." Narcissa said.

"Yes, well a couple of charms to fix teeth, and they are back to the way they used to be. White and unblemished." Bellatrix said triumphantly.

There was a short silence between the two women, Narcissa moved forward and embraced Bellatrix who buried her face in Narcissa's long, platinum blonde hair, nuzzling her neck softly. Narcissa couldn't repress a shudder as she felt Bellatrix's hot breath against her neck, then her lips planting soft kisses on the column of her throat.

"Good night Cissy." Bellatrix said softly letting go of her sister.

Narcissa moaned at the loss of contact, she blinked in surprise. Bellatrix had never just let her leave like that. Narcissa, not wanting to cause another argument, said nothing. She could see the look on Bellatrix's face and knew that she was struggling not to give into her want for her.

"Good night Bella." Narcissa said as she took both of the empty mugs and Bellatrix's diary and left the room.

Bellatrix sighed and took off her robe climbed into bed.

"How is she?" Lucius asked Narcissa as she walked back into their bedroom.

She had put Bellatrix's diary in her study, safely locking it in her desk. She didn't want to risk Lucius reading it, she didn't know what kind of secrets lay with in.

"As well as can be expected. How was France?" Narcissa asked.

"Good. I am just glad to be home." He replied dismissively.

"Is she going to be okay?" He added.

She paid no mind to his reply about France, she didn't really care, but she would be lying if she said that she didn't miss him when he was gone. She was also taken aback by his sudden curiosity about Bellatrix, he never really showed an interest in her until a couple of months ago when they had their encounter. She knew why he wanted everything to be okay; after all he was they one who caused this whole mess.

"I think in time she will come around. She just needs to be alone right now." Narcissa replied.

She brushed her teeth and climbed into bed next to her husband.

"Are you okay with that? Are you okay with the…you know… the separation?" He asked casually.

He was aware of the sexual relationship between her and Bellatrix, but he never really asked about it.

"It doesn't matter to me. I know her well enough to know when she wants to be left alone, if she needs me, then she will come to me when she is ready." Narcissa said dismissively.

A moment of silence passed between them.

"Do you think that we made the right decision…you know by taking care of the situation?" He asked breaking the silence.

Narcissa was being surprised left and right today, it was getting rather exhausting. She and Lucius rarely had conversations like this with one another. He usually left her to make her own decisions, for which she was grateful.

"I'm not sure. All I know is, I am getting older and the risks increase as you get older. Although Witches and Wizards age differently than Muggles, I still feel like it would have been difficult to deal with. Plus I am too old to start over." Narcissa replied.

"Perhaps you're right." Lucius said defeated.

"Look Lucius, we are at a point in our lives where we have to move on. You and I finally have a chance to really enjoy our lives without fear. Draco is grown and he is living on his own now, we don't have to worry about anything at the moment. So let's just live our life the way that we want to, how we want to." Narcissa said.

He looked down at his now completely bare and unblemished, left forearm.

"It is over Cissa…we can finally be free…Start a new life…I love you Cissa." He whispered.

"I love you too Lucius." Narcissa whispered back.

He leaned over and captured her lips in an intense kiss. Narcissa moaned as she moved his lips down her neck, she could feel him smile against it.

"You smell like her. Did you have a little fun while you were gone?" He asked against the burning flesh of her neck.

"No, we embraced; she kissed my neck just like she always does, then I left." Narcissa replied.

She knew that the thought of her and Bellatrix in bed was a big turn on for him.

"Pity…but never mind that, you're all mine tonight." He said kissing her again.

The candles went out and they were swallowed by the darkness.

Bellatrix lay there in the darkness listening to the moans and groans coming from above her. She smirked despite her obvious jealousy and pain. But she knew that she was denying Narcissa's advances to comfort her, so she couldn't blame her for going to her husband for the comfort she needed. Another loud moan sounded and Bellatrix smiled again, Narcissa had always been vocal when she was being fucked. Still smiling Bellatrix rolled over and reached in her night stand, a small bottle met her hands; she opened it and downed its contents in one gulp. A few moments later she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	30. Chapter 30: Marry The Night

Disclaimer: Still applies.

Author's note: Okay so not the longest chapter, but I felt that it needed to stand on it's own. The ending is a little choppy, I wasnt sure how to end it. So no getting upset lol.

Contains: Swearing

Chapter Thirty: Marry the Night

Tonks lay curled up next to Hermione, a light sheen of sweat covered their naked bodies as a result of their afternoon love making secession. Hermione had struggled to remain quiet as Tonks buried her head between her legs, making her cum spectacularly.

"I think that we should shower before we go down to dinner." Tonks said lightly tracing the lean muscle on Hermione's abs.

"I think so too. I don't much fancy having your mum and dad smell the sex on us." Hermione said running her fingers through Tonks's chestnut hair.

Tonks chuckled and Hermione looked over at her.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked.

"Well…it's just that it wouldn't be the first time that I have been in my parents' presence smelling like this. It was never intentional of course; I just wasn't very subtle or ashamed about my activities." Tonks replied.

"I can see that…but I just want to be courteous you know?" Hermione said.

"Yes, I respect that. Come on let's shower, before mum comes looking for us and gets more than she bargained for." Tonks said sitting up.

Hermione smirked and the two women got up and went into the bathroom to shower. After a few minutes and orgasms later, they two witches joined Ted and Andromeda in the dinning room.

"Mum, we are leaving the day after tomorrow." Tonks informed her mother.

"Thought as much, you two have already been here a week. I know how you can't be away from work for too long." Andromeda said smiling.

Hermione could tell that Ted and Andromeda were very proud of their daughter.

"They aren't too hard on you are they Dora?" Ted asked speaking for the first time since they had started dinner.

"No, I mean sometimes it gets a little stressful, but I work with some really great people. Harry is a great boss, he really knows his stuff and he always keeps a level head. I like working with him, he is very understanding and is a good friend." Tonks replied.

Without any warning Hermione stopped eating and stood, she ran from the dinning room. They heard the front door open and the slam. There was an awkward silence that hung in the air as Andromeda and Ted looked at one another then at their daughter.

"Fuck! I'm so stupid! Fuck, Mione!" Tonks shouted as she got up and ran after Hermione, leaving her parents in a stunned silence.

Tonks bolted out of the door and saw Hermione standing on the edge of the woods, she looked like she was going to do something she was going to regret later. Sensing this, Tonks ran as fast as she could towards Hermione.

"Mione…I'm sorry…" Tonks said trying to catch her breath; she was clutching the stitch in her side.

Hermione said nothing for a few moments.

"I…was rude…I shouldn't have left like that." Hermione said between sobs.

Tonks hated to see people cry, especially when it was her fault.

"I wasn't thinking." Tonks said, her breath had caught.

"This is all just…so hard for me…my two best friends…they betrayed me…and I did some stupid things when I was hurting…angry and hurt." Hermione said.

"You mean sleeping with my two aunts?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, and I got close to you so fast, and before I realized it, my body started remembering everything….in my heart I realized that I shouldn't have let you go. I put myself through all that pain and I had subjected Ginny to that too. I was too stupid to realize that we were going to fall apart because of everything that both of us were holding inside. We were never meant to be, I think that I always knew that…but I never paid much attention to what my heart was telling me. I was hurt and confused at how you made me feel. You made me feel like I should be with any one but you, like you weren't the one for me. But in these past weeks I have faced my demons and finally come to terms with whom I am and who I want to be. But also what I want now." Hermione explained a note of hysteria in her voice.

"And what is that?" Tonks asked, not entirely sure if she really wanted to know the answer to that.

"I want you Nymphadora Tonks." Hermione shouted at the top of her lungs, her voice echoing off the trees as the words were ripped from her throat.

Tonks's eyes filled with tears as Hermione flung her arms around her neck and kissed her fiercely. She didn't care if anyone saw them, all she knew was in that moment she wanted to be in her lover's arms and make sweet love to her. Tonks lost in the heat of the moment didn't notice her parents were standing on the front porch in tears watching their public display of affection. Andromeda stood there in shock and admiration. Her up bringing had taught her that PDA was unacceptable and should only be shown in the bedroom. Ted on the other hand smiled thought his tears and directed his wife back inside, closing the door behind them.

After a few minutes Hermione and Tonks rejoined them at the dinner table.

"Everything alright Hermione?" Ted asked.

Hermione looked at Tonks, then at Ted and said;

"Yes, I think that it wil be."


	31. Chapter 31: The Man I Want To Be

Disclaimer: Still applies.

Author's note: Okay so not the longets chapter, but I still hope it pleases yall. So here we get a little insight into Harry's feelings on this whole situation and how Mr. Weasley feels about this. As always read and review.

Chapter Thirty-One: The Man I Want To Be

"Harry I was wondering if I might have a word with you?" Mr. Weasley asked as Harry put down the file he was reading.

He had spent the last two days reading over the Lestrange case, it was getting a little tiresome, he had no idea how far deep he was getting into when he decided to take on the case.

"Of course Mr. Weasley, come in." Harry replied pulling up an extra chair for Mr. Weasley to sit on.

Mr. Weasley looked into Harry's face, he was looking tired and stressed. He only hoped that this conversation didn't make that any worse.

"Would you like some tea? Mrs. Weasley made some before she went up to bed." Harry added pouring himself some more tea.

"No thank you." Mr. Weasley said looking around his kitchen.

"So what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" Harry asked.

"I just haven't had to opportunity to talk to you about this whole situation with you and Ginny. Now that Sirius is no longer with us, I thought that I may offer you some fatherly guidance, if you're willing to listen?" Mr. Weasley replied looking into Harry's face.

Harry nodded slowly and put down his tea cup. Even if it had been years since Sirius was killed, he still felt sad about it. And he had to admit that Mr. Weasley was the next closest thing he had to a father next to Sirius anyways.

"Oh right." Harry said after a few minutes of silence.

"Well Molly has explained to me the situation, and what you two are planning to do in regards to your future. She tells me that Ginny wants to try and live on her own and make a home for your child, and that marriage isn't something that you two are looking to achieve in the near future." Mr. Weasley started.

"Yes, well I didn't know about Ginny wanting to live on her own bit, however, we did talk a little about marriage, and I am beginning to agree that it is a little too soon for that. I mean loads of couples have children without being married and they work out good." Harry said.

Mr. Weasley smiled at Harry's optimism. He really was growing into a fine young man.

"Well once Ginny sets her mind to something, it can be very difficult to talk her out of it. Did you have an alternative solution?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I was going clean up Grimauld place completely and make it more inhabitable and safe to live in. I hadn't gotten around to telling Ginny this, but if she wants to live on her own, then I can't argue with that ,though I wish that she would have told me before making that choice." Harry replied.

"I am sure she will talk to you about it when the time is right. I think that she is feeling a little claustrophobic in this house, and I don't blame her, plus Molly can be a little over bearing sometimes, and I know that Ginny doesn't need her breathing down her neck every second of the day." Mr. Weasley said reasonably.

"Yes, well I mean I just kind of moved in here after I left the Dursley's. I never really asked, and then I moved in here with Ginny after the news of the pregnancy reached me." Harry said.

"Don't be silly Harry; you are always welcome here, no matter what. It's just that Ginny usually isn't one for staying in one spot for very long, and I think that she just needs some time to absorb everything that has been going on lately." Mr. Weasley said.

"But if she doesn't want to live in Grimauld Place with me, I will not force her, but I will let her know that the option is always there, plus I want it to be a place of comfort for everyone, especially our child. I never really thought about being a dad, but now that it is really happening, I feel kind of excited about it." Harry said.

"Being a father is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love my wife and my children. It can be a very tiresome and frustrating journey, but very gratifying and amusing at the same time." Mr. Weasley said reminiscently.

"I am looking forward to it." Harry said finishing his tea.

There was a shot pause,

"I am proud of you both for stepping up and accepting this big responsibility. And also for you taking care of Ginny, though I dare say she doesn't need to be taken care of, just that she needs some one she can count on." Mr. Weasley said.

"Thank you. Well I hope that she can count on me again. I mean when we were in school I wasn't the most dependable person, but I will not run away from my responsibilities. I love Ginny with everything that I am, I always have, that is why I had to let her go, because I could see that what I was doing to her was hurting her. She moved on and made a life for herself, and then I went in a ruined that life, and now I have to do the best that I can for my child, even if Ginny and I don't become official, I will still take care of her the best way I can." Harry said a note of determination in his voice.

"But there is still so much work to be done before you can get to that point." Mr. Weasley said.

"I have to make amends with Hermione. I haven't spoken to her since this all happened. But I plan to do it soon." Harry said sadly.

As much as he loved Ginny, he was still upset at himself for hurting Hermione that way. And Ron was upset with him as well, after all Ron was still in love with Hermione, but he knew that she wouldn't love him back in that way, so he had moved on. Ron had almost beaten Harry to death when he told Ron about the pregnancy and about how Hermione had left Ginny because of it, as much as he was upset that his best friend got his sister pregnant, he was even more upset that he had hurt Hermione like that.

"Sooner rather than later." Mr. Weasley said snapping Harry from his musings.

"Ginny is upset that she won't be able to play anymore." Harry confided.

"I would expect so. She is one of the finest players on the Holy Head Harpies. Has she told Gwenog yet?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"She sent her an owl earlier before she went to lie down. I think she is meeting her tomorrow to tell her." Harry replied.

Mr. Weasley nodded.

"I know this is an awkward subject to talk about, least of all with me, but I have to say that what you two have done to Hermione…you betrayed her, and well that is unacceptable." Mr. Weasley said.

Harry understood that he wasn't necessarily being reprimanded, but that Mr. Weasley was just trying to make sense of the situation. And truth be told, yes, it was unacceptable, and he knew that, Ginny knew that. But he was doing the best he could with what was thrown at him.

"Like I said, I haven't talked to Hermione since this all happened, thought I will have to soon about the case I am working one. She came to see Ginny, and they worked things out, or at least made things more bearable for the time being. I understand that I hurt Hermione and I want to make things right. But she has to come with me, just as she did with Ginny. I can't force the issue, because I have known her since we were 11, and she isn't some force to reckoned with." Harry explained.

"That is really all you can do. I just want you to take care of my daughter and future grandchild as best you can Harry. That is all I ask." Mr. Weasley said standing.

Harry stood too, and they shook hands.

"I love Ginny with everything I have." Harry said.

Mr. Weasley smiled and he left the room. Harry sat back down, deciding that he had read all he could for the time being, put all the papers back in his brief case and climbed the stairs to Ginny's room. He walked in silently and changed his clothes, climbing into bed next to Ginny.


	32. Chapter 32:The Worst Day Since Yesterday

Disclaimer: Still owns nothing.

Author's note: So sorry for the shortness of this chapter, But I felt that it was important for it to stand on its own. Bellatrix lets Narcissa in a smidge more than usual. And yes, she hates the jeans because of how they make her feel about Narcissa, and she just isnt ready to give Narcissa what she wants, nor is she ready to give into her own lust for Narcissa just yet. As always read and review!

Chapter Thirty-Two: The Worst Day since Yesterday

"Morning Bella." Narcissa said brightly as Bellatrix joined her for breakfast in the kitchen.

Bellatrix muttered something Narcissa couldn't hear and she sat down at the table glaring at her baby sister. Narcissa turned around and shook her head. Bellatrix's appearance was less than glamorous. Her raven curls were untidy and un kempt, there were grayish-purple circles under her eyes, she seemed to be losing weight, and if Narcissa wasn't much mistaken Bellatrix hadn't had a bath in three days.

"What on earth are you wearing Cissy?" Bellatrix asked ignoring Narcissa's scrutiny of her appearance.

"Jeans." Narcissa replied simply.

"Well I don't like them." Bellatrix said irritably.

"Bella we are way passed the days of petticoats and dresses. Plus I enjoy the simplicity, and they are more comfortable than those god awful, heavy dresses I used to wear." Narcissa said placing a cup of tea in front of her sister.

"I still don't like them." Bellatrix muttered into her tea mug.

Narcissa figured this was because the jeans showed off her curves more than the dresses, and for Bellatrix, this was something that was difficult to take in, because her sister's body had always been a turn on for her when they were teenagers. And now even more so that her sister's body had filled out in all the right places, Bellatrix couldn't help but stare.

"Well too bad, I have a pair set out for you in your size, and a shirt to go with them, all ready for you in the bathroom. Drink your tea and then get in the bath, make yourself look pretty. You look like hell." Narcissa said sitting down across from the older woman.

Bellatrix said nothing, she just continued to glower at her baby sister over the rim of her tea mug, Narcissa continued to smile at her sister.

"Just go take a bath Bellatrix." Narcissa said.

"Stay out of my head!" Bellatrix shouted.

"I couldn't help it, you think so loud." Narcissa replied.

Bellatrix stood and stormed from the room. Two hours later she had bathed and reluctantly put on the clothes that Narcissa had laid out for her. She was surprised that they hugged all of her curves perfectly, she rolled her eyes. After fixing her curls and applying her favorite deep, maroon lipstick she went up stairs to find her sister.

"They look wonderful on you." Narcissa said looking up from her book.

"I suppose, they are a little better. More freedom, I can move easier in them." Bellatrix admitted.

Narcissa stood and advanced on her elder sister, backing her into the desk behind her.

"They make me hot Bella." Narcissa breathed in Bellatrix's ear.

The raven haired witch's breath hitched as she felt Narcissa's hands run the length of her denim covered thighs.

"Cissy…wait…" Bellatrix panted.

Narcissa pulled away, and looked into her sister's dark eyes. There was a look that she had never seen there before, reluctance and fear.

"What is it Bella?" Narcissa asked removing her hands from her sister's body.

"I…I don't…not right now please. I don't think I can handle it right now. Hermione…well I let my cunt think for me and I…I tainted her…and I shouldn't have done that…" Bellatrix stammered.

She was manic, clutching at her elegant curls. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking from head to foot as she paced the floor in front of her sister. Narcissa could tell that a full scale panic attack was on the verge of breaking free of her sister.

"So you regret it?" Narcissa asked flatly, not wanting to agitate her sister any further.

"Yes because I know myself….and I think about her all the time now…I need her…but I don't want to need her." Bellatrix replied.

"I see." Narcissa said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

This didn't go unnoticed by Bellatrix who stopped pacing and faced her sister, her manic expression didn't change. But her face was unreadable.

"You, Cissy are they only one that I love." Bellatrix said finally.

"And Andromeda?" Narcissa asked.

"I like her…I mean she is our sister again…but I do not love her." Bellatrix replied.

Narcissa knew that love was a complicated emotion for Bellatrix to express. Their conversation about love the previous night proved that Bellatrix was afraid of it, even if she didn't out right admit it. It scared her more than she could say. Narcissa supposed the fear was rooted in their childhood, when they were beaten for showing such a weakness. Bellatrix seemed to get the most punishment out of the three, and suffered more times at their father's hands than Narcissa even knew. Narcissa pitted her sister, she pitted anyone who didn't love.

"You don't have to pity me Cissy." Bellatrix said snapping the blonde out of her musing.

"Now you, stay out of my head." Narcissa said softly.

"You're compassion nauseates me Cissy." Bellatrix scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Narcissa let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, Bellatrix was slowly returning to her non-manic self now.

"Get used to it Bella." Narcissa retorted.

They stood in silence for a moment.

"I need to go to Diagon Alley." Bellatrix said breaking the silence.

"Would you like me to go with you?" Narcissa asked.

"Please. And I would like to go as soon as possible." Bellatrix replied.

"Okay, then we should get going. I will drive us." Narcissa said exiting the library and beckoning for Bellatrix to follow her.

Bellatrix walked back to her room and grabbed her coat, she met Narcissa down by the front door 5 minutes later. Narcissa took her sister's hand and led her down the steps and helped her into the car.

"Are you sure you can do this Cissy?" Bellatrix asked a little apprehensively.

"Yes Bella, I have been doing this for 6 years. Would have been doing it for longer if I was allowed." Narcissa replied helping Bellatrix buckle her seat belt.

Bellatrix didn't reply she just sat back and watched as Narcissa shifted the car into gear and pulled out of the drive way and onto the main road heading into London.


	33. Chapter 33: Equally Destructive

Disclaimer: Still owns nothing

Author's note: So here Andromeda gets a little too personal with her daughter, but some moms and daughters are just close like that and can tlak about anything, my mum and I arent, but she likes to embarass me alot. There is also a transition here too for Ginny and please forgive the shortness of the chapter, and that it is different. No haters please. As always read and review.

Chapter Thirty-Three: Equally Destructive

Tonks awoke the next morning feeling better than she had in years. For once she had fallen asleep and had no nightmares. She hoped that it had to do with the beautiful brunette who was lying naked beside her. They had, had the best sex of their lives last night, and Tonks didn't care if her parents heard them, though she was pretty sure that they could. It wasn't as if Andromeda was quiet when she was being made love to either. Tonks smiled and rolled out of bed, she showered and went downstairs to prepare breakfast for Hermione.

"Morning sunshine." Andromeda said brightly as Tonks entered the kitchen.

"Morning mum." Tonks said.

"You're glowing." Andromeda remarked smirking at her daughter.

"So are you. Long night?" Tonks asked casually as she began to prepare a breakfast tray for Hermione.

"Yes…very…intense." Andromeda replied, but she didn't elaborate, she didn't need to, Tonks knew full well what had went down in her parents' bedroom, or rather who.

"Looks like I am not the only one who had an intense night." Andromeda said pouring her self a glass of orange juice.

"Yes well, you know how good a make up shag can be." Tonks said smiling as she continued to make Hermione some breakfast.

"I do…I can see…why my sisters are so into her." Andromeda said finishing her orange juice.

"Yes, well I hope that they know and understand that Hermione and I are serious now." Tonks said heatedly.

"Cissy and Bella are aware of the seriousness of your relationship with Hermione." Andromeda said coolly.

"It's not Aunt Cissy that worries me." Tonks said.

"Bella then?" Andromeda asked raising a chestnut eyebrow.

"I know that they have…well they have a past…Hermione told me what happened during the war…and about their afternoon…In St. Mungo's…But mum Bellatrix is ruthless and she will do anything to get what she wants. Well at least that is what she used to be." Tonks finished.

"She has changed. Don't worry about Bella, Dora. Cissy is…has always been able to keep her in check…" Andromeda said softly.

Tonks wasn't completely convinced but she knew that her mother wouldn't lie to her. Sensing her daughter's reluctance she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Dora honey, your aunts….well they are and always have been used to getting everything they want and desire. But Narcissa, unlike Bellatrix, has self control, and knows when to back off. If you make it clear to them that you and Hermione are in a serious relationship, then Cissy will back off. Bellatrix will listen to Cissy. She always has…or unless…" Andromeda said letting the last two words trail.

"Unless what?" Tonks asked.

"You're not going to like it." Andromeda replied.

"Humor me." Tonks replied irritably.

"Unless you indulge Bellatrix." Andromeda said simply.

But that was a loaded response and it made Tonks sick at what the possible meanings could be.

"Indulge how?" Tonks asked.

"Allow her to have Hermione…or if you aren't comfortable leaving your girl friend with Bella, then offer yourself too. But only for one night. Then I am sure that she will back off for good. If Hermione will go for it that is. I don't see this passing anytime soon. Narcissa wrote to me last night. She has her concerns about Bella, and she is…has always been good at reading her. She has deduced that Bella is confused about Hermione…well at least she hears the dreams she has about her. She is literally agonizing over her…she regrets it." Andromeda replied.

Tonks's eyes widened in shock, she couldn't believe what her mother was suggesting she do.

"Yes it is all true. Even if Hermione says she is different. I haven't see her in 25 years, but if Cissy says that she has changed, then she has." Andromeda said.

Tonks sighed. There was no way around this issue of Bellatrix lusting after her girlfriend, unless she indulged, because she knew that this wasn't just going to go away. And then there was the other issue of Hermione even agreeing to do this in the first place. She was so sure if she would even agree to this ludicrous idea. She sighed, finishing the tray, she wasn't feeling so hungry anymore.

"I know that this is a farfetched idea Dora. But Bellatrix is, and always has been a very sexually charged person. She is good at it and uses it to fuel her fire. This lust…well it can be dangerous to both parties involved. So you have to deal with it before it get's out of control. Cissy won't be able to keep her at bay forever. And who knows if you do go through with it…you might even enjoy it…" Andromeda finished.

She wasn't surprised by this statement, this hint at incest, it didn't bother Andromeda of course, but Tonks wasn't so sure she could go through with it again. She sighed again, and didn't respond to her mother's statement and left the kitchen, carrying the tray of food back up to her room.

(The Burrow)

"I will be leaving soon to meet Gwenog would you like to come along?" Ginny asked putting her coat on.

"Sure, I mean wouldn't you rather tell her yourself?" Harry asked rolling out of bed.

"If I didn't want you to come with me, then I wouldn't have bothered to ask." Ginny said irritably looking at Harry.

"I'm sorry Ginny that was a tactless thing to say. Just let me get dressed." Harry said getting out of bed all the way this time.

A few minutes later they had arrived in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Well here goes nothing." Ginny muttered as they entered the bar, Harry held her hand for support and she smiled weakly.

They walked through the bar without incident, and arrived shortly in Diagon Alley, it was crowded as usual, but they made their way to the ice cream shop in no time.

"Ginny! Harry!" A tall, dark haired woman said walking towards the couple.

She looked a little curious as to why they were holding hands.

"Hermione and I broke up a couple of weeks ago. Let's sit down and I will explain." Ginny said in response to Gwenog's curious look.

Gwenog sat down with them and soon Ginny was in full flow about how she and Harry got together, how she and Hermione fell apart, then down to why she could no longer continue to play Quidditch anymore.

"You're pregnant?" Gwenog said flatly.

It was obvious that she was in shock from this news.

"Yes, that is why I am here." Ginny replied.

"I see. I don't know what to say except congratulations! This is big news, I can't wait to tell the whole team!" Gwenog said enthusiastically.

She beamed at Harry and Ginny. She was genuinely happy for Ginny, and that made the red-head's heart soar. She had been dreading telling Gwenog about the pregnancy ever since she found out, but since training was only a week away she couldn't put the news off any longer.

"I want my spot back after I have the baby. I want it back even if I have to go through try outs again. I will do it." Ginny said fiercely.

"That's my girl." Gwenog said fondly.

Ginny beamed.

"So Harry, Wood tells me that you have chosen to play another season." Gwenog said. Addressing Harry for the first time since they arrived.

"Yes, well of course I will take some time off when the baby is born. But yes, I would like to take a break from the ministry for a while. I belong in the air, not behind a desk." Harry explained.

"I have seen you play before. There hasn't been a match where you haven't caught the snitch! Same with Ginny, I have tried to talk her into becoming Seeker, but she won't have it." Gwenog said.

"Keep trying, I'd rather score goals." Ginny said smiling.

"Yes well you are rather good at that too. Don't worry Ginny; you'll always have a spot on the team. I dare say that a murder in the Holy Head Harpies would be headline news; the girls would murder me if I kicked you off the team. But I like you too, so there you go." Gwenog said smiling.

"Thank you, well I guess that I will need to inform the team soon." Ginny said slightly crestfallen.

"Don't worry, once they know the reason you aren't coming to play this season, they will throw you an epic baby shower. Why don't you come to the first day of training next week and tell them?" Gwenog said.

"I think that I will. I will have a difficult time staying away. I wouldn't be surprised if this baby comes out holding a Quaflle." Ginny said smiling.

"I have been considering taking on an assistant coach, and I am sure the girls would be ecstatic not having to deal with me everyday. What do you say?" Gwenog asked.

Ginny gaped at her. Harry looked over at Ginny and beamed.

"What do you think?" Ginny asked Harry.

"I think that is a wonderful idea. That way you can be informed and you wont have to be home alone all the time while I am at practice. You'd be an awesome coach; you helped me out a lot when I was Capitan at school." Harry replied.

"I'll do it." Ginny said looking at Gwenog.

"Excellent. I will keep you salary the same, so you wont need to worry about that. I don't expect you to do this for free." Gwenog said.

"Thank you." Ginny said relieved.

It was obvious that she had been stressing over the money.

"I have to get back to HQ, I have a lot to get done if you're going to be helping me this season. I will see you next week." Gwenog said getting to her feet.

Harry and Ginny stood as well.

"It was great to see you Harry. Take care of Ginny." Gwenog said extending her hand.

Harry took it.

"I will." Harry said.

"And you take care of yourself." Gwenog said addressing Ginny directly now, she embraced her.

They said their good byes and Ginny any Harry left the ice cream shop.


	34. Chapter 34: Unexpected, Expected

Disclaimer: Still applies

Author's Note: Okay so as I have said this does not follow a strict plot to Harry Potter. So you have been warned, and if you have read this far you know this, and I thank you for bareing with me :). So in this chapter you see a very publically vulnerable Bellatrix. She is having a hard time adjusting to this new world order of things. So bare with me here. As always read and review.

Contains: Grown up themes.

Chapter Thirty-Four: Unexpected, Expected

"So where do you need to go?" Narcissa asked as the two women entered Diagon Alley.

No one looked twice at the two women as they made their way through the crowd of people flooding the narrow cobbled street.

"Gringotts first. I have to change the name on my vault, or at least take what is rightfully mine and put it in a new vault of my own." Bellatrix replied distractedly.

Narcissa knew that Bellatrix didn't like large crowds of people, or being out in public anymore.

"You can always put it in mine." Narcissa suggest casually.

"No, I refuse to have your fool of a husband have access to my gold." Bellatrix said sharply.

"I have a separate vault that is all mine. Lucius doesn't know about it." Narcissa said indignantly.

"I will see when we get there Cissy. For fuck's sake come on." Bellatrix said dismissively taking here sister's hand and dragging her down the road to the bank.

As they walked inside, it was quiet and just like outside, no one paid any attention to them as they walked up to a teller.

"Madame Lestrange, how may I help you?" The Goblin said looking up from his stack of Galleons.

"Ah, and Madame Malfoy, as always a pleasure." He added inclining his head towards Narcissa who smiled back at him.

"You as well, this will be a short visit, my sister wishes to make a withdrawl." Narcissa said looking over at her sister.

Bellatrix had her arms crossed and she was tapping her sneaker clad foot on the marble floor, she was extremely uncomfortable.

"Is there anything else?" He asked.

"I want to change the name on the Lestrange Vault. If I need paperwork to do so let me know and I will get it taken care of." Bellatrix said sharply.

The Goblin rummaged through a stack of papers next to him and nodded.

"There have been special orders regarding you vault Madame." He said holding a piece of official looking parchment in his long fingered hand.

"And what are these orders and why wasn't I informed?" She asked agitatedly.

"The orders just arrived this morning, and it seems that Mr. Lestrange has singed it over to you. Everything in it is yours." He said looking at a very confused and angry Bellatrix,

She hated not being informed even if it was a good outcome. This was quite unexpected and Narcissa took the silence as an opportunity to speak.

"So you say that this order came to you this morning?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, that is correct, see for yourself." He replied handing Narcissa the piece of parchment, she took it and examined it.

Her blue eyes ran down the page. It was legit and Narcissa couldn't understand why he would do this. He was never really one for theatrics or even being generous, maybe this second stint in Azkaban had finally made him soften.

"Is this the only thing he said?" She asked.

She handed the Goblin back to paper after Bellatrix refused to read it.

"Yes." He replied.

"So the bit about how he wishes her to change the name on the Vault to Black?" She asked.

Bellatrix looked over at her sister, brow furrowed and eyes wide, she snatched the piece of parchment from the Goblin's hand and read it herself. Her dark eyes flew down the page, her hands were shaking and her chest was heaving. She finished and handed the paper back to the Goblin who eyed her apprehensively.

"Well get on with the name changing then and I'd like to take some money out, send someone down to get it, I will not enter it." Bellatrix hissed at the frightened Goblin.

"Right away." He said bustling over to one of his collages.

30 minutes later Bellatrix was holding the 2000 galleons, 1000 sickles, and 1000 kanuts in the leather pouch, now concealed in her jeans pocket. The name change was successful and Narcissa had taken some gold out as well.

"If we are all done here, I would like to leave." Bellatrix said impatiently.

"Okay, we will go now." Narcissa said following her big sister out of the bank and into Diagon Alley once more.

"I need a couple of dresses and some new boots; I don't think I will be able to wear jeans all the time." Bellatrix said as they made their way through the crowd of people.

An hour later they had finally gotten Bellatrix's dresses and shoes and were just about to go back to the Leakey Cauldron when suddenly Bellatrix stopped.

"Madame Lestrange." A tall man, with untidy jet black hair said politely.

"Mr. Potter." Bellatrix said stiffly.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley." Narcissa said breaking the silence.

"Madame Malfoy nice to see you. How are you doing?" Ginny asked extending a hand.

Narcissa cupped it with both of hers and beamed.

"I'm better, thank you. How are you? How is the little one?" Narcissa asked.

"Growing." Ginny replied smiling.

"I was going to send you an owl tomorrow, but since you are here, could I buy you ladies lunch and talk?" Harry asked.

Bellatrix nodded and Narcissa smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Potter." Narcissa said.

"Harry, if you please." Harry corrected her.

She nodded.

"Narcissa." She said looking at him.

"Shall we go?" Ginny asked snapping them back to the present.

They all walked into the Leaky Cauldron and found a secluded table off in the corner. Once their orders had been placed and their food delivered, Harry pulled out his wand and cast a silencing charm over their table. Bellatrix looked a little apprehensive about this, after all she and Harry didn't necessarily like one another.

"So what's going on?" Bellatrix asked breaking the silence.

"I wanted to inform you of the trial date. It is important that you are present to give evidence against Mr. Lestrange. With your testimony we should be able to convict and detain him for at least 20 years, or maybe life." Harry replied.

Ginny choked on her water, and Harry clapped her on the back.

"Why…so long?" Ginny asked between coughs.

"Because there was a murder." Harry said simply.

Narcissa placed a hand on Bellatrix's thigh, and the pair locked eyes. She was met with pain and remorse in those deep onyx eyes.

"So the loss of the baby due to the physical injuries is considered murder?" Narcissa asked truly curious.

"Yes, I know it is and can be a touchy subject but I insist that when you give your testimony that you speak about the pregnancy." Harry replied looking at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix took a deep breath before speaking.

"Won't some one try and convince the jury that he was within his rights to 'do away' with it, by the terms of a Pure-Blood marriage?" Bellatrix asked.

"There is no excuse for the murder of a child. He knew what he was doing when he beat you. And as far as I have read the 'terms of a Pure-Blood marriage' do not exist. At least not in the Criminal Justice system. Those terms are settled between the families who are involved and are not admissible in the court room, seeing as you two are the only ones alive from this agreement. There is nothing in our laws that put Pure-Bloods above the laws of our world." Harry replied.

Bellatrix looked a little relieved, and in all honesty she hadn't even seen her marriage agreement, and as far as she knew, Rodolphus hadn't either. Their parents had handled the entire affair, after all they were so young when they got married, and she just assumed that it was piece of paper that joined them. She wasn't aware of all the politics that went along with it. She wasn't stupid, she just didn't care much at the moment it was happening, it was duty and she stepped up to the plate without question.

"So, you're telling me that I can file for a…oh what is that you call it? Divorce?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes, if that is what you wish. Although that will require a separate trial." Harry replied.

"I was 17 when I was married into the Lestrange Family. We knew nothing except this was what was expected of us. And by us I mean Pure-Blood society. Then when we were 18, we were branded, and 22 when the Dark Lord fell. I spent all of my marriage in prison. But he never changed, when we were broken out, he was still the arrogant arse hole that his is now. I am not used to being in this situation; I don't even know where to begin. It is not normal for a Pure-Blood woman to stand alone." Bellatrix said pain evident in her voice.

Harry smiled reassuringly. He didn't understand why Bellatrix had just told him any of this, but he supposed that she had never told anyone this, not even Narcissa, because the blonde was now staring incredulously at her sister.

"I know, that is why there has to be a trial. Since the Black and Lestrange families are very old and very well connected. I am sure that you two have many assets between the two of you, which will need to be sorted out as well. I can have the arrangement made so that both trials happen on the same day." Harry said.

"That would be good. I want this over with as quickly as possible." Bellatrix said.

Harry nodded.

"When is this taking place?" Narcissa asked.

"A week from today, sooner if need be." Harry replied.

"No, a week from today is fine." Bellatrix replied.

"I will make sure to send you an owl to remind you, as well as everyone else who will need to be there." Harry said.

"Everyone else?" Bellatrix asked raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"The staff who worked on you, and Narcissa here." Harry said.

"Oh, I see, very well then." Bellatrix said.

Narcissa could tell that Bellatrix wanted this meeting to end, she hated talking about anything for very long.

"Thank you." Bellatrix said finally.

Harry was taken aback by this sudden kindness, but took in stride and smiled at her.

"You're welcome." Harry said.

The waiter came back by, and Narcissa silently dispelled the silencing charm that had been over them the entire hour. Harry pad the bill and the four of them stood in front of the bar a few moments later.

"Thank you for lunch Harry." Narcissa said extending her hand.

"You're most welcome." Harry said shaking it.

"It was good to see you again Ginny, take care of yourself and that baby." Narcissa said to the red-head.

They embraced and Bellatrix shook hands with Harry. The two couples then went their separate ways. Once inside the car Bellatrix let out a loud scream of frustration, Narcissa jumped as the scream sounded in the small confines of the car.

"What in Merlin's name was that for? For fuck's sake Bella!" Narcissa said raising her voice.

"I just…shut up Cissy, let's go home. I need to be alone." Bellatrix said buckling her seat belt.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and started the car. An hour later they arrived back at Malfoy Manor and Bellatrix left the car without so much as a work to Narcissa.

"Why won't you let me in Bella?" Narcissa whispered to herself as she sat in the car for a few minutes longer, she watched Bellatrix's retreating figure enter the house, the door slamming behind her.

Narcissa cried for twenty minutes before finally finding the strength to get out of the car and go inside. The house was quiet and so Narcissa walked up the stairs to her room and ran a bath. After bathing she climbed into her bed and drifted into an un easy sleep.


	35. Chapter 35: Only if for a Night

Disclaimer: Still applies.

Author's note: So I wanted to try something a little different in reguards to Tonks's and Hermione's sexual relationship...so no haters on this chapter...It is different for sure. Also Hermione and Tonks discuss the conversation Tonks had with Andromeda fromt he previous chapter. As always read and review.

Contains: Explicit sex! Do not read if it offends or if you're too young.

Chapter Thirty-Five: Only If for a Night

"Morning sunshine." Tonks said as she walked into her bedroom with the food tray she had prepared for Hermione down stairs.

"Good morning baby." Hermione said stretching.

Tonks sat the tray down on the night stand and sat on the bed next to Hermione.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I…I don't know where to start." Tonks said exasperatedly.

"How about from the beginning?" Hermione suggested sarcastically.

"Very funny." Tonks muttered.

"I'm serious." Hermione said.

Tonks took a deep breath and looked over at her lover.

"Mum has informed me that…well according to Narcissa, Bellatrix…well she…wants you….like she is lusting after you. But that she doesn't want to lust after you, she feels guilty that she took you because now she feels like she has tainted you some how…and she feels like now she can't let you go." Tonks said trying to keep her voice even, but the tears were getting difficult to hold back.

Hermione's brow furrowed, she was confused. Sure sleeping with Bellatrix was opening a can of worms that she didn't even think about being such a problem.

"She also suggested that in order for the 'lusting' to stop that you indulge her sexual desire for one night…She and Narcissa both agree that, that would break the tie…but what really got me was that she suggested that if I wasn't even comfortable with you going alone…that I join you…" Tonks finished.

Hermione could tell that the idea was nauseating to Tonks. She knew what Bellatrix was capable of, and even though Tonks wouldn't talk about what happened between her and Bellatrix, she knew that it wasn't a good experience.

"So wait…your mum suggested that you and I…have a threesome with Bellatrix in order to make her back off?" Hermione asked flatly.

Tonks nodded and Hermione felt sick at the prospect of indirectly cheating on Tonks, even if they both agreed to it. She had, had one dream about Bellatrix since she and Tonks had become sort of serious, but it was only once, and the thought made her sick, because Tonks's trusted her with her heart.

"What makes your mum so sure that I will agree to this?" Hermione asked heatedly.

"I'm not sure. Maybe she knows how you feel about Bellatrix. She is good at reading people, and she knows Bellatrix, well not as well as Narcissa, but she knows enough to figure out what Bellatrix wants. I also know how you feel about her, I mean…you weren't exactly quiet when you were dreaming." Tonks finished.

Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth and tears fell from her eyes.

"It's alright Mione…I know and I understand. Plus I am not worried about you leaving me, it was only a dream, you can't help what or who you dream about, so don't worry about it." Tonks said looking at Hermione.

"Still doesn't excuse it." Hermione said softly.

"It doesn't matter, people dream all kinds of things and it doesn't mean that they will act on them." Tonks said trying to reassure her girlfriend.

They were silent for a few minutes, this was all a lot to take in first thing in the morning, well technically afternoon, and last night had exhausted them pretty good.

"I don't know about this Dora." Hermione said.

"It doesn't have to happen, we can always figure out some way to not have to go through with it. But it will be tricky, mum says that she isn't sure how long Narcissa can hold her back." Tonks replied.

"Yes, but I shouldn't have even let her touch me…that was a really stupid thing to do…I was hurting and I made some fucked up mistakes, and now look at the mess that I have created." Hermione said putting her head in her hands.

"It's okay Mione, really. I mean who knows if we do go through with it…It could be an interesting experience…I would never make you go alone, that is if all parties involved agree." Tonks said rubbing Hermione's back.

Hermione put her arms around Tonks at this moment and kissed her with all the ferocity that she had, she wanted Tonks to know how much she really loved her.

"I know Mione…I know…" Tonks said breathlessly as they broke a part.

Hermione said nothing she just resumed her assault on Tonks's mouth, moving her hands up and down her toned body. She moaned as Hermione's fingers pinched a painfully erect nipple. Tonks gently pushed Hermione onto her back and moved her kisses down her neck and collarbone. Hermione moaned loudly, she was still naked from the night before and her body was hypersensitive to Tonks's fingers as they moved down her body. But Tonks didn't enter her, she instead moved her hand back up and tangled it in Hermione's hair.

"Please…Dora…" Hermione moaned.

"I want…to try something…but only if you want to." Tonks said looking into Hermione's face.

"Okay…what is it?" Hermione asked slightly apprehensively.

Tonks removed her self from Hermione, and Hermione moaned at the lost of contact with Tonks's body. Tonks stood and stripped herself of all her clothing so that she was completely naked in front of Hermione. She swallowed, the sight of Tonks's naked body made her groin tighten with anticipation. She watched as Tonks closed her eyes and Hermione watched in amazement as she saw Tonks's groin transform right before her wide eyes. Her jaw dropped as she saw 9 inches of shaft replace her sex and grow hard right before her. After a couple of minutes Tonks opened her eyes and looked at her shocked girlfriend. She smiled and reached into her night stand, pulling out a condom.

"Do you really need that?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Yes believe it or not…I can actually impregnate you…bizarre I know…but from what I have read, it is possible." Tonks replied.

"That is good to know…" Hermione said swallowing hard.

Sensing Hermione's reluctance Tonks stopped the action of opening the condom.

"We don't have to do it this way if you're not ready. I was going to wait until we got home to give you the strap on I bought the day, but if you would rather go that route we can. I have never done anything like this before." Tonks said looking over at a flushed and panting Hermione.

Hermione swallowed.

"No, I want to…" Hermione said.

Tonks nodded and resumed her efforts. She pushed the condom down over her shaft, she groaned as the rubber tightened around her pulsating length. She never thought that it would feel this good. Hermione smiled and beckoned Tonks closer; she reached out a reluctant hand and took Tonks into her hands. Tonks groaned loudly as Hermione's hands began to move along the length of her shaft.

"Fuck…Mione…" Tonks moaned.

Hermione smiled and continued to move her hand up and down in a rhythmic motion, Tonks's hips moved in perfect sync with her hands as she pumped them up and down. After a few minutes Tonks stopped, and Hermione looked up at her.

"Lay down." Tonks commanded softly.

Hermione scooted herself back onto the bed, laying down on her back and spreading her legs wide.

"If it hurts, or you want me to stop, tell me." Tonks whispered.

Hermione nodded, she was a little afraid, after all Tonks was huge, and she wasn't used to this size.

"I will." Hermione all but moaned as she moved her hips closer to Tonks's shaft.

Tonks kissed Hermione again and ran her hands up and down her body. Hermione moaned as her nipples brushed against Tonks's. She could feel the pulsating heat emanating from between Tonks's legs. They both let out a gasping groan as the shaft brushed against Hermione's dripping core, she was ready. Hermione slowly moved her hand between their bodies and lightly grasped Tonks's shaft again, moving her hand down it. Tonks let out a soft moan as Hermione began to move it with more urgency.

"Oh god…Mione…" Tonks moaned softly.

Hermione kissed down Tonks's jaw and sucked lightly on her pulse point. The movement of her hands and lips was driving Tonks closer to the edge.

"Stop…Mione…I'm going to…" Tonks moaned, her breath coming out in short pants.

Hermione removed her hand and placed both of her hands on Tonks's hips.

"Please Dora…I want you inside of me…" Hermione moaned in a throaty whisper.

Tonks smiled and gently pushed herself inside Hermione, never taking her gaze from the younger witch.

"Oh…Fuck…" Hermione moaned as she felt the length of Tonks fill her up.

Tonks loved to look on Hermione's face when she would enter her with her fingers, and now that she was entering her with something different, something even more personal, the expression was priceless. She began to move her hips in rhythm with Hermione's. Soft moans, and mews escaped their mouths as Tonks's thrusts became deeper and there bodies were trembling on the brink of explosion.

"Dora…I'm…cumming…." Hermione moaned loudly as her walls clenched around Tonks and her hips moved more frantically against her.

Hermione's hips bucked against Tonks as her orgasm hit. Tonks couldn't take it any longer and she let go soon after.

"Fuck…Hermione…" Tonks groaned as she let her orgasm hit.

Hermione could feel the warmth of Tonks's orgasm fill her up. She ran her nails down Tonks's back as she moved her hips one more time, forcing another orgasm to erupt through her body. The two women lay there panting in the wake of their orgasms, a light sheen of sweat covering their bodies.

"Dora…that…was amazing…" Hermione said trying to catch her breath.

"It was…you were amazing…" Tonks said.

Hermione smiled and moved a lock of turquoise hair out of Tonks's face, due to the sweat most of her hair was plastered to her forehead, Hermione kissed her sweaty forehead.

"We defiantly need a shower now." Hermione said smiling.

Tonks said nothing, but kissed Hermione again and gently pulled out, being careful not to spill the contents of the condom. She stood on shaky legs and her body morphed back to its original state. Hermione stood carefully and followed Tonks into the bathroom, closing the door behind them.


	36. Chapter 36: Dog Days Are Over

Disclaimer: Still applies.

Author's note: Not really sure where I was going with this...so I am sure it is horrible. Ginny shares some of her feelings on her situation with her father. Still dont know where it was going. It is probably horrible, but here it is. As always reviews are nice. I apologize for the shortness of the chapter.

Chapter Thirty-Six: Dog Days Are Over

"So how did it go with Gwenog?" Ron asked as his sister sat down at the table.

"Better than I expected. She isn't kicking me off the team." Ginny replied.

"Wow, really? That's good, so I am guessing that she took the news well?" Ron asked.

"Yes, she was ecstatic, so happy that she offered me an assistant coaching job for the season." Ginny replied.

She rubbed her temples, she was already feeling tired from the day.

"You should go an lay down dear." Mrs. Weasley said walking into the kitchen.

"No, I have some things I need to take care of today." Ginny said looking at her mother.

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips, but she didn't argue. She resumed her spot at the stove to finished lunch.

"Would you like some lunch?" She asked the room at large.

"Sure mum that would be great." Ron said.

Ginny rolled her eyes, her brother still hadn't changed.

"No thank you, Harry and I had lunch with Narcissa and Bellatrix, before he went to work." Ginny replied.

Mrs. Weasley whipped around and gaped at her daughter, Ron choked on his tea and Ginny clapped him on the back.

"You had lunch with Bellatrix, as in Bellatrix Lestrange?" He asked in shock.

"Yes, how many Bellatrix Lestrange's do we know?" Ginny asked irritably.

"Just the one sorry Gin." Ron said softly.

"We ran into them in Diagon Alley today. Harry had some stuff he had to talk to her about, he was going to send her an owl as soon as he got to work, but he decided to buy them lunch and talk to her then." Ginny explained.

"Oh yeah, he told me that he was planning on doing that tomorrow." Ron said.

"Yes, well everything is settled now. Sometime in a week is the trial date, and everyone who was involved in the treatment and all that will have to be there. She didn't seem too thrilled about it." Ginny said shrugging.

"I wouldn't think so…she hasn't always been the best with confrontation, at least not any like this." Mrs. Weasley said looking at her two youngest children.

"You know her?" Ron asked shocked.

"I went to school with her, she was older of course, I was in the same year as Narcissa. She was 4 years ahead of us." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh. I didn't know that." Ron muttered into his tea.

"We weren't friends, but we had a mutual understanding, after all I was something like her cousin three times removed or something, she hated being related to me, and my blood-traitor family. Even if it was by marriage that I was related distantly to her. She was and still is an arrogant bitch." Mrs. Weasley finished sharply.

Both Ron and Ginny jumped, they had never heard their mother use language like that before.

"Sorry mum, we didn't know." Ginny said snapping Mrs. Weasley back to the present.

"Don't worry about it; it was a long time ago. Sorry for the language." Mrs. Weasley whispered.

A heavy silence fell on the room.

"I think I am going to go lay down anyways, I am feeling a little tired." Ginny said getting to her feet.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and Ginny left the kitchen. Ginny in all honesty couldn't believe that they had run into the two Black Sisters. It was surely an awkward sort of meeting; they were never really polite to them before. But since the war, a lot of things had changed and she was glad at least that Bellatrix wasn't a crazy, jinx happy, psychopath anymore. She was so lost in thought that she had run head long into her dad as she climbed up to the 3rd floor landing to her room.

"Oh sorry dad, I wasn't paying attention." Ginny muttered catching her balance.

Mr. Weasley caught his daughter around the waist before she fell down the stairs behind her.

"You okay Gin? You don't seem like you are feeling well." He asked concerned.

"I'm just tired, and I have a lot on my mind is all." Ginny shrugged.

"You had better lay down then, come on I will tuck you in." He said guiding her into her room.

She climbed into her bed and Mr. Weasley tucked her in. It was a comforting feeling having her dad there tucking her in, it made her feel like she was a kid again. He kissed her on the forehead and turned to leave but Ginny didn't want him to leave yet.

"Please stay dad." Ginny said.

He closed the door and pulled up the chair from Ginny's desk and sat down at her bedside.

"What's on your mind Gin?" Mr. Weasley asked looking at his daughter.

"I'm scared." Ginny admitted.

He didn't ask what she was scared about or why. He knew what she meant. And he sensed her fear and worries from the moment he looked at her the day she told him she was pregnant.

"You are strong, and have faced things that most people your age haven't faced or could ever face their whole lives. Ginny, you have to step up and face them." He said after a few minutes silence.

"But what if I fail?" Ginny said, it was more of a statement rather than a question, and Mr. Weasley sighed.

"I have confidence in you Ginny; you have yet to fail at anything." He said.

"I failed Hermione." She said.

"Well, yes you did. But you have to move past that and you have to step up and be the mom that I know can be." He said.

"I'm not so sure of what I want anymore. I mean I didn't want to tell Harry but I don't want to marry him. I mean I told him that I didn't want to marry him, but I never told him the real reason why." Ginny said awkwardly.

"Hope." Mr. Weasley said.

"Hope?" Ginny asked.

"The hope that Hermione will see that she made a mistake by leaving and come back to you even if you have moved on. By marrying Harry you take away that hope and you forever seal the deal." Mr. Weasley said.

Ginny was taken aback by her father's response. They never really had conversations like this with one another.

"It's not just that dad. I don't want to be married; I don't like to be tied down. I mean for Harry, marriage is security. Because his life had been so unsure, but I just don't think that I could stay with him forever. I mean look at what I did to Hermione, what if I do that to Harry? I know I will do that, and I don't want to subject him to pain like that." Ginny said before she could stop herself.

"So you're saying that you couldn't be faithful to him?" Mr. Weasley said.

"Yes, as horrible as that sounds, I just don't see myself being able to stay with him forver." Ginny said.

Mr. Weasley was silent for a few moments. He never expected this kind of conviction from his daughter, he knew that she had many boyfriends in school, but he never understood why she had, had so many.

"I think you should talk to Harry more in depth about this. I mean you are 9 weeks pregnant and you don't have much time to settle this out. So my advice to you would be to talk to him about your fears, you never know, he may actually see it as a good thing not to get married." Mr. Weasley said.

Ginny sighed and he stood and kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep lamb." He said.

He crossed the room and opened the door.

"Thank you." Ginny said.

"You're welcome." He replied.

He closed the door, leaving Ginny to her thoughts. She loved Harry, but she couldn't get over Hermione. She thought that she could just stop seeing Harry and that would fix everything, Hermione would never know that she had been cheating. But it backfired and she got in too deep, then when she discovered that she was pregnant, it was too late to turn back. Though she always knew that one day she wouldn't be with Hermione, she never envisioned her life turning out this way.

Being pregnant was scary. Ginny had this little live growing inside of her and one day it would come out and become its own person. She wasn't sure how her life would pan out, but she had to try to be strong for herself and for the child. And with that last thought she rolled over and fell into a light sleep.


	37. Chapter 37: Breaking Waves

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's Note: Sorry its been so long since I have updated! I had some other projects I wanted to get written down before I continued this! Sorry this chapter is so short, but as always please read and review. As I have said in the previous chapters, this doesnt follow a specific timeline, and yes the Black Sisters are all reconnected, and use everyday Muggle items, since the war is over and they dont have to live by that standard anymore. Please read and review, no flamers or haters.

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Breaking Waves

"How am I supposed to win the case when I am the one who committed the adultery? Wont that count as me provoking him?" Bellatrix asked.

_"No, since there was a murder involved, that would cancel out anything."_ Harry replied.

"Are you sure?" Bellatrix asked, somehow she just wasn't convinced that this case was strong enough for her to win.

_"Yes. Didn't you tell me that he has beaten you prior to this? Because if he has then we can use that. the way that it looks now, you have a solid case Mrs. Lestrange." _Harry replied.

"He has, I gave you everything you needed when you interviewed me. It's been going on since we were 17." Bellatrix replied.

_"Then it's ironclad." _Harry said simply.

"I hope you're right." Bellatrix said.

_"Don't worry; I will call you again if anything else comes up." _Harry said.

"Thank you." Bellatrix said.

"You're welcome." Harry replied.

Bellatrix hung up the phone and sat it down on the counter, she let out a long sigh. A huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she relaxed considerably. Just then Narcissa entered the kitchen and put her tea cup in the sink.

"So how did it go?" Narcissa asked casually as she washed her tea cup.

Bellatrix was silent for a moment before she rounded to counter and pulled her sister close, pressing her lips against hers. Narcissa moaned despite herself, that phone call must have really raised her spirits.

"I take it everything is okay?" Narcissa asked breathlessly breaking the kiss.

Bellatrix kissed Narcissa again.

"I think it will be Cissy." Bellatrix whispered against her sister's lips.

"Ahem…if you two ladies are…um…finished." A deep voice said from the doorway.

'We are finished Lucius." Narcissa replied not looking away from her sister.

"I couldn't help but overhear the conversation. How's it looking?" He asked looking away from his wife and sister-in-law.

"It's ironclad according to Potter. There will be severe punishment since a murder was involved." Bellatrix replied letting go of Narcissa.

"You wont be charged with adultery?" He asked.

"No, the murder cancels it out. As does the fifteen or so years of abuse. Potter says there is no justification for the murder of a child." Bellatrix replied.

"He's right." Narcissa said.

Bellatrix and Lucius stared at her.

"It's unacceptable." She added softly.

Bellatrix knew that Narcissa was beginning to regret her decision to abort her child. She knew that she felt guilty, and that her own miscarriage was taking its toll. If they had both kept their children they would have been pregnant together.

"Please keep me informed. Narcissa I am leaving for work." He said,

Narcissa left Bellatrix's side and kissed her husband goodbye. He inclined his head slightly to Bellatrix, she nodded back and he left the room leaving the two women alone once more.

"I'm exhausted." Bellatrix sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Would you like me to whip you up a head ache potion?" Narcissa asked.

She knew that Bellatrix would object to taking Muggle medicine for something like this.

"No, but thank you Cissy. I think I am just going to lay down." Bellatrix replied.

"Would you like me to go with you?" Narcissa asked.

"No, I think I can handle this alone, you understand Cissy?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes, of course. I will wake you when dinner is ready." Narcissa said a little crestfallen that her offer had been rejected.

This tone didn't go unnoticed by Bellatrix, but she didn't want to start another argument.

"Look Cissy, just give me some time…at least lets get this trial behind us first." Bellatrix said.

"Yes, of course Bella. Enjoy your nap." Narcissa said leaving the kitchen leaving a completely dumb struck Bellatrix in her wake.

Bellatrix let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her mane of raven curls. Sometimes Narcissa could be infuriating. After a few minutes she left the kitchen and climbed the stairs to her room. She stripped off her clothes and climbed into bed, falling asleep a few minutes later.


	38. Chapter 38:Baby, Now that I've found you

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Baby, Now that I've Found You

"So when is the trial?" Hermione asked rather irritated, she was on vacation and really didn't feel up to talking to anyone.

_"In a week." _Harry replied.

He had been reluctant to call Hermione, but he needed her to testify at Bellatrix's trial.

"Okay. That will give me some time to prepare all the paperwork I need." Hermione said.

She hadn't spoken to Harry since their first phone call after Bellatrix had come into her care. She really had nothing to tell him, everything she needed to say she said to Ginny and she knew that the red-head would tell Harry.

"Well if that's all, I really do need to get going." Hermione said.

_"Right. Well I will call you if anything else changes." _Harry said a little crestfallen.

Hermione could tell that there was something more he wanted to say, but she didn't want to hear it just yet.

"Bye Harry." Hermione said.

_"Bye Hermione." _He said.

Hermione flipped her phone shut and sat it down on the bed next to her. She took a deep breath. She hadn't felt this nervous since she sat for her N.E.W.T.'s and she was fighting the puke factor. The prospect of confronting Bellatrix wasn't a comforting thought, and she knew that Narcissa would be there as well. She shook her head; she couldn't let that bother her now. The relationship between them now was completely professional. At least that was what she kept telling herself. The brunette shook her head again, banishing away the thoughts that threatened to consume her. Tonks was in her life now and she wasn't about to let a certain Pure-Blood woman with wild, dark curls, and a breath taking kiss ruin her life now.

Hermione was snapped out of her reverie by a soft knock at the door. Tonks entered the room carrying two glasses of water. She handed one to Hermione and sat down next to her.

"So how did it go?" Tonks asked taking a sip of her water.

"The trial is a week from now." Hermione replied.

"Are you ready?" Tonks asked.

"No, but I have to do it. It's my job and if it will send that monster to prison for the rest of his life, then I will do anything I can to see that happen. I am not a vindictive person and would never wish that place on anyone, but he deserves it." Hermione replied.

"Wow." Tonks said.

"What he did…was unacceptable. I mean I know Bellatrix has done a lot of horrible things, but she did her time and she even went as far as to help our side during the war. And she has been taking care of herself and going to a therapist. But no woman, no matter how deranged or sinister or completely off their rocker deserves to be treated like that." Hermione explained.

The color was high in her cheeks; she hadn't meant to start ranting. She took a drink of her water and took a deep breath.

"No, they don't…Have I ever told you hoe beautiful you are when you're ranting?" Tonks asked.

"No, I don't think you have." Hermione replied matter-of-factly.

Tonks leaned in and pressed her lips gently against Hermione's then pulled away.

"Will that suffice?" Tonks whispered.

"For now, I think you can make it up to me when we get home tomorrow." Hermione said in a low voice, playing with a strand of Tonk's chestnut hair.

"That's a lot of pressure you know?" Tonks said playfully kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"I'm sure you will rise to the challenge magnificently." Hermione said smirking.

"You know me, I never back down from a challenge." Tonks replied.

Hermione smiled and kissed Tonks again, this time with a little more urgency than before.

"We should get downstairs for lunch." Tonks said, but she made no motion to move away from Hermione.

"We should…wouldn't want to get caught." Hermione said softly.

The stood and left the room.

"Afternoon you two." Ted said to the two women as they walked into the kitchen.

"Hey dad, where is mum?" Tonks asked looking around the kitchen.

"She went to see your Aunt Cissy. She didn't say how long she would be." Ted replied placing a plate of chicken on the table.

"Oh." Tonks said.

They sat down at the table and began to eat.

"Dad, we are leaving tomorrow." Tonks said after a few minutes.

"So soon? Well I suppose you can't stay gone forever." Ted said a little crestfallen.

He missed his daughter, ever since she left home to become a Auror it had been a little too quiet around the house, but he knew that she had to move on and live her own life.

"Yeah, I would love to stay but you know how busy we get, and Mione can't stay away from the hospital too long." Tonks said.

"Speaking of St. Mungo's, how do you like it there Hermione?" Ted asked.

"I like it a lot . I never thought that I would end up as a healer, but it just seemed the most comfortable think to so after the war." Hermione replied.

"Dromeda used to feel the same way, but as you know she retired. It was about time too, I could see that it was taking a toll on her. Now she can live a different life now." Ted said.

"She seemed relieved that she was able to finally settle down and not have to worry about it anymore." Hermione said.

Ted smiled and finished his lunch.

"The war was hard on all of us…not to mention the first war…well it wasn't much better." Ted said after a few minutes.

"Now we get the chance to live for once and do things that we might not get to do otherwise." Tonks said.

Hermione smiled and leaned in to place a kiss on Tonks's cheek. Ted beamed at the two women; he had never seen his daughter so happy.

"I think we should do something special tonight." Ted suggested.

"Sounds brilliant!" Tonks said enthusiastically.

"I will talk to your mum when she gets back." Ted replied clearing the table.

"Thanks dad. I'm going to take Mione for a walk. We should be back in a couple of hours. I will have my cell if you need to reach us." Tonks said getting to her feet.

"Have fun." Ted replied.

Tonks and Hermione picked up their coats and left the house.


	39. Chapter 39: Shake It Out

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! I have been working on other projects...please forgive me! Once again the lovely Florence + The Machine was the inspiration for this chapter. Please read and review.

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Shake It Out

Andromeda stood nervously on the threshold of her sister's manor. There should have been no issue for the brunette to stand there, but this time she knew that Bellatrix was inside. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to master herself and her shaking hands. She rang the door bell. A few seconds later the door opened and a tiny House Elf wearing a jade toga answered the door.

"Madame Tonks." He said in a low voice bowing and stepping aside to allow Andromeda to enter.

"Hello Midas, is Narcissa here?" Andromeda asked taking off her coat.

"Mistress is sleeping, do please make yourself at home." He said taking her coat and hanging it on the hook by the door.

She was ushered into the sitting room where she was given tea and cookies.

"Would you please wake her, it's important that I only speak to Narcissa." Andromeda asked.

Midas nodded and left the room. Andromeda had been to see her baby sister twice a week for the past 6 years. The war had finally driven Narcissa out of her arrogance and forced her to make amends with the one woman she knew never really abandoned her in the first place. Andromeda was snapped out of her reverie by the appearance of her younger sister in the doorway. Narcissa flicked her wand and a fire burst into life in the space bellow the handsome mantle piece. Narcissa moved forward and embraced Andromeda who had stood and smiled at her. Andromeda took a deep breath inhaling her sister's sent. It had always relaxed her and had always felt safe when Narcissa was with her. She also noticed a spicy undertone that she hadn't smelled in years and knew at once that it was Bellatrix's perfume.

"Bellatrix is really here them?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes. She is asleep." Narcissa replied letting go of Andromeda.

"How are you Cissy?" Andromeda asked sitting back down.

Narcissa sat down opposite Andromeda and the brunette smiled at the simplicity of her sister's attire. A black tank top and a pair of dark green pajama pants graced her sister's lithe frame. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a pony tail and she wasn't wearing any make up.

"Now that you are done scrutinizing my appearance, I am quite well, how are you?" Narcissa asked in mock indignation, smiling at her sister.

Andromeda felt a blush creep up her neck and cheeks.

"I'm doing okay." Andromeda replied.

"You don't look okay." Narcissa commented.

"Well I don't know where to start." Andromeda said.

"How about from the beginning?" Narcissa suggested helping herself to some tea.

"Funny." Andromeda snapped.

Narcissa sat back on the couch, crossing her legs and sipping her tea.

"I…know that I haven't seen Bellatrix in almost 25 years…but I want to see her…I need to see her…" Andromeda said.

"Don't tell me that you have come all this way to tell me that you want to see Bella." Narcissa said putting down her empty tea cup.

Narcissa was shocked, Bellatrix and Andromeda never got on very well. And Andromeda never talked about what their relationship was like to anyone. Not even Narcissa knew.

"Yes, I want to see her." Andromeda said, her voice shaking.

"Well of you are sure. I will go and get her." Narcissa said.

Andromeda nodded and Narcissa got to her feet and left the room. Andromeda stood a few seconds later and walked towards the fire place. She hadn't seen her sister since the night she had been called out to Azkaban to receive Bellatrix's child. The look on her face was one of pure loathing and she wanted nothing more than to curse Andromeda into oblivion. Bellatrix had been angry at the betrayal and the lust at the same time. Andromeda remembered the nights of passion they had shared as teenagers, the moaning, and the climaxing. Her body tensed at the thought. But the image that stuck with her the most was the last look she got the night she left the family.

"Fuck you…someday you will pay." The look said.

She was snapped out of her reverie by another person entering the room. It was a powerful magical signature, a blood pull that reached deep and warmed Andromeda to the core. A feeling she hadn't felt in many, many years. The pull of Bellatrix's magic was strong, just as it had been all those years ago.

"Bella." She breathed as she felt Narcissa leave the room.

"Andie." Bellatrix said.

Andromeda turned around and faced her elder sister.

"The years have been good to you." Bellatrix said looking her younger sister up and down.

Andromeda fidgeted under the intense gaze that Bellatrix had set upon her.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Andromeda replied.

Black corsets and long velvet dresses had always suited the eldest Black sister. Her curves and large, full breasts had always added to her mesmerizing appearance, as did her charming smile which Andromeda had noticed, was white, straight and gleaming once more. All traces of Azkaban had been removed from her body, except for the runic tattoo on her neck, which Andromeda found to be slightly sexy. Andromeda knew of course that though her body had recovered, her mind was still slightly unhinged, and still needed some work, but she figured that being here with Narcissa and the Healer's at St. Mungo's were doing her some good. There had been significant improvement, which was obvious.

"It's been almost 25 years Andie, what could you possibly have to say to me?" Bellatrix asked breaking the silence.

Her soft pur of a voice still made Andromeda's body respond in a way that she knew was oh so wrong.

"What can I say? What can I say that will make you believe me? Make you forgive me?" Andromeda asked.

"How about a compromise?" Bellatrix asked.

Andromeda raised a chestnut eyebrow.

"This isn't like you Bellatrix." Andromeda commented.

"Yes well I have had a long time to see the error of my ways and learn to accept the things that I cannot change." Bellatrix replied shortly.

Andromeda backed off a little bit, even if she wasn't mad like she used to be, Andromeda knew her sister had a temper that could get out of hand real fast.

"I'm sorry." Andromeda said.

"It's quite alright." Bellatrix replied.

"You're compromise?" Andromeda asked.

"An answer for an answer?" Bellatrix replied.

"Fair enough." Andromeda said.

"You first." Bellatrix said.

"What made you change?" Andromeda asked.

"Power it seemed wasn't the only thing that I wanted. Why did you want to see me, you hated me?" She replied.

"I never hated you, only the person you had become. Why did you help Harry defeat the Dark Lord when you did nothing but live for the Cause all those years?" Andromeda asked.

"He betrayed me…He said…he couldn't love me after he told me that he wanted me to be his forever…then I found out that he was only using me…using my power for his own personal gain…I will not be made a fool of. So I helped the Potter boy. Why do you even want to rebuild what is left of our shattered mirror?" Bellatrix asked.

"Because Bella, my back may have turned, but my heart never turned, my everything never waivered. I cried for weeks after I left, I knew that I couldn't go back. I love my husband and my daughter and I will not leave them. Do you want to try and rekindle the sisterly bond we once had?" Andromeda asked.

"I don't want you lave them, that isn't what I am asking…I see now that all the bullshit our parents put us through…all the lies…the punishment…the torture…all of it…Andie…I love you…And I can say that I forgive you." Bellatrix replied before she could stop herself.

Andromeda gaped at her sister, never before had Bellatrix said these words to her. And now looking into the liquid onyx of Bellatrix's eyes, she could see nothing but truth.

"Anything else?" Andromeda asked.

"What?" Bellatrix asked stupidly.

She was still in shock over what she had just admitted out loud to Andromeda.

"Your question?" Andromeda asked.

"Can I…can I kiss you?" Bellatrix asked.

Andromeda raised her eyebrows in surprise, this was definitely a different Bellatrix…actually asking permission rather than just taking. But by doing this, Andromeda knew that this was Bellatrix's way of proving and saying that she was sorry, even if she couldn't say it. But the feel of her sister's plump lips against hers wiped all else from her mind. Being slightly taller than Bellatrix she lifted the older witch off the ground slightly, deepening the kiss, as they swayed on the spot, in their baby sister's sitting room.

"You don't know how long I have wanted to feel you again, to have some kind of bond with you." Andromeda said breathlessly breaking the kiss.

"You and I will always have a bond Andie…I was a fool thinking that he could ever love me…I was deluded…and power hungry. I never stopped to think about how this would affect our world, what it would do to us…our souls. I know this may sound like total bullshit, but I am tired of being in control. I want to be me…How I used to be before that bleeding pillock of a woman who called herself our mother tortured the only sanity I had left out of me…back when the world made sense." Bellatrix said.

Andromeda was shocked to see the tears welling up in Bellatrix's onyx pools. She kissed the tears as they started to run down Bellatrix's pale face.

"She really did kill little pieces of us all our lives. But you even more so. A lot fell on your shoulders, even if you didn't do anything to deserve it." Andromeda said.

"That is the curse of being the oldest, I didn't choose it, but I embraced it, and I did what I could to protect you and Cissy." Bellatrix said.

"And I was ungrateful and selfish; I know what happened after I went away. Cissy wrote me often, but I had no the courage or strength to respond. I wish I had, but I don't know what I would have said." Andromeda explained.

Bellatrix's gazed softened even more and Andromeda knew that she had broken down another wall.

"I can no longer be your lover Bella. But I would like to be your sister again." Andromeda said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Bellatrix whispered.

Andromeda pressed her lips against Bellatrix's as a truce, a lover's goodbye and Bellatrix understood that. That phase of their lives was over. Andromeda pulled back and was shocked to see more silent tears falling from Bellatrix's eyes.

"I can say that I am sorry a million times over, but I know that my words wont mean much. But I will say them anyways. I am sorry Bella." Andromeda said.

"It is I who should be apologizing to you Andie…" Bellatrix said.

"Please Bella…not now…don't bring that up." Andromeda said firmly.

"Sorry." Bellatrix muttered.

"It's alright." Andromeda said shrugging.

She checked her watch, it was getting late, she needed to leave soon.

"She cried for weeks after you left. I had to put silencing charms on her room to keep mother from hearing her and beating her senseless for crying over you. I took the beating…it's all I could do to feel…it's all I could do to protect Cissy." Bellatrix said her voice barely above a whisper.

Andromeda knew that Bellatrix wasn't saying this to make her feel guilty. Andromeda knew Bellatrix was above such childish things, but that she was merely trying to get something off her chest, something she couldn't, until now, express through words. Andromeda supposed that something, perhaps the war had made her sister see reason. And she had to admit that was getting used to this new side of Bellatrix.

"I should get going; my husband and daughter are expecting me." Andromeda said breaking their moment of silence that had fallen between the two.

"I…think that's for the best Andie." Bellatrix said.

Andromeda left the sitting room, picked her coat up off the hook and put it on. And without another word to Bellatrix she left the Manor. Bellatrix stood rooted to the spot for several long minutes. She wasn't sure what had possessed her to listen to Andromeda or what had let her see the tears, but in all honesty it felt good to not have to hide anymore. It felt good having her sister back in her life once more.


	40. Chapter 40: Easy From Now On

Disclaimer: Still owns nothing.

Author's Note: So I made up 'Amor Eternal'. So no hating on that. I couldnt really find a title that fit the chapter so it is what it is lol. I would like to thank everyone who has read up to this far, it really means alot to me. I have been working on the piece for over a year and this is the end of the hand written portion so everything to come will be new material. Bare with me! Much love and hugs to everyone who has reviewed, a special thanks to Greyella for inspiring me to continue and challenge myself. Please continue to read and review my peeps.

Chapter Forty: Easy From Now On

"So Ginny I was thinking that we could move into Grimauld Place before the baby gets here." Harry said.

Ginny put down the book she had been trying to read for the past two hours but to no avail, her mind was just too full of stuff to take in a word of it.

"Are you sure that you are ready to go back there?" Ginny asked.

She knew that Harry still felt a little upset about going back to that place, he still missed Sirius.

"Yes, well my flat isn't big enough and we can't stay here forever. Plus it is big enough to start a family; there is more than enough room." Harry replied.

"We still have a ways to go before the baby gets here." Ginny said.

"I know, but I want to make sure that everything is ready for when it gets here. There is still so much to do to make that house fit to live in." Harry said.

"You can start on it. I am sure that my brothers would be willing to help you out. I guess it doest hurt to start early." Ginny reasoned.

Harry felt slightly relived by this, but at the same time it was a big step for them both.

"Have you given any more thought about getting married?" Harry asked apprehensively.

The last time he tried to discuss it, Ginny almost hexed him half-way to China. But today she seemed to be in a better mood today, so it couldn't hurt to try.

"No. Harry I don't want to talk about getting married. Please just drop it." Ginny snapped.

Harry knew by her tone that the conversation was over, so he left the room, leaving Ginny alone once more. It wasn't that she didn't love Harry to some degree. She did. But it was the commitment issues that kept eating at her, and fear that she couldn't stay faithful to Harry. They weren't dating exactly, just having a baby. Ginny sighed and removed herself from the window sill, wrapping her arms around herself. She left the room and walked down a flight of stairs to her parents' bedroom. A soft 'come in' answered her knock and she entered the room. She rarely set foot in her parents' room, there was no need to. She grimaced at the thought that she and all her siblings were conceived in here, but she quickly shook the thought from her head as she met the worried gaze on her mom's face. Ginny closed the door and sat down next to her mom on the bed.

"What is it Ginny dear? Are you feeling alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked concerned.

"I…I'm fine. I just wanted to ask you something." Ginny replied.

"I'm listening." Mrs. Weasley replied.

"How did you know…how did you make the choice to marry dad?" Ginny asked awkwardly.

She had never really asked about how her parents had met, she really had no desire to know until now. Now that she was so unsure of her own future.

"Amor Eternel" Mrs. Weasley replied simply.

"What's that?" Ginny asked she had never heard of such a thing.

"It's an ancient magic, old as time itself. It binds two people for life. Kind of like a soul mate, only that it is obvious, you just know who your partner is destined to be, so there is no question, only absolute certainty." Mrs. Weasley explained.

"So the moment you saw dad, you knew?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I had been having dreams about him, but I didn't know who he was until Hogwarts. We met on the train and the connection was obvious to us from that moment on." Molly explained.

"So it's the type of thing that you would 'know it if you experienced it' type thing?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. But just because you have this feeling inside of you doesn't necessarily mean that you have to be with that person. You can be with anyone you chose. However, the Amor Eternel makes it difficult for you to be with anyone else." Mrs. Weasley replied.

Ginny's heart sank. She didn't feel that way about Harry at all. Well at least not under the terms her mother was explaining to her. But then an even more terrible thought pushed its way into her brain, she didn't feel that way for Hermione either.

"Why the sudden inquiry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Harry asked me to marry him again. I told him that I didn't want to talk about it anymore. I'm not going to get married so my reputation will stay in tact, or so that other people can be happy. It doesn't work that way. At this point we are just two people who had a sexual relationship and are now having a baby." Ginny explained.

Her mother's brow furrowed and she seemed to be fighting back a retort that died instantly in her throat at the sight of her only daughter's tears. This was about Ginny and what she wanted. Ginny rarely asked for outside advice or opened up about her emotions.

"Ginny…I won't say that this makes me happy. But it's not my life, and you have the right to be happy. It's your life and you have to live it under your terms. You don't have to be married to raise a child, nor do you have to be in a relationship with Harry. You and Harry have more than enough love to give this baby and you'll be an excellent mother Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said.

Ginny couldn't hold back the tears anymore, it really meant a lot to have her mother say this to her, to reassure her that everything was going to be alright.

"So you won't be upset if I decide to stay single?" Ginny asked.

'I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't be disappointed, but upset? No, you have the right to chose your own path in life and you life is just starting out. Nothing is certain, and you do not have to make it so." She replied.

Ginny considered her mother's words for a moment. The path before her was only partly clear. She was having a baby, which was a fact; she and Hermione were over, another fact. But she was still so unsure of everything else.

"Ginny you will be a wonderful mother, and I know that you will teach you little one everything that you know. Hermione will come around. She didn't seem too upset when she left here, so I assume you two worked something out." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I hope so. I'm still so young and I know so little, it's like I have this other person who I have to take care of, and I can't even take care of myself." Ginny said.

Molly was taken aback by her daughter's sudden vulnerability. All this was something new.

"When you hold that baby in your arms you'll know exactly what to do Ginny." Molly said.

"I hope that I be as a good a mum as you." Ginny said.

Mrs. Weasley sighed and she smiled at her daughter. They shared a hug and then Ginny left the room.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked as Ginny walked back into her room.

"Yes, good. I think…some things were clarified and I feel better." Ginny replied.

Harry smiled; Ginny seemed to be a little happier now.

"We should get some rest Ginny; you look dead on your feet." Harry said.

"Yes, I should I haven't been taking good care of myself. And I haven't been very nice to you Harry." Ginny said.

"I understand Ginny, it's the hormones. I have been reading up on some stuff, so I can better understand what we have to face in the coming months." Harry replied.

Ginny's eyebrows rose in surprise, he was always so thoughtful when it came to her and her wellbeing.

"Well it is still no excuse. I will try and be a little bit nicer from now on." Ginny said changing into her pajamas.

Harry smiled and changed as well. They climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.


	41. Chapter 41: Tourniquet

Disclaimer: Still owns nothing!

Author's Note: Sorry for the looooooooooong delay on this one. I have been working on a few other projects. So here it is. Please read and review. And thank you to eveyone who has added me to their Favorites list. You guys rock! Thanks for sticking with this story. It really means alot!

Chapter Forty One: Tourniquet

"Cissy I need you to do something for me." Bellatrix said visiting Narcissa in her study after dinner.

Narcissa closed the book she had been reading and looked up at her older sister with polite interest. Though Bellatrix couldn't help at notice Narcissa's eyes were red and puffy. The dark haired witch shifted her weight as she searched for the right words to say, the right question to ask. Bellatrix half expected Narcissa to completely ignore her or even shout at her. Their last conversation hadn't ended well. Actually now that she thought about it, all of their conversations they had had since her return to Malfoy Manor hadn't ended well.

"Spit it out Bellatrix for fuck's sake." Narcissa said coldly.

The use of her full name snapped Bellatrix out of her inner angst and she winced as though Narcissa had slapped her in the face. She had never before heard such a cold indifference in her baby sister's voice before. It was now or never.

"Torture me." Bellatrix said her voice barely above a whisper.

"Come again?" Narcissa asked in calm and deadly voice raising a perfectly sculpted blonde eyebrow.

Bellatrix looked into the soft face that she knew so well. But the eyes unnerved her. Narcissa's eyes had changed, there were cold and empty now that Bellatrix came to really study Narcissa's appearance. She knew deep down that she was the reason the once vibrant blue eyes were now grey and lifeless. She shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Torture me Cissy." Bellatrix repeated.

"And if I refuse?" Narcissa asked a mulish expression on her face.

"Then I walk away and leave you in peace." Bellatrix replied.

Walk away, yes that was just like Bellatrix. Her curiosity of what her baby sister was doing would bring her back in the end and she knew it. Narcissa however, knew that she meant. Bellatrix was going to leave and go back to her own home. The thought of being away from her sister made her stomach churn. The younger witch hated being away from her older sister, no matter how much they fought or how much they said they hated one another, she had always hated being away from her. Narcissa removed the book from her lap and placed it on the table next to her chair, she rose to her feet and advanced on Bellatrix who swallowed audibly, but she didn't back down.

"No." Narcissa said firmly.

Bellatrix closed her eyes, praying for patience. She wasn't going to flat out force Narcissa to torture her but she was a Black, persuasion was a powerful tool.

"I knew that you would say no." Bellatrix said opening her eyes.

Narcissa stepped back; there was a look in her sister's eyes that she didn't like very much.

"Then why did you ask?" Narcissa retorted.

"Because I thought you could help me. But I guess you won't. Or is it that you can't? You were always the soft one, always the weak one. Letting your emotions cloud your judgment, pathetic." Bellatrix said coldly.

"Sod off Bellatrix, your taunting and belittlement wont work this time. Leave if you want to! For fuck's sake Bellatrix actually follow through on the threats that you make to me!" Narcissa shouted.

Bellatrix took a step back, Narcissa rarely shouted and she was scary when she was angry. But the look in Narcissa's cold eyes told Bellatrix that she was serious. The older witch couldn't hide the hurt and anger she felt at these words but all the same she was proud of her sister for actually having the courage to stand up for herself for once.

"If that's what you want." Bellatrix said in a hurt whisper.

"It isn't, but it's for the best." Narcissa said coldly.

Bellatrix nodded and left the study. Once back in her room she packed what little things she had into her trunk and left the Manor. Narcissa sat in her study, she was pale and shaking. She didn't know what had come over her; she had never talked to Bellatrix like that before. But with everything that was going on she was having a difficult time adjusting to the 'new' Bellatrix and everything that came with it. Not to mention the trial was coming up and she knew that it was weighing heavily on Bellatrix's mind. She supposed that she could have been a little bit nicer, but she has always been 'too' nice to Bellatrix. They were adults now and it was time to stop being nice, but to be honest. If Bellatrix had any shred of respect for Narcissa she wouldn't be angry or upset.

"Fuck you Bella!" Narcissa whispered angrily.

She didn't let the tears fall this time but stood rooted resolutely to the spot and took a deep breath. She wasn't going to cave in and she wasn't going to go to Bellatrix. She was going to make Bellatrix come to her. The only problem with that scenario was; Narcissa didn't know how long it would take her elder sister to realize that she was wrong and come and apologize.

Bellatrix arrived back at her empty Manor. Blood still stained the dark wood floor of her drawing room from the beating she had sustained from Rodolphus. She ignored it and went upstairs to her bedroom. She slammed the door and walked over to her liquor cabinet to pour herself a glass of Fire Whiskey. She didn't cough or wince as the intense burning sensation it caused as it seared its way down her throat. She moaned in satisfaction as poured another glass. Getting drunk wasn't the solution to her problem, but for the time being it was a comfort, soothed her in an odd sort of way. She kicked off her boots and sat on the edge of her bed finishing the last of her Fire Whiskey before throwing the empty glass against the wall where it shattered into a thousand tiny fragments.

"_You know you were wrong to ask that of Cissy." _A voice in the back of her mind said.

"So, it doesn't matter. The sodding pillock couldn't even do it if she wanted to." Bellatrix retorted.

She rolled her eyes, now she was answering herself.

"Gods now I know I am really going mad." She sighed.

"_Come along have you? Well it took you long enough!" _The voice jeered.

Bellatrix didn't respond this time. She pinched the bridge of her nose; she was getting a head ache.

"_You knew that she didn't have the stomach to do it, so why did you ask?"_ The voice taunted.

"I thought maybe, just maybe she could make me feel again." She replied.

"_She is too nice for that. You have taken advantage of her love and compassion for you, and now you have gone off an insulted her."_ The voice reasoned.

"Yes I am bloody aware of that!" Bellatrix snorted indignantly.

She hated this voice of reason. A voice that she had so often ignored because she knew that it was right.

"You're a sodding git Bellatrix Lestrange." Bellatrix said to herself.

She sighed, the voice was gone now. And she sat there wondering if she was going to see Narcissa before the trial. It was bad enough knowing that she was going to see Hermione, but now she had Narcissa to worry about. They had always got on as children, only fighting the most through their teenage years because they were so different. But Narcissa had always looked out for her, and Bellatrix never gave her enough credit for that. she had spent most of Narcissa's adult life in prison, and had only recently started to spend more time with her love. Now that Voldemort was gone for good her time was no longer divided between her duty and her family.

Though Narcissa would never admit it, Bellatrix knew that she needed her. Craved her. A wave of arrogance crashed over her like it always did when she thought of how much her sister loved and needed her. Narcissa needed her and had always needed her. But Bellatrix knew too that she couldn't live without the younger witch. She needed her as much as Narcissa did. And surprisingly that need didn't make her feel weak and vulnerable.

"Sod it all! I can't do this! But I have to…I have to learn how to live without Narcissa." Bellatrix said to herself.

This time no voice answered. She sighed in relief and went down stairs to find something to eat, then crawled into bed, though it was still early in the evening, she was exhausted and knew that she needed to get as much rest as she could.

TBC...


	42. Chapter 42: Black and Gold

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: So…it has been quite a while! I only own Ms. Stone…who is completely made up! Please read and review.

Chapter 42: Black and Gold

Hermione awoke to the sound of her phone ringing, she groaned as she rolled over to answer it.

"Hey Hermione." A voice said.

It was Harry, she looked at the clock, it was 12pm. She sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Hey." Hermione said her voice still thick with sleep.

"I know that you just got back from vacation and everything, but Bellatrix's trial is in two days and I need to meet with both of you to go over some of the facts, the attorney will be there as well." Harry said.

"Oh, right, I will have my notes assembled and meet you in your office later today." Hermione said getting out of bed.

"Right, well, I will let Bellatrix know to meet us today then, see you later Hermione, lets meet at the Leaky Cauldron instead, I think it might be more comfortable there." Harry said.

" Sounds good, see you there, Bye." Hermione said hanging up the phone.

She put down her phone and walked into the bathroom, splashing water on her face. She was exhausted; the vacation was long, but much needed. The young witch smiled as she remembered her last night at Tonks's parents house, and hoped that she would see her girlfriend again soon. She shook the thoughts from her head and showered, grabbing some fruit before leaving for her office at St. Mungo's.

"Hey Hermione." Luna said as Hermione reached her floor at St. Mungo's.

"Oh hey Luna." Hermione said unlocking her office.

"I thought you weren't due back for a couple more days?" Luna asked.

"I'm not, but I had to get my notes, Bellatrix's trial is in a couple of days. I am meeting with Harry shortly to go over the trial notes with the attorney." Hermione said walking into her office.

"I see, well I will leave you to it." Luna said leaving Hermione alone in her office.

Hermione left St. Mungo's and walked in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron.

Bellatrix sat nervously at the table across from Harry. Though the war was over, just like with her visit in St. Mungo's she still had people staring at her, and it made her uncomfortable. Narcissa gently squeezed her hand under the table and Bellatrix stopped fidgeting.

"Sorry I'm late." Hermione said sitting down next to Harry.

"That's alright Hermione." Harry said.

"Can we get started?" Bellatrix asked.

Harry nodded and took out his note pad; the attorney cleared her throat and addressed Bellatrix.

"Now the defense is going to ask you some tough questions about how this came about, he is going to try and discredit everything you say and try and find a justification for what your ex-husband did to you, do you understand?" She asked.

"I do." Bellatrix said moodily.

"Bella, she is trying to help you." Narcissa said compassionately.

"I know Cissy, don't coddle me!" Bellatrix said scooting away from her younger sister.

Harry and Hermione looked at one another, they figured that Bellatrix's temper would come into play here; luckily the attorney was familiar with Bellatrix and had anticipated this.

"Ms. Black, I understand that this is uncomfortable, but your goal is to make sure that he spends as much time as he can in Azkaban." The attorney said.

"I am aware of the goal, just tell me what to say and we can get on with it." Bellatrix said irritably.

"Mr. Potter here, as well as Ms. Granger and Mrs. Malfoy, will be your witnesses, they have all of their notes and know what needs to be said, I won't be there to coach you in the court room. I will be there to prosecute." She said.

"So I basically have to repeat the whole sodding story to the old goat who is the chief of the Wizengamot, and the other attorney tries to find holes in my story to say that I deserved it right?" Bellatrix asked.

Narcissa looked at her sister in shock, she hadn't realized that Bellatrix had actually knew what to expect, not to say that Bellatrix was stupid, but more that she took the time to invest in the knowledge. After all this wasn't Bellatrix's first time in the courtroom, but it was her first time on the side of the good guys.

"I can think on my feet Ms. Stone, so I don't need any help, if that other vulture picks me apart, well he can try, but I will not be made a fool of, my ex-husband knows what he did was wrong, perhaps once upon a time he wouldn't have cared, but now, I believe that he does and he deserves to spend every single last day of his sodding life in the place." Bellatrix said passionately.

The color was high in her cheeks and she was panting, she stood.

"I'm sorry, if you all will excuse me, I need to go and prepare for my trial now that I know what to expect." Bellatrix said leaving a stunned table in her wake.

Narcissa stared after her sister shaking her head.

'I'm dreadfully sorry about Bella; she has been a little on edge since this whole thing happened." Narcissa said trying to gloss over the awkward moment that her sister had just created.

"That is quite alright Mrs. Malfoy. I understand, I have seen worse, I know she will do fine. Well Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger to either of you have any questions?" Ms. Stone asked.

"I don't." Hermione replied.

"Neither do I, I have already given you all the evidence, if all I have to recount is my interview and my apprehension of Mr. Lestrange, then no, I have no questions." Harry replied.

"Well then I guess everything is in order. See you all in court tomorrow." Ms. Stone said getting to her feet.

Everyone nodded and Ms. Stone left the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione got to her feet as well followed by Narcissa.

"See you later." Hermione said turning to leave.

"See you tomorrow Mr. Potter." Narcissa said.

"Bye." Harry said awkwardly.

He knew that Hermione was still angry with him, but he still didn't expect her to be so cold. He shrugged and got up as well, retreating back to Diagon Alley.

"Hermione." Narcissa said catching Hermione outside the pub.

Hermione stopped and turned around to face Narcissa.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine, feels good to be back home." Hermione replied.

She wasn't sure why Narcissa was asking her all of this, she was sure that Andromeda would have told Narcissa all about having her daughter and her daughter's girlfriend for a week.

"I can imagine, my sister is a good hostess." Narcissa said smiling.

"She is." Hermione agreed.

Narcissa turned to see Bellatrix waiting across the road, her arms crossed and her foot tapping impatiently.

"I shouldn't keep Bella waiting, I just wanted to see how you were, and you looked a little uncomfortable in there, of course that is understandable." Narcissa said.

"Yes, well I am working on it. Thank you for your concern Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said smiling.

Narcissa smiled and walked across the road to Bellatrix, who scowled and drug her sister into a side alley, turning on the spot, and vanishing. Hermione stood there for a minute or two and then set off towards her flat.


	43. Chapter 43: Little Talks

Disclaimer: Still Applies.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait guys, here it is! Trial will be in the next chapter.

Chapter 43: Little Talks

Bellatrix awoke the next morning with a splitting headache; she gently pinched the bridge of her nose, all she wanted was to get this over with. There was guilt on her side, but not anything illegal was done on her side, Rodolphus had been the one who broke the law.

"It's not like he has been the doting husband that he _claims_ to be." She thought bitterly to herself.

She sighed and pulled her knees to her chest, today was going to be a long day.

"It's not like I have been the doting wife either." She whispered out loud.

"No, but what he did to you was not okay Bella." Narcissa said from the doorway.

Bellatrix had been so caught up in her misery that she hadn't noticed her sister standing there with a tray of tea and some toast.

"Come in Cissy." Bellatrix said softly.

Narcissa entered the room and sat the tray on the bed; she sat down across from her older sister, crossing her legs. Bellatrix looked exhausted and Narcissa knew that she had barely slept the night before.

"I also brought you something for your headache." Narcissa said handing Bellatrix a small vile.

Bellatrix gave a weak smile, and uncorked the vile; she drank the potion and handed the vile back to Narcissa. Bellatrix gave her sister a small smile, which was returned almost at once.

"Better?" Narcissa asked.

"Better, thank you Cissy." Bellatrix replied running her fingers through her raven curls.

A short silence passed between them, Narcissa could see that Bellatrix was on edge, but it was more out of fear and nervousness more than irritation or anger, as it usually was. She handed Bellatrix a cup of tea and poured one for herself. As they sat in the silence, Bellatrix couldn't help at feel that there was something that was bothering Narcissa about this whole thing, but she didn't dare push in case it started an argument.

"I want today to be over with Cissy…I want to put this whole thing behind us…I want to move on with my life." Bellatrix said breaking the silence.

"I know Bella, don't worry, after today, you will be able to move on." Narcissa said sipping her tea.

The thought of Bellatrix leaving her Manor and going back to her own was breaking the younger witch's heart, but she knew that it was the best thing for Bellatrix. They were not children anymore, and it was time she stopped acting like one.

"Cissy." Bellatrix's voice was soft, and soothing.

Narcissa looked up at her sister, concern etched on her face. The older witch ran her fingers through her raven curls, she didn't want to argue, but this needed to be said, with any luck, Narcissa wouldn't argue, or get upset.

"Cissy…I may be going home, but I am not leaving you. I will always be here for you." Bellatrix said reaching her hand out to caress her sister's face.

"I know Bella…I have just gotten so used to having you here with me…that it will just be hard." Narcissa said closing her eyes, meting into Bellatrix' touch.

"Cissy, I will come to visit and you can come and see me…but you know…you know that I have space issues sometimes." Bellatrix said running her thumb over a pale cheek.

"Yes, I am aware." Narcissa said smiling a little.

Bellatrix extracted her hand and finished her tea. Yes, they would be just fine. Narcissa finished her tea and handed Bellatrix a piece of toast.

"I figured that eating something heavy wouldn't be good, especially with the anxiety, but you need something in your stomach." Narcissa said.

"Always looking out for me." Bellatrix said smiling.

"It's the least I could do Bella, you're my sister and I love you." Narcissa said taking a bite of her toast.

"I love you too Cissy." Bellatrix said eating her toast.

The two women ate in silence, staring out the window. It was a sort of gloomy day outside, cold and it looked as if it might rain. Narcissa finished her tea and sat her cup back down on the tray.

"We need to start getting ready; we need to be in London within the hour." Narcissa said getting to her feet.

Bellatrix tilled her head to the side, studying her sister for a few moments.

"What is it Bella?" Narcissa asked, blushing under her sister's gaze.

"Um…what should I wear?" Bellatrix asked a little awkwardly.

Narcissa couldn't help at suppress a small laugh at this question, Bellatrix smiled and got up off the bed.

"Well, you could wear what you usually do…or you could wear something a little more modern." Narcissa said tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Those…um what did you call them…Jeans?" Bellatrix asked.

Narcissa couldn't help but laugh at this, Bellatrix grinned.

"Bella, you can't wear jeans to court, but you can wear slacks." Narcissa replied.

Bellatrix looked confused for a moment before a look of comprehension dawned on her face.

"Yes, okay, um…do you have a pair?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes Bella, come on." Narcissa replied.

Narcissa led Bellatrix to her room, pulling some clothes out of her dresser. She handed the slacks to Bellatrix and went into her closet. Bellatrix followed and sat down on the large couch in the middle of the closet, she watched her sister run through all of her blouses. Bellatrix looked at the slacks in her hand, not quite sure what to make of them. Finally Narcissa reemerged and handed Bellatrix a dark green blouse.

"I think it will go good with your eyes." Narcissa said smiling.

Bellatrix smiled and took the blouse from her sister's hand.

"I should…get dressed." Bellatrix said.

Narcissa nodded and grabbed her outfit and left Bellatrix alone in the closet. Bellatrix looked at her outfit a bit uncomfortably. She had only worn jeans once before and as much as she didn't want to admit it…she found them rather liberating and comfortable. Finally deciding that she should quit stalling she stripped, pulling the slack up her legs. The fabric was softer and smoother than the jeans and she moaned softly as they rested right on her hips. She bit her lip, buttoning them, pulling up the zipper. She then picked up the blouse and began to button it. After a few minutes Narcissa was back and she handed Bellatrix a pair of stockings and simple black heels.

"You can't wear those Merlin awful boots with this outfit, so put these on, and when you're done, I have a jacket for you." Narcissa said walking back out of the closet.

Bellatrix sat on the couch and pulled up the stockings and put on the heels. Bellatrix laughed softly to herself, she was so used to taking these off as opposed to putting them on. Details in attire weren't something that she really stressed about. Narcissa was all about appearance. Old habits die hard. After a few minutes she left the closet where Narcissa put Bellatrix in a jacket.

"There, your hair is literally impossible to do anything with…but it looks good for now. And there is no need for makeup, your skin looks good. Let's get going, Lucius is waiting for us." Narcissa said picking up her purse.

Bellatrix followed her skirt clad sister out into the foyer where they put on their coats. Bellatrix followed Narcissa into the drive way, Lucius was standing by the car. He opened the door for the two women who climbed into the car. Bellatrix buckled herself in the back seat and stared out the window, absently playing with the buttons on her pea coat.

This was going to be a long day….

TBC….


End file.
